


Кричи громче!

by AnkhesenpaatenRa



Series: Кричи [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Инцест, Юмор, групповой секс, драма, нецензурная лексика, психология, твинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 99,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhesenpaatenRa/pseuds/AnkhesenpaatenRa
Summary: Вторая часть скандальной трилогии о Tokio Hotel. Традиционно много секса и нецензурной лексики. Дальнейшие шаги музыкальных вундеркиндов в нелегком мире шоу-бизнеса. Основная сюжетная линия - биографическая. История жизни, личностного роста, любви, ненависти, братских отношений, морали и выбора, страстей, боли и навязчивых идей.





	1. Chapter 1

Джэй-Зи не хотел с ними встречаться.  
Нет, не то чтобы они ему прямо так уж не нравились. Если честно, ему было глубоко пофиг, люди как люди. Но идти Джэй-Зи никуда не хотел, а вот уж в такой компании и подавно. Однако Великий Т сказал ему по телефону:  
\- Джэй-Зи, ты пойдешь.  
\- Но Т…  
\- Я говорю, Джэй-Зи, ты пойдешь.  
А всем известно, что Великий Т больше двух раз никому ничего не повторяет!  
Ладно, подумал Джэй-Зи, пойду. К тому же туда же пойдет соратница по цеху Великого Т, а по слухам и вообще его бывшая пассия, Николь Шерцингер. Может даже ему повезет помацать девицу, а даст бог, и может быть, он даже проведет с ней пару веселеньких часиков в горизонтальном положении.  
\- Привет, малышка, круто выглядишь, секси-мама! – разулыбался он закинувшей ногу на ногу в лимузине черноволосой смуглой молодой женщине.  
\- Привет, Джэй-Зи - мрачновато отрезала она, оторвавшись на секунду от написания СМС-ки на своем телефоне. С только что сделанным маникюром это удавалось ей с большим трудом.  
\- Эй, киса, развеселись, с тобой Джэй-Зи! – решил не поверить мрачному приему мужчина, - Твой большой шанс сделать этот вечер просто за-ши-бе-нным!  
\- Отъебись, Джэй-Зи, - еще мрачнее сказала она, и с ненавистью кинула мобильник в огромную кожаную сумку, которую она держала на коленях.  
\- Сама отъебись, - сказал Джэй-Зи. Всем известно, что рэпер никогда не оставляет за женщиной последнего слова. Рэпер ни за кем никогда не оставляет последнего слова. Последнее слово в этом мире всегда остается за рэпером. Йоу.  
\- К-ззел, - прошипела Николь.  
\- Сучка, - бросил Джэй-Зи.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Сама заткнись.  
\- Чо, уже приехали? – спросил Джэй-Зи открывшего дверь лимузина шофера, - п-том договорим, женщина, - кинул он Николь, вылезая из машины.  
\- Да пошел ты, ниггер, - закусила палец Николь. Черт, еще и ноготь сломался!  
Вечер не задался с самого начала, подумал Джэй-Зи.  
Он думал, впрочем, что скоро, быть может, черная сучка сменит гнев на милость, потому что немец, перед которым она так старательно выпендривалась в клубе Рокси, казался явно пидароват. Однако, эта дура продолжала игнорировать Джэй-Зи и строить глазки пидароватому немцу, не обращая внимания на все большую вымученность его улыбки с каждой минутой общения с ней. Джэй-Зи закинулся нужным расслабляющим мозг медикаментом на букву Е, купленным у знакомого бармена и вскоре ему значительно полегчало. Все стало вокруг милым и приятным. Клуб показался уютным, Николь кажется стала к нему добрее и даже немец показался ему вполне симпатичным человеком. Джэй-Зи даже хлопнул его по плечу пару раз, из-за чего тот чуть не выронил из рук фотоаппарат, который он держал в руке и фотографировал то, что происходило на сцене клуба, а так же орущую и визжащую толпу маленьких девочек внизу, под балконом, на котором располагался их столик.  
\- Прости, чувак, - хихикнул Джэй-Зи, над его мрачноватым взглядом в его сторону.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал немец.  
\- Клевый у тя акцент, - хихикнул Джэй-Зи.  
\- У тя тоже, - сказал немец.  
Джэй-Зи заржал как конь. Надо же, а у пидара есть чувство юмора!  
\- Я Джэй-Зи, - сказал Джэй-Зи.  
\- Дэвид Йост. И мы уже знакомились, - сказал немец тоном, который совершенно не подразумевал продолжение разговора.  
Джэй-Зи задумчиво сел на свое место, попивая пиво. Девка на сцене двигалась очень прикольно, он пару раз даже засмотрелся, правда выглядела она порой как-то мужиковато, типа, модно сейчас, наверное, так, но голос был очень нежный, он нихрена не понимал, что она говорила в микрофон, но ее голос приятно резонировал в его яйцах.  
\- Жалко, сисек нет, - поделился он сокровенным с Николь.  
Николь подавилась минеральной водой, и исподлобья глянула на него.  
\- У кого? – спросила она.  
\- У нее, - Джэй-Зи махнул рукой в сторону сцены.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, что сиськи в данном случае – это было бы слишком, - металлическим голосом отчеканила Николь. Но Джэй-Зи не понял юмора.  
\- Не-е-е, ты не понимаешь, - расслабленно откинул голову назад, глядя в потолок, сказал Джэй-Зи, - у бабы должны быть сиськи!  
Он мечтательно обрисовал в воздухе размер того, какие, по его мнению у бабы должны быть сиськи.  
\- Ну, хотя бы как у тебя… – сказал он, сев вновь ровно, и с глумливой ухмылочкой приближая свои растопыренные пальцы к ее грудям.  
\- Следи за руками, Джэй-Зи! - Николь в сердцах хлопнула его по рукам.  
\- М-м-м-мммм….ммм-мммм – подпел мелодии на сцене Джэй-Зи, внимание его снова переключилось, на девушку на сцене, - Секси-малышка! О, да! Иди к папочке, у него для тебя кое-что есть. Ага.  
Николь скептически глянула сначала на сцену потом на Джэй-Зи, но ничего не сказала.  
\- Надо попросить этого…как его, Дэвида Йоста, меня с ней познакомить! – сказал Джэй-Зи, - ну, ты понимаешь…  
\- А-ха, - кивнула Николь, прикрывая рукой нижнюю часть лица.  
\- Я надеюсь, у него самого ничего с ней нет? Вон как вьется вокруг, как наседка …– продолжал переживать Джэй-Зи, - Хотя, нет, ну быть же не может, он же явно пидар!  
\- Послушай, Джэй-Зи,…  
\- Да, секси?  
\- А говорят, что это не девушка…  
\- Не-е-е, - Джей-Зи с улыбкой указал куда-то в район собственного паха, - Этот друг не позволит соврать!  
\- Мне надо припудрить носик, - покашливая, вскочила с места Николь, подхватывая свою сумку.  
Джэй-Зи остался сидеть и досматривать шоу. Немецкая телка ему нравилась все больше и больше, он надеялся, что она уже успела выучить пару тройку самых нужных слов по-английски. Ну не могла не выучить, точно! С такими-то ногами, учителя к ней, небось, в очередь выстраивались длиной в Родео-драйв. Ну, ничего, Джэй-Зи не привык стоять в очереди, он получит все в лучшем виде!  
\- Джэй-Зи же не будет стоять в очереди? – спросил Джэй-Зи севшего на место Николь, сияющего Дэвида Йоста.  
\- Чего? – переспросил он, лишь на секунду отрываясь от лицезрения телодвижений готичной Дивы на сцене.  
Да и было на что посмотреть. Дива опустилась на пол, на колени, воздевая очи к небу, словно кающаяся Мария Магдалина, поднесла мечтательно микрофон к губам.  
\- У-у-у, да-а-а, - присвистнул Джэй-Зи, - соси его, детка, соси! Возьми его весь!  
Лицо Йоста было очень сложным, когда он смотрел на черного здорового рэпера, подпрыгивающего на месте и роняющего слюни в свой стакан с пивом на сладострастно стонущего песню о брошенных детках Билла. Но он надеялся, что Хоффман знает, что он делает.  
\- Долго еще? – спросила подошедшая Николь. Вид у нее был скучающий, - Хочется посидеть где-нибудь…отдохнуть… - она с намеком уставилась на Йоста.  
\- Не думаю, - заученно очаровательно улыбнулся Йост.  
Она опустилась рядом с ним на стул, поправляя открытый топик на груди.  
\- Господи, как же жарко!!!  
\- А-а-а! – обрадовался томному движению груди Джэй-Зи, - Дай я тебя оближу, детка!  
\- Слушай, Джэй-Зи…! - с ненавистью в черных разгорающихся глазах начала Николь, - обрывая тихое жизнерадостное хихиканье Йоста.

***

\- Господи-и-и-и-ибать-меня-через-коленку-твою-ж-мать, а?! – на выдохе пропел Том, выходя в гримерку и обмахиваясь нижним краем собственной огромной майки.  
\- ВСЕБЛЯ! - Билл снял с головы лица испачканное гримом полотенце, которым он пытался вытереть пот с лица.  
\- Моя люби-и-имая часть концерта! – Георг жизнерадостно плюхнулся в кресло, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Пи-ить! – прошипел Густав. Саки, вошедший сразу за ними, всучил ему бутылку воды. Открытую. На всякий случай. Чтобы детки о крышечку зубками не ударились, как уже бывало не раз. Йост ему вечно втирал по этому поводу.  
\- Едва достоял до конца… – мрачно хлопнул дверью Том, выходя из туалета, - Хотя бы здесь дверь в сортир закрывается!  
\- А кого ты тут вдруг так застеснялся, Томми? – ласково пропел Георг, разваливаясь на кушетке и потягиваясь.  
\- Ха-ха-хааа, - жизнерадостно отреагировал Билл, в то время как увлеченно тер кулаком глаз, который страшно чесался, наверное, от попавшего пота и тяжелого осыпавшегося концертного макияжа.  
\- Не три, - строго приказал ему старший брат, едва взглянув на его увлеченное занятие - Итак страшно.  
\- Дурак, - Билл мрачно кинул в него полотенцем. Точнее хотел кинуть, но попал в Георга. Георг кинул его обратно Биллу.  
\- Дурак! - кивнула словам Билла невесть откуда взявшаяся с ваткой в одной руке и средством для снятия макияжа с другой – миниатюрная молоденькая гримерша. Она принялась стирать размазавшийся мейк-ап с пострадавшего глаза.  
\- Сами дураки, - Том подскочил к Биллу и лизнул его в уголок другого глаза.  
\- М-м-м, - сказал Билл, и ласково хлопнул Тома по заднице.  
\- Еще, - с наигранным придыханием сказал Том.  
\- Ох, едрена вошь, опять брачные игры начались, - недовольно пробурчал Густав, растирая сведенную ногу. Не то чтобы он был недоволен, нет, просто икра сильно болела.  
\- Спа-а-ать охо-о-ота-а-а…. – лениво потянулся и зевнул во весь рот Георг.  
Том и Билл не сговариваясь зевнули следом за ним.  
\- Вроде Йост сказал, что до ресторана у нас еще есть пара часов, - неуверенно начал Билл.  
\- Есть, - кивнул Саки, - Если Наташа поторопится – он кивнул на гримершу, - сможете даже и поспать.  
Им удалось. Упасть каждому в своем номере без сил, и уснуть. Билл рухнул на кровать, даже не приняв душ, забываясь еще, кажется до того, как он успел приземлиться на матрас. В полете, правда, он успел подумать, что хорошо бы Том был рядом, можно было бы уткнуться ему в бок, и спать было бы теплее и лучше, хотя фиг бы Том дал ему тогда поспать, он никогда не давал ему спать. Том начал бы сопеть, ерзать, гладить Билла по голым плечам теплой мягкой рукой, болтать что-то, не прекращая. Заставил бы закрыть себе рот рукой, потом стал бы облизывать пальцы Билла, побуждая его подтянуться выше и поцеловать себя в рот, и Билл бы умоляющим шепотом уговаривал его, что нужно немножко поспать, и Том бы кивал согласно, потом перевернул бы Билла на спину, взобрался бы сверху, глумливо хихикая, подхватывая рукой его ногу и забрасывая себе на талию:  
\- Сейчас, одну минуточку… я быстро…  
Заставляя сжаться сердце и быстрее побежать по венам кровь от обоюдного острого желания и страсти. Вынуждая замереть от шелковистой кожи на коже, теплого учащенного дыхания и бьющихся в унисон сердец.  
\- Не…надо…Я не хочу…быстро...  
Мокрый издевательско-долгий поцелуй за ухом, съезжающий к ключице мучительно долго вместо ответа, потом снова вверх, и вниз, вверх…  
\- Том…  
Поцелуй.  
\- То-ом…  
Еще медленнее, зубодробительно медленно.  
\- Ну, То-о-ом…  
\- Ага?  
Тщетно стараясь прижаться бедрами.  
\- Ну, сделай уже что-нибудь…  
Увидеть, как в темноте сверкнул острые белые зубки:  
\- А кто тут в этой кровати говорил, что не хочет быстро?  
Однако, Билл заснул, не успев додумать мысль.  
Саки разбудил его, тряся за плечо, и долго выслушивая его монологи о нежелании просыпаться. И о том, что провались бы все пропадом, но он никуда не пойдет. Однако, как всегда, не сработало. Поэтому рано или поздно, Билл встал, пошел в душ, вымыл голову, потом снова пришла Наташа, уложила ему волосы и нанесла почти концертный вечерне-пиАрный грим. Невероятно бодрый Том, который по его словам спать так и не ложился, шастал по его номеру, пока Наташа трудилась над билловским образом-вамп, хрустел чипсами и философствовал что-то о бабах. Вообще. И о фанатках в частности.  
\- Чего это тебя разобрало? – спросил Билл, глядя на Тома в зеркало, когда гримерша убрала руку с его щеки, подходя к другому глазу.  
\- Да, так, видал тут парочку, - махнул рукой Том, - Мы с Георгом видали. Ты чипсов хочешь?  
Так, толком не проснувшись, опухший ото сна, но со свежим мейк-апом, Билл прибыл в ресторан. Йост стоял в стороне, в большом холле, рука об руку с менеджером от звукозаписывающей компании, лениво и собственнически скользнул взглядом по Биллу как по вещи, и кивнул мол, все сойдет, все в порядке. Билл отвернулся, скучающе, ожидая, пока Саки подаст им знак войти внутрь. Том внимательно изучал свои отполированные недавним маникюром ногти.

***

Джэй-Зи подзаправился горячительным, и встречал гостей в еще более счастливом состоянии чем был до. Билл выдавил убедительную улыбку в сторону Николь, она ответила ничуть не менее убедительно. Том, опешив, спрятался, было за его спину, но потом, выпихиваемый Георгом, мужественно, бочком, подскочил к женщине и взял ее за руку.  
\- Я Том, - подвигав для пущего очарования многозначительно бровями, сказал он.  
\- Я догадалась, - сказала Николь, и в упор посмотрела на него.  
Том вспомнил вдруг под ее пристальным черным взглядом все, что он гнал тогда в телефонном разговоре с Бушидо. Нет, понятно, что все было обговорено, Хоффманом с Великим Т, но Тому все равно внезапно захотелось вдруг каким-то чудесным образом провалиться бы под землю. Том снова попытался спрятаться за Биллом, втайне надеясь, может он освободит его от нелегкой обязанности ухаживать за дамой, может быть, он даже решит сам за ней поухаживать,… но Билл, очевидно, совершеннейшим образом так не думал. Поэтому, не меняя окаменевшего выражения лица, очень выразительно пнул брата ботинком по ноге.  
В залу вошел Йост. Перекрикивая негромкую восточную мелодию, играющую в ресторане, громко запел звонок его телефона.  
\- Алло, - сказал Йост, проходя мимо и сразу подходя к столу.  
Джэй-Зи сразу разглядел телочку на которую он запал сегодня вечером. Она была в кожаной куртке, в бейсболке, волосы свободно рассыпались по ее плечам, глаза были густо обведены черным, а пухлые губы призывно и влажно поблескивали в неярком свете. Близко она выглядела еще красивее, чем издалека. Точеные черты лица казались еще аккуратнее по контрасту с нарочито грубым макияжем. Красотка. Киса. Джэй-Зи подобрался сбоку и рявкнул ей в ухо:  
\- Эй, секси, как зовут мою новую девочку?  
Киса отреагировала неадекватно. Остекленев раскосыми очами, она с отвалившейся челюстью уставилась в упор на Джэй-Зи. Джэй-Зи сначала расстроился, что она совсем тупая, но потом подумал, что с такими пухлыми губками и круглым мягким капризным ротиком можно иметь интеллект курицы, это даже может быть и лучше. Разум его заполнился разными интересными и захватывающими картинами.  
\- Was? – все еще с охреневшим видом спросила киса по-немецки.  
\- Ты говоришь по-английски? – спросил Джэй-Зи девушку, медленно поглаживая ее рукой по талии.  
\- Я? Э-э-э… да, - сказала она, - немного.  
\- Я думаю нам с тобой этого будет достаточно… - многозначительно повел бровями Джэй-Зи.  
\- Достаточно… для… чего? – почему-то невероятно осторожно спросила она, посылая очередную волну возбуждения разгорячившемуся воображению Джэй-Зи своим жестким акцентом, так напомнившим ему лучшие моменты из просмотренной им немецкой порнухи.  
\- Ну, - Джэй-Зи многозначительно повернул голову и опустил взгляд вниз, оценивая на глазок ее задницу под свободно сидящими штанами. То, что он увидел, его порадовало, ибо оно было совсем не таким плоским, как он мог бы предположить. Совсем даже наоборот, джинсовая материя обрисовывала круглые аппетитные очертания, на которые он не переминул возложить свою тяжелую темно-коричневую длань.  
\- Так как, говоришь тебя зовут, Киса?  
\- БИЛЛИ! – укоризненно окликнул Билла подошедший к нему Том.  
\- Том? – как-то испуганно отозвалась она, и даже забыла спихнуть руку Джэй-Зи с собственной задницы. Джэй-Зи тоже забыл. Как видно. Однако разъяренная физиономия дредастого чувака в кепке, явно косящего под рэпера, такого же длинного и косоглазого как эта телочка, заронила тень сомнения в душе Джэй-Зи.  
Дредастый чувак шикнул на кису по-немецки, зло и вообще нелицеприятно как-то.  
\- Эй! – Джэй-Зи обратился к нему, - Эй, ты, чувак…  
\- Что? – мрачно спросил Том.  
\- Это твоя подружка?  
\- Нет, мы родственники, - мрачно сказал Том, и отвернулся от Билла.  
Глаза Билла сузились, проводив Тома скептичным взглядом. Том нагло вильнул дредом и склонился к уху стоящей рядом с ним Николь. Николь захихикала довольно. Том, воодушевленный теплым приемом принялся, очевидно шутить дальше, потому что она смеялась все громче, а Том увлеченно переминался с ноги на ногу как плюшевый медведь, у него это бывало в моменты высокого эмоционального возбуждения. Он схватил ее под руку и потащил к столу. Отодвинул стул, помогая ей сесть, джентльмен хренов. Николь опустила голову, и махнула тяжело накрашенными ресницами. Билл фыркнул и отвернулся, внезапно обнаружив перед собой темно-коричневую лысую голову с внимательными глазами и растянувшимися в улыбке огромными губами. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности. От острого приступа раздражения, вызванного поведением Тома, он совершенно забыл о черном обдолбанном рэпере который приставал к нему с какими-то странными разговорами, в частности, почему-то пытался узнать у него, как зовут его, рэпера, новую девушку. Билл забыл даже как зовут самого рэпера. Ему стало очень неудобно.  
\- Эй, киска, не надо стесняться доброго Джэй-Зи! – словно прочитав его мысли сказал Джэй-Зи.  
\- Ты, это…слышь, Джа… - Билл запнулся.  
\- Джэй-Зи!  
\- Джэй-Зи, у тя сигареты есть?  
\- Все для прекра-а-асной секси-леди! – Джэй-Зи протянул пачку сигарет Биллу, тот задумчиво взял тонкими наманикюренными пальчиками сигарету и поднес ее к губам.  
\- От леди слышу, – сказал Билл, глянув искоса из-под тяжелых век на черного мужчину.  
Тот расхохотался, глядя на него, потом еще сильнее, сгибаясь пополам и вытаскивая зажигалку из кармана своих белых свободных штанов.  
\- Бля-а-а, не могу, - Джэй-Зи одной рукой вытирал слезы, катящиеся у него из глаз, другой, трясущейся поднося зажженную зажигалку к губам Билла, - Вы, немцы, бля, ебaнутые, - сказал Джэй-Зи. Она была первой в его жизни, кто обиделся на слово «леди».  
Зажигалка тряслась и подпрыгивала, закурить было вообще невозможно, и Билл жестко цапнул черную руку своей, удерживая зажигалку на месте и затягиваясь.  
\- Ja! – сквозь зубы, не вытаскивая сигареты изо рта, согласился на родном языке Билл, чем довел рэпера до следующего приступа хохота, причину которого он до конца не понимал.  
\- Ja! – повторил Джэй-Зи, ухохатываясь - Ja-Ja! – и снова ржал.  
Билл вытащил сигарету, и задумчиво сложив губы трубочкой, выпустил дым.  
\- Между прочим, по-моему, ты тоже псих, - миролюбиво сказал он Джэй-Зи.  
\- Ja-Ja! – Джэй-Зи обнял Билла за плечи и нежно препроводил его к столу. У яркоосвещенного стола Билл внезапно оказался под перекрестными взглядами Тома и Йоста. Том яростно грыз соломинку от бокала с водой с плавающими льдинками, а Йост вцепился рукой в телефон. Общался он по нему практически безостановочно в этот вечер. Но взгляд его, как и взгляд Тома прожигали в кожанке Билла дыры. Внезапно Николь наклонилась к уху Тома близко-близко, и что-то быстро зашептала. Том вначале слушал ее лениво, не отрывая косого тяжелого взгляда от Билла, но постепенно лицо его начинало расплываться в сладчайшей улыбке, и вскоре он уже хихикал вместе с Николь, закрывая лицо и наклоняясь к ней.  
\- Киса, хочешь выпить? – спросил Джэй-Зи жарко дыша Биллу в ухо.  
\- Очень,– смущенно признался Билл, который чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке от поведения Тома, мрачной рожи Йоста и нависавшего и лапающего его постоянно чуднОго рэпера, он конечно не знал, может у них, у черных, принято так себя вести, в общем он чувствовал себя полным идиотом, и это чувство он очень сильно хотел сейчас заглушить, - а можно?  
\- Слушай, секси-бейби, кто в этом мире может отказать девушке Джэй-Зи?  
Вот тут-то до Билла наконец и доперло, что тут происходит. Внезапно все стало на свои места. И ярость Тома с Йостом, и странное поведение черного. Билл сначала смущенно захихикал, глядя на Джэй-Зи подскочившего, чтобы отобрать бутылку у разливающего вино официанта, потом глянул на красного и злого Йоста, обиженно избегающего его взгляда, потом на счастливого Тома, типа незаметно облапывающего коленки Николь едва прикрытые разлетающейся шелковой юбкой под столом, и решился.  
С самой соблазнительной улыбкой из своего арсенала Билл манерно принял бокал с золотистым вином.  
\- Спасибо, Джэй-Зи, - сказал он, взмахнув длинными ресницами, и сверкнув зубками в неярком свете ресторана, и Джэй-Зи растаял как кусочек льда в бокале с виски.  
Билл показал пальцем куда-то, Джэй-Зи игриво подхватил его руку и чмокнул тонкие пальцы юноши с громким веселым чмоком, Том зашипел, наполнив душу Билла чистым и неразбавленным стопроцентным экстазом.  
\- Эй! – одновременно дернулись Йост и Том, пытаясь, очевидно, что-то сказать, но что тут было говорить?  
Билл со своим новым черным другом не обратили на них никакого внимания. Ну, совершенно никакого, Билл так внимательно вслушивался в ту белиберду, что нес Джэй-Зи, хотя он и понимал его через слово, общий смысл, и то не всегда, Джэй-Зи расслабился и стал говорить на любимом слэнге, совершенно непонятным Биллу.  
\- Ты …чего… творишь…а? – сказал Йост явно не в телефон, глядя в упор на Билла, озаботившись внезапно мыслью, а не проник ли кто из специально нанятых репортеров вовнутрь. Но Билл сделал вид, что не понимает по-немецки, шепча что-то в ухо Джэй-Зи. В своей фирменной манере он тяжело и уверенно положил аккуратные пальчики ему на бедро, заставляя мурашки побежать по телу мужчины, сладко концентрируясь во всем известном направлении. Джэй-Зи захохотал громко, пугая официантов в кимоно, ерзая под рукой Билла, словно побуждая ее подняться выше по его бедру.  
\- Не, ну ебать меня через коленку, а?.… - громко и отчетливо сказал по английски Том.  
Билл посмотрел на него.  
Джэй-Зи тоже посмотрел на него.  
Николь внимательно посмотрела на него.  
А Йост вообще смотрел на это все давно, и не отрываясь.  
Даже менеджер их звукозаписывающей компании, высокий и тощий блондин, отрывисто дернул шеей словно нервный суслик.  
\- Эй, чувак, разве я обижаю твою сестру?! – удивленно развел руками в стороны Джэй-Зи.  
\- Не, - отрицательно покачал головой Том, - не обижаешь…  
Джэй-Зи покровительственно положил руку на плечо Билла, заставляя его дернуться, потому что Билл не выносил, когда ему покровительственно клали руку на плечо.  
\- И да, кстати,… мы – братья, - все так же мрачно продекламировал Том. Глаза его метали молнии, хотя лицо оставалось наилюбезнейшим.  
Николь громко высморкалась в салфетку, стараясь не ржать на весь ресторан.  
\- Это правда? – потерянно переспросил Джэй-Зи. Он даже сразу не смог поверить.  
\- Ага, - сказал Билл.  
\- Бля! – хихикнул Джэй-Зи, и от всего сердца хлопнул Билла по спине, так что он чуть не впечатался грудной клеткой в стол, - Прости чувак, обознался!  
Забавным образом это не сильно расстроило Джэй-Зи, он продолжал сидеть рядом с Биллом и ржать. Разве можно рэпера не вывести из себя такой ерундой! Хотя, конечно, в глубине души он пожалел, но с другой стороны, можно было тогда расслабиться и спокойно нажраться.  
\- Не, ну ты серьезно не обиделся на меня, чувак? – переодически спрашивал он Билла.  
Билл, закусив губу, и хмыкая отрицательно, мотал головой, и Джэй-Зи снова ржал.  
\- Не, ну мля, похоже же!  
Не то чтобы Билл сильно расстроился от потери внимания рэпера. Но потеря вместе с ним внимания Тома и Йоста ввели его в состояние сильной скуки. Йост, склонившись к уху сусликоподобного блондина шептал ему что-то, тот внимал с видом царственной сосредоточенности. Том и Георг окружили Николь с двух сторон плотным захватом. Густав смотрел на них, приоткрыв рот, слушая, о чем они говорят. Саки стоял в стороне и глубокомысленно смотрел в окно, говоря по рации. Официанты принесли блюда, Джэй-Зи вновь наполнил его бокал, уже скорее в самопародийной манере, и Биллу пришлось с ним деланно рассмеяться. Шутка ему уже надоела. Делать было абсолютно нечего.  
Он, сидел, пил, делал вид, что слушает рассказы Джэй-Зи, о его бывшей пасии, Бийонсе, и о ее ненормальной мамаше, которая звонила им ночами и требовала долгих разговоров и отчетов обо всем, включая кормления кота, не обращая внимания на то, чем они там с Бийонсе могли заниматься.  
\- Это ж рассказать смешно, но у меня нормального секса уже сто лет как не было!  
Билл грустно кивнул. Ему вдруг показалось, что у него тоже.  
Билл выкурил почти всю пачку сигарет Джэй-Зи. Йост все равно не видел, так что не разорался бы, что ему нельзя столько курить. Ему было бы почти хорошо, если бы Том так отчаянно не заигрывал бы с Николь.  
Билл зевнул во весь рот.  
\- Том, твой братишка, кажется, совсем заскучал, - игриво пропела Николь.  
Тому как наяву показалось, что челюсти Билла захлопнулись с угрожающим металлическим стуком. Он подозревал, конечно, об удивительной взаимной неприязни, которую испытывали друг к другу Билл и Николь, но о глубине и основательности этого чувства Том мог только догадываться.  
\- Эй, ну ты чего? – Том фамильярно хлопнул Билла по коленке.  
Билл не шелохнулся и даже не посмотрел на него.  
Это был плохой знак. Том знал это как никто другой. Он уже мысленно представил себе в лицах весь оставшийся вечер после возвращения в гостиницу, и от этой мысли у него тоскливо засосало под ложечкой.  
\- У нас, Лос-Анджелесе в компании с красивыми женщинами не принято скучать, – насмешливо подъебнула Николь, посматривая на подхихикнувшего ей на всякий случай Тома. Том хотел ей намекнуть, что не стоит таким образом разговаривать с Биллом, но подумал, что она его не так поймет, потому просто сидел и глупо ей улыбался, пытаясь отвлечь внимание окружающих от вытянувшейся физиономии собственного брата. Единственное, за что Том каждую минуту благодарил Бога, так это за то, что Билл молчал. Он понял, что если Билл сейчас раскроет рот, беды не миновать.  
Билл залпом осушил бокал с вином.  
Крыша уже слегка поехала от алкоголя, но ожидаемого облегчения это не принесло.  
\- А…а….а….скажи, - Том мучительно подбирал слова и тему для разговора, чтобы как-то разрядить накопившееся в воздухе напряжение, - Билл, а классный был концерт, да?  
Том с несчастным видом уставился на Билла, в лице его Билл легко прочитал, ну поддержи же меня, собака, ты, страшная, неприятная, ну чего тебе стоит?!  
\- Угу, - с трудом выдавил из себя Билл.  
\- Гитарист был в ударе! – глумливо произнес Том, имея в виду самого себя, заставив Георга и Густава хмыкнуть не сговариваясь.  
Джэй-Зи задумчиво жевал кусок сырого белого тунца, кривился, но жевал. Внезапно навалившееся чувство голода встретила лишь ненавистная ему японская кухня. Водоросли, членистоногие и склеенный в шарики рис показались ему вообще непригодными для еды, потому он упорно и настойчиво жевал эту гребаную строганину.  
\- Хоть бы посолили, суки косоглазые… - обиженно произнес он.  
\- Ой, да, я помню, ты так хорошо играешь на гитаре! – умилившись, сложила руки на груди Николь, глядя на Тома.  
\- Ну, не то что бы прямо хорошо, - смущенно заалел неожиданному комплименту Том, - ну, знаешь, я это…я много тренируюсь.  
\- Тренироваться – это так важно! – кивнула Николь, - знаешь, я вот тоже…  
\- Слушай, как ты думаешь, это можно есть? – спросил Джэй-Зи у Билла, крепко сжимая пальцами нечто розового цвета, похожее на водоросль.  
Билл задумчиво откусил водоросль прямо из рук Джэй-Зи и задумчиво задвигал челюстями.  
\- ГАВНО, - громко сказал он, прожевав. Водоросль на вкус была отвратительная, его замутило.  
Он отпил еще вина, избегая разъяренного взгляда Дэвида.  
\- Билл, нам нужно поговорить.  
Джэй-Зи сунул в рот остатки, и согласился с Биллом.  
\- А ведь точно, гавно, - кивнул он Йосту, отвлекая его внимание на себя, - хочешь попробовать?  
\- А мне нравится, - пожал плечами Йост, - здоровая еда.  
Губы Николь легко касались щеки Тома, она шептала ему что-то на ухо, улыбаясь, и Билл словно наяву чувствовал как его брата развозит от теплой и ласковой истомы. Том опустил голову, смущенно рассматривая узоры на своей тарелке и теребя длинными тонкими, мягкими ухоженными пальцами салфетку. Билл ничего не мог поделать. Каждое слегка осоловелое и томное движение длинных темных загнутых ресниц брата, каждое движение его грудной клетки, возбужденное дыхание, резало его словно ножом. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Том выглядел очень сексуально, но это не доставляло никакого удовольствия, потому что, очевидно, предназначалось явно не ему. Билл закусил ноготь на большом пальце до боли, чтобы отвлечься. Зато Йост был доволен Томом. Более чем доволен. Том действовал так, как надо, как он ему говорил, как сам бы Йост действовал в данном случае.  
\- У тебя такие красивые руки… - прошептала она, кладя свою ладонь ему на руку, заставляя Тома задохнуться от острого охватившего его ощущения, от покалывающего восторга от прикосновения ее руки и теплого дыхания у самого его уха, - Вы с братом такие разные… - говорила она, и на самом деле неважно что, важно было, чтобы не прекращалось это ощущение, совсем непохожи…  
\- Это не так, - осторожно проговорил Том, сам не зная для чего, но стремление к правде его не покидало никогда.  
\- Это так, - сказала она.  
\- Знаешь, а все-таки жаль, что ты не девка, - грустно и громко разговор Джэй-Зи, припомнив, видно свои обильные и богатые эротические фантазии, вызванные выступлением Билла на сцене.  
\- К чему нам все эти условности, Джэй-Зи? – с серьезнейшей миной мрачно и зло выдал Билл, заставив всех за столом громко расхохотаться, от комического эффекта, вызванного резким контрастом между шуткой и собственным похоронным выражением на лице. Смех Николь пронзительной виолончелью взлетел над столом. Билл закинул ногу на ногу и подпер щеку кулаком, уперев локоть в коленку, глядя в сторону ребят, окруживших Николь.  
\- Кстати, - окликнула Билла Николь, превозмогая отвлекающее лапание ее за коленки Томом, - давно хотела спросить.  
\- Николь,… – Том честно попытался.  
\- Да? – внезапно любезно заинтересовавшись, наклонился к ней Билл.  
\- Ник…  
\- Билл, а зачем ты красишься?! – спросила она, кокетливо сложив губки бантиком.  
\- А зачем вы себе силикон в сиськи вкачали? – убийственно любезным тоном парировал Билл. Все замолчали. Йост поперхнулся вином и со стуком поставил бокал на стол. Блондинистый суслик осторожно придержал его за рукав. Рассмеялся только Джэй-Зи. Рассмеялся громким, детским невинным смехом.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха-хаааа – прозвучало, пугая официантов, - Твою ж мать, а я думал настоящие!!!  
Том на секунду прикрыл глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя и не сорваться. Билл пошел войной, и остановить это более было не возможно. Ругаться с Биллом было делом заведомо проигрышным, каждый из них это знал по себе. Перехабалить Билла в человеконенавистническом и скандальном настроении мог только Йост. И тот далеко не каждый раз. Тому не раз приходилось лечить больное самолюбие продюсера, растоптанное острым языком собственного близнеца.  
\- Молодому человеку в твоем возрасте уже пора было бы знать, почему женщины хотят нравиться мужчинам, - хмыкнула Николь, скрывая раздражение.  
\- Будь я в вашем возрасте, я бы тоже не стал задавать глупых вопросов, - парировал Билл.  
Георг отвернулся, скрывая усмешку, растянувшую против воли его лицо. Когда до Джэй-Зи дошло, он тоже расхохотался. Учитывая, как Николь его отшила сегодня, он испытывал откровенное удовольствие от хамства Билла.  
\- Чего ты гонишь о возрасте тут? – возмущенно спросила Николь.  
\- Слушай, ты старше нашей матери, тебе не стыдно приставать к моему брату?  
Николь бросило в краску несмотря на смуглоту щек, она открыла было рот, чтобы ответить.  
\- Может вина? – заорал во весь голос наигранно жизнерадостный Том, сунувшись, к Николь с бутылкой, сердце его забивалось от адреналина, но ему все еще удавалось держать лицо.  
\- Нет, спасибо, не надо - отрезала Николь, руки ее тряслись.  
\- А мне надо! - сказал Билл.  
\- Я ОЧЕНЬ в этом сомневаюсь! - повысил голос с того конца стола Йост. Билл не удостоил его даже взглядом. Очень, кстати, зря, с точки зрения Тома, потому что выражение лица Йоста было таким, что Том всерьез боялся потерять брата после сегодняшнего вечера.  
\- И кстати, ресторан, тоже…хороший! – Том долго взвешивал все за и против, в том смысле, что кого послушаться, Билла или Йоста, но Билл не дал ему выбора выхватив у него из рук бутылку и наполнив свой бокал в очередной раз, с горкой, так что вынужен был наклониться и долго и осторожно отпивать вино из бокала, чтобы не расплескать его.  
\- Билл, - тихо, но очень жестко проговорил Йост. Очень надеясь, что это хотя бы немного приведет его подопечного в чувство.  
Билл поднял на него глаза, не отрывая губ от края бокала. Серый стальной взгляд Йоста жег, лицо пылало, но удивительным образом, это не произвело на Билла особого впечатления. Он смотрел на него исподлобья, вверх, из-под тяжелых век, улыбаясь краешками губ, словно только что убившая антилопу-гну пантера на водопое. Глаза его говорили о том, что его вряд ли приведет в чувство даже увесистый хук справа.  
\- Пидар крашеный, - прошипела себе под нос Николь.  
\- Тупая сука, - не позволил себе не услышать ее шепот Билл.  
Николь вскочила с места, несмотря на все попытки Тома ее удержать.  
\- Ты! – она указала на Билла пальцем, - Ты ЧТО себе позволяешь?  
\- За собой следи! – рявкнул Билл ей в ответ, - Не тебе мне указывать что делать!  
Том закрыл лицо руками. Ему было и страшно и смешно одновременно. Побледневший Йост тоже вскочил, хватаясь руками за спинку стула.  
\- Твою мать, а? Чего ты о себе возомнил, ты…ничтожество! Ты здесь вообще никто, и звать тебя никак, ты понял? Ни ты, ни твои гребаные продюсеры…  
\- А ты кто? – поинтересовался Билл, складывая руки на груди и тоже вставая.  
\- Да если я скажу Т что ты себе позволяешь, засранец, тебя завтра же здесь не будет!  
\- ДА? – переспросил Билл, - Он что, слушает всех своих отставных блядей?  
Все остальное произошло одновременно. Йост разразился громкой нецензурной бранью, адресованной преимущественно солисту продюсируемой им группы. Николь бросилась к Биллу, очевидно, врукопашную, чтобы засветить ему увесистую пощечину. Билл тоже рванул было вперед, но ухохатывающийся Джей-Зи потянул его назад. Том бросился Николь наперерез, дабы предотвратить кровопролитие, за что случайно получил от Николь сумкой по голове.  
\- Бля-а-а, - отчаянно заорал он, хватаясь за голову.  
Саки вырос горой между ними всеми, одним своим видом, холодным и внушительным приводя всех в чувство.  
Неизвестно, приняла ли комментарий Тома Николь на свой счет, или просто Билл настолько ее взбесил, но она продолжала орать, что это им просто так не пройдет. Йост, кажется даже пытался извиниться перед ней, но она вряд ли была в состоянии его услышать. Блондинистый суслик возмущался и воздевал руки к небу, горя желанием придушить Билла тут же, не отходя от кассы, и если бы не поддержка Джей-Зи, умирающего от хохота от скандала Билла и Николь, он бы, видимо так и сделал, и его не смог бы остановить даже Саки.  
\- Я все расскажу Т! – визжала она.  
\- Проститутка старая! - напомнил ей свои слова Билл, на случай, если она забыла.  
\- Я гарантирую, вам будет очень плохо!  
Николь рванула из ресторана, оттолкнув официанта и хлопая дверью ресторана. На секунду за столом воцарилась полнейшая тишина. Потом Йост бросился догонять Николь, чтобы извиниться и хотя бы каким-нибудь способом предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу.  
\- Я с тобой потом поговорю, - кинул он Биллу тоном, от которого у того похолодело все внутри, против его воли.  
Билл уставился на Тома. На лице его играла самодовольнейшая из всех возможных ухмылок. За окликивающим Николь Йостом захлопнулась дверь. Том жизнерадостно хихикнул. В эти несколько секунд сумасшедшего беспорядка до него дошел весь смысл произошедшего, и вся мотивация Билла, устроившего этот весь скандал исключительно ревнуя его, Тома к Николь. Том чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья.  
Билл вспыхнул, прочитав его мысли, это было сделать совсем не трудно. Однако ничего не сказал. Все что было между ними должно было между ними и остаться.  
\- Я хочу в оте-ель, - проныл он Саки тоном умственно отсталого щенка, зная, что Саки всегда ведется на него безоговорочно. Саки поднес ко рту рацию, командуя охранникам на улице. Потом кивнул Биллу.  
Густав и Георг встали, смущенно почесываясь и раскланиваясь с Джэй-Зи.  
\- Респект, чувак, - подмигнул невероятно польщенному его вниманием Тому. Уж они то хорошо поняли, что здесь произошло и из-за кого. Том так и вышел из ресторана вслед за Биллом, ухмыляясь.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Билл? – наилюбезнейшим из всего широкого арсенала тоном спросил Том тощую обтянутую кожаной курткой спину брата.   
Разумеется, она ему ничего не ответила.   
Ясно. Значит, разобиделись не на шутку.   
\- Би-и-илльчик…   
Ничего.   
Билл шел вперед с независимым видом, и вся его осанка, разворот плеч, засунутые в карманы руки, и даже гордо повиливающая из стороны в сторону задница выражали полное презрение к брату и категорическое нежелание с ним мириться, что бы ни случилось.   
\- Ну, Би-ильчи-ик…   
Опять ничего. Только слышен тихий смех Густава сзади, глумящегося как обычно над братскими разборками.   
\- Би-и-и-ил… - еще громче.   
\- Том, пшел нахуй, - бросил через плечо.   
\- А я чо, я чо, против чтоли? – хихикнул Том.   
Яростный обжигающий взгляд через плечо, убивающий все живое.   
\- Ой, - сказал Том.   
\- Детка, иди ко мне, я тебя приласкаю, - гоготнул Георг, пихая Тома в бок и многозначительно двигая бровями.   
\- Георг, ты дебил, - заржали они оба, пугая фотографов стоящих по обеим сторонам их прохода от ресторана к машине.   
Том плюхнулся в машину рядом с Биллом бесцеремонно, нарочно задевая его ногами, руками и всем чем можно. Билл отодвинулся от него, глядя в окно, Том раздвинул ноги и локти шире, пользуясь возможностью занять больше места между ним и пыхтящим, устраивающемся на сиденье Густавом. Билл снова отодвинулся, но это было бесполезно, Том бесстыдно вжал Билла в дверь, заставляя его раздраженно убрать руку и сцепить ладони на коленях нервно.   
Всю дорогу до отеля Том настойчиво пялился ему куда-то в район щеки, медитируя на знакомый до боли рисунок родинок на правой щеке Билла, прекрасно зная, что Билл чувствует его взгляд, и понимает, что он хочет привлечь к себе внимание, но Билл оказался жестче железа в своем желании обижаться на Тома. Том даже сам стал на него за это обижаться. Нет, ну сколько можно, а? Поиграли и хватит. Если бы он не обломал Биллу малину по наводке Николь, которая сказала, что Джэй-Зи считает что Билл – девушка, он бы так и продолжал бы строить ему глазки, тереться, хлопать ресницами и облизывать губки, любезно давая целовать себе ручки. Ему так нравилось внимание мужчин к себе такого рода, что, кажется, он готов был душу продать за их офигевшие потерянные физиономии, трясущиеся и потные от похоти ручонки, протянутые к нему, за умоляющие щенячьи глаза. От этого всего Билл умудрялся получать удовольствие превосходящее удовольствие от секса. У него от этого сносило крышу. Том подозревал, что если что тот мог бы даже и переспать с кем-то из этих несчастных, покалеченных смерчем его убийственного очарования. Ему бы не понравилось, конечно. Но ради ощущения этой власти он бы еще не то перетерпел. Мой милый братик.   
Упс, кажется, он сказал это вслух. Довольно злым тоном.   
Билла передернуло, но он не повернулся.   
Вскоре, они приехали в отель.   
\- Ну и чо? – спросил Том, выходя из лифта и следуя за Биллом в его номер.   
\- Чо «ну и чо»? – переспросил Билл крайне нелюбезно.   
\- Долго еще?   
\- Что долго?   
\- Долго еще будет продолжаться шоу?   
\- О чем ты?   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь о чем.   
\- Том, отстань от меня!   
\- Даже и не мечтай.   
\- Том, я устал, я хочу спать.   
\- Забудь об этом.   
\- Том, что тебе от меня нужно? – Билл уперся рукой в дверной косяк. Том бесцеремонно толкнул его в грудь, впихивая Билла в номер и заходя сам.   
\- Зависит от того, что можно! – хмыкнул он.   
Без всякого предупреждения разъяренный его наглым и агрессивным поведением Билл отвесил ему звонкую, увесистую пощечину. Прежде чем Том сообразил от боли и гула в ушах от крайне увесистой и унизительной затрещины, что это было, он уже ответил Биллу тем же. Силой удара Билла легко отбросило к стенке прихожей, на глазах его блеснули слезы но он какой-то невероятной силой упрямства их сдержал. Том схватил его за плечи и прижал к стенке:   
\- Какого черта, ты ведешь себя как оскорбленная баба? – зло прошипел он, сжимая запястья Билла до боли. Он был гитарист, руки у него были стало быть удивительно сильные, и это было реально больно. Том сжимал руки все сильнее, ведомый острым желанием заставить Билла закричать, или заплакать, ну или каким-то иным образом убрать это бесящее его невероятно высокомерно-холодное выражение лица Билла.   
\- Как хочу, так и себя веду! - сцепив зубы прошипел Билл и неожиданно и совсем не по девичьи с размаху ударил Тома в лицо головой. Неизвестно где он успел нахвататься гопниковских манер нападающего в американском футболе, но у Тома аж в глазах потемнело.   
\- ЧЕРТ! НОС!!! – заорал Том, отпуская обе руки Билла и прижимая ладони к носу.   
Билл, тем временем, воспользовавшись деморализацией противника рванул было в комнату. Том одновременно умудрился и подставить ему подножку и ухватить за руку, так что Билл с отчаянным воплем:   
\- ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! – упал на него.   
Том сделал несколько шагов назад по инерции от упавшего на него тела, ударился ногой о сервировочный столик, и упал. Билл, которого он крепко сжимал в объятиях, падать не хотел. Он опустился на колени в попытках удержать ускользающее равновесие, и попытался придержать тело Тома. Получилось только хуже, Том не только упал, но и сверху на него рухнул сервировочный столик.   
\- ТВОЮ МА-А-АТЬ! – заорал Том, отбрасывая столик в сторону.   
Перекрывая грохот, звон битой посуды и крики раздался громкий стук в дверь. Близнецы поначалу не обратили на него никакого внимания, продолжая увлеченно сопя, сладострастно и с упоением мутузить друг друга.   
\- ЭЙ! – прозвучал сквозь громкий стук рассерженный голос Йоста, - ЭЙ, ВЫ, ТАМ!   
Близнецы замерли.   
Как были, так и замерли.   
\- ЧТО ЗА ГРОХОТ? ЧТО ЗА ВОПЛИ?! КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ВЫ ТАМ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?!   
Том прочистил горло и задумчиво поскреб где-то в дредах.   
\- Ра-зговариваем, - ответил Том, не задумываясь.   
\- А ну, открывайте сейчас же!   
\- Зачем? – осторожно спросил Том, слезая с Билла.   
\- Я СКАЗАЛ ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ!!!   
\- Дэвид… - испуганно проговорил Билл, садясь и потирая ушибленную руку.   
\- ВАШУ МАТЬ, ОТКРЫВАЙТЕ БЫСТРО!   
Том нехотя поднялся. Спустя еще несколько минут стука и криков донельзя рассерженного Йоста, он, наконец отворил дверь.   
\- Том, - возмущенный и красный Йост упер свой указующий перст ему в грудь, - Что происходит?   
\- Мы просто погово…   
\- Я тебе дам просто! – прошипел Йост так, что Том на всякий случай вжал голову в плечи, чтобы его не зашибло, - Я ТЕБЕ ДАМ, ПРОСТО! У МЕНЯ УЖЕ ИЗ УШЕЙ ТЕЧЕТ ВАШЕ ПРОСТО! Стоит отвернуться, вопли, драки, визги…. как же вы меня заебали, а? Я вам что, я вам нянька? Вы взрослые люди…сколько, блядь, сколько можно?!   
М-да. Они как-то оба, в пылу разборки забыли, что номер Билла граничит с номером Дэвида, и разделяет их только тонкая стенка.   
Билл подошел к Тому и встал у него за спиной:   
\- Дэвид, мы не хотели тебе помешать…   
\- Билл, молчать!   
\- Дэвид!!!!   
\- БИЛЛ, ЗАТКНИСЬ, Я СКАЗАЛ!! – Дэвид строго посмотрел на Тома, - Том, какого черта ты здесь делаешь?!   
\- Заебись, - сказал Том, - я чего, к брату родному прийти не могу?   
\- У тебя чего, своего номера нет? – позволил себе не заметить реплики Тома Йост.   
\- Есть, - сказал Том.   
\- Вот и иди туда, - сказал Йост.   
\- А вот не пойду, - сказал Том, - я хочу быть здесь.   
\- Пойдешь.   
\- Не пойду.   
\- Пойдешь!   
\- НЕ ПОЙДУ!!!   
\- Том, я сейчас Саки позову…   
\- Какого хрена?! – возмутился Том, кровь бросилась ему в лицо, - Какого хрена ты говоришь мне что делать?!   
\- Какого хрена ты орешь и дерешься тут?!   
\- Это не твое, блин, дело, что я тут делаю!   
\- А вот в этом ты сильно ошибаешься, Томми, это мое дело!   
\- Билл – МОЙ брат.   
\- Какая удивительная новость!   
\- ОН МОЙ! – заорал Том и треснул кулаком по стене, - Я имею право быть в номере своего брата! Я имею право делать с ним все, что считаю нужным! Я имею право разговаривать с ним тогда, когда считаю нужным и так, как считаю нужным!   
\- ДА НИ ЧЕРТА ТЫ НЕ ИМЕЕШЬ! - рявкнул Йост, заставляя подскочить обоих братьев.   
\- Почему эта? – Том даже сдал назад от неожиданности.   
\- Да потому что я так сказал!!! – сказал Йост, дернул Тома за руку в коридор, - Иди к себе! Сейчас же!   
\- НЕ ПОЙДУ! – заорал Том, выдирая руку из рук Йоста.   
Йост потянулся одной рукой к карману своих темных джинсов:   
\- Все, я звоню Саки, пусть ведет охрану…   
\- Йост, ты – козел!   
\- Том, а в ебло?! – у Йоста откровенно не выдержали нервы.   
\- Йост, отвали…   
\- Так, Том, я последний раз прошу по хорошему, иди, пожалуйста к себе… - Йост выдохнул отчаянно, пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы имитацию спокойствия. Ему очень не хотелось сейчас терять перед ними лицо. Ему очень хотелось сказать Тому совсем не это, но он не должен был.   
\- Только после тебя, - мрачно сказал Том.   
А, значит он этого боялся, подумал про себя Йост. Не хотел оставлять Билла наедине со мной. Придурок. Блин. Йост сделал два шага назад и поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, жестом показывая Тому, что сейчас его очередь.   
Том боком двинулся по коридору, оборачиваясь и поглядывая то на сосредоточенно молчащего Билла, то на Йоста.   
\- Иди-иди, увидимся завтра, - сказал Йост.   
Том посмотрел на него искоса через плечо, так знакомо и мило, сверкнув черной смолой недобро и по-ведьмински,… по-семейному.   
\- И не вздумай возвращаться! - добавил Йост, в спину уходящему Тому, - услышу возню в номере Билла, вызову полицию, так и знай!   
Том, не поворачиваясь, выразительно и от души показал сопернику фак.   
Билл продолжал стоять в дверях, не говоря ни слова. Он сложил руки на груди и в упор смотрел на Йоста.   
\- Билл, - нерешительно начал он. Он не знал толком, о чем он хотел сейчас сказать. К тому же в Дэвиде боролись два противоположных чувства. С одной стороны ему хотелось вставить ему больно и по самые помидоры, и совсем не в сексуальном смысле этого выражения, за тот цирк-шапито, что он устроил сегодня в ресторане. Чтобы до его уникального в своем бесстыднейшем эгоистичном идиотизме мозга, каким-то непостижимым образом может быть смогла бы дойти мысль об ответственности за собственное поведение. А с другой стороны, Билл стоял сейчас перед ним, надув губки, с блестящими глазами, расстроенный и грустный, потерянный. Его так хотелось прижать к себе, погладить его шелковистые волосы, утешить, поцеловать в лоб, щеки, почувствовать щекой движение длинных ресниц, теплое худое тело, так доверительно вжимающееся в тебя, словно ищущее защиты и опоры.   
Йост сделал шаг вперед, еще так и не решив, чего ему хочется сделать с Биллом больше.   
Но Билл решил все за него, с ненавистью, в сердцах громко захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом.   
\- С-сука, - пробормотал Йост.   
Оставшись ни с чем, он вынужден был ретироваться. Билл слышал щелчок закрывшейся двери. Слышал, как в соседнем номере зашумел душ. Он все так же стоял у двери и задумчиво грыз ноготь. Слышал, как выключилась вода, и скрипнула кровать. Тут-то его и осенило.   
Билл громко протопал в ванную. Включил воду в ванной. Спустил воду в туалете. Уронил на пол какие-то тюбики, стоящие рядом с умывальником, подобрал один, понюхал, фыркнул и бросил его в мусорное ведро. Потом протопал в комнату, поднял с пола пульт управления, включил телевизор и в прыжке рухнул на кровать. Снял один ботинок с ноги и от души зафигачил его об стену, соседнюю с номером Йоста. Йост стукнул кулаком в стену. Кажется, ботинок хряпнулся недалеко от изголовья его кровати. Йост замычал что-то протестующе.   
\- ЭТО ПОСЛЕДНИЙ! – заорал Билл и второй ботинок последовал за первым.   
\- Убью, гад! – кажется, сумел он разобрать он.   
\- Спокойной ночи, любимый, - сказал Билл.   
Потом тихо сполз с кровати. Тихо приоткрыл дверь, выскользнул в коридор и так же тихо ее прикрыл, молясь, чтобы Йост не услышал щелчка. Отпрыгнул в сторону, за угол, прячась за выступ в стене, чувствуя, как забивается сердце, пытаясь отдышаться. Однако, прошла минута, но все было тихо. В его ванной умиротворяюще текла вода, из номера Йоста не доносилось ни звука.   
Билл рванул по коридору к восточному крылу отеля и поскребся в номер Тома, едва слышно, одними ногтями, боясь что Том не услышит, но не желая шуметь в коридоре, однако, Том, как видно был на стреме, потому что дверь моментально растворилась, и красный, возмущенный Том втащил Билла к себе в номер, шипя возмущенно:   
\- Хули ты так долго!?   
\- Бля-а-а! – сказал Билл, имея в виду все, что произошло и чего ему стоило уйти незамеченным. Том не стал сильно вникать, он обхватил тело Билла обеими лапами, и так, будто бы продолжая вечер с того места, с которого их прервали, жарко впился губами в его рот, случайно приложив братца затылком об стенку. Билл цапнул его руками за плечи, так что Том поначалу испугался, не поняв, что у него на уме. Однако его рот был так горяч и податлив, что ошибиться в его настроении было сложно. Том углубил поцелуй, повернув голову вбок так, чтобы не мешался нос, всунул язык в его рот настойчивым и резким собственническим движением. Билл застонал от чистейшего восторга, пронзившего его от влажного и горячего хозяйского проникновения. Это было именно то, что ему было сейчас больше всего нужно. Он засосал язык Тома, едва ли не всхлипывая жадно от каждого его ритмичного движения. Вцепился губами в губы, этого быстро стало мало, зубами в губы, царапая, хватая, с готовностью зализывая потом нанесенные раны. Вжался в него изо-всех сил, от коленок до подбородка, потираясь, едва заметно, всем телом, словно кошка в весенних хотелках, впиваясь и царапаясь ногтями сквозь толстую майку Тома.   
\- Ох, это ж надо ж, а?… - восхищенно начал Том, отрываясь от сладкого поцелуя. Нет, честно говоря, от этого всего его самого вштырило ничуть не меньше. Тома сумасшедше завело острое возбуждение Билла. Во-первых, это было чертовски лестно и приятно, что он вызывал у него желание такой охуенной силы, а во-вторых, так бывало у них, он чувствовал его настроение и возбуждение так, как будто бы у них было одно тело. Том оторвался от Билла, бедрами тоже, прижимая его к стене, упираясь рукой ему в живот, чтобы Билл не вздумал снова потереться об него. Член его, начавший напрягаться, кажется еще во время их драки, очень явно мечтавший о внимании, пока его хозяин ждал, когда Билл к нему придет, получил гарантию получения удовольствия, и резко и радостно напрягся, заставляя Тома одной рукой, недовольно поморщившись поправить штаны.   
Горящие глаза Билла уставились в район его хуя с совершенно недвусмысленным выражением. Он облизнулся, словно намекая, поерзав спиной об стену, несмотря на упирающуюся в его живот руку Тома, и схватил его запястье своей ладонью, настойчиво намекая, что руку уже давно пора опустить вниз, и погладить его там. Том хмыкнул, расплываясь в довольной ухмылке и цапнул Билла за ширинку, заставляя вскрикнуть на выдохе их обоих. Билла от долгожданного ощущения сладкой теплой тяжести руки брата на своем члене, а брата от твердой дуги охрененно твердого, налитого, прижатого тесными джинсами его члена под своей ладонью.   
\- М-м-м, - Том принялся двигать ладонью по его члену сквозь штаны, медленно, горячо дыша ему в шею, - кто бы мо-ог поду-умать,…тебя так возбуждает, когда я тебя бью?   
Билл возмущенно заныл и негодующе шлепнул Тома по заднице.   
\- Это я тебя бил…   
Приятно, подумал Том, чувствуя, как волны дополнительного возбуждения расходятся от места шлепка по его телу. Однако, ты нарываешься.   
\- Ногтями по морде? – хихикнул Том, и он вполне обосновано стебался над бойцовскими приемами брата.   
\- Не смей больше при мне так делать! – выпалил Билл. Том аж оторопел на секунду от неожиданной резкости и грубости его тона и слов. Потом до него дошло, ЧТО он имеет в виду, и лицо его расплылось в самой благостной ухмылке.   
\- Ка-а-ак? – протянул он, теребя языком пирсинг в нижней уже изрядно обкусанной Биллом, распухшей губе.   
\- Та-а-ак, - обиженно передразнил Билл, дуя губы.   
Том облизнулся и снова грубо поцеловал его в рот. Потому что очень захотелось.   
\- Так? – он оторвался от поцелуя и снова вошел в его рот, раздвигая челюсти своими в ловком и гладком движении.   
\- Или так? – он сунул руку в штаны и трусы Билла спереди, обхватывая пальцами его член.   
Билл застонал под ним, подаваясь навстречу, и, кажется, даже вздрагивая от удовольствия, хватаясь ладонями за ласкающую его руку.   
\- Ты уже готов, а? – прошептал Том у самых его губ, - А?!   
Билл закусил нижнюю губу и кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, - коротко сказал Том, вытащил руку из штанов брата и, наслаждаясь как бы это помягче сказать… охуевшим выражение его лица, медленно и похотливо облизал пальцы.   
\- Бля, - вид у Билла был такой, к концу Томиного шоу, как будто он сейчас заплачет. Жжение в его штанах ничуть не уменьшилось, а скорее даже наоборот. А язык Тома все мелькал между длинными ухоженными пальцами, лицо Тома выражало полнейший экстаз, они оба помнили, что эта рука так сладостно сжимала до того, и оно отчаянно завибрировало. Билл, кажется, в конце концов, закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть этого безобразия, хватая себя за член через штаны.   
\- Так что мне нельзя делать? – нетактично отпихивая руку, напомнил Том. Он вновь приблизился к Биллу, хватая его за бедра, и широко расставив ноги, так что ноги Билла остались между ними.   
\- Ни… - начал Билл, цепляясь руками за талию Тома.   
\- Николь? – подсказал Том.   
Билл кивнул.   
\- Ревнуешь? – сладострастно прошептал Том.   
\- Иди ты…   
\- Ревнуешь, - согласился сам с собой Том. Он легко чмокнул Билла в губы, - К Николь. Приятно, - их губы снова встретились, - а я, - легкий поцелуй, еще один, и еще, - я, между прочим, еще ни разу не вспомнил тебе Джэй-Зи!   
Билл как-то дернулся в его руках, то ли испуганно, то ли протестующе. Том обхватил его задницу ладонями, знакомым движением прижимая Билла к себе.   
\- Э-то…была…шутка, - сказал Билл.   
Том сжал его задницу снизу сильнее, словно приподнимая к себе, отпустил сжал еще раз, грубее и резче.   
\- Смешно? – спросил он, тяжело дыша в ухо Биллу.   
\- Ты псих? – переспросил Билл, хватая ртом воздух, рука Тома скользнули по ее серединке, ниже между ног.   
\- Вот и мне было не смешно, когда он тебя жопу лапал, - сказал Том, поглаживая бедра и вверх, - хотя, ты совсем не возражал…   
Билл хотел что-то сказать, но Том не дал ему, он снова облизал пальцы, потом его рука скользнула снова ему в штаны, на этот раз сзади, бесцеремонно вставляя ему два пальца сразу.   
\- Ты никогда не возражаешь, когда тебя лапают, - добавил Том.   
\- Ай, - сказал Билл испуганно, рефлекторно рванув от пальцев Тома, потому, что это было, грубо и, блин, больно.   
\- Что? – переспросил Том, ни на секунду не прекращая поступательных движений пальцами.   
\- Ни..че..го, - в ритм с движением его пальцев, потому что только так он мог теперь дышать проговорил Билл. Том входил неглубоко, но все равно было больно, потому что специально неаккуратно, натягивая. С каждым рывком, рождая желание вырваться, освободиться от горячей боли. С другой стороны Том так нежно прижимал его к себе, поддерживая ладонью его спину, просунув колено между его ногами, чтобы ему было на что опереться. Он словно заставлял его себе подчиниться, а точнее, продемонстрировать свое подчинение ему. Собственно, сообразив, что происходит, Билл расслабился, уткнувшись лицом между шеей и пахнущими Томом и сладкой ванилью дредами.   
Успокоившись, он не сразу понял тот момент, когда пальцы Тома перестали причинять ему неудобство, и скольжение их стало долгожданным и приятным. Том, зато заметил. Он четко просек тот момент, когда тело Билла изогнулось в его руках, насаживаясь попкой на его пальцы и стараясь тереться членом об его ногу.   
\- Ты - шлюха, - сказал Том благостно и счастливо, продолжая свою работу, - моя персональная шлюха.   
Билл проныл что-то, вцепившись зубами ему в шею, ну и хрен с ним, с засосом, подумал Том. Однако движения Билла скоро стали его напрягать мыслью о том, что тот может кончить в любой момент. Это вовсе не входило в его планы на вечер. Сегодня он, Том, не хотел, чтобы это было быстро! И Биллу придется уважать его точку зрения. Так или иначе.   
Том с неохотой отпустил протестующего Билла, оттолкнул от себя.   
\- Какого черта, Том? – брови его сошлись на переносице.   
\- Спусти штаны, - сказал Том.   
Билл схватился руками за ремень, расстегнул штаны, взялся за края собственных черных трусов и неуверенно посмотрел на брата, словно ища поддержки и одобрения.   
\- Спускай, давай, - кивнул Том. С пересохшим вмиг ртом наблюдая за тем, как Билл выполняет то, что он ему приказал.   
\- Так? – переспросил Билл хрипловато, заставляя голову Тома закружиться, от открывшегося зрелища, возбужденного члена Билла, окруженного уже несколько отросшими волосами, и это внезапно почему-то показалось очень сексуальным, спущенных до половины штанов вместе с трусами.   
\- Именно, - с трудом находя в себе силы сказать что-то, произнес Том, он оттащил его рывком от стены, ловко цапая Билла за сосок, заставляя зашипеть, - Наклоняйся.   
\- Зачем? – испуганно спросил Билл.   
\- Затем, что я сказал, - сказал Том. Он, надо сказать не совсем был готов объяснять Биллу подробно зачем, учитывая, что он был полностью уверен, что Билл придуряется. Хотя, конечно, хрен его, Билла, знает. Этот и вправду мог, стоя со спущенными штанами искренне удивиться, зачем ему надо наклоняться. Случались в его голове порой просто поразительные затмения, если бы Том точно не знал, он бы сам ни за что бы не поверил. Слава богу, мотивировка Тома, снабженная подбадривающим шлепком по правой ягодице, была принята им на веру, и он последовал его рекомендациям.   
\- Ниже, - сказал Том, кладя руку ему на поясницу, - Еще ниже.   
Он сложил Билла почти пополам.   
\- Ноги шире расставь, - Том говорил едва слышно, но казалось, что он кричит, так каждое его слово отзывалось в них обоих горячими потоками крови по телу.   
Билл расставил ноги так широко как позволяли спущенные штаны.   
\- А-ха, - сказал Том, сердце забивалось от острого желания. Он погладил беззащитную, выставленную ему голую попку ладонью, медленно, внимательно, словно смакуя каждую ее деталь.   
Билл застонал как-то умоляюще, надеясь, что до Тома дойдет, и он, наконец, сообразит сделать что-то посущественнее. Но Том продолжал его гладить, опуская руку вниз на бедро, и между ногами, по яйцам к болезненно стоящему, истекающему смазкой члену и обратно.   
\- То-о-ом, - простонал Билл, когда он скользнул пальцем между двумя половинками, потирая то место, которое он трахал пальцами некоторое время назад, - А-а-а, Том.   
Том упал на колени, внезапно, раздвигая попу Билла навстречу себе, и лизнул открывшуюся ему навстречу розовую дырочку.   
\- Е-ще-е-е…   
Том лизнул еще.   
\- Том…   
Еще и еще. Двигая языком медленно и с силой.   
Билл застонал благодарно.   
\- Вот так, - сказал Том, вставая медленно и продолжая гладить мокрую от слюны дырочку. Член Тома жалостно требовал внимания под грубой тканью штанов, ему хотелось прямо сейчас войти в так старательно предлагаемую ему попку, но он мужественно уговаривал его потерпеть еще немного.   
Раскрыв Билла себе, он, задумчиво набрав в рот побольше слюны, медленно и цинично плюнул вниз. Растер пальцем по нужному месту и, удерживая одной рукой возмущенно дернувшегося от такого глумливого обращения Билла, вставил в него снова два пальца.   
\- Тебе же нравится, суч-ка, - насмешливо хихикнул он, довольно быстро трахая Билла пальцами в жопу, довольно сильно и спокойно засаживая их почти во всю длину вовнутрь, и слыша, как возмущение Билла растворяется в сладострастных ритмичных вздохах вторящих его движениям в нем.   
\- Любишь меня? – спросил Том, не отрываясь от занятия и сжимая свой собственный хуй через штаны, то ли чтобы схватить, то ли чтобы успокоить хоть немного.   
\- Да-а-а, - простонал Билл.   
\- Скажи, что любишь, - Том ни на секунду не прерывался, заставляя Билла терять всю способность хоть как-то соображать.   
\- Люблю, - с истеричным всхлипом, ударившим наотмашь и заставившим задохнуться.   
\- Нор-рмально скажи, - мрачно прошипел Том, потому что чертовски тяжело было держать себя в руках.   
\- Я…тебя…люблю…   
\- Да-а-а…. – сказал Том. Повторение его хорошей шутки со сладострастным плевком и засаживанием пальцев заново вызвала ничуть не меньшую возмущенную реакцию, чем в первый раз. Уж очень удачный момент Том выбрал, чтобы это сделать! Лучший ответ года! Вскоре, впрочем, Билл снова отвлекся на сводящий его с ума ритм, но Том больше не мог это продолжать. Он итак превзошел сам себя тысячу раз подряд, у него, наверное уже яйца стали синими как у павлина. Том не знал, какие яйца у павлина, но ему казалось, что они у него синие.   
\- Трахнуть тебя? – заботливо поинтересовался Том, помогая Биллу подняться.   
\- ТОМ?! – ну конечно, реакция была ожидаемой. Том потащил Билла к дивану, на ходу стягивая с него майку.   
\- Том, ну ты и…бля…ты… - несколько охреневший Билл не находил достаточных слов, чтобы описать Тому весь широкий спектр собственных эмоций. Том отбросил Билла назад, заставляя упасть навзничь на диван, и стаскивая с него штаны.   
\- Не надо, не благодари, - хихикнул Том. От адреналина, который зашкалил в нем от всей этой ситуации, в нем развилось невероятное чувство юмора.   
\- Том, твою мать, а? – Билл сам едва держался, чтобы не захохотать, он прикрыл раскрасневшееся лицо обеими руками. Какая ж ты, братец, сука, а? Почему-то эта мысль вызвала прилив нежности у Билла. Он лежал и смотрел на Тома.   
Том снял с себя майку, одним движением, рванул ремень штанов, и вылез из них вместе с широкими трусами.   
\- Чо? – спросил Том.   
\- Ничо, - ответил Билл.   
\- А-ай, у меня уже хуй болит….рот открывай, давай?   
Том ловко устроился на груди у Билла, перекидывая одну ногу через него.   
Билл схватил его руками за бедра, хватая Томовский вздернутый хуй прямо ртом. Том подхватил его рукой, и направил ему за щеку, с удовольствием вздыхая.   
Билл засосал его член, жадно, от всей души, заставляя Тома раз за разом, с каждым мокрым движением стонать восторженно и сладко.   
Том вытащил член у Билла изо-рта, потирая чувствительной поверхностью о его губы, Билл высунул язык, лаская, ловя его и забирая обратно в рот.   
\- Божежтыможежты, - Том проныл, размазывая смазку, стекающую с головки собственного члена по губам Билла.   
Снова язык по обратной стороне гладким движением и головка в окружении пухлых губ. Дальше по стволу и глаза в глаза, насмешливо, испытующе. Глубже. Взгляд исподлобья, невероятно пошлый. Господи, прости, но даже макияж размазался по роже этого подонка внизу как-то поразительно похабно и возбуждающе. Эта мысль напугала Тома, и он с мрачной уверенностью вытащил налитой, покрасневший член изо рта Билла.   
Том ничего не сказал. Он как-то внезапно потерял весь интерес к словам. Игрушки кажется для него на сегодня закончились. Он схватил ногу Билла, забросил себе на плечо, одним ловким и гладким движением вставляя ему в зад свой член.   
\- А-аа, - такой знакомый и желанный хриплый вздох.   
Снова и снова.   
С каждым рывком.   
Убыстряясь, укорачиваясь, усиливаясь.   
Жарко, отчаянно приятно, до боли.   
Даже перед закрытыми глазами Билл, запрокинувший голову назад, открытым ртом хватающий воздух, цепляющийся ногтями за обшивку дивана, можно подумать это могло бы ему помочь!   
\- Еще, Том,…еще, сильнее…   
\- Тебе мало что-ли, а?!   
\- Ма-ло…   
\- Шлюха, – жизнерадостно и бодро.   
\- Трах-ни меня….   
\- Чего?   
\- Трахни меня…   
\- А я что по-твоему тут делаю?!   
\- Как следует…   
\- БЛЯДЬ!!!   
Разъярившись, вытащил совсем, заставив парня под собой разочарованно всхлипнуть.   
\- Не плачь, сейчас получишь его обратно,… - многообещающе хмыкнул Том.   
Он развернул Билла на спину, раздвигая ноги шире, вставил, высунул наружу полностью и снова вошел. Так стало интереснее, хотя и неудобно одной коленке, на которую Том опирался. Том наклонился вперед, подставляя руки, приподнимая бедра Билла выше, давая себе большую свободу движения. Однако, темп Том не наращивал, сохраняя все ту же амплитуду движений. Он медленно засаживал хуй в Билла по самые яйца, и, резко назад, чувствуя разгоряченно и возбужденно прохладный воздух комнаты.   
\- Так лучше?!   
Билл не ответил ему вразумительно. Застонал низко, хрипло, схватил его за руку, потом себя под коленкой, поддаваясь Тому сильнее.   
\- Быстрее…Том...пожалуйста…быстрее, дай мне кончить.   
И правда, он уже мог бы, да. Том чувствовал напряжение в теле Билла под ним. Чувствовал, как свело мышцы у него на животе, видел зажмуренные крепко глаза, облизывался на покрасневший, прижавшийся к животу член, который отчаянно ронял мутные белые капли смазки на гладкую кожу.   
\- Авотхуйвот, - внезапно сказал Том, в потерявшуюся в сумасшедшем удовольствии бошку пришла новая и оригинальная идея.   
\- ТОМ?!?!   
Неизвестно, что Билла возмутило больше, слова Тома или его действия. Том подхватил его за плечи и рывком подтащил к краю дивана, опуская голову вниз.   
\- Том, чего ты…   
\- Угадай с трех раз! – сказал Том, получилось как-то зло, потому что у него заранее закружилась голова и перехватило дыхание от того, что он собирался сейчас сделать. Хуй его уже по моему тысячу раз подох от напряжения, атрофировался уже нахрен весь! Том держался только силой собственной невъебенной вредности характера, только из принципа уже и держался.   
\- То-о-ом? – как-то даже испуганно. Ой, блин, вот только этого вот не надо, а?   
Голова и плечи Билла коснулись пола, в то время, как задранная вверх задница опиралась о диван.   
\- В такой позе я тебя еще не трахал! - сообщил Том, раздвигая ноги Билла шире, хотя они и сами уже не держались.   
\- Ох-х-х, блин…   
\- Это ты…верно… сказал! – Том шлепнул ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер Билла, заставляя его взвыть. По крайней мере, так ему будет значительно сложнее кончить. До Билла вряд ли это дошло, потому что Том направил член прямо в него, приговаривая по ходу что-то, от чего у Билла в нормальном состоянии уши бы от стыда свернулись уже пару раз. Комплименты податливой маленькой попке, разъебанной сладкой дырочке, кажется, Билл даже покраснел от этого всего, а может быть просто потому что от этой блядской позы, жопой кверху у него кровь прилила к голове.   
Блядской позы. О, Том так понял это, и так разом оценил! Открытый, готовый для него, открытее и быть не может. Он видел лицо Билла, потерявшееся в странной смеси смущения и удовольствия, его грудь, живот, подтянувшиеся к телу яйца и напряженный член, раздвинутые длинные ноги, шире уже просто некуда. Он предлагающий себя, с минимальной возможностью сделать что-то самому. Это было охренеть просто что! Том несколько раз засадил свой член в задницу Билла, нет, чтобы продержаться так долго, ему надо чаще тренироваться! Нет, дольше он просто не смог, вцепившись до синяков в бедра Билла, он кончил, вытаскивая член наружу. Сперма частично размазавшаяся между ног, выстрелив упала вниз, наискось двумя выразительными линиями приземлилась Биллу на лицо.   
\- Ох, бля! – вот это финиш, подумалось Тому.   
Однако, благодаря перемене позы, Биллу не удалось кончить вместе с ним. Впрочем, он мало походил на человека, который был способен это осознать. Том очень ласково и тактично посоветовал ему подрочить, и даже обещал помочь. Посильно. Билл послушался его, дрожащей рукой обхватывая свой член. Том не дал ему изменить позу, он понимал, что Биллу так не очень легко, но он так был ей зачарован, что ему совершенно не хотелось пока с ней прощаться.   
Билл закусил нижнюю губу, убыстряя темп.   
\- Я помогу? – спросил Том.   
Он не понял, сказал Билл да, или нет. Билл сам не понял. Он проныл что-то. Как мог, так и проныл. Он не думал никогда, что будет стесняться собственного брата, но Том учудил так, что ей-богу, ему было даже немного стыдно так перед ним лежать. Ну, это возбуждало конечно, что тут было говорить. Его тело конечно уже скучало по члену Тома, но он так надрал ему жопу своим фееричным шоу, что Билл уже сейчас начинал опасаться прихода завтрашнего утра.   
\- Я помогу, - решил Том, увлеченно рассматривая Билла прямо между ног, и сунул ему три пальца сразу.   
\- БЛЯ! ТОМ!!!   
\- Кончай, давай, - сказал Том, продолжая трахать его рукой, жизнерадостно наблюдая за похотливым изменением спектра эмоций на лице брата.   
Впрочем, это заняло достаточно много времени у Билла, чтобы кончить, к тому времени, когда он, с воплем, дергаясь и сжимаясь на растягивающих его пальцах Тома, кончил, обляпавшись еще и собственной спермой поверх следов от спермы Тома, у Тома снова встал.   
И хорошо так встал. Неожиданно как-то хорошо встал.   
\- Билл, у меня к тебе плохая новость, - сказал Том.   
\- Чо? – пытаясь отдышаться и все еще поглаживая свой смягчающийся член и размазывая по нему остатки спермы.   
\- Тебе придется поработать, - хихикнул Том, поддрачивая свой член, чтобы встал красивее, - как-нибудь…но придется, ты же понимаешь, я же не смогу заснуть в таком состоянии…   
Билл с невероятной скоростью умудрился сползти на пол и быстро рвануть к Тому, хватая его за бедра и заставляя сесть. Он с таким невероятным энтузиазмом и жадностью схватил его член глубоко в рот, что Том всерьез стал подозревать, что дело совсем не в его желании у него отсосать, а скорее страх за собственную от души обработанную задницу. Том ласково отвел измазавшиеся в сперме, волосы с лица Билла, чтобы было лучше видно, и чтобы еще раз насладиться результатом собственного труда, и счастливо откинул голову назад, расслабляясь и погружаясь в возбуждающий и успокаивающий ритм теплого нежного рта на своем члене.   
Вряд ли кто-то из братьев помнил как они попали в ванную в эту ночь. Как легли спать. Вряд ли. Это было как-то совсем не важно. Но вот что они никогда больше не могли забыть, так это грохот выбитой двери и исказившееся от злости лицо Йоста, возмущенно вопящего херру Каулитцу младшему, как он порой называл Билла в состоянии полного неадеквата и белого каления, что тот уже вконец охуел, и что он будет требовать у Хоффмана лицензию на отстрел. Когда Билл спросонья вежливо попросил Дэвида конкретизировать суть его претензий, в том смысле что, какого тебе хуя, Дэвид от меня надо в пять утра, Дэвид разразился длительной отборной бранью, заставившей Тома испуганно вскочить в кровати, и, открыв рот уставиться на полуголого продюсера в криво и наспех застегнутой рубашке и шортах.   
Испуганно и уважительно слушая старшего близнецы, фильтруя некоторые слова и эпитеты, вскоре сообразили суть проблемы. Билл, выходя из номера, не закрыл воду, текущую в ванной, по странному стечению обстоятельств заглушка в ванной, под напором воды опустилась вниз, и, вскоре вода перелилась верхом, залив сначала ванную, а потом и коридор номера Билла. Хотя, конечно, проблемы начались немного позже, когда потолок закапал в коридоре у соседей снизу, и, когда отчаявшись дозвониться или достучаться администрация отеля вышибла дверь в номер Билла.   
\- Ггы,- глубокомысленно сказал Том, представив все в лицах.   
\- Я…я не…не нарочно, Дэвид, - Билл испуганно закусил палец зубами, хотя где-то в глубине души он тоже сказал Ггы.   
Да, и правда, в Лос-Анджелесе не принято, наверное скучать. Это, все-таки было сказано очень и по сути верно.


	3. Chapter 3

Как же им надоел этот Лос-Анджелес!   
Рейс отложили во второй раз.   
И опять на два часа. Том ушел с Георгом попялиться на то что продается в магазинах, и уговорить кого-то из охранников из команды Саки купить им бутылку водки. Черт бы подрал это совершеннолетие в Штатах с двадцати одного года и сухой закон вплоть до совершеннолетия! А ведь надо было еще как-то дожить до Нью-Йорка, где с этим все-таки попроще…   
Билл сидел на полу вип комнате зале ожидания, грустно обхватив коленки. Густав сидел рядом с ним по-турецки и листал журнал. Йост прошел мимо них, задумчиво жуя вегетарианский тост, и мрачно поглядывая на Билла. Лицо Билла от этого стало еще грустнее, хотя еще секунду назад казалось, что это в принципе невозможно.   
\- Какой артист погибает! - саркастично откомментировал выражение лица Билла Дэвид.   
Билл вскинул на него удивленный и непонимающий ненакрашенный, и из-за того совершенно не по-европейски раскосый взгляд над высокими и широкими скулами степного кочевника. Ну конечно, откуда этому татаро-монгольскому игу знать слова императора Нерона, покончившего с собой при пожаре Рима.   
Йост опустился на корточки напротив Билла, опираясь локтями о колени и широко раздвинув ноги. Задумчиво жующая его милая и такая добрая на вид физиономия ничего хорошего не обещала. Билл неуверенно поскреб коленку когда-то отменно наманикюренным ногтем.   
\- Ну, что, милый… - любезно и сладко проговорил Йост, - поговорим?   
Густав дернулся настороженно. Даже его напрягло поведение их старшего товарища.   
Билл закусил губу так, что она побелела. Глаза стали огромными, черными и блестящими. Бэмби, блядь. Не надо думать, что это подействует на меня и в этот раз.   
В дверях появился Саки собственной персоной. Лысый, в черной майке и широких штанах. Просветленный. Видимо только что отымел в мозг кого-то из подчиненных охранников в особо извращенной форме.   
\- Саки, закрой-ка дверь! – приказал Йост.   
Рот напротив сложился в пухлое розовое «о». Похабно и возбуждающе, но вряд ли сработает на этот раз. Густав внимательно смотрел на Билла и на Дэвида, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, раздувая ноздри и едва заметно ухмыляясь. Пространство между ними словно наэлектризовалось сотнями невидимых вибрирующих линий. Прекрасно понимая чувства Билла в этот момент с наслаждением прирожденного садиста, Дэвид как будто никуда не торопился.   
\- Что случилось, Дэвид? – невероятным усилием воли заставил себя выговорить Билл.   
\- Это я тебя хотел спросить, что случилось, Билл, - ответил Дэвид все тем же противно спокойным, нежным и добрым тоном, от которого Билла уже начинало выворачивать, - это я, наверное, должен был бы у тебя спросить, что с тобой случилось.   
\- Со мной? – удивился Билл. И это начало Дэвида бесить.   
\- С тобой, Билл.   
\- А чего такого…   
\- Билл! Кончай уже имитировать синдром Дауна!   
\- Я не…   
\- Билл!!!   
\- Не имитирую…   
\- БИЛЛ КАУЛИТЦ! – черт, кто-то сегодня дошутится!   
Дэвид вскочил на ноги и дернул руку Билла на себя, заставляя встать. Билл выдернул руку обратно, потом вскочил на ноги тоже. Точнее попытался. Смена положений, учитывая прошлую ночь полоснула нижнюю часть его тела острой пронизывающей болью.   
\- А, черт… - ему не удалось сдержать возгласа.   
О да, Дэвид все понял как надо. Правильно понял. И его это как-то очень в тему взбесило, напомнив все обстоятельства предыдущего вечера во всех его красочных подробностях.   
Густав отодвинулся от них подальше на всякий случай, про себя поставив на Дэвида, если они все-таки будут драться.   
\- Я тебя запирать буду, - относительно вчерашнего заявил Дэвид Йост Биллу, - В номере. Вместе с Саки. Чтобы он за каждым твоим шагом, за каждым твоим движением следил! – со старшего мужчины слетел весь его милый настрой, пока он это цедил.   
\- Дэвид! Блин… - Возмущение Билла достигло предела.   
\- Что, Дэвид? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Какого хрена ты со мной так разговариваешь? – выдало это ходячее произведение искусства.   
\- А как я должен с тобой разговаривать? – спросил Дэвид, уперев руки в боки, - Дорогой Билл, спасибо тебе за то что мне с тобой ни часу продыху от твоих блядских закидонов!!! Спасибо тебе, родной, что ты выставил меня на бабки! Ты молодец! Херачь отели дальше, маленький! Мне доставляет невъебенное удовольствие решать миллиарды проблем, что ты мне устраиваешь в жизни! Я вообще был рожден, чтобы тебе было удобно! Я существую на этой земле, чтобы подтирать тебе задницу! Это мое, блядь, единственное предназначение… Давай! Сделай еще что-нибудь такое же прикольное! Зачем тебе думать о том, сколько это все стоит?!   
\- Я заплачу, - мрачно буркнул Билл, и зря он это сделал, конечно.   
\- Да тебе со мной за всю твою жизнь не расплатиться! – крикнул Дэвид.   
Саки проверил плотно ли закрыта дверь и подпер ее плечом, на всякий случай.   
\- Ты сильно ошибаешься, - мрачно глянул на Дэвида исподлобья Билл.   
\- Что?   
\- В некотором смысле я итак каждый день своей жизни плачу… - прошипел Билл, - по полной….   
\- Тварь! Выставляешь мне счет?! – Кажется до Дэвида начало доходить, что ляпнул Билл, и это полоснуло его ножом по сердцу. Он даже остановился, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Нет, просто возвращаю тебя на землю, - фыркнул Билл, выбешивая Дэвида напрочь.   
\- Что?   
\- Да ничего!   
\- Найди себе еще дурака, такого же, как я, - Йост сложил руки на груди, лицо его пылало, ноздри часто раздувались.   
\- А найду, - отзеркалил позу продюсера Билл.   
\- Найдешь, - вынужден был согласиться Дэвид, - Да вот только вот платить придется во много раз дороже! Ты даже не знаешь, как! Я далеко не уверен, что твоя нежная задница способна вынести все грани реальной жизни…   
\- А ТЕБЯ ЕБЕТ?! – возмущенно заорал Билл.   
\- ЕБЕТ! – в тон ему рявкнул Йост, - И в этом моя блядская проблема по жизни, и не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я говорю.   
\- Дэвид, как же ты меня достал,… - начал Билл устало.   
\- Так вали нахер от меня! - крикнул Йост.   
\- Дэвид… - осторожно попытался влезть в их диалог Густав, потому что его поворот перестал ему нравится окончательно.   
\- Как скажешь, - холодно кивнул Билл.   
\- БИЛЛ! – возмущенно сказал Густав. Билл только посмотрел на него, потом снова уставился в упор полным ненависти взглядом на Йоста.   
\- Уходи, я тебя не держу!   
\- И уйду,…   
\- Вали, я сказал!   
\- Слушайте, перестаньте уже нести чушь, а? – возмутился Густав.   
\- Густав, подожди, - Йост словно отодвинул его рукой, потом взял Билла за воротник куртки. В его идеальном мире он должен был смотреть на молодого противника сверху вниз и внушать ему трепет. На деле оказалось наоборот. Нет, особого трепета окаменевшая от злости физиономия Билла ему не внушала, но зато с ненавистью взирала на него сверху вниз словно лампочка и ждала, что же он скажет ему в ответ, - Вали, - повторил Йост, - я включу секундомер, чисто только ради прикола чтобы засечь, как быстро ты приползешь обратно на коленях!   
\- Мечтай, давай!!! – сквозь зубы прошипел Билл. Лицо у него стало откровенно злым и отнюдь не придуряющимся и не позирующим. Оно выглядело очень честно, и даже где-то интимно, потому что это выражение видели лишь немногие. Потому-то эта невероятной силы злость, ненависть, исказившая его черты удивительно импонировала Дэвиду Йосту. Он внезапно вспомнил, за что он любил этого человека. За что он потратил на него больше нервов чем на самого себя, больше времени чем он бы потратил на собственные интересы и планы, и больше жизни чем он бы отдал жене и ребенку одновременно.   
\- Очередное шоу невъебенной гордости от Билла Каулитца?! – едким сарказмом прикрыл предательский ход своих мыслей Дэвид.   
\- А ЕСЛИ И ТАК?! – с вызовом крикнул Билл. Господи, Дэвид, наверное никого в своей жизни так порой не хотел убить как этого наглого засранца.   
\- Я тебе напомню о твоей гордости когда ты будешь сосать мой хуй, вымаливая прощение за очередное свое блядство во всех смыслах этого слова!!!   
Лицо Билла побледнело еще сильнее и вытянулось.   
\- Я ничего не слышал, - на всякий случай проговорил Густав.   
Это привело в чувство их обоих. И Йоста, который вдруг понял, что увлекся, И Билла, который кажется собирался Йоста придушить.   
\- Блядь, - выругался Билл, и шагнул в сторону, намереваясь уйти от Йоста, но у Йоста были на него другие планы. Вообще он что-то не то собирался ему сказать. Что-то его как-то занесло.   
\- Билл, - испуганно начал он.   
\- Отпусти меня!   
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь!   
\- Убери руки!   
\- Билл, я тебя не отпускал!   
\- А мне похер! – Билл оттолкнул Йоста.   
\- САКИ! – скомандовал Йост, чтобы охранник не дал Биллу выйти из комнаты.   
\- Дэвид, ты охренел? – от такого поворота у Билла подкосились ноги от страха. Честно. Это именно был страх, потому что Йост никогда так себя не вел.   
\- Я сказал, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока я с тобой не закончу!   
\- Я не твоя собственность.   
\- Красивые слова.   
\- Я НЕ ТВОЯ СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ!   
\- Не ори, - мрачно сказал Дэвид, - Могут подумать, что я собираюсь тебя убивать. А это не так. Хотя мне бы очень хотелось. Я просто запретил тебе отсюда выходить, пока я с тобой не закончу разговаривать. Понял меня? Запретил.   
\- Перестань разговаривать со мной как с ребенком! – возмутился Билл. Игра Дэвида определенно начала ему надоедать.   
\- А КТО ТЫ?! ВЗРОСЛЫЙ?!   
\- Представь себе.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Йост, - давай тогда говорить как взрослые люди. В какие игры ты играешь?   
\- В каком это смысле? – Билл отступил назад.   
\- В том самом. Из каких таких соображений ты решил лишить меня выгодного контракта?   
\- Ка…кого контракта? – Билл аж заикаться начал. Тема контрактов не входила в список любимых тем для обсуждения с Йостом для него уже давно.   
\- Того самого, ради которого мы все рвем жопу на далекой американской земле!   
В общем Билл понял теперь, к чему клонит Йост. Но сказать ему было нечего.   
\- И того самого, которого благодаря твоим идиотским истерикам, мы, очевидно, лишились. Слушай, скажи мне прямо и сразу, ты чего хочешь добиться?   
\- Я…ничего.   
\- Ты врешь.   
\- Я НЕ ВРУ, БЛИН, Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ….   
\- ДА ТЫ ЧТО?! САМО ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ?   
\- Да…   
\- Билл, мы с тобой договорились разговаривать как взрослые люди.   
\- Дэвид, я не хотел…просто…   
\- ЧУШЬ СОБАЧЬЯ!   
\- Это правда!   
\- Ты даже не можешь вести себя как взрослый, так какого черта ты хочешь, чтобы я так считал?!   
\- Дэвид, - вид у Билла был крайне обиженный.   
\- Это все что ты хотел мне сказать?   
\- Извини…   
\- Мне расплачиваться впредь твоими извини? И в банк их складывать на хранение под проценты?   
\- Дэвид я не хотел…   
\- Ты даже не понимаешь, ЧТО ты сделал!   
Билл понял, что Дэвид загнал его в логическую ловушку. Если он скажет понимаю – разговор снова начнется сначала, если скажет что нет, то это пробудит Йоста дальше проедать ему печень нелестными эпитетами. Билл замолчал.   
Дэвид тоже замолчал. Он стоял и смотрел на Билла, сложив руки на груди, словно Наполеон перед битвой, и ждал когда же на лице Билла снова появятся подобающие случаю человеческие чувства. Раскаяние, понимание, сожаление, стыд, наконец. Ни черта подобного. Лицо Билла светилось глубоким похуистичным светом прямо изнутри. Сияло просто. Окончательно Йоста добил его быстрый и косой взгляд на часы. Мы скучаем и ждем, когда это закончится?   
\- Я знаю, ты все равно никогда не поймешь, - сказал Йост, - не поймешь, как тебе не объясняй. Потому я не буду тебе ничего объяснять.   
На лице Билла засветилась надежда.   
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил.   
Билл кивнул, решив, что на этом их разговор закончен.   
Йост тоже кивнул и расстегнул пряжку на своем ремне.   
У Билла опять отвисла челюсть.   
\- Йост, - обратился он к продюсеру по фамилии, - ты что делаешь?   
Дэвид вытащил ремень из штанов.   
У Густава тоже отвисла челюсть. Он нервно глотнул.   
Надо было, наверное, что-то сказать, но учитывая поведение Йоста, наверное, лучше бы с другой стороны, не надо было бы.   
Йост сложил ремень вдвое и хлопнул им по ладони.   
\- Никаких ассоциаций? – спросил он удивленного Билла, отступившего назад.   
Билл отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- У тебя короткая память, - сказал Дэвид, он рванул Билла за руку на себя, заставляя возмущенно заорать и начать отбиваться. Да нет, намек он понял. Просто у него в голове как-то не укладывалось, что Йост в трезвом уме и светлой памяти собирается отодрать его, здорового орла, ремнем по жопе в вип-зоне лос-анджелесского аэропорта, на глазах у Густава и Саки.   
А тем временем, ловко завалив его животом на стол Дэвид ловким движением начал стаскивать с него штаны. Движение было знакомое, и вызывало совсем иные ассоциации, потому помимо всей абсурдности и унизительности ситуации, Билл к собственному стыду еще и ощутил как на него против воли накатывает волна возбуждения. Он взбрыкнул как породистый жеребец, захреначив копытом по ноге Дэвида и крайне больно, заставив мужчину возмущенно зашипеть:   
\- Позвать Саки, чтобы помог тебе снять штаны?   
\- Йост, ты, блядь, мудак! – сказал Билл, и мгновенно заорал, - А-а-а!   
Потому что ответом на его нетактичные слова явился свист кожанного ремня обжегший кожу резким прикосновением.   
\- Том, - снова свист и шлепок. Немного легче первого, или просто так показалось, потому что поначалу Билл просто одурел от жаркой боли, растекшейся по его телу, а Йост продолжал, - Том уже давно….сообразил, - снова удар и сильнее, - как с тобой…надо.   
Густав прикрыл рот рукой.   
То ли от удивления, то ли от каких других эмоций.   
Лицо его раскраснелось. Что бывало очень редко.   
Саки ухмыляясь отвернулся.   
Задница Билла раскраснелась от шлепающих ударов. Нет, ну, строго говоря Йост не пытался сделать ему особенно больно, он вынужден был это признать. Скорее старший проперся от идеи унизить его по возможности, при свидетелях. Сука драная, прошипел Билл себе под нос, стараясь сдержать слезы обиды. Еще не хватало это ему показать. Нет, он не старался специально сделать больно, но через несколько минут кожа уже горела, разливаясь жаром по бедрам и животу. Господи, только не это, к яйцам тоже. Рука Йоста с силой придавливала его к столу. Слышны были только шлепки ремня о голую кожу, сопение Йоста и присвистывания увлеченно наблюдающего за происходящим Густава.   
\- Йост…кончай уже.. – задыхаясь, потому что это уже перестало быть шуткой.   
\- Я не начинал еще, - хмыкнул Йост и размахнулся сильнее.   
\- А, черт, - заорал Билл, - хватит!   
Густав стащил кепку у себя с головы и обреченно закусил зубами козырек.   
\- Это мне…решать…когда…хватит, - ну и затратное же это дело, подумал Йост, он и сам уже стал задыхаться. От физических усилий, ну и конечно,…конечно…   
\- Перестань!   
Йост перестал, задумчиво поглаживая покрасневшую кожу на голой попе Билла. Билл зашипел хватаясь руками за стол, было как-то одновременно и больно и приятно это движение. Он уже всерьез боялся собственных фантазий по этому поводу. Йост, конечно, подонок, но какие же убедительные у него были руки…   
\- Сладкий мой, ты понял КАК не надо больше делать? – тем временем ласково проговорил Йост, так, словно бы ничего подобного не было.   
\- ЙОС-СТ, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл. Зол, он теперь на него будет еще неделю как сам черт, но это того стоило!   
\- Не понял? – поинтересовался Йост, - Мне повторить.   
\- Э-э-ййй…Не-е-ет! – прозвучало одновременно со свистом ремня в воздухе, - ай, нет, блин, понял я, понял все…   
Все это было так унизительно, так двусмысленно и идиотично, что Билл мечтал только об одном, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Йосту было очень жаль это прекращать, но если бы он не прекратил сейчас шутка зашла бы слишком далеко. Несмотря на продуманную воспитательность процесса, его собственный член твердо упирался в его ширинку, мечтая освободиться и фантазируя всякие дурацкие фантазии, которые он потом бы сам себе бы не объяснил. Да и Густав сопел за его спиной словно паровоз в миниатюре, похоже, он тоже не понял педагогического подтекста всего произошедшего.   
Йост с неохотой убрал руку с задницы Билла. Однако, прежде чем убрать, он наклонился быстро и чмокнул поясницу Билла прямо между двумя ямочками. Густав заскулил. Что быстро отрезвило Йоста и заставило отскочить назад.   
\- Одевайся, - быстро кинул он, направляясь к двери и отодвигая хихикающего Саки, и выходя наружу.   
Пока Билл задумчиво подтягивал штаны, не поднимая головы, Густав направился прямо к двери вслед за Йостом. Вид у него был потерянный.   
\- Ты куда? – спросил его Саки.   
\- Пойду вздрочну, - в свойственной ему прямой манере сообщил Густав. Саки ничего не сказал, просто прикрыл лицо руками.   
\- Густ, - внезапно позвал парня Билл.   
\- Что? – спросил Густав, вполоборота, оглянувшись, как показалось Биллу на секунду с какой-то странной надеждой в лице.   
\- Ты это…ты Тому только не говори, - попросил Билл.   
\- Да епть, - Густав пожал плечами, типа, какую же глупость ты сморозил, Билл.

***

Учитывая все произошедшие события, Йост кстати, сильно испугался, на самом деле, когда к нему в самолете подскочил размахивающий руками Том.   
\- Что, Том?   
\- Дэвид! – Том присел на ручку его кресла и надел на голову Дэвида наушники, - Слушай какая клевая песенка!   
Ну, конечно, любимый рэп. Сердце перестало испуганно биться. Нет, не то что бы он прямо боялся Тома, но…   
\- Том, а ты не мог бы пока поприставать к Биллу?   
\- Не мог бы.   
\- Почему?   
\- Князь Тьмы не в настроении.   
\- Слушай, Том, я что-то тоже не очень в настроении слушать твой рэп.   
\- Йо-о-о-ст, он злой как черт… слушай - Том подпел – «Поп-ка ябло-чком…в джи-нсах, и в сапога-ах, все кто видел ее в клубе, могут только ска-зать «Ах!»...» - Далее Том вернулся к прозе жизни, - Он отобрал у меня подушку и плед, отвернулся к окну и сказал, Том, сука, тронешь, убью! Знаешь, у него такая была рожа, что я подумал, бля, я не буду проверять, пиздит он или нет, окей?   
\- Окей, - согласился Дэвид, - ты прав, Том. А зачем ему твоя подушка?   
\- Зачем ему еще может быть нужна моя подушка? Под жопу, конечно, - мрачно развел руками Том.   
Йост закашлялся, прикрывая лицо рукой.   
\- Дэвид, а можно я тут с тобой пока посижу?   
\- Посиди, - Йост убрал с кресла сумку из-под ноутбука.   
Том сел, надел наушники, выдохнул и счастливо закрыл глаза:   
\- «Телка, огоромные-штаны-и-в-полоску рибоксы, - снова вскоре запел он полюбившуюся песню, - Развернулась- и- дала- по- большой- попе- той- чиксы..»   
\- А, черт, - Йост выронил телефон из рук.   
Как только самолет приземлился телефон у Йоста радостно заверещал:   
\- Ало? Да, Петер, да. Что? Есть что сообщить? Так сообщи….Что?   
\- Биль, просыпайся, - Том потряс Билла за плечо, - приехали.   
\- Он звонил, да? – Йост аж вскочил с места, хотя самолет еще ехал по взлетной полосе, - И чего сказал? Блин, Хоффман, не томи, черт тебя бы подрал…   
Услышав имя Хоффмана Билл вздрогнул и проснулся. Том ласково ударил его по голове подушкой.   
\- То-о-ом! - Билл ударил его подушкой в ответ.   
Том не остался в долгу.   
\- Эй, вы там, брейк!- Георг глумливо навис над ними сзади с двумя подушками в руках, готовый к нападению.   
\- ГЕ-О-Р-Г!!! – Том бросился на него с подушкой.

***

Они разместились в отеле.   
Несмотря на испепеляющие взгляды Билла и хихиканье Тома, Йост взял двухкомнатный сьют для себя и для Билла. Всем остальным он взял по одноместному номеру. Билл демонстративно фыркнул и отвернулся, когда он ему об этом сообщил.   
\- Я даю тебе выбор, мой милый, - сказал Йост, - Или я или Саки.   
\- Я бы выбрал Саки, - сказал Том призывно двигая бровями в сторону начальника охраны, - Та-а-акой мужчина-а-а!   
Саки хмыкнул и в сердцах дал кепке Тома легкий подзатыльник.   
\- Да, ладно, Саки, не стесняйся, скажи, ты польщен! – заржал Том.   
Саки насмешливо-угрожающе упер руки в боки и посмотрел на Тома.   
\- Я, кстати, тоже, - сказал Билл элегично поднимая томный взор на высокого мужчину в очках, - Дэвид, слышишь, я выбрал Саки!   
\- Билл, я передумал, я не даю тебе выбора, - отрезал Йост, забрасывая сумку с ноутбуком на плечо, заставив расхохотаться всех, и даже Билла, - расходитесь по номерам, раскладывайтесь, принимайте душ, переодевайтесь, все такое. Встречаемся у меня в номере через полчаса.   
Когда ребята вошли в номер Йоста, у него уже была включена конференц-связь. Глумливый и жизнерадостный голос Петера Хоффмана вещал ему что-то. Йост сидел на кресле около столика, и держал в руках телефон. На другом кресле, сложив руки на груди восседал тот самый сусликоподобный блондин, менеджер из Юниверсал, который встретил их в отеле. Билл сидел на диване, вжавшись в угол, закинув ногу на ногу, подперев подбородок рукой и стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Лицо его было очень грустным.   
Том сел рядом, развалившись и вдавив его в угол еще сильнее, впрочем, Билл, как видно не возражал совсем. Том закинул руку за плечо близнеца и приветственно потерся щекой о его волосы. Лицо Билла осветила такая нежная и ласковая улыбка, когда он потянулся, чтобы потереться об его щеку в ответ, что Йост обзавидовался сразу же.   
\- Хоффман, ребята пришли.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Хоффман, - Здорово, орлы!   
\- Драс-с-сьти, - в один голос сказали Том и Георг. Билл кивнул.   
\- Здравияжелаю-гос-подин-продюсссер! – неожиданно бодро отрапортовал Густав.   
\- И тебе не хворать, Шеффер, - хмыкнул Хоффман, - Бенджамин, вы здесь?   
\- Да, - отозвался сусликоподобный блондин.   
\- Тогда начинаем, - сказал Петер. Несколько минут своей вводной речи он, традиционно рассказывал важность и сложность их миссии. Это было его обязательным менеджерским вкладом в беседу. Так бывало всегда, они уже выучили его речь наизусть во всем возможных нюансах, Георг, запрокинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, Густав зевнул во весь рот, Билл сосредоточенно грыз ноготь на большом пальце. Том в сердцах шлепнул Билла по руке:   
\- Не грызи!   
\- Эй! Чего дерешься? – Билл ударил его по руке в ответ.   
Том зарычал и в шутку укусил Билла за щеку, заставив близнеца жизнерадостно захихикать. Каулитцы в своем репертуаре. Йост очень выразительно посмотрел на них, тонкие его губы превратились в нитку. Они на всякий случай замолчали.   
\- А относительно ваших подвигов в Штатах, я хочу вам сказать буквально следующее, - сказал Хоффман, - Ребята. Это просто полный пиздец. Я не ожидал. Я тебя поздравляю, Йост.   
\- С полным погружением в жопу? – сквозь зубы прошипел Йост, а Билл схватил зубами палец Тома, потому что брат крепко держал его руку и не давал грызть ногти, что с ним порой до сих пор случалось от нервов. Впрочем, говоря по правде, он сам просил Тома отучить его от этой дурацкой привычки.   
Хоффман по ту сторону телефонной связи весело расхохотался.   
\- Ты знаешь, Дэвид, я всегда говорю, я сильный парень, и меня не так легко заставить заплакать. Вообще-то никому еще не удавалось…Но ЭТО…бля, ЭТО…   
\- ЭТО здесь, - мрачно прокомментировал Йост.   
Хоффман снова развеселился. На этот раз на Йостовский эвфемизм имени Билл. Дэвид нахмурился. Он никак не мог усечь причину невероятной веселости Петера Хоффмана.   
\- Ты хотел сообщить что-то, - напомнил ему Дэвид, обрывая еще один приступ веселого смеха старшего товарища, - его уже до смерти замотало это сосущее чувство подленького страха где-то в животе. Сколько можно резать собаке хвост по частям?   
\- А, да, спасибо, Дэвид, - сказал Хоффман.   
\- Петер…что с контрактом?   
\- Подожди Йост, не лезь в пекло поперед батьки, - отрезал Петер, - Все по порядку. Для начала угадайте, кто мне сегодня звонил?   
\- О-о-о-ой, - простонал Йост и закрыл рукой глаза.   
\- Папа Римский? Нет. Не угадали. Королева Елизавета? Сегодня мне звонил человек, чье имя начинается на букву Т, и рассказал о ваших славных похождениях в городе-герое Лос-Анджелесе.   
\- О, нет.   
\- Да, херр Йост, да. Я, правда не сразу понял, о чем он говорит, потому что колбасило его не по-детски, но когда разобрал, меня стало не успокоить, да, мне пришлось даже выпить …. хотя я обычно этого не делаю до двенадцати дня, да… . Т плющило и таращило, он пока рассказывал и сам рыдал. Чтобы мне кто сказал, что он может быть таким, я бы не поверил!   
Взгляды Йоста и Билла встретились. Билл вжался в Тома. Петер тем временем продолжал.   
\- Все началось с того, что ему позвонила разъяренная телка, которая там с вами тусовалась, как ее, Пусси…мусси…   
\- Николь, - подсказал Хоффману Билл, заставив Тома фыркнуть, а Йоста испепелить взглядом Билла с головы до ног.   
\- Ай, молодца, мальчик, - снова хихикнул, услышав голос Билла Хоффман, - Николь. И сказала буквально следующее…   
Густав, Георг, Том и Билл как по команде, сидя рядком на диване вжали голову в плечи.   
\- Только чур не обижаться, я цитирую…Она сказала, я к этим немецким блядям больше на пушечный выстрел не подойду!!!   
\- Сука! – возмутился Том, - а я за ней ухаживал…   
Билл прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть усмешку. Глаза, впрочем, выдали его все равно.   
\- О, да, мой мальчик, женщины сложные существа, - снова хмыкнул Хоффман, - По крайней мере, вынужден тебя разочаровать, но твой брат произвел на нее несравненно большее впечатление!   
Густав с Георгом грохнули от смеха сразу. Билл сидел с красной рожей и давился смехом, Том задумчиво смотрел вдаль, а Йост также задумчиво любовался Биллом. Ему хотелось его придушить.   
\- Она орала, что вас надо выгнать, что вас к людям нельзя подпускать близко, в чем, кстати, Йост, ты знаешь, я в принципе согласен, - Хоффман снова хихикнул, - она еще много чего говорила про Билла, но это я тебе Йост наедине расскажу, чтобы не портить тебе кайф…   
\- Я бы тоже рассказал, но меня никто не слушает! – неожиданно громко заявил Билл.   
Когда Йост сказал Биллу что-то матерное в ответ Хоффман просто взвыл от смеха.   
\- Черт, Билл, за эти два дня ты продлил мне жизнь лет на пять, - наконец, отсмеявшись сказал Петер, - Спасибо, парень. Ну да ладно, вернемся к теме нашего разговора. А потом к Т пришел Джей-Зи, и рассказал подробно в лицах всю историю в деталях. Начиная со своего несостоявшегося романа с сексуальной длинноногой мужиковатой красоткой…   
\- Ой, нет, - сказал Билл.   
Том хихикнул. Густав с Георгом тоже.   
\- Да, Билл, да, - сказал Хоффман, - далее он в лицах рассказал о вашей бабской драчке с Николь.   
\- Она первая начала! - пропустив мимо ушей «бабскую драчку» сказал Билл.   
\- БИЛЛ! – Йост чуть не подскочил в кресле. Ни черта этот засранец понимает на свете.   
\- Дэвид, тише, - сказал Хоффман из телефона, - Кстати, Билл прав. По крайней мере, Т вместе с Джей-Зи тоже так думают. Одним словом, Т, рыдал, ржал, плакал и снова ржал, пока мне это рассказывал, Джей-Зи там тоже сидел, он тоже рыдал. В общем так, Т сказал, что он такого шоу уже сто лет не видел, и что он не знает как Ему удалось навести такой шухер среди таких стрелянных воробьев, но такой невъебенный талант шоумена он увидеть не ожидал. В общем, я поздравляю вас, ребята, Бенджамин, я поздравляю тебя, Йост, у вас подписан контракт с компанией Т.   
\- А-а-а-а-а-ааааа!!!!!!!!! – радостно отрикошетило от стен номера пятиголосно. Хоффман подождал пока вопли радости стихли и продолжил.   
\- Да-да, именно так. Вы продолжите свое турне по Америке… Билл,…   
\- Да? – выкрикнул раскрасневшийся и счастливый Билл телефону.   
\- Джей Зи лично просил передать тебе большой респект!   
Билл задумчиво и медленно, высунув от старания язык сложил пальцы в подобие буквы W, растопырив указательный палец и мизинец и скрестив средний и безымянный пальцы.  
\- WEST COAST! – выставив руку вперед изрек он рэпперский пароль для тех, кто в ар-эн-би на Тихоокеанском побережье.   
Том расплылся в счастливой улыбке и погладил его по голове.   
\- Зайка моя…, - сказал он, заставив Густава с Георгом опять покатиться от хохота, - Я его три года учил…   
Кажется, даже Йост расхохотался теперь.   
Они закончили разговор с Хоффманом на хорошей ноте. Заказали шампанское, чтобы отпраздновать это невероятное событие. Никто до конца не верил в то, что произошло. Потом Йост заказал еще шампанского, и, пока ребята трепались и вопили, прыгая по комнате, снова опустился в кресло, чтобы перевести дух.   
Через всю комнату его недобро цапнул черный глаз Билла.   
Йост улыбнулся и задумчиво развел руками, типа, ну, извини, мол, погорячился. Билл кивнул. Йост искренне надеялся, что на этом все закончится. Билл шептался о чем-то с Георгом, и выглядел вполне миролюбиво.   
\- Ну что же, поздравляю, - несколько манерно улыбнулся Бенджамин.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Йост, - Уф…сколько же седых волос я заработал за эти два дня….   
\- Тяжелая у тебя работа, - сказал Бенджамин.   
\- Снова спасибо, - хмыкнул Йост.   
\- Привет, - послышалось у него над головой. Йост поднял голову.   
Над ним задумчиво и глубокомысленно, опершись обеими руками о подлокотники кресла, навис Билл. Он тяжело уставился на продюсера, он жевал жвачку, из-за чего вид у него был еще и наглый.   
\- Что, Билл? – спросил Йост довольно миролюбиво, внезапно пожалев краем мозга что решил снять номер вместе с Биллом.   
\- Никаких ассоциаций? – его дыхание пахнущее шампанским и мятой обожгло лицо, а тот факт, что он передразнивал его слова обожгло мозг.   
\- Билл, ты чего творишь? – спросил он.   
Вместо ответа Билл схватился руками за пряжку Йостовского ремня и рывком ее расстегнул. Бенджамин, сидящий рядом с Йостом издал удивленный вопль и рванул из кресла, было. Он сам не знал что он хотел сделать. Еще меньше он знал, что хочет сделать Билл. Просто поведение юноши его шокировало. Билл рванул ремень из штанов Йоста. Йост возмущенно заорал:   
\- Эй, - но поднял бедра, чтобы Биллу было удобнее. Он не специально это сделал, это у него выработалось уже автоматически. Очень сложно было неповиноваться Биллу, когда он делал что-то с ремнем его штанов, он никогда его не разочаровывал до сих пор. С другой стороны нехорошее предчувствие пронзило его насквозь.   
\- Билл, ответь мне, будь так любезен, что ты делаешь? – спросил Йост.   
\- Угадай с трех раз, - сказал Билл.   
\- Не надо, - сказал Йост.   
\- Надо, - сказал Билл.   
\- Окей, я был неправ, я признаю, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- А-га, - кивнул Билл.   
\- Но согласись, ты тоже…   
\- Дэвид, я же уже выслушал твою точку зрения?   
\- Билл, здесь же люди! – нет, ладно, он сам знал что погорячился тогда, окей, если этому татаро-монгольскому воителю недостаточно его искренних извинений, он готов был искупить свою вину тем или иным образом. Лучше бы конечно, иным, но в любом случае, он не рассчитывал при этом на компанию менеджера Юниверсал.   
\- Саки позвать? - засранец, каждое слово ему запомнил. Билл, позируя, шлепнул ремнем по своей ладони.   
\- Са-ки… - слабо позвал Дэвид. Хотя бы охрана-то должна ему помочь, в конце концов? Ну, не драться же ему сейчас с Биллом, не проявлять же ему свое малодушие! Саки появился рядом и, загадочно ухмыльнулся и развел руками в стороны.   
\- Извини, Дэвид, но он прав…   
\- САКИ! – возмущенно закричал Йост.   
\- Дэвид, будь мужчиной, - ехидно сказал Билл.   
\- ДЭВИД, ОБЪЯСНИ МНЕ, ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ?! – подал своей тонкий голос Суслик.   
\- Это наши семейные дела, - строго отрезал Билл.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Билл, я тебя прошу.   
Том замаячил у Билла за спиной с любопытнейшим выражением на лице. Ой, только этого не хватало. Лицо у Дэвида было таким, как-будто он сейчас расплачется. Билл кажется, даже разочаровался тем, что он быстро сломался. Разочарование исказило его лицо так явно, слившись с легким презрением, что Дэвида прижгло это по сердцу раскаленным железом. Он сжал зубы, так это было больно и обидно получить от НЕГО. Билл дернулся, чтобы уйти, Дэвид схватил его запястье в кулак, не позволяя сдвинуться.   
\- Я… дам тебе сделать все что ты хочешь, - прошипел Дэвид сквозь зубы, так что слышали только они двое. Нет, и суслик Бенджамин с отвалившейся пачкой тоже, - только не здесь…не… при всех….   
\- А почему? – Билл тоже цедил сквозь зубы.   
\- По кочану.   
\- Так ты все-таки думаешь…   
\- Я думаю что…   
\- Это унизительно?   
\- Билл, - простонал Дэвид.   
\- Я тебя не заставляю, - фыркнул Билл, - отпусти мою руку, сейчас же.   
\- Нет, Билл…   
\- Дэвид.   
\- Билл, ты меня не так понял!   
\- Угу, - еще более презрительно. Он теперь вообще для него не существовал.   
\- Билл, я имею в виду ВСЕ, что ты захочешь. Я буду делать все, что ты скажешь, я слова не скажу тебе поперек…   
\- А…   
\- Билл, это будет честно, Билл, все что скажешь, всю ночь.   
\- Ну,….   
\- Я знаю, я был неправ. Хочешь, оближу с ног до головы, хочешь, на колени встану?   
\- Э-э-э…. – в лице Билла мелькнула тень сомнения.   
\- Какой интересный метод управления персоналом, Йост, - тихо сквозь зубы проговорил Бенджамин, - Однозначно, новое слово в современном шоу-бизнесе… Слушай, тебе пора писать научные труды…   
Йост не повернулся, зато Билл злобно уставился на него. Бенджамин запнулся на полуслове. Дэвид тем временем отчаялся ждать ответа Билла, раздувающий ноздри слева от него увлеченно рассматривающий его Густав тоже не прибавлял ему уверенности, и он, наконец решился. Ладно, черт тебя дери, была не была, в одном случае он терял уважение общества, в другом – уважение Билла. Взвесив внимательно, что для него было важнее, Дэвид поднялся, чтобы расстегнуть штаны.   
\- Окей, Билл, - отчаянно сказал он, - если ты хочешь так, пусть будет так…   
Бенджамин не вякал, только лишь прикрыл лицо рукой. Билл внезапно схватил своего горе - продюсера, воспитателя и любовника руками за плечи.   
\- Дэвид, я передумал, - тихо сказал он, заставляя Йоста опуститься обратно.   
\- Что? – испуганно переспросил Йост.   
\- Да, я хочу.   
\- Чтобы я встал на колени? – слегка ухмыляясь спросил Йост, очевидно, несколько подтрунивая над Биллом, потому что его внезапно как-то отпустило. Билл подался назад, выпрямился и задумчиво посмотрел вверх. Он задумчиво покрутил в воздухе красивой рукой, показывая жестом, что идея, в общем, средней паршивости, но с пивом потянет.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл, - я имел в виду, если ты…сделаешь… все…что я скажу…   
Лицо его подернулось опасной похотью. Дэвид почувствовал укол теплого желания где-то внизу живота, увидев усмешку на пухлых полуоткрывшихся губах. Вот так, это становится уже интереснее. Дэвид выдохнул. Он выиграл и этот раунд. Он не мог себе представить, чего эдакого Билл бы мог захотеть от него в постели, чего он не захотел бы ему сделать сам. Так что, Билл попался на его хитрую уловку, проявляя милосердие к его деловой репутации. К тому же, эта сделка обеспечила ему гарантированную нескучную ночку на сегодня.   
\- Верни ремень Йосту, извращенец, - хихикнул Том в ухо Биллу.   
Билл с размаху шлепнул ремнем по ручке кресла, так что Йост едва успел убрать руку. Таким образом, он вернул имущество продюсеру.   
Густав разочарованно проныл:   
\- Кина не будет?   
Йост показал Густаву фигу. Густав заржал и похлопал Йоста по плечу.   
\- Я думаю, мне уже пора, - сказал Бенджамин.   
Он встал с кресла, поправил рубашку, разгладил ладонями брюки, и, повернувшись, и не подав никому руки, ушел.   
\- Вот пидарас, - откомментировал его манеру Том.   
Саки хохотнул.   
В ответ послышался лишь хлопок входной двери.   
На улице давно стемнело. Близилась ночь. Кончилось бухло. Затихло веселье. Вскоре все разошлись. Сначала Саки отвел зевающих Густава с Георгом в номера, потом ушел и Том, удвери он от души хлопнул Билла по спине, и, грозно нахмурил брови:   
\- Ты тут не балуй!   
Билл ответил Тому самой сияющей из своих миленьких улыбочек, так в этот момент похожий на чебурашку-переростка из Освенцима. Том сузил глаза, изволив не поверить, однако, ушел вполне миролюбиво. На него было так не похоже, но он был почему-то на сто процентов уверен в себе.   
Йост продолжал сидеть на кресле, когда Билл к нему подошел. Наконец-то они остались одни. Йост счастливо выдохнул, окончательно расслабился. Он и Билл. Вместе. На всю ночь. Ну и пусть, парень несколько обижен на него, это лишь добавит остроты их сексу. Дэвид положил руки на бедра Билла, Билл не шелохнулся. Он вообще был отчего-то очень молчалив и сосредоточен.   
\- Кис, ну, иди сюда, а?   
Билл сделал шаг вперед. Старший мужчина слегка задрал наверх его майку, потираясь колючей щекой и теплыми мягкими губами о его живот. Дэвид коснулся ртом кожи под пупком и замер, упиваясь запахом Билла. Запахом, почти потерявшим молочный детский оттенок, почти совсем, только где-то в самой глубине что-то напоминало Дэвиду о том, что было раньше. Кожа была мягкая, кажется даже мягче чем в детстве, ухоженная, пахнущая дорогущей парфюмерией, Йост подозревал что даже он не знает, чем именно, братья разбирались в кремах и этих всяких штучках уже получше его. Еще от него пахло сигаретами. И сексом. Если бы Дэвида попросили объяснить, что он имел под этим в виду, он бы не объяснил. От Билла пахло мужчиной, все это, все сразу, и это и слишком ухоженная кожа, тепло которое Билл излучал, отсутствие малейшей неуверенности или страха, щекотало нервы Дэвида, кололо его яйца предвкушением хорошего и качественного длительного траха. Этот запах не вызывал внутри него щемящего чувства вины, как будто он залез грабить детский сад. От него ему было хорошо и спокойно. Йост снова поцеловал Билла в живот, обхватив его бедра крепче, глянул вниз, оценив раздвинутые стройные ноги, и снова счастливо вздохнул. Ему уже стало хорошо. Он продолжал целовать живот Билла, от правого бока до звездочки, подбородком, осторожно, сдвигая толстую черную резинку билловских трусов, гордо торчащих над штанами, вниз, чтобы оголить рисунок побольше. Он надавил языком посильнее. Билл не издал ни звука. Что было немного странно. Дэвид посмотрел вверх, отрываясь от поцелуя. Странность ситуации не уменьшилась, а скорее увеличилась. Билл стоял и смотрел на него сверху вниз, внимательно, изучающее, и, как-то холодно.   
Это было чертовски странно. Билл не отличался сдержанностью темперамента, заводился обычно сполоборота, в любом смысле этого слова, и терпение проявлял только если этого требовала реализация его тайных планов по изведению кого-либо со света, с целью получения желаемого. Давить на него было бесполезно, но нежностью и ласками он становился удивительно сговорчивым и послушным.   
\- Что такое, Билл?   
Билл молча помотал головой, мол, ничего.   
Он наклонился вперед и подхватил руками майку Йоста, задирая ее вверх. Дэвид поднял руки вверх, мускулы дронули от прикосновения. Билл стащил с него майку через голову и бросил ее в сторону. Нет, Дэвиду очень нравилось то, что Билл его раздевал. Не нравилась ему только его похуистичная физиономия, ну, не сочеталась как-то с эротичностью его действий. Дэвид закусил губу. Билл оглядел его обнаженный стройный торс внимательно, словно оценивая пригодность, потом сосредоточенно кивнул собственным мыслям. Он хлопнул Дэвида по голому плечу:   
\- Я хочу сесть, - все так же холодно сказал он.   
Дэвид, было, протянул руки, чтобы схватить Билла и усадить к себе на колени, но Билл вывернулся из его рук и добавил:   
\- А ты иди вниз, - Билл терпеливо пояснил, увидев удивленное лицо старшего мужчины, - на пол.   
Дэвид резко выдохнул. М-да, а это могло оказаться сложнее чем ему казалось поначалу. Сердце его застучало возмущенно. Ну ладно, хрен с тобой, золотая рыбка, на пол так на пол. Главное теперь сорвать с лица возлюбленного засранца застывшую фарфоровую маску безразличия, а уж это он точно сможет! Тем более в такой позе.   
Билл опустился в кресло, широко расставив коленки, легко позволив Дэвиду разместиться между ними. Ну, по крайней мере, более явно он не мог бы показать, чего он сейчас хочет. Дэвид ласково погладил его бедра обеими руками, сверху-вниз и снизу-вверх, надавливая большими пальцами сильнее по внутренней стороне бедер, Билл даже раздвинул ноги шире, настолько широко, насколько позволяли подлокотники кресла, и еще шире, приподняв бедра навстречу движениям Дэвида.   
\- О, боже,… - сердце Дэвида заколотилось теперь вовсе не от возмущения. Так остро-чувственно отозвалось в нем движение бедер Билла под его руками. Дэвид одним движением придвинулся вперед, снова вжимаясь губами в живот Билла. Руки его двинулись вверх по ногам и там и остались. Опустившись подбородком по ширинке Билла вниз Дэвид счастливо выдохнул, да, как он и ожидал, лицо не отражало всего спектра ощущений, испытываемых Биллом в данный исторический момент. Несмотря на свою демонстративную незаинтересованность, ниже пояса штанов он был заметно напряжен, и это было чертовски приятно.   
\- О, да. – Дело проще пареной репы. Он мог бы уроки преподавать, как управляться с членом Билла так, чтобы свести его с ума от наслаждения, заставить задыхаться, стонать, выгибаться от ласки, просить еще, если б жаба не душила кого-то этому учить. Дэвид сжал большие пальцы у самого паха Билла, натягивая материю сильнее на напряженной дуге, в которую превратилась передняя часть его штанов, ласково скользя щекой и губами прямо по жесткой материи вниз и вверх. Держится, он все еще держится,…Дэвид внимательно наблюдал за накрашенными черным лаком длинными пальцами, побелевшими от того, как сильно он вцепился в подлокотники кресла. Нравится. Еще как нравится. Даже себе боишься признаться, как тебе это нравится.   
Дэвид погладил самый верх его бедер, надавливая сильнее, усиливая стимуляцию, сейчас он расстегнет ему ширинку, и Билл станет его. Дэвид схватился руками за пояс джинсов Билла, и…   
И тут произошло то, чего он сначала даже не понял, а потом еще некоторое время не мог поверить, что это случилось именно так. Билл резко согнул правую ногу в колене, уперся ребристой резиновой подошвой ботинка прямо в центр голой груди Йоста и с силой оттолкнул его от себя.   
\- Ох, блядь, - Йоста отшвырнуло назад. Он схватился обеими руками за ногу Билла, чтобы не упасть. Челюсть у него отвалилась от удивления, - Ты чего… тво-ришь-то? – спросил он Билла, еще даже не решив, как на это можно отреагировать.   
\- Я не говорил тебе этого делать, Дэвид, - холодно отрезал Билл. Ногу с его груди, однако убирать он не собирался, и Дэвид, тяжело дыша и пытаясь привести в порядок разнообразнейшие эмоции в своей голове подхватил его ногу снизу поудобнее. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Билла в упор. Взгляд Билла обжег его словно расплавленный воск голую кожу. Лицо юноши изменилось словно по мановению волшебной палочки. По точеным чертам разлилось странное и даже в некотором смысле нехорошее и опасное возбуждение. Глаза посверкивали иссиня-черными переливами, он медленно с явным затруднением ловил похотливо приоткрытым пухлым ртом воздух. Щеки порозовели. Билл медленно провел языком по губам. Дэвид мог бы поклясться собственным здоровьем, у Билла очень нехуево так встал сейчас, оттого что он оттолкнул его так. Вот тебе и зайчик, блин.   
Дэвид медленно поглаживал икру его правой ноги в ботинке снизу, а Билл просто смотрел на него и молчал. Его, как видно, все устраивало. Он даже, как видно, немного успокоился после острой вспышки возбуждения. Собственно, почему Дэвид и решил заговорить. Спокойно, и чуть насмешливо:   
\- Слушай…ну как тебе не совестно, варвар ты, а?... единственного продюсера, ботинками грязными…   
Несмотря на то что белые зубки хищно сверкнули в улыбке в ответ, слова Билла прозвучали без доли юмора:   
\- Можешь вылизать,… - сказал он и закусил фалангу указательного пальца.   
\- Что? – переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Вылижи.   
\- Ты с ума сошел?   
\- Не заставляй меня повторять в третий раз, я устал сегодня, - сказал Билл.   
На слабо берешь. Господи, как глупо, неужели ты думаешь, что со мной можно так справиться? Дэвид ласково ухмыльнулся. Ну, смотри, смотри, тебе понравится. Он наклонил голову, перехватывая ногу Билла под пятку и медленно прикоснулся вытянутыми губами к квадратному мыску его кожаного ботинка. Думаешь, слабо?   
\- А-а-а…да-а, - черт, как же тебе нравится, а? Смотри не кончи тут у меня раньше времени от такого счастья. Дэвид так же медленно убрал голову и наклонив ее вправо прислонился ртом ко внутренней стороне щиколотки Билла. Парень съехал по креслу вперед, раскидывая ноги шире для него. Конечно, конечно, моя бесценная звезда, тебе до оргазма нравится видеть меня у твоих ног. Тебе искренне кажется, что именно там мне самое место. Да, в общем, я, где-то даже и согласен с тобой. Мое место у твоих ног, особенно если они так провокационно раскинуты словно тебя снимают в порно, не в первый раз в конце концов, я держу твои коленки на весу своими руками, и не в последний. Каким бы крутым ты себе сейчас не казался, твои бедра развратно кричат, выеби меня, жестко, быстро, и я знаю, чего тебе на самом деле нужно, и ты знаешь, что я это знаю. Дэвид потерся щекой о ботинок Билла.   
\- Ты знаешь, у тебя красивые ноги, но лучше всего они смотрятся у меня на плечах, - сказал Дэвид, забрасывая ботинок Билла себе на плечо. Билл рывком выдернул ногу у него из рук и наотмашь ударил его по лицу.   
Дэвид испуганно схватился рукой за щеку, неожиданная и сильная пощечина обожгла лицо:   
\- Су-ка… - прошипел он.   
Не мудрствуя лукаво, Билл отвесил такую же пощечину Дэвиду с другой стороны.   
\- Не хами мне! – хрипловато и с ненавистью рявкнул он.   
\- Твою мать, а? – Дэвид схватил руками его запястья, Билл ударил его коленкой по подбородку. Дэвид снова выругался и схватился обеими руками за нос и подбородок, во рту был противный металлический привкус, он испугался было, что у него могла пойти кровь. Воспользовавшись деморализацией противника, Билл толкнул его на пол, навзничь, сам с гордым видом взгромоздился сверху, хватая руки Дэвида и разводя их вверх и в стороны от его головы.   
\- Это и есть то ВСЕ что ты можешь сделать для меня? – сквозь зубы прошипел черноволосый подонок, злобно нависая сверху.   
\- Билл, это подло…   
\- Нет, это пока еще нормально, - изволил не согласиться с ним Билл, - просто ты забыл за давностью лет, как это выглядит с моей стороны.   
Дэвид дернулся под ним, словно через него пустили ток напряжением в двести двадцать вольт. Словом его малолетний псих умел причинить ему боль просто с ловкостью скрипача виртуоза. Ему хотелось выть. Лицо его раскраснелось, он безусловно был физически сильнее Билла, в этом не было вопросов, разъярившись, он столкнул тощего мальчишку с себя. Билл мгновенно вскочил на ноги, Дэвид даже не успел сообразить когда, пластика у засранца была нечеловеческая. Он умудрялся непринужденно вскакивать из любого наизагнутейшего положения с легкостью и грацией Чужого из голливудского блокбастера. При всем при том, что казалось, что мышцы у него совершенно не развиты, и спорт он ненавидел еще даже больше чем прогулки на природе и овощи, в каждом его движении сквозила какая-то скрытая сила. Качок Саки посмеивался над Биллом, говоря, что у него, должно быть, как у змеи, просто мускулатура гладкая.   
\- Билл, ты куда?   
\- Ты сам это выбрал, - процедил Билл и направился к двери.   
\- Билл, - позвал Дэвид, садясь на полу.   
\- Прощай, Дэвид.   
\- Билл, стой, я кому говорю…ты куда пошел?   
Билл пожал плечами:   
\- А что, ты думаешь, мне некуда идти?   
\- Билл, не смей шутить с этим! – получилось как-то излишне злобно, он так не хотел, - Пожалуйста…   
\- А я и не шучу, - Билл взялся за ручку двери, - я серьезен как на похоронах! Ты прекрасно знаешь, Дэвид, если я уйду сейчас, я больше не вернусь.   
\- Это нечестно!   
\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Билл.   
\- Это шантаж.   
\- Как тебе угодно, - Билл махнул рукой, - я пойду.   
\- Билл, не надо играть на моих чувствах,…   
\- На каких таких чувствах?   
\- Билл, я люблю тебя.   
\- О, боже, - Билл резко развернулся, подскочил к Дэвиду и сел, опустившись перед ним на корточки, - Дэвид, а знаешь что? Знаешь? Если бы ты сказал мне это раньше…хотя бы минут десять назад, а лучше всего с утра бы мне это сказал, знаешь, я бы умер от счастья…   
\- Я знаю, я виноват…   
\- Опять…   
\- Нет, Билл, - Дэвид осторожно тронул острую коленку, - послушай. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я знаю, что виноват во многом в наших с тобой отношениях. Я все делаю не вовремя, я все делаю не так. У меня на это есть масса причин, но я не думаю, что тебе они будут интересны. Они касаются не тебя, они касаются меня. Это личное. А ты, ты Билл, ты манипулируешь мной. Ты крутишь мной, как хочешь, но это моя вина. Положа руку на сердце, я не могу тебя в этом винить, это я сам так построил наши отношения с самого начала. Ты очень умный человек, и глупо было бы мне надеяться, что ты не сумеешь воспользоваться данным тебе преимуществом.   
В общем, Дэвид подумал, что очевидно, не ошибся в своем предположении об уме Билла. Билл ничего не сказал ему в ответ, только глаза его сузились, сверкнув странным насмешливым отсветом. Он одним гладким едва заметным движением, словно на него не действовала земная гравитация, переменил положение. Теперь он сидел на боку, опираясь на руку, поставив одно колено вертикально. По крайней мере, судя по позе, он приготовился его слушать. Это было хорошим знаком.   
\- Я скажу тебе больше, - Дэвид автоматически отзеркалил позу Билла, он даже сам не понял, что он это сделал, - Я поддаюсь на твои манипуляции сознательно. В некотором смысле, если ты хочешь знать правду, я покупаю этим твою любовь.   
Билл пристально посмотрел на него. Щелкнул пальцами на худой аристократичной кисти, небрежно возлежавшей на коленке. Кивнул. Несмотря на свое раздражение, он был сильно удивлен прямотой Дэвида. Дэвид редко удостаивал его чести обсуждать их отношения на равных. А сейчас он, как будто бы в первый раз говорил с ним как с полноценным человеком. Это было по крайней мере,…увлекательно.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Билл - сказал Дэвид. В голосе его не было горечи, так, просто, констатация факта, - Ты меня не любишь. Это не упрек, ты не думай. Я знаю, ты…хорошо ко мне относишься, я даже порой могу с чувством глубокого удовлетворения признать, что ты меня уважаешь, хотя немногие бы на моем месте рассмотрели бы в твоем сволочном характере, что ты это умеешь...   
Билл хмыкнул. Лицо у него было пацанское-пацанское. Глумливое даже. Для него малохарактерное.   
\- Я люблю тебя. Несмотря даже на тот факт, что я отдаю себе отчет, что ты не полюбишь меня никогда в ответ.   
Билл скептично поднял бровь с пирсингом.   
\- Не-е-ет, - Дэвид отрицательно покачал головой, - ОН костьми ляжет, но к тебе сюда, - Дэвид похлопал себя по груди в районе сердца, - никогда никого не пустит.   
\- Он мой брат.   
\- Билл, давай называть вещи своими именами. Том - твоя единственная любовь. Твой брат. Самый близкий друг. Твой любовник. Твой защитник. Твоя опора и система координат твоей собственной личности. Самая дорогая вещь для тебя, за которую ты отдашь жизнь. Родители так не любят своих детей, а дети родителей, как любишь его ты.   
Хотя Дэвид и ожидал чего-то подобного, лицо Билла ранило его в самое сердце. Таким светлым и незащищенным, открытым, даже мечтательным, оно оказалось в эту секунду. Он даже не думал возражать, он лишь доверчиво согласился с каждым словом, сказанным Дэвидом. Да, говорить это одно, а увидеть такую откровенную реакцию – другое.   
\- Я знаю это, и я это принял, - голос Дэвида предательски дрогнул. Еще не хватало ему тут расплакаться. Он тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Кстати, тогда я сразу понял, что ты решил заполучить меня со всеми потрохами, даже через мой труп, и это было вопросом твоей чести, - внезапно перескочил Дэвид, но Билл прекрасно понял, что он вернулся к началу их отношений. Билл ухмыльнулся. Откровенность Дэвида импонировала ему все больше и больше. Йост приподносил ему сюрприз за сюрпризом в последние пару дней. Удивительно, но иногда они оказывались приятными. Надо признать, в самой глубине своей души, Билл привык считать его значительно более тупым мудланом, чем он оказывался на самом деле.   
\- Это правда, - сказал Билл, и Йост вынужден был признаться себе в ответ, что как бы ему ни было просто с тем Биллом, которого он знал раньше, который принадлежал ему, как ребенок, как его создание, реализация его идеальной мечты, его мальчик-нимфетка, как бы ему ни хотелось вернуть в их отношения то что было раньше, эту простоту Лолиты в штанах, реальность, разбивала его мечты. Реальность оказывалась жестче, не совсем такой, какой бы ему хотелось. В реальности, Билл заставил Дэвида стать таким, каким он хотел видеть его, в такой же степени, в какой Дэвид сделал нынешнего Билла таким, каков он есть. В реальности, Билл заставил его играть такую роль в его отношениях с Томом, на которую он бы под страхом смерти бы не согласился, потому что она была унизительна для него. Болезненно унизительна и вторична. Он, наверное и вправду был отчасти педофил, навроде несчастного профессора Гумберта, любовь его к Биллу приняла устрашающие формы, смешав в себе его любовь к женщине, к мужчине и к ребенку, став некоей абсолютной ценностью его жизни.   
Просто тот факт, что это именно любовь к мужчине никогда не вставал перед его глазами с такой яркой очевидностью. Билл стал другим человеком, благодаря ему, может быть, но он же и сделал и его самого другим.   
\- Да, я понял, что я обречен. Я только не мог понять, накой я тебе в принципе сдался, - сказал Дэвид, - потому и ломался так долго.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - Билл внезапно громко расхохотался.   
Наверное, это прозвучало бы странно в их случае, но Дэвид чисто по-человечески начинал нравиться ему все больше и больше. Он задумчиво почесал щеку плечом, глядя куда-то в сторону. Ему внезапно расхотелось уходить. Дэвид был, конечно, довольно-таки ебанутый субъект, и мстительность натуры Билла не собиралась так просто забывать старшему товарищу публичного унижения, но он не чувствовал в себе более прошлого запала разорвать связывающую их пуповину отношений.   
Дэвид конечно, почувствовал перемену его настроения. Билл сидел, и просто смотрел на него, не двигаясь, и, практически не мигая. Дэвид смотрел на него в ответ, с какой-то странной, даже болезненной нежностью. Надо было что-то делать. Кому-то из них. Но страшно было разрушить этот момент и хрупкое подобие мира и равновесия, которое вдруг установилось между ними.   
\- Спасибо, - внезапно сказал Билл.   
\- За что это?   
\- Ну, так, - Билл лениво шевельнул рукой на коленке, помогая себе размышлять вслух, - как бы это…сказать…за доверие...что ли…   
Дэвид улыбнулся. Он понял, о чем говорит Билл.   
Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал кисть руки Билла, лежащую на колене.   
\- Прости меня, - сказал Дэвид тонким пальцам и снова прикоснулся к ним теплыми губами.   
\- Э… - начал было Билл, но Дэвид не дал ему договорить.   
\- Не бросай меня, - сказал Дэвид, нежно-нежно, ласково, тихо, он умел так, что волосы на руках становились дыбом от удовольствия, Билл чувствовал, как его слова легким теплым ветерком щекотали его нервы. Слова эти, и склоненная голова старшего, губы, покорно, ласково и осторожно целующие его руку снова стали его возбуждать тем же диким образом, как и то, что между ними было в самом начале. У Билла аж захватило дух от нахлынувшей волны возбуждения и адреналина. Сердце застучало как ненормальное. Более всего прочего, он подумал, что его возбудило то, что сейчас Дэвид делал это добровольно и сам, для него. Понимая, что ОН этого хочет, и ЕМУ это нравится. Билл закусил губу, сдерживая стон.   
Дэвид опустился ниже, и, мягко взял кончик его среднего пальца раскрытыми губами.   
Билл не сдержал вздоха, вызывая разлив удовольствия в теле Дэвида. Дэвид медленно двинулся губами по пальцу Билла, беря его в рот сильнее. Он развернулся, сел на колени перед Биллом, продолжая двигать ртом по его ухоженному пальчику туда – сюда, всем своим видом отчаянно намекая, что очень бы хотел у него сейчас пососать. Билл с интересом наклонил свесил голову вбок с интересом наблюдая за движением его губ. Потом также медленно и задумчиво, неагрессивно, но с каким-то миропознавательским детским интересом, заставил Дэвида взять в рот второй. Так умилительно радостно улыбнулся, когда получилось, что Дэвид чуть не подавился, он думал, такое лицо может быть у человека максимум в полтора года, когда он видит яркую и интересную погремушку. Хотя, конечно, что он мог знать о детях.   
\- Дэвид, хватит, - Билл убрал руку и заставил Дэвида отклониться назад.   
Впрочем, вскоре он передумал, и снова схватил его лицо левой рукой, надавливая большим пальцем на подбородок и заставляя Дэвида приоткрыть рот. Теперь он смотрел на мужчину с убийственной серьезностью. Изучающе. Взгляд юноши скользил от глаз к губам, и обратно. Йосту хотелось жмуриться каждый раз, когда черные, пронзительные сияющие глаза впивались в его глаза. Иначе никак не сказать. Они обжигали, и поглощали его свет, они порабощали его.   
Билл облизнулся, придвигаясь ближе. Дэвид подался было вперед, потому что от взглядов и от движений языка, и близости, кололо губы, хотелось ощутить губы Билла своими, такой знакомый вкус, такое сладкое ощущение,…Билл несильно сжал руку на его лице.   
\- Нет, - сказал он. Мягко.   
Дэвид не стал проверять, как будет звучать если жестко. Он разочарованно выдохнул, и закрыл глаза. Мгновенно ошпарившись влажным пухлым ртом то ли поцеловавшем то ли укусившим его сверху, снизу, и сразу же, прямо в тот момент, когда Дэвид протестующее вскрикнул от такого обращения, агрессивно и глубоко, стукнувшись зубами, сунул язык в рот. Билл перехватил голову Дэвида обеими руками, цепляясь в короткостриженный затылок. Дэвид понял что задерживает дыхание, потому что его шокировало такое поведение Билла, оно было сильное и властное, это было так не похоже на то, к чему за все время, которое они были любовниками, Дэвид привык. Шокировало и возбудило, говоря по правде. Язык снова и снова проникал в него, резкими, захватническими движениями, и, кажется, покидать завоеванную территорию не собирался.   
Дэвид, конечно, не мог долго равнодушно стоять под агрессивно-сексуальными атаками Билла. Мозг начало затягивать сладострастной пеленой, он чувствовал что с каждой секундой начинает соображать все хуже. Мир вообще перестал существовать для него вокруг этих губ, жарко и влажно удушающих его, этого языка, этих цепких, сильных рук кажется сдирающих с него скальп. Билл целовал его сам, целовал настойчиво, яростно, страстно, у Дэвида последний винтик открутился и крышу снесло от этой мысли. Член заныл натягивая ширинку.   
Дэвид попытался поймать его язык своим языком. Дольше бездействовать он уже не мог. Зажатая между их телами коленка Билла и вовсе наводила его на совсем определенные знакомые ассоциации, там, под ширинкой уже просто болело уже совсем не по-детски. Очень хотелось банально завалить мелкого прямо на ковре. Дэвид аж застонал, хватая губы Билла, чтобы отвлечься от сводящего с ума жара в штанах.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл, разрывая поцелуй.   
Их губы снова слились, и снова разорвались.   
\- Дэвид, нет.   
Снова поцелуй. Ну, это просто невозможно терпеть.   
\- Я сказал, нет, Дэвид, - Билл несильно шлепнул Дэвида по губам.   
\- Билл,…   
Дэвид казался сильно обескураженным.   
\- Почему ты меня не слушаешься? – нахмурил брови Билл.   
Дэвид хотел было спросить, чисто автоматически, а почему он собственно должен, но Билл добавил, поглаживая его нижнюю губу большим пальцем.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня слушался. Во всем. Сразу. Дэвид. Сразу. И не выступал. Ясно?   
Дэвид мрачно засопел.   
\- Дэвид, тебе ясно?   
Дэвид мрачно кивнул.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Билл, и снова надавил на подбородок Дэвида большим пальцем, - открывай рот. Ага, так.   
Билл снова легко чмокнул его губы, отклонился назад, так чтобы Дэвиду было виднее и сладко облизнулся.   
\- Так и стой, - сказал Билл, - а я буду тебя целовать. И даже не пытайся мне отвечать.   
\- Но, Билл…   
\- Дэвид, повтори, что я сейчас сказал?   
\- БИЛЛ! – укоризненно сказал Дэвид и снова получил по губам.   
\- Что я сказал, Дэвид?   
Дэвид молчал. Он пытался что-то сказать, но, честно говоря, у него даже и не получалось. Он вообще-то обиделся на Билла за такие закидоны, но Биллу это явно нравилось, короче он разрывался между двумя абсолютно противоречивыми чувствами.   
\- Дэвид, попробуй поддаться мне хоть раз, - с тайной ноткой глума сказал Билл, - тебе понравится.   
Я вот именно этого и боюсь, подумал Дэвид, что понравится. Но вслух сказал не это. Черт, поддонок явно пытался его воспитывать, кто бы мог подумать, что он фанатеет от этого?   
\- Хорошо, Билл.   
\- Ты меня понял, Дэвид?   
\- Да.   
\- Точно?   
\- Точно.   
\- Не будешь ничего делать?   
\- Не буду.   
\- Повтори.   
\- Я не буду ничего делать, - чувствуя себя щенком-идиотом сказал Дэвид.   
\- Молодец, хороший мальчик, - сказал Билл, и успел поцеловать его в рот еще до того, как Дэвид возмущенно застонал. Билл повторил свою экзекуцию с его ртом, на этот раз Дэвид стоял, мужественно зажмурив глаза, и героически сдерживал свои порывы ответить на Билловский поцелуй.   
\- Вот так, да, - Билл выдохнул восхищенно. Лицо его осветилось светом невероятного счастья. Он снова облизнулся, заерзав на месте. Дэвид сделал все как он хотел, подчинился его воле, и это торкало его все сильнее с каждым разом.   
Дэвид хотел сообщить Биллу, что он моральный урод и извращенец, и что нехорошо возбуждаться на вынужденное подчинение беспомощных по воле обстоятельств людей, но Билл сказал ему:   
\- Мне нравится твой рот.   
И он уже ничего больше не хотел сообщать.   
\- Я хочу твой рот.   
У Дэвида снова перехватило дыхание, он даже руки поднял, чтобы жестикуляцией помочь себе что-то сказать, но язык, как видно парализовало.   
\- Ложись.   
\- А? – переспросил Дэвид.   
\- На спину ложись?   
\- За-чем? – спросил Дэвид, неуверенно вытягивая ноги.   
\- Потому что я так сказал, - Билл подтолкнул его за плечи назад, и Дэвид на всякий случай поддался, опускаясь назад, чтобы не нарываться на очередной приступ агрессии от Билла. Он стукнулся затылком об пол, удар несколько смягчил серый казенный ковролин. Билл перекинул ногу через его тело и жизнерадостно и бодро опустился своей тощей но, против всех законовы аппетитной жопой ему на грудь.   
Наманикюренные тонкие пальцы на жилистых, становящихся похожими на мужские руках дернули серебряную пряжку ремня с очередной душераздирающей вариацией человеческого черепа. Расстегнули пуговицу на ширинке. Потянули язычок молнии вниз. Кадык Дэвида нервно дернулся. Пока он наблюдал за происходящим. Рот как-то сам наполнился слюной. В общем, он понял, что собрался делать Билл.   
\- Слушай, так же неудобно,… - осторожно начал он.   
\- Мне удобно, - мрачно ответил Билл, приподнимаясь на коленях, и ерзая, стаскивая трусы пониже и доставая из них свой член.   
Член был бодр и вполне жизнерадостен. Своей полнотой и округлой твердостью заставляя Дэвида лихорадочно облизнуться. Однако пытаясь поднять голову, Дэвид понял, что это сделать тяжело, потому что длинные стройные копыта прижимали его руки и сдавливали плечи, и вообще он ничем выше пояса двинуть не мог.   
\- Билл, послушай, блин, воздушное создание, - начал он, пытаясь высвободить руку из под нежащего на ней тяжелого ботинка, потому что было очень тяжело и давило так что было больно - а как вот….вот ты сам…вот, как думаешь…это…можно…   
\- Чо как, Йост? – все так же мрачно спросило воздушное создание подвигав ногой и пригвоздив его руку к полу еще неудачнее, - Чо как? Не знаешь как в рот ебут что ли?   
\- БИЛЛ!? – Дэвид не смог не возмутиться. Он сам не знал чем больше, грубыми ли словами, или тем что Билл случайно заехал ему отделанной металлической пластиной пяткой ботинка ему под ребра, - Ты…   
\- Дэвид, молчи и соси, - сказал Билл и приставил головку покрасневшего возбужденного члена к его губам.   
Дэвид мрачно глянул на Билла, но на него не произвело это должного впечатления.   
\- Ротик сам откроешь, или помочь? - любезно спросил черноволосый гад.   
Дэвид поборолся пару секунд с желанием сказать Биллу все что он думает, потому что ему внезапно расхотелось знать, что Билл сможет ему ответить. И открыл рот.   
Билл не сразу вошел в него. Не сумев побороть искушение он медленно провел головкой по Йостовским губам, заставляя руки Йоста против воли сжаться в кулаки над таким циничным обращением над старшим товарищем. Потом снова, а потом, осторожно поддерживая член рукой медленно и сладострастно сунул ему за щеку.   
\- Расслабься уже, а? - сказал он Йосту, едва ли не подхихикивая от глумливой радости, - Йост, блин, как ты в бойзбэнде работал вообще непонятно…   
Йост застонал возмущенно. Билл мгновенно вытащил свой хуй у него изо-рта, посчитав что это будет безопаснее.   
\- Каулитц, блядь, ну ты, блядь и су-ка, блядь, - очень непедагогично но очень как-то тепло и от души выразился Йост. Он редко так позволял себе выражаться.   
Билл закатился от хохота, опускаясь снова на грудь Йоста, и прикрывая лицо руками.   
\- Ы-ы… - как мог членораздельно провыл Билл.   
\- Ы, - передразнил Йост, - хорош ржать, упадет, - на всякий случай на правах старшего товарища предостерег он.   
\- А, кстати, да, - Билл немного посерьезнел, вздохнул и вытер глаза, - Чота я забыл, с какой целью мы все здесь сегодня собрались. Ххы-ы. А чего тебя это так волнует? – спросил он Йоста, - соскучился по моему хую?   
Господи, какой же ласковый у него был голос при этом, просто кленовый сироп по растаявшему на горячем блинчике сливочному маслу. Дэвид хмыкнул, когда из-за сексуальной нежности тона до него с опозданием на несколько секунд дошло, что именно Билл ему сказал.   
\- Да-вай уже… хуй свой…, ебарь… - сказал Дэвид совершенно неповторимым тоном.   
\- Да, дорогая! – сказал Билл, и, предупредив возмущение Йоста, снова засунул свой член ему в рот.   
Пара горячих скользких нежных сладких движений, и они оба значительно посерьезнели. От их юмористического настроя не осталось и следа. Билл приподнялся выше, приблизившись к лицу Йоста так близко как это было возможно, давая возможность Йосту освободить наконец руки и схватить его сзади за бедра, чтобы хотя бы как-то обезопасить себя в данной позиции. Почувствовав руки Дэвида на себе, Билл, как будто бы ощутил гораздую большую свободу в обращении с ним. Он принялся двигат бедрами навстречу Йостовскому рту, тем более что его положение и вправду не давало ему особой амплитуды для движения.   
Толчок за толчком, глубже, похоже он совсем забыл что Дэвиду как-то надо в принципе еще и дышать. Быстрее. Дэвид застонал, запрокидывая голову дальше, потому что, похоже, что член Билла уже достиг тех пределов в его рту, которых он мог достичь без особого труда. И при этом не собирался останавливаться, с каждым движением входя все глубже.   
Дэвид запрокинул голову дальше, Билл переполз вперед, перенося вес тела на руки, которые сон поставил по обе стороны от головы своего любовника. Майка по-дурацки повиснув, лишила его большей части зрелища, а именно процесса ебли в рот собственного возлюбленного продюсера и воспитателя, потому не мудрствуя лукаво, Билл подхватил ее одной рукой, задрал зацепив за голову сзади, не снимая с рук, и вставил Йосту в рот как надо. Йост было успел кстати, наблюдая за шоу с майкой, посожалеть, что не сегодня не он сверху, ничего он не мог поделать, очень ему нравилась эта манера, но вскоре нежелающий оставаться без внимания жадный хуй Билла лишил его способности мыслить, кроме как брать его в себя глубже и глубже с наименьшим вредом для себя.   
Дэвид не чувствовал ничего, не чувствовал как пот катился градом с его лба, по его шее, заставив воротник серой майки потемнеть, он не знал что в принципе твориться вокруг, он отчаянно цеплялся за бедра Билла, чтобы как-то еще сохранить себе подобие сознание. Гладкий бархатистый ствол скользил внутри, уже вопреки всем законам природы, в самой чертовой глотке. Быстрее и быстрее. Грубее, черт, он сейчас задохнется… Дэвид сжал бедро пальцами еще крепче, но Билл, кажется этого не заметил. Он просто тяжело дышал, сдавленно постанывал иногда, сцепив зубы, странно, что его тощие лягушачьи передние лапки все еще выдерживали настойчивый пресс сладострастного движения бедер. Впрочем, Билл еще и не то мог сделать из принципа. Дэвид подумал, что в следующий раз перед занятиями сексом со своим гребаным малышом с большим хуем, он точно напишет завещание.   
Фрикция за фрикцией, сумасшедшее давление, словно в паровом котле. Дэвид застонал сдавленно так громко, как в принципе можно было бы, имея чужой хуй глубоко в глотке. В глазах у него потемнело, на самом деле, вот сейчас ему стало и вправду очень и очень страшно, он в панике схватился за бедра Билла, отталкивая его от себя, и в этот самый момент Билл запрокинув голову надсадно, задыхаясь закричал, изливаясь в оргазме глубоко в горло Йоста. Йост отчаянно оттолкнул его от себя, назад, вскакивая, хватая ртом воздух и отчаянно откашливаясь, черноволосый подонок все-таки заставил его подавиться спермой. Если бы он мог что-то сказать, он бы сказал, но не мог. Потому махнул рукой, и, все так же тяжело дыша рухнул обратно на ковер.   
Билл растянулся рядом, головой в его пузо, и едва ли не мурлыкал от счастья. Дэвиду казалось, что он буквально светится изнутри.   
\- С… слезь – голос был сиплый и хриплый, Йост снова закашлялся, - Слезь…с…трупа…менеджера...группы… То - Йост остановился, чтобы перевести дух, на такую долгую фразу воздуха в легких не хватало, - То-ки-о О-тель, убийца.   
Билл поднял на него свои сияющие теперь вдруг почему-то светло-карие, медовые и прозрачные глаза. Мордочка была такая милая и детская, блестящая от испарины, кто бы мог подумать, что он только что цинично выеб мужика старше его вполовину глубоко в глотку и едва не задушил. Ну, чисто, ангел, только почему-то без нимба!   
\- Ггы,…Йос-с-с-с-ст, эт-а-а было клее-е-ва, - сообщил ангел, отклеивая от щеки и отплевываясь от прилипших от пота к губам длинных черных мокрых волос. Потом он подполз к Йосту ближе, задумчиво, пальчиком стирая капли спермы, которые попали Йосту на подбородок.   
\- Знаешь, чо я тебе скажу? – спросил Билл Йоста.   
\- Ну? - отозвался Йост. Понемногу он уже приходил в себя. Грудная клетка его вздымалась теперь уже не так часто.   
\- Я вот об этом с детства мечтал, - сказал Билл, он скосил глаз на свой палец и, задумчиво вытащив язык, видимо с исследовательским интересом осторожно, но внимательно слизал собственную сперму. Его слова касались конечно их несколько извращенного полового акта, но действия Билла придали словам еще более похабный смысл.   
Йост снова закашлялся, на этот раз едва не подавившись собственной слюной. Приподнялся на локтях, сменив положение на более безопасное в данном соседстве. Дэвид смотрел на Билла. Лицо мужчины имело просто непередаваемое выражение. Он хотел много чего сказать Биллу, но потом понял, что он, кажется, это абсолютно серьезно. Он даже не пытался его эпатировать. Расслабился просто. Вот после этого лицо Дэвида и стало непередаваемым.   
\- Билл,… а я… в детстве…это,… космонавтом хотел стать, - справившись, наконец, с эмоциями все еще сипло выдавил он.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда они вернулись домой. Том заболел.   
Точнее он заболел еще на концерте. Стоял, глядя на софит, медитировал, открывши малосознательно рот, обливался потом и играл на гитаре исключительно на автопилоте. У него, наверное, была высокая температура, потому что его периодически глючило и вообще мысли лезли к нему в голову совершенно абсурдные и тошнотворно назойливые. Нет, точно температура, подумал он, после того как десять минут размышлял о том как размножаются разномастные кабеля, фигурно расстеленные рабочими по сцене.   
Один раз он, кажется, едва не потерял сознание, потому что он отключился на пару секунд и не соображал что происходит. Его пошатнуло. Он, наверное, упал бы, но почувствовал спиной грудь брата. Тело его было таким прохладным. Знакомое дыхание обдувало словно свежий ветерок. Билл незаметно погладил его по спине, мол, держись, Томчик, уже недолго. Том повернул голову вполоборота к брату, чувствуя знакомый сладкий стойкий запах грима плавящегося от пота, лака для волос, снова прохладу дыхания, улыбнулся, с закрытыми глазами, и кивнул, «спасибо тебе». Когда Билл отошел, Том вздохнул полной грудью, ему и вправду на некоторое время стало легче, такое ощущение, что силы Билла отчасти перелились в его тело. Он даже перестал думать о сношающихся кабелях и различил пару искаженных в крике разукрашенных лиц в первом ряду за софитами.   
Он подмигнул кому-то из фанаток, слыша усилившийся рев со своей стороны в ответ.   
Билл весь концерт озабоченно шлялся за его спиной, то туда-то сюда. Посматривал, касался ненароком, прислонялся плечом к плечу, терся боком о бок, каждый раз вызывая многократное усиление фанатского рева. Том даже придумал себе развлечение на концерте, стоять с закрытыми глазами и по реву фанатов определять на каком Билл находится от него расстоянии. Ор. Громче. Еще громче. Громче. Сколько ж гребаных децибел? И снова запах Билла и ощущение его кожей так, словно не было трех склеенных потных маек между ними, двух томиных и биллиной, а только голая кожа на голой коже. Голая кожа. М-м-м-м. Том облизнулся, и поправил гитару, чтобы она поудачнее давила ему на пах. Надо будет намекнуть Биллу, если он опять придет со своим гребаным горячим молоком, что говорят, что секс – значительно лучшее лекарство от простуды!!! Билл словно понял, о чем думает Том, потому что он, шутя, шлепнул его по руке.   
Йост стоящий на часах справа от них за кулисами многозначительно погрозил им кулаком, типа, заигрались, и Билл, хихикнув, отскочил от Тома одним гладким движением на три метра сразу. И, глядя в сторону, промчался вниз по сцене, независимо повиливая тощими бедрами, словно автобус-Икарус с заносом на повороте в один метр. Том проводил его глумливо-обожающим взглядом и снова уткнулся в гитару и в свои назойливые мысли о новых возможностях в лечении простуды.   
Том заболел. Билл отправился к нему в номер, и даже недовольный Йост не решился сказать ему ни слова. Йост точно знал, что младший подонок тоже заразится, но, подумав, решил, что все равно у них сейчас будет месячный перерыв на репетицию нового тура, так что это никому особенно не помешает. Потому махнул рукой.   
Билл помог Тому принять ванну, объяснив, что не станет его оставлять одного, потому что у него очень высокая температура, хотя Том отбрыкивался и отнекивался, и говорил, что ненавидит ванну, и вообще нечего тут с ним сидеть, он не маленький.   
\- Маленький, - безапелляционно сказал Билл, присаживаясь на край ванны.   
\- Ты мне еще уточку принеси поиграть! – возмутился Том.   
\- Кря-кря, - сказал Билл и щелкнул пальцами по воде, осторожно брызгая Тому в лицо.   
\- У-то-ч-ка…. – захохотал Том, закрываясь от брызг обеими руками. Он смеялся и вообще, такой беззащитный и вправду выглядел для Билла как маленький ребенок.   
Искупавши, Билл вытащил Тома из ванны, обернув в большое полотенце, Том покачнулся, от слабости у него закружилась голова, Билл подхватил его и прижал к себе, голого и мокрого, обеими руками поперек туловища, сильно-сильно. Тому было плохо. Першило в горле, слезились глаза, от слабости подворачивались ноги. И вместе с тем, он вполне отчетливо мог себе сказать, уткнувшись в мягкие тонкие черные длинные волоски на шее брата носом, что ему просто офигенно хорошо.   
Билл растянулся рядом с ним на кровати, Том было посопротивлялся этому факту. Он долго бухтел, чтобы Билл валил к себе, потому что заразится, а у него еще с тех пор, еще с его болезни до отпуска, горло не прошло. А он не будет за ним опять ходить нянькой, носить чай, водить по докторам, переживать, и ухаживать, и не спать ночами, потому что нельзя так относиться к собственному здоровью. Но сил убрать руку Билла, обнимающую его, не было. И отнюдь не из-за физической слабости. Билл уткнулся лбом в его плечо и сонным голосом пробормотал:   
\- Том, не гунди, я спать хочу…   
С этими словами он закинул на Тома еще и коленку. Билл не очень любил, когда Том лез к нему обниматься в кровати, в том смысле чтобы просто обнять. Ему вечно мешала его рука. Ворочаться, крутиться, прыгать, дышать…зато сам он очень часто использовал Тома как любимую игрушку с детства, с которой спят, обнявши ногами и руками и сопя в потрепанное от чрезмерной детской любви плюшевое ухо, или как подушку, просыпаясь с утра, лежа головой у Тома на животе, на спине или на боку. Билл, какой же ты гребаный эгоист, ласково подумал Том, чувствуя как ласковой щекотливой волной по телу разливается пронзительная нежность, спазмом на грани экстаза и боли скручивает нервы в солнечном сплетении, заливает трепетным теплом щеки, заставляет его пальцы нервно комкать ткань казенной накрахмаленной простыни.   
Он, кажется, даже простонал вслух.   
\- Би-и-и-илл… - не специально, против воли, просто спазм чувств, которых охватил его был так силен, что он не мог промолчать.   
\- А? – испуганно, не открыв глаз подскочил Билл, - Что случилось? А? Том, ты нормально?   
\- Прости, прости…все хорошо, спи, - шепнул Том, проваливаясь в сон вместе с братом. Видимо, у него снова повысилась температура, потому что наступающая дрема упорно не могла вытеснить у него из головы навязчивые мысли о том, как ему нравится, когда Билл демонстрирует что он его частная собственность, его территория, принадлежащая ему вещь первой необходимости, любимая игрушка, и о том как невероятно сильно его, Тома заводит только сама мысль о том, что он Биллу нужен.   
В самолете Том тоже все больше спал. Ему даже не мешал постоянно чихающий Билл. Йост уставился в свой ноутбук, периодически неодобрительно посматривая на Билла, с видом, мол, что за безответственность. Билл сидел, отвернувшись от его пронзительного взгляда с видом гордым и независимым, обложившись платками, и чихал каждые полминуты.   
Густав сказал:   
\- Будь здоров! – Как говорил, ради прикола на каждый его чих, но позже, спустя пятнадцать минут такого времяпрепровождения, понял, что дело это слишком напряжное, потому, снял кроссовки, вытянул ноги, и свесив в сторону курносую физиономию, тоже заснул.

***

День в Гамбурге выдался солнечный, несмотря на раннюю весну.   
Солнце радостно освещало красные крыши домов, играло с острыми готическими шпилями церквей, прыгало по асфальту, лужам, посильно веселило голые ветки деревьев, сияло, отражаясь от стекол в окнах.   
В дверь позвонили.   
Том не хотел открывать, но Скотти заливался ненормальным лаем, а Билл положил себе на ухо подушку и вставать не собирался. Том подождал еще минут десять, все еще надеясь, что умный гость сам уйдет. Но он не ушел и тогда. Том встал. Босиком, в трусах и в майке открыл входную дверь. Противно бодрый, вылизанный, отглаженный и слишком хорошо выглядящий для четырех дня Дэвид, пахнущий свежим, еще прохладным весенним воздухом всучил ему в руки большой пакет с собачьей едой.   
\- Нормальные люди в гости ходят с конфетами, - хрипло со сна, и выздоравливая от изматывающей заразы, сказал Дэвиду Том - с шампанским…или там…цветами.   
\- Ну, я не буду уверен с цветами, что вы не уморите пса голодом,…..я же прав, Скотти? – Йост потрепал радостно прыгающую и скулящую от невероятного счастья собаку, - Хоро-ший, Скотти, хороший ма-альчик… . К тому же…если у вас еда кончится,…тоже…не пропадете…   
\- Спа-а-аси-и-ибо, Дэ-эвид, - сердечно сказал Том, толкая дверь шкафа в коридоре в сторону, - Вешайся на здоровье!   
\- Спасибо, Том, - в тон ему ответил на двусмысленность предложения Дэвид, снимая куртку и убирая ее в шкаф. Пока Том с пакетом и чрезвычайно вдруг заинтересовавшимся им Скотти, мешающимся в ногах пошел на кухню.   
Казимир, заинтересовавшись происходящим, гордо и независимо, стараясь спрятать вытянувшееся от любопытства выражение на серой полосатой морде, наблюдал за ними из гостиной.   
\- Йо-о-о-ост! – позвал из кухни Том, насыпая корм в миску Скотти, - А, Йост?   
\- Чего тебе?   
\- А чо ты Казимиру похавать никогда не приносишь?   
Близнецы в своем репертуаре, хмыкнул себе Йост. Дай палец, откусят руку, по колено.   
\- Том, я же не за тобой ухаживаю, - сказал Йост, сверкнув ехидной белозубой улыбочкой в проеме кухонной двери продюсер.   
\- А паа-чии-муу? – спросил Том.   
\- Эээ,… - начал Йост, не нашедши, что ответить.   
Скотти громко хрустел и чавкал едой, крутя хвостом из стороны в сторону, Казимир с несчастным видом жался к стенке и делал вид, что не намекает что его бы, вообще-то стоило бы покормить.   
\- Пре-ет, Дэвид, - силуэт Билла тенью скользнул из ванной комнаты в комнату.   
\- БИЛЛ! – крикнул ему Том, - Принеси Казимирскую жрачку!   
\- А она ваще где?   
\- В пи… - привычно начал Том, потом посмотрел на Йоста, - В коридоре, в кладовке, справа от кухни, как и год назад, и позавчера и вчера, когда ты в последний раз спрашивал …   
\- Ггы-ы, - жизнерадостно сказал Билл.   
Он вошел в кухню, с мокрыми волосами, в растянутой майке неопределенного цвета и мегаэкстремальных бабских трениках, ну так их обычно с нежностью называл его старший брат, держащихся где-то на яйцах.   
\- Привет, милый, - сказал Дэвид, и ловко заключил его в крепкие объятия, и впился губами в остро пахнущий мятой от зубной пасты рот, прижимаясь всем телом. Билл положил руки ему на плечи, одной обнимая за спину, второй без слов протягивая Тому банку кошачьей еды. Том взял банку, и шлепнул Билла по руке, высказывая свое недовольство телячьими нежностями с Дэвидом. Билл дерзко показал ему фак ободранным ногтем, дома ему было влом смотреть за этим делом. Том разозлившись схватил Йоста за бедра и ловко втер свой пах ему в зад в качестве мести. Йост дернулся у них в руках, от неожиданности, и, очевидно, конечно, что дело было далеко не только в этой самой неожиданности.   
Билл схватил руками Тома крепко за шею под дредами, прижимая к спине Дэвида сильнее.   
\- Ох, ты… - вздохнул Йост и Том вместе с ним.   
\- Я вообще-то ненадолго зашел, - вдруг засуетился Дэвид, поняв, что медленные сладострастные движения тощих тел двух близнецов сладострастно трущихся о его несчастное тело внушительными утренними стояками уносят его мозг в дали дальние, откуда возвращаются только с последними брызгами спермы. И не так важно, что солнце уже садилось, напряженные, налитые одинаковые дуги в штанах упирались ему в зад и терлись о его собственный напрягающийся член.   
\- Мне, вообще-то…это…мне надо… - извиняющимся тоном, более извиняясь перед самим собой начал Дэвид, перед глазами как живая встала сцена предполагающейся ебли с двумя близнецами сразу, и ему захотелось убить себя об стену, чтобы не мучаться, - Бенд-жа-а-ами-и-ин… - продолжал он, заикаясь и постанывая, потому что язык Билла щекотал его трехдневную щетину на подбородке как-то очень похабно, явно намекая на продолжение общения в более интимных местах, - Бенд…жа…мин, прилетел специально на вст-т-тречу, - Билл оторвался от его подбородка наклонил голову, отодвинулся вбок и посмотрел на Тома в упор, - со…мной…я просто….просто…зашел…я…   
Том схватил Билла за влажные слегка завивающиеся волосы, и по-хозяйски запрокинул голову назад, открывая длинную белую шею, на которой даже кадык был малозаметен, и высунув язык изо всех сил лизнул ее. Билл всхлипнул и сразу же встретил его язык своим ртом, Дэвид сжал свой член через штаны, очень хотелось кричать. У него от возбуждения сводило весь пах, когда он смотрел на целующихся близнецов. Они и целовались-то как-то не по-человечески… настолько откровенно сексуально это выглядело, предлагая себя, кокетничая, заигрывая, настойчиво беря, покорно принимая, и снова меняясь местами. Терлись высунутыми языками об язык, стучались пирсингами, сдавленно подхихикивали и постанывали в экстазе. Билл пощекотал закрытые губы брата языком, Том втянул играющий с его сережкой язычок в себя, дергая брата на себя рывком, увлеченно и Билл застонал громко, впиваясь ногтями Тому в плечи. Дэвид отступил в сторону, чтобы было лучше видно. Это было потрясающе, ему казалось, ему просто откровенно казалось, по отчаянно зажмуренным глазам Билла, что он сейчас вот прямо и кончит от одного поцелуя. Это было круче чем ебля. Хотя,…в ту же самую секунду представив самозабвенно ебущихся голых потных возбужденных одуревших от наслаждения близнецов Дэвид понял, что он несколько погорячился. Член его встал уже почти полностью, к тому же он уже не мог не поглаживать его. Вдобавок ко всему, Том с таким томным придыханием попросил Билла:   
\- Билл,…послушай, Билли,…пососи мне хуй...немножко… - Дэвид вовсе чуть не умер, выдохнув, и утыкаясь лбом Тому в плечо.   
Билл сразу опустился на колени, не колеблясь ни секунды, отвечая сияющим взором на влюбленный Томовский взгляд, наблюдающий за тем как тонкая аккуратная ручка вытаскивает из его больших семейных трусов его возбужденный член, красиво и умело обхватив пульсирующий желанием ствол, гладким, словно подкручивающим движением, поднял томовский член к животу, вытянутыми полураскрытыми губами касаясь прижимающихся от возбуждения яичек, слегка словно всасывая их внутрь.   
\- А-а-а-а.. – сказал Том, кусая губы и лихорадочно хватаясь руками за Дэвида, за Билловские плечи, за столешницу неподалеку, - ой-еййй…ейй…ой…   
Билл не стал над ним издеваться больше, сунув себе в рот член Тома, обжегши мягким прикосновением, посасывая головку, закрыв от удовольствия глаза. Потом с сочным громким чмоком резко вытащил его у себя изо рта, не разжимая сомкнутого кольца губ.   
Дэвид с Томом застонали теперь одновременно. Билл облизывал член Тома языком затейливыми движениями, погружая в сладостную и восхищенную эротическую нирвану. Дэвид не смог смотреть на это долго, позабывши о Бенджамине, о встрече, о Юниверсал и обо всем громадном мире вокруг, он рванул ширинку, опустил трусы вниз, вытащил член, и не в состоянии думать более ни о чем приставил его куда-то к щеке Билла.   
Том хмыкнул довольно, увидев как Дэвид возбудился их играми, потому он даже не очень сильно возражал тому, что сладкий ротик покинул его мужскую плоть и гладко насадился на член продюсера.   
\- О…боже…черт…А… - Дэвид спазматически схватился за плечо Тома, чтобы не упасть. Том снова довольно хихикнул, с видом выражения мужской солидарности похлопал Дэвида по руке. Очевидно недовольный его неожиданным приступом веселья Билл схватил его член левой, свободной рукой у самого основания, поглаживая нижнюю сторону большим пальцем, встряхивая слегка его член, отобрав вмиг желание глумиться и веселиться. Том опустил голову вниз, так и не решив, куда смотреть ему нравится больше, на рот ли Билла на члене Дэвида или на руку, дрочащую его умелыми ловкими движениями, большим пальцем поглаживая кругами головку, размазывая по ней выделившуюся на кончике от возбуждения смазку. Видит бог, он сроду не видел человека, который бы обращался с его хуем так же как Билл, он сам так не умел с ним обращаться, как это делал Билл.   
\- Ох…Билл, да,….возьми опять мой,…   
Том и сам не ожидал, что ему так понравится что Билл стоя на коленях, на кухне, на глазах удивленного Казимира, будет по очереди сосать у них с Дэвидом хуи. Да, впрочем, он и не ожидал, что Биллу это ТАК понравится. Это было легко понять по тому, как он сосал им теперь, боясь разорвать контакт, мало заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны, не играя, не провоцируя. Просто увлеченно, сосредоточенно, и оттого как-то странно технично сосал их по очереди, лаская член другого мужчины рукой.   
Том пнул потерянного Дэвида локтем, жестами предложив разыграть в камень-ножницы-бумага кто трахнет Билла сзади. Потому что терпеть уже не было никаких сил. Дэвиду и объяснять-то ничего не пришлось, он чувствовал то же самое. Том выиграл.   
\- Садись, - сказал Том Дэвиду и показал подбородком на стул, потому что по его потрясенному лицу не был уверен, что тот понимает, что происходит.   
Не колеблясь более ни секунды, отошел от стола, опустился на колени за мало чего понимающим Биллом, и прижал его к себе ласково и уверенно, словно говоря, что ему не стоит и начинать понимать что происходит. Том легко опустил треники Билла вниз по бедрам. Билл был без белья, потому это вообще было примитивно просто, впрочем, и сильно возбуждающе к тому же. Том подхватил член Билла рукой, Билл резко повернул к нему голову, выдыхая. Том впился в его рот поцелуем, продолжая медленно но целенаправленно ласкать его возбужденный член.   
Билл постанывал ему в рот, ему все это исключительно нравилось.   
Дэвид тоже застонал, сжимая свой член рукой, открывши рот и обалдевая от того тяжелого эротического шоу, что разыгрывалось у него перед глазами. Билл без трусов, со спущенными штанами, на коленях, широко раздвинув бедра, Том, одной рукой крепко, и как-то отчего-то невыносимо нежно и заботливо придерживал Билла, положив ее ему на ребра, и целовал его в губы, тоже нежно, медленно, словно боясь разбить фарфоровую статуэтку. Одновременно с этим он знакомыми уверенными движениями, ничуть не смущаясь и не колеблясь, явно с многолетним знанием дела, как именно больше всего нравится брату, поддрачивать возбужденный донельзя член Билла. Движения были настолько интимными, как человек мог бы это делать только себе, чувствуя до малейших нюансов что происходит в его собственном теле в ответ на каждое движение. Пожалуй, только крайнее удивление от происходящего и позволило Дэвиду удержаться от того, чтобы финишировать раньше срока. Его телефон зазвонил нетерпеливо, кажется, Бенджамин уже ждал его, но Дэвид выключил назойливый аппарат, решив соврать потом что-нибудь, что конкретно, он придумает по дороге в машине.   
Дэвид поставил стул поближе и развалился на нем, широко расставив ноги, очевидно пытаясь привести близнецов в чувство и вспомнить наконец о нем. Близнецы оторвались друг от друга, впрочем без явного сожаления, потому что было очень видно что их головы заполонила новая мысль, одна на двоих, прелестные до боли возбужденные и такие одинаковые мордочки говорили об этом очень четко. Они оба уставились на растолстевший хуй Дэвида с выпирающими сильными венами и одинаково облизнулись. У Дэвида волосы зашевелились на холке от эксклюзивности зрелища. Тем временем Том с намеком потрепал Билла по бокам, вдавливая себя в его голые бедра, намекая на то, что ему стоило бы не медля ни секунды встать рачком, потому что уже сколько уже можно уже? Билл оперся руками о раздвинутые бедра Дэвида, по-кошачьи выгибая спину и подставляя попу Тому, чтобы ему было поудобнее. Щеку он положил на руку, лежащую на бедре Дэвида, искоса похотливо посматривая снизу вверх на Йоста.   
\- А-а-ах, - выдохнул он, низко и хрипловато, смазанный кончик члена Тома подразнил его, потираясь у входа и скользнул по мошонке вниз и снова слегка надавил. Недостаточно сильно чтобы войти, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Билла почувствовать округлую твердость. Билл заерзал на месте, заставив скользкий член Тома соскочить, Тома возмущенно зарычать, Дэвида запрокинуть голову и вцепиться руками в сидение деревянного стула. Том снова приставил головку к заднице Билла, Билл снова стряхнул его с себя довольно-таки похотливым движением бедер, намекавшим совсем на обратное.   
\- С-стоять! – возмущенный но и дополнительно заведенный его игрой Том схватил его бедра крепко и одним гладким уверенным движением вошел внутрь, заставив Билла громко заорать и обложить его нелестными и матерными эпитетами. Это, очевидно была их любимая игра. Выделив смысл из длинной и возмущенной речи Билла, Дэвид понял, что он посчитал обращение с собой довольно-таки подлым и нетактичным, и пообещал порвать ему жопу в буквальном смысле этого слова, если Том будет с ним так обращаться. Угроза не сильно напугала Тома:   
\- Заткнись, бля, и соси, - сказал он, заставив Билла ухмыльнутся, из чего Дэвид еще больше сделал вид о том, что это не более чем обычные их брачные игры.   
Дав Биллу привыкнуть к своему члену Том задвигался внутри него, Билл вцепился в бедра Дэвида, выдыхая сквозь сцепленные зубы, от интенсивности ощущения. Он бы и рад был бы сосать, может быть, но движения Тома внутри лишали его способности соображать. Все что он мог сделать, это потереться щекой о член Дэвида.   
Дэвид с умилением подхватил волосы Билла, спадавшие ему на лицо и на его бедра, обеими руками и отвел с лица, зацепив в кулак, в хвост, заботливо, чтобы не мешали. Билл благодарно приоткрыл губы, забирая между ними твердый ствол и слегка двигая головой.   
Тело его вздрагивало от настойчивых и увесистых ударов бедер Тома. Дэвид был даже немного поражен, как жестко Том трахал Билла. Не позволяя себе никакой нежности, серьезно и сосредоточенно, четко выдерживая ритм, частью которого стали они втроем, потому что губы Билла скользили по его возбужденной плоти, одновременно с движениями сильного хуя внутри, вызывающими такие же ритмичные, и оттого еще более возбуждающие сдавленные стоны восторга у парня посередине. Лицо у Тома было сосредоточенное, наверное, такое самообладание давалось ему по меньшей мере нелегко, глаза отчаянно зажмурены. Он кусал губы и с силой вдавливал большие пальцы куда-то в поясницу Билла, крепко держа его за бока и подтягивая периодически к себе рывками, чтобы усилить силу взаимного трения.   
Билл привык к Тому и отсасывал у Дэвида теперь за милую душу. Дэвид все также придерживал его волосы рукой, второй поддерживая свой член и направляя его в рот Биллу, потому что сам Билл такую сложную задачу с учетом что его трахали с двух сторон одновременно, выполнить не мог просто потому что она явно не умещалась у него в голове.   
Толчки Тома стали рваными и лихорадочными, быстрыми,…он вынудил Билла снова оторваться от минета, потому что у него перехватило дыхание, и он вообще не мог делать больше ничего как стонать протяжно долго и сладостно, всхлипывать:   
\- То-о-о-м… То-о-ом… То-о-ом, …То-о-ом…   
\- А…а…черт…черт…черт…а…как…же…как…я тебя…тебя… боже, я сейчас кончу, Билл!   
Собственно, так и произошло, насадив на себя Билла со сдавленным вскриком, Том кончил, глубоко в нем, обжигая надранную попу потоками собственной спермы.   
\- Ох-ты, епт..тить… - сказал Том, вынимая из него свой член, заставляя Билла всхлипнуть громко, садясь на пол и хватая воздух ртом как рыба выброшенная на берег. По лицу его стекал пот, майка промокла насквозь и прилипла к телу. Ну конечно, Билл еще не кончил, да он и не хотел чтобы он кончил. А Дэвид уж тем более. Все равно он уже просрал чертову встречу с организатором концертов, и Бенджамин его в лучшем случае убьет его быстро и безболезненно, но он и не надеялся более на его доброту, а потому, надо было все-таки компенсировать грядущие как бы это покорректнее выразиться, удары судьбы. Он похлопал рукой по своему колену, намекая все еще не отошедшему от потрясения Биллу, что именно он от него хотел бы сейчас. Тому идея понравилась, и он живо помог Биллу окончательно избавиться от штанов, и, заодно уж и от потной майки, потому что Билл и без того уже был мокрый как мышь.   
Билл тоже не стал говорить ничего. А чего было говорить, если всем все было итак понятно. Он молча поднялся с пола, с совершенно невозмутимым лицом, облизнувшись, повернулся к Дэвиду спиной, уверенно оперся длинными тонкими руками о его плечи, и, широко разведя колени над коленями Дэвида, одним гладким движением опустился на член Йоста до самых яиц.   
Йост заорал от неожиданно яркого ощущения, и вцепился зубами в жилистую руку Билла, чтобы его крики были не такими громкими. Его шокировал цинизм поведения Билла, не соизволившего даже смущенно ткнуться губами в его, как это бывало раньше, если он решал вдруг проявить подобный аттракцион неслыханной щедрости и проявить свою активность в отношениях с ним таким образом. Его шокировало ощущение спермы Тома, стекающей по попе и бедрам Билла, и дающим возможность его хую гладко двигаться внутри без всякой смазки. Шокировал жар и жесткость обхвата, и резкость движений Билла. Безусловно, то, как Том отодрал его только что у него на глазах, делало это все для него легче, но он был более чем уверен, что то что делает Билл для него все равно до ощутимо больно. Скорее всего по каким-то глубоко моральным причинам, а не физическим, но в самую глубину мозга Билла Дэвид, честно говоря, не то что проникать не хотел, он и задумываться над некоторыми вещами боялся. Порой, когда его голубые прозрачные глаза спотыкались о мрачно горящие карие, не пускающие внутрь ни лучика света, он думал о том, как весь мир видится Биллу, и порой сам останавливал себя на какой-то мысли, понимая, что он далеко не все в нем готов понять и принять. Билл, в свою очередь, выражал ему определенную благодарность за то, что тот не лезет к нему с душеспасительными беседами, и мало интересуется темными водоворотами его внутренней жизни. В общем, большая часть любви и уважения Билла к Дэвиду выросла именно на этом, очевидно. На том, что Дэвид принимал его таким, какой он есть, ничему не удивлялся и никогда не задавал ненужных и глупых вопросов. Билл за то молчаливо уважал его кошачье свободолюбие и независимость, хотя именно этого он людям как раз обыкновенно и не прощал, потому что он вообще не прощал людям игнорирования себя, терпел периодические обострения командирских замашек, и даже иногда, сцепив зубы, ему подчинялся. Дэвид знал, чего ему это стоило, и, хоть и бесился на него порой как ни на кого на этом свете, даже был за это очень благодарен. Он принимал это поведение Билла как апофеоз проявлений любви к другому человеку. Кроме Тома.   
Билл забросил голову назад, взмахнув черным неровным каскадом волос, что привело немного Дэвида в чувство, и он сполз по стулу чуть ниже, поддерживая бедра Билла руками с низу, чтобы немного больше контролировать процесс, и понимая, что в таком положении Билл все равно быстро устанет. Дэвид приподнял бедра выше, принимаясь поступательными движениями вверх засаживать ему в ответ, перехватывая у Билла инициативу. Билл застонал от восторга, да и Тому идея Дэвида, как видно, пришлась по душе. Очень даже по душе.   
Он как-то резко и быстро перестал пялиться на происходящее с полуоткрытым пухлым ртом, которому, кажется была отчаянно мала сережка в нижней губе, тем более после того как его губа распухла от того, что он постоянно ее теребил зубами и языком. Пока Дэвид уткнулся лицом в мокрую спину Билла, с упоением от невыносимого давления в яйцах, слизывая с нее пот, Том подполз ближе, расположившись между широко раздвинутых ног Билла и Дэвида и осторожно коснулся губами члена Билла, подпрыгивающего в такт с прочими движениями.   
Билл зашипел, обжегшись прикосновением рта брата, и замер на месте, выгибая спину назад сильнее, Дэвида наотмашь по спине ударили его волосы. Том одним движением насадился ртом на плоть брата и, быстро задвигав ртом, вскоре заставил его закричать громко, впиваясь ногтями в плечи Дэвида. Дэвид не видел конечно, что происходит впереди, но ему было достаточно электрических разрядов силой в 220 вольт пронизывающими тело Билла с одновременными проникновениями его члена в него и скольжением губ Тома.   
\- Еще…давай, еще, чуть-чуть…потерпи… - приговаривал Дэвид, двигаясь своими бедрами навстречу Биллу. У Билла уже тряслись руки, от напряжения да и просто от сумасшедшего возбуждения, охватившего их троих. Том схватился за свой член, внезапно вновь вернувшийся к жизни, лаская себя одновременно с деланием минета брату, Билл понял, что кончит с минуты на минуту, что, в общем и произошло, член Йоста более не выносил сжимающего его давления, усиливающегося оргастическими спазмами, и Дэвид кончил засадив так глубоко как можно было, и даже еще глубже, буквально вжимая задницу Билла в себя, обхватив его за бока, прямо над тазовыми костями, чувствуя капли спермы Билла, не попавшие очевидно в рот Тому, и понимая, что вот это все это просто полный пиздец, наверное в самом наилучшем и распрекраснейшем смысле этого сложного и многозначного слова.

Выпив по дороге, прямо за рулем кофе из Старбакса, чтобы привести себя в порядок, Дэвид едва отплевался от стойкого привкуса сливок, впопыхах он совсем забыл что он ненавидел Старбакс именно за их страсть заливать неплохое вроде бы на первый взгляд кофе невероятнейшей концентрацией сладких сливок и молока. Он вышел из машины, нервничая. Он ненавидел опаздывать и специально вышел раньше, но полтора часа его жизни были вычеркнуты на захватывающую дух еблю с его любовником и его братом. Одна эта мысль уже давала ему индульгенцию перед самим собой на веки вечные. И пусть весь мир подождет.   
Все еще прокручивая в голове основные вехи этого menage de trios (как он только не врезался ни в кого по дороге, удивительно, впрочем, наверное, помог мерзостный Старбакс), он захлопнул дверь машины одной рукой, другой одновременно пытаясь держать стакан со слегка пахнущими кофе сливками и пульт управления для замка и сигнализации машины. В итоге машину он, конечно, закрыл, но пролил себе на штаны блядские сливки. Чертыхнулся, стирая их со своих штанов, и, с замиранием сердца обнаружил недалеко от этого пятна еще и пятно от подсохшей чьей-то спермы, черт конечно уже разберет чьей. Бляха-муха, Йост, в твоем возрасте уже пора помнить, что не надо заниматься сексом в одежде перед важной встречей! Пока Дэвид шел до ресторана, он опасливо оглядывал себя со всех сторон и озадаченно думал, как бы ему избавиться от компрометирующих пятен. Нет, может быть никто кроме него их бы и не заметил, не присматриваясь, но по вполне понятным причинам, для Дэвида они просто орали о разнузданном сексе, и он не мог изгнать этого из своей головы. Он так был озадачен своими мыслями, что автоматически вошел в ресторан, проигнорировав подскочившего к нему услужливо метрдотеля, и предстал перед очами Бенджамина нервный, покрасневший, озирающийся, потерянный с пустым стаканчиком с эмблемой Старбакса в руках, который он собирался выкинуть по дороге, но забыл.   
\- Бенджа-мин, - Дэвид протянул ему руку, Бенджамин пожал ее несколько высокомерно, не вставая с места, - Прости, попал в такую пробку…   
\- А телефон ты зря отключил, - поджав и без того тонкие губы сказал блондин.   
\- Что? – удивился Дэвид, - Как? Быть не может…я никогда не отключаю своего телефона…он начал хлопать себя по карманам в поисках телефона, поставив пластиковый стаканчик перед Бенджамином, - я даже не знаю где у него…это…кнопка.   
\- Дэвид, зачем ты пьешь этот мусор? – Бенджамин скривился над стаканом, - тебе себя не жалко?   
\- У меня это… нервы не в порядке, - сказал Дэвид, с вполне похожим на настоящее удивлением воззрившись на погасший экран мобильника.   
\- Это все от дешевого кофе, - ехидно сказал Бенджамин.   
\- Не такое уж оно и дешевое, - возразил Дэвид, и в досаде ударил мобильником об стол, - Черт, как он включается-то, я не помню,…   
\- Дай сюда, - Бенджамин взял длинными тонкими холодными пальцами аппарат и одним легким прикосновением вдохнул в него его электронную жизнь. В ту же секунду телефон заиграл, Металликовский «Unforgiven».   
\- Билл, - Дэвид лихорадочно выхватил свой телефон у молодого светловолосого мужчины из рук, и сел за столик.   
\- Да, милый? – спросил Дэвид, заставив Бенджамина приподнять бровь насмешливо.   
Официант принес меню, Дэвид поставил на него локоть, Билл что-то говорил ему, он улыбался глупо, по-детски, сияя, периодически комментируя, смеялся.   
\- Ты чего звонишь-то? – спросил он, хихикая, - уже соскучился? Или опять хочешь узнать что такое как его звали-то… орегано?   
Билл осторожно намекнул, что вообще-то волновался, как он доехал, потому что когда мол, он уходил, был весь какой-то сильно ебанутый.   
\- Кто бы говорил! - наиехиднейше ответил Дэвид, снова заливаясь смехом вместе с собеседником.   
\- Интересно, а почему «Unforgiven»? – когда Дэвид отключился, все еще сияя словно голый зад при луне, спросил его Бенджамин.   
Дэвид пожал плечами.   
\- Это Билл сам на себя поставил, - небрежно бросил он, как видно своим ответом собрав все мысли Бенджамина воедино, - он просто сказал, что ему нравится.   
\- М-м-м, - хитро протянул Бенджамин, - Так вот почему у вас такие странные отношения…а я, признаться, думал, это слухи.   
\- Что за слухи ?   
\- Он ведь твой любовник?   
\- Ну….не то что бы…   
\- Дэ-вид.   
\- Ну это на самом деле мой самый лучший и удачный проект, я…я столько вложил в него. Сил, нервов, крови, и…   
\- Да.   
\- Здоровья, да жизни блин…   
\- Половой.   
\- Бенджамин, как тебе не стыдно, а?   
\- Дэвид, если ты будешь так сиять когда говоришь о нем, я тебе лимон закажу без сахара и заставлю съесть… - томно протянул Бенджамин, - все с ва-ами ясно.   
\- Что с нами ясно? – спросил Дэвид, - принесите для начала кофе, - сказал он официанту, назойливо кружащему вокруг.   
\- Не надо ему кофе, у него нервы, - сказал официанту Бенджамин, приподнятые уголки тонких губ выдали шутку, - принесите лучше…что ты пьешь?   
\- Я за рулем.   
\- По чуть-чуть.   
\- Двойной виски. И лед, - сказал Дэвид, углубляясь в чтение меню.

***

Жизнь их в Гамбурге текла спокойно и хорошо.   
Они репетировали новое шоу. Том осваивал недавно приобретенную машину. Катал на ней Георга. Потому что поначалу, когда он возил только Билла, Билл упорно считал, что Том придумал это нарочно, а на самом деле он просто хочет его убить.   
Том предложил Георгу покататься. Георг с восторгом отозвался на предложение Тома. Но это не убедило Билла, он сказал, что если бы он был на месте Тома, и у него был бы выбор, кого из группы покатать, он бы тоже выбрал Георга. Поскольку Георг не слышал предыдущих обвинений в покушении на убийство, он даже посчитал эту фразу Билла за лесть.   
Том просто покрутил пальцем у виска.   
Простуда их давно прошла, забывшись. Только Билл периодически впадал в острые приступы жалости к себе по поводу того, что у него болит горло. Видимо простуда наложилась на ту болячку, что доставала его в том году, до отпуска. Болячку, которую ему изо всех сил глушили антибиотиками, на которых у него была страшная аллергия. У него тогда так опухла физиономия, став поперек себя шире, что Георг с Густавом, встречая его, сердечно пожимали ему руку и поздравляли с тем, что он вывел, наконец, глистов.   
Горло опять болело нудно, постоянно и тупо, что он вроде привык, но иногда доставало.   
\- Блин, Дэвид, я даже пить не могу… - порой жаловался Билл на жизнь продюсеру.   
\- А кто вчера как конь хлестал холодное пиво? – спрашивал Дэвид.   
\- Ну а чо? Все пьют, а я чо?   
\- Да ничо. Пей теплое.   
\- Противно.   
\- А что делать? Надо себя беречь.   
\- Блин, я едва до восемнадцати лет дожил, ты уже из меня инвалида делаешь…   
\- Билл, ты идиот.   
А еще Билл говорил что ему порой даже курить противно.   
\- Слава богу, - говаривал Дэвид и советовал ему сходить к доктору.   
\- Я их боюсь, - загадочно отвечал Билл, - они в меня иголки тыкают. Это как-то…противоестественно.   
Дэвид смутно помнил душераздирающую историю обеих близнецов про собственное детство, травмировавших их психику по этому поводу, и понимающе кивал.   
\- Может тебе просто бросить курить? – спросил он раз на пятый Билла, стоя с ним на балконе в студии. Билл стоял, закутав шею в шарф и затягивался, втягивая щеки как заправский курильщик. Дэвид попивал минеральную воду из бутылки.   
\- Дэвид, понимаешь, я не могу, - доверительно сообщил Билл ему в ответ, - Мне постоянно надо держать что-то во рту…   
Дэвид подавился водой и поборол в себе стойкое желание дать Биллу подзатыльник.   
\- Только попробуй, ляпни подобное на людях, удавлю, - сказал Дэвид, - пошли работать.   
Однако, когда Билл сорвал голос на одной из репетиций, Дэвид сам потащил Билла ко врачу.   
Том остался дома.   
Он включил себе игру. Гонки. И резался в них, сидя с джойстиком у большой панели телевизора, висящей в гостиной почти час. Позвонил Георг, сказал что проезжает тут неподалеку:   
\- О, клево, заходи, - сказал Том, потому что без Билла было невыносимо скучно и даже как-то душно дома, и Георг заехал.   
Они еще поиграли, вдвоем, дрались друг с другом какими-то монстрами. Но потом и это им надоело. Георг сбегал на кухню за пивком, и они сидели на полу, пили и курили, трепались о жизни, обо всем. Поржали и пообсирали от души всех вокруг и каждого в отдельности, общих знакомых, продюсеров и Густава.   
\- Густав странный такой,… - хохотнул Том.   
\- Какая новость! – Георг расхохотался, хлопая себя ладонями по коленям.   
\- Не, правда, - Том отпил пива, почмокал губами, глядя в потолок и выдал, - он порой смотрит так жалостно, будто он барабанную палочку проглотил…   
Георг снова расхохотался. Чего он любил, так это поговорить о товарищах, в их отсутствие, вообще обсуждение их входило в ряд его самых любимых занятий. Том просто любил поговорить, так что они отлично уживались вместе.   
\- Кстати… слыш… мы тут пили с Густи…   
\- Быть не может, - хмыкнул Том и мотнул головой, раскидывая дреды по плечам.   
\- Нажрались до зеленых муравьев на стенах! Густи такой смешной когда совсем пьяный…он шел такой важный сосредоточенный, правда в другую сторону от дома, но шел, отбивался от меня и говорил: «Отстань, я сам дорогу найду!».   
\- Ггы…Густи, - Том закурил сигарету.   
\- Том, слыш, чо?   
\- Чо?   
\- А что произошло тогда в аэропорту?


	6. Chapter 6

\- В каком из? – Том выпустил дым ртом и удивленно-раскосо уставился на Георга.   
\- Ну? тогда, в Лос-Анджелесе, помнишь, когда мы шлялись где-то, а этих нытиков оставили на месте.   
\- Откуда я знаю, что произошло с ними, если я был с тобой? – немного раздраженно бросил Том.   
\- М-м-м? – Георг вздернул одну бровь наверх, изображая, что уж ему-то Том не должен был врать, - и что, Билл тебе ничего не рассказывал? Странно. Я думал, у вас как-то по-другому принято…   
\- Что он должен был мне рассказывать? – Том почувствовал как против его воли у него нехорошо забивается сердце.   
\- Ой, ну не рассказывал так не рассказывал…   
\- Чего не рассказывал? – Том повысил голос.   
\- Слушай, я не хочу быть крайним…   
\- Что. Он. Мне. Должен. Был. Рассказать? – Том одним гладким прыжком схватил Георга за свитер на груди, - Георг?!   
Георг осторожно высвободил шерстяную материю из сведенных судорогой цепких лап Тома.   
\- Эй, чувак, сдай назад, охладись, а?   
\- Геор-р-рг, - угрожающе.   
\- Да я сам толком ничего не знаю, Том…   
\- Геееооорррггг!   
\- Том, не рви на мне одежду, Том, я конечно хорошо к тебе отношусь, и очень люблю, как друга,… но давай оставим наши отношения как они есть?   
\- ГЕООРРРГГГ!!!!   
И, тем не менее, Том выпустил многострадальный свитер и сел на место. Он схватил пачку сигарет и трясущимися пальцами пытался вытащить оттуда еще одну сигарету, эта слишком быстро догорела. Он сам не знал, почему он так резко психанул. У него аж в глазах потемнело, а сердце прыгало где-то у самой шеи.   
\- Тихо, слушай… - начал Георг, - я сказал тебе, я толком ничего не знаю, я у тебя хотел узнать. Просто, ну я не знаю, мы когда нажрались с Густи, он просто был какой-то еще более пизданутый чем обычно, я начал над ним стебаться, он отгавкивался как мог, а потом сказал, чтоб я к нему не лез, потому что у него состояние..он прям так вот и сказал умно – эмоционального шока. В интернете, должно быть вычитал, на сайте гей-знакомств, - Георг закатился от смеха, отпивая из бутылки пиво, - наверное, познакомился с доктором….Ха-ха-хааа…гей-доктором…ха-а-а.   
Том сломал в пальцах сигарету. Обычно он бы тоже поржал, но сейчас ему было так плохо, что его даже затошнило.   
\- Упс, - сказал он, и полез за новой сигаретой, - ну и?   
\- Густав в эмоциональном шоке…бля…шутка века… Густав – эмо!!! – продолжал глумиться товарищ в шерстяном свитере.   
\- Георг, я тебе сейчас пивную бутылку в жопу засуну, и совсем не в эротических целях, - очень холодно сообщил Том, после упорной борьбы с сигаретой.   
\- Нервный ты какой-то, - обиженно сказал Георг.   
\- Да, я нервный, - сказал Том, - у меня три привода в полицию. И справка из дурдома. Я тебя убью, а меня оправдают.   
\- У тебя нет приводов в полицию, - поправил любитель справедливости Георг, - Это у Билла есть один. Потому что все убежали, а он – лох.   
\- Он, просто, типа, гордый, - мрачно сказал Том.   
\- Как тебе угодно, - хмыкнул Георг. На обсуждения Билла у них с Томом было наложено жесткое одностороннее табу. В смысле Том мог о нем говорить, потому что обыкновенно не говорить о нем Том не мог, а Георгу это было абсолютно запрещено. Ну, так сложилось. Георг попытался пару раз доказать Тому что Билл был неправ, в итоге они разосрались в пух и прах. Георг подумал, что оно того не стоит, и просто тупо соглашался с каждым словом Билла.   
\- Так чо с Густи-то? – напомнил ему Том.   
\- Так в том-то все и дело, что он не сказал…   
\- Бля-а-а.   
\- Я думал, ты знаешь.   
\- Облом.   
\- Потому что, когда Густава развезло, он стал причитать, хвататься за голову, говорить, только ты Тому не говори, ради бога, Георг, не говори только Тому, Билл меня убьет, я ему обещал … Если Том узнает, это будет пиздец…   
\- Та-а-а-ак? - с мрачным интересом кивнул Том. С каждой минутой становилось все интереснее. Слава богу противная дрожь перестала подниматься от его желудка, потихоньку он стал брать себя в руки.   
\- Я Густава таким не видел…знаешь, он…   
\- Так что Том не должен был узнать? – тихо напомнил Том.   
Георг пожал плечами и задумчиво уставился в окно.   
\- Эта,… - начал он, - я к нему и так и сяк, и с того заходу и с этого…Густ, а что там было? А кто там был? А ты чего там делал?   
\- И чего там делал Густ?   
\- Стоял и смотрел, - сказал Георг, - ну, по его словам конечно. Он просто стоял и смотрел.   
\- Смотрел на что? – осторожно спросил.   
\- На то, что они делали.   
\- Кто делал?   
\- Билл.   
\- Билл и кто?   
\- Он сказал они, были вчетвером.   
\- И что они делали вчетвером? – Том ни на йоту не изменил тона. Он уже стал испытывать какой-то спортивный интерес к тому, чтобы выцарапать из Георга хотя бы еще слово.   
\- Втроем, - поправил его Георг, - Густав смотрел.   
\- Втроем, - кивнул Том.   
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Георг, - но Густав сказал что у него так встал, что он потом в сортире полчаса дрочил.   
Том почувствовал, что его нижняя челюсть перестала ему повиноваться. Он некоторое время молча и потерянно ловил ртом воздух как рыба выброшенная на берег а потом сказал.  
\- Бля.   
\- Я то же самое подумал, - кивнул Георг, - он сказал, что Йост был сильно…больной на голову,… Билловской жопе нелегко пришлось…   
Том подавился сигаретным дымом и громко закашлялся. Ему казалось это все каким-то бредом. Этого не могло быть с ним. Этого вообще не может быть.   
\- А Густав на это все смотрел, я так понимаю, - хихикнул Георг.   
\- Боже мой, - сказал Том.   
Со временем, он привык к Йосту и к странной зависимости Билла от него. Они, по умолчанию, выработали строгий кодекс чести во взаимоотношениях втроем. Дэвид не претендовал на первое место рядом с Биллом. Том закрывал глаза на их периодические свидания, а Билл, в ответ старался не демонстрировать при нем своего отношения к Дэвиду. Еще иногда они спали втроем. Тому это в чем-то даже нравилось. Биллу, впрочем, это нравилось гораздо сильнее. Том чувствовал, что его откровенно торкает тот факт, что Дэвид видит, как Том его трахает. Том тоже порой бывал в настроении поактерствовать, но его актерство больше касалось того, чтобы продемонстрировать Йосту свои лучшие качества, чтобы тот обзавидовался и понял свою ничтожность по сравнению с великим исполнителем. Он часто говорил, что в нем погибает великий порно-актер. Ну и, конечно, ему просто очень было приятно трахаться с одуревшим от кайфа Биллом. И была причина для того, чтобы периодически ставить ему это в вину, и выбивать себе порой преимущества, насчет свободного проведения досуга в компании товарищей.   
Столь хрупкий мир требовал жесточайшего соблюдения всех нюансов. В противном случае он мог рухнуть в один миг по мановению ока. Собственно, в этот самый момент, он у Тома и рухнул. Густав, в аэропорту, глядящий на то как Йост уделывает Билла, как он и подумать боялся, да еще и в компании кого-то третьего.   
\- Кто был третий? – как-то удивительно спокойно сказал Том.   
У него как-то разом как все рухнуло и опустилось. Он даже не бесился. Он как-то стал вдруг невероятно спокоен. Все как-то странно встало на свои места. Это было настолько чудовищно, что он даже не мог возмущаться. Это было то, чего делать было нельзя.   
\- Густав не сказал, - разочарованно проговорил Георг, - ну подумай сам, кто это мог быть? Я же знаю, Билл у нас подарочек не для простых смертных, - Георг хихикнул, - Знаем мы прекрасно об их делишках с нашим милым и мягким херром продюсером. Все-е-е знаем.   
Том хотел сказать что вообще-то на самом деле не все. Но эта мысль причинила ему боль и он промолчал. Георг тем временем продолжал философствовать.   
\- Хотя, может быть, и не все. Вон, сколько вокруг него старых пидаров вечно крутится, хрен ли ты думаешь, он просто так им глазки строит?   
Том не думал, что просто так, но его версия о причинах поведения Билла сильно отличалась от версии Георга.   
\- А я думаю, Йост не в первый раз это делает.   
\- Ты о чем? – тихо спросил Том.   
\- О том. Бенжамин у нас вроде теперь как новый папа.   
\- Он менеджер по организации концертов.   
\- Это ты сказал, - хмыкнул Георг, - А…чего? Чего ты вылупился на меня так, будто ты вчера родился? Никакого насилия и принуждения, весь шоу-бизнес так живет, - Георг хихикнул.   
\- Ты на что намекаешь? – с трудом проглотив комок образовавшийся в горле проговорил Том.   
\- Том, я уже не намекаю, я тебе откровенно говорю, открой глаза.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Йост… Йост… что он предлагает моего брата всяким старым пидорам? Георг, ты бредишь, ты вообще чего несешь-то, ты соображаешь вообще?! У меня к Йосту конечно свои счеты, и отношения у нас сложные, но…он любит Билла! Он действительно любит Билла. Меня, может, выворачивает наизнанку, когда я это говорю, но я кепку свою сожру, если я не прав, он пылинки с него готов сдувать, ты что не видишь, он как полоумная львица с детенышем, он готов убить каждого кто приближается на шаг…была бы его воля, он бы его схватил зубами за шкирку и носил бы повсюду, - Том нервно хихикнул, проснулось извращенное чувство юмора, - Рост Билла, правда не позволяет…   
Георг хихикнул вместе с ним, представив Йоста, тащащего Билла зубами за шкирку.   
\- Ну, я не думаю, - сказал он подумав, - я не думаю, что он прямо вот…у него сутенер, да? Ну, если называть вещи своими именами, Том. Я просто думаю, что иногда, тем более в таких вот случаях как с Сусликом, все может быть иначе. Суслик явно неровно дышит к Йосту, к тому же он молод, и явный пидар. Биллу нравятся мальчики постарше, - Георг снова хихикнул, - я не думаю, что кому-то от этого было бы больно. Ну,…только Густаву…от мозолей…ха-ааааа, - он снова закатился. Тому, по понятной причине было не смешно.   
\- Давай смотреть правде в глаза, - разошедшись, продолжал ораторствовать Георг, - ты думаешь такого не бывало раньше? Ты думаешь, я слепой? Я не вижу, как Билл кокетничает с этими шишками, и они прямо скажем совсем не против. Туда-сюда-обратно, тебе и мне приятно. Не ну чего ты головой мотаешь, Том? Чего? Спустись на Землю со своей Альфа Центавра, или как там зовут твою планету? Это жизнь, брат, настоящая реальная обычная жизнь.   
\- Билл не такой! - ничего более умного Том не смог сказать.   
\- В твоих мечтах, - обрубил его Георг.   
\- Этого не может быть!   
\- Да почему ж это, твою мать?! Потому что тебя в детском саду этому не учили?   
\- Георг, ты идиот. Ты не понимаешь! – Том вскочил на ноги и нервно заметался по комнате, - Ты ничего не понимаешь ни в нем, ни во мне. Ты ничего не понимаешь в наших отношениях! Если бы это было так я бы знал! Он бы не стал от меня скрывать, это невозможно, мы ничего не скрываем друг от друга, вообще…ничего, это сложно объяснить, но у нас вообще нет друг от друга тайн, я…   
\- Тогда ответь мне, что было в аэропорту, - холодно прервал его Георг.   
\- Подъебнул, - сказал Том.   
\- Посмотри правде в глаза, Том.   
\- Я тебе не верю.   
\- Твое право, - обиделся Георг и отвернулся от Тома.   
\- Георг, но ты правда не понимаешь всего, - извиняющимся тоном протянул Том, - я… я… он…, ну…я чувствую все, что с ним происходит, я знаю…я сам чувствую, когда ему плохо…я …я чувствую когда ему… - Том с трудом подбирал слова, да и тема была довольно деликатная, - хорошо.   
Георг ухмыльнулся.   
\- Это…правда…я, - Том как-то засмущался вдруг, - когда он не со… - он осекся, и начал снова, - Это выглядит бредом и фигней, я знаю, но я читал, у близнецов это часто бывает…когда….когда…он занимается…этим…с кем-то. Я…знаю.   
\- Знаешь?   
\- Чу…чувствую…   
\- Чувствуешь? – Георг зашевелил бровями, с интересом, - и чего ты чувствуешь?   
\- Ну чего… - Том еще больше засмущался, - это…самое и чувствую…что…он. Ну…не в такой конечно степени, - Том вдруг заговорил быстро быстро, как будто боялся, что его решимости не хватит до конца фразы, - не прямо вот так как он, конечно, в этот момент, но так бывает, ни с того, ни с сего, без причины, накатывает такое возбуждение, дыхание аж перехватывает, без повода, просто, я…знаю, ты скажешь, что мы долбанные извращенцы, но я знаю, когда он кончает…так, да, мы говорили с ним об этом, и я знаю, что он тоже.   
Георг присвистнул.   
\- Быть не может.   
\- Может, - сказал Том, - если б ты почувствовал, сразу бы поверил.   
\- А когда дрочишь? – уточнил Георг.   
\- Какая разница? – удивился Том.   
\- Э… - гоготнул Георг, - я даже не знаю, как тебе объяснить.   
Том устало махнул на него рукой, мол, ты все равно не поймешь.   
\- Наверное клево вам вместе дрочить, - хохотнул Георг.   
\- Георг, тема закрыта, - Том внезапно закрылся перед ним. Захлопнулся как раковина. От него повеяло холодом, - А Густ не мог соврать?   
\- Том, ты вообще нормальный? – удивился Георг. Всем было известно, что Густ никогда не врет и всегда режет правду-матку. При его кулаках он может это себе позволить.   
\- Придумать? – Том хватался за соломинку.   
\- Том, откуда у Густа столько воображения?   
\- Я не верю, - Том чуть не плакал, - Это катастрофа…это…Георг, я не хочу в это верить.   
\- Господи, да что с тобой, Том? Какая тебе разница-то?   
\- Как это, какая мне разница?   
\- Том, ну я понял бы если б ты так разошелся узнав что Билл с Йостом трахается, это наверное всегда больно понять, что твой брат пидар!   
\- Георг, я тебе сейчас по морде дам,…   
\- Том, я просто называю вещи своими именами! И вообще не придирайся к словам, сути явления это не меняет. Все об этом знают. И уже много лет. Все привыкли. Он нормальный пацан. Умный, авторитетный. Лично меня не ебет кто его там ебет…   
\- Окей, ты прав, Георг.   
\- Так какая тебе-то разница, трахнулся он с Йостом, Бенджамином, Хоффманом, Ротом, Ангелой Меркель…или кем, а? У тебя же есть своя личная жизнь?   
\- Д-да, - сказал Том хотя в мозгу высветилось «Нет», - конечно есть, Георг. Ангела Меркель – женщина.   
\- У всех бывают временные потемнения рассудка. Так вот, - Георг убежденно кивнул, - Он же не высказывает тебе своих претензий по поводу твоих баб?   
\- Нет, - сказал Том, хоть мозг предательски и хохотнул, да он меня просто молча убьет, - никогда. У нас с ним договор, он не лезет в мою личную жизнь.   
Какая у меня личная жизнь интересно, а? Без него? Сходить в магазин за едой? О, да, в это он не лезет,…в этом я абсолютно свободен и могу позволить себе любую фантазию. Так же я могу с утра до ночи заниматься своей машиной и разговаривать на интересующие меня темы сам с собой я могу круглосуточно. А еще я могу приготовить все что хочу, и убрать дома. Он не будет возражать. Черт, Георг, а я даже тебе не соврал. Он совсем не лезет в мою частную жизнь!   
\- Ну, вот и ты не лезь, - сказал Георг, - вы братья друг другу или что?   
\- Братья, - сказал Том и подумал: «Или что…»   
\- Но если честно, лучше б это была Ангела Меркель, - сказал Георг.   
\- Да уж, - согласился Том.   
\- Нервирует меня этот педрила.   
\- Суслик Бенджамин?   
\- Ага.   
\- И меня.   
\- Ходит тут как будущий хозяин. Зыркает, вынюхивает, присматривается.   
\- Точно.   
\- Я теперь после разговора с бухим Густом сам не свой. Сижу и жду, когда Йост придет и представит нам его как нашего нового руководителя, - мрачно сказал Георг.   
\- Слушай, Билл просто не может быть ТАКОЙ шлюхой, - Том вспомнил Бенджамина и его передернуло.   
\- Помнишь, ты говорил что у них что-то может быть с Йостом, типа он же его в два раза старше?   
\- Опять подъебнул, - устало сказал Том.   
\- Я просто напоминаю, - сказал Георг.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Том, ему опять сильно поплохело, потому что с трезвого размышления все рассуждения Георга выглядели пугающе логично и правдоподобно, - Слышь, Георг,…а… Густав что, он прямо сказал, что там был Суслик? Потому что мы пришли, его там не было…   
\- Густава тоже, - хохотнул Георг.   
\- Блядь, - сказал Том.   
\- Блядь, - кивнул Георг, - ну рассуди сам, Том. Кто там был…кто там был…Саки там был… конечно,…народ какой-то наш, но с чего бы вдруг…и это…во, Бенджамин там крутился одно время, пришел типа проводить Дэвида, или тоже летел куда-то, потом ушел, самолет у него раньше улетал, но крутился он там.…ну не Саки же, в самом деле, ты же понимаешь!   
\- Это очевидно, - кивнул Том, - что не Саки.   
\- Что-то ты бледный какой-то, - заботливо сказал Георг.   
\- Это, наверное, простуда никак не пройдет, - сказал Том.   
От мыслей о Билле, с сусликом и Йостом его замутило уже очень серьезно.   
\- Я сейчас приду, - сказал он, и бросился в туалет.   
В туалете, впрочем, ему полегчало. Приступ прошел, осталась злость и ярость. Он наверное мог бы со временем простить Биллу Густава, может быть, тем более он к нему пальцем не дотронулся, пусть бы дрочил себе до скончания века. Простил бы, оттаскал бы за волосы как козу драную, может Билл бы освежил в своей памяти свои забытые чувства к нему, и вспомнил бы как себя положено вести. Окей. Густав это плохо, это отвратительно и мерзко со стороны Билла, но он бы ему это простил. Но Бенджамин. Бенджамин. Ебаный мерзкий суслик. Том опять почувствовал, что его сейчас вывернет наизнанку, когда он представил тонкие ублюдочные бесцветные ручонки, касающиеся теплого, такого нежного и знакомого тела Билла. Ему хотелось влезть в душ и не вылезать, пока вся эта грязь не вытечет из его головы, ему хотелось поскрести мозг изнутри жесткой мочалкой. Ей-богу, он чувствовал себя так, будто его изнасиловали. И Йост. Как это мог позволить Йост?   
\- Том, ты в порядке? – послышалось из-за двери.   
\- Ага, щас иду, - отозвался Том. Господи, ему надо выпить. Нет, не пива. А чего нибудь покрепче, чтобы вштырило. А лучше покурить. Чтобы выпасть из реальности часов на пять. Может он проснется и поймет, что этого разговора не было. Что это был его сон, бред. Бред. Какой бред. Билл. Имя ударило наотмашь. Нет, не думать о нем, ни видеть его он не мог просто физически. И морально. Зачем ты так со мной, Билл? За что?   
\- Георг, я тут подумал, это… п-шли нажремся? - помыв на всякий случай для конспирации руки, и умывшись для бодрости, испугавшись в зеркале своей бледной физиономии со впавшими щеками и вытаращенными глазами, Том вышел из ванной.   
\- Сразу да! – бодро гоготнул Георг.   
Они встретились в дверях.   
Билл с Йостом, заботливо придерживавшим больного за локоток, и Том с Георгом.   
\- До утра не ждите, хата ваша, - вместо привет, как твои дела и что сказал доктор, ухмыляясь, сказал Биллу Том.   
Георг отвернулся, пряча ухмылку.   
При Йосте громко ржать он бы не решился.   
\- А… Том…э… - начал было Билл, которого сбило с толку поведение брата.   
\- Не благодари не надо, - Том сверкнул зубами в полутьме прихожей и пнул Георга, - Чо застыл, Хоббит? Водка стынет… девки чахнут.   
\- То-оом, бля, я тебе дам Хоббита… Горлум.   
\- Наша пре-е-еле-с-с-сть, - ответил в тон ему Том.   
Билл вообще не смог ему ничего ответить.   
Он просто смотрел на него, открыв рот.   
\- Сильно не нажирайтесь, - по отечески предупредил Йост.   
\- Йост, любой каприз за ваши деньги, - хамовато сказал Том и захлопнул за собой дверь.   
\- Чего это он? – спросил Дэвид Билла.   
Билл задумчиво пожал плечами. Он и сам не понимал, отчего у него внутри в животе взорвалась глыба льда, обжигая холодом и рассыпаясь острыми льдинками заколола в руках, в ногах, болезненным обручем сжала до боли череп.   
Йост понял это по-своему. Он обнял Билла за плечи, прижал к себе и погладил по волосам, прижимая парня к себе.   
\- Все будет хорошо, малыш - сказал он, - я понимаю, что больно и неприятно, но это пройдет.   
\- Не знаю, - Билл пожал плечами, в данный момент ему так не казалось.   
\- Хочешь, я тебе чаю заварю сейчас, травяного, на улице холодно.   
\- Я его ненавижу, - сказал Билл уткнувшись носом в шею Йоста.   
Йост тихо рассмеялся, и погладил его по волосам. От него исходило такое тепло, такая нежность, все это на контрасте с напугавшим его поведением Тома, холодом, больно обжегшим, заставило слезы навернуться ему на глаза. Черт, он, наверное устал, и от работы и от путаницы и от болезни,… это было очень похоже на истерику.   
\- Ну-ну, тише, милый, не надо, не расстраивайся.   
Черт, опять Йост все заметил.   
\- Все в порядке, в глаз чота попало, - Билл отстранился, хлюпая носом.   
Йост снова усмехнулся и погладил его по спине, направляясь на кухню. Билл прошел в гостиную, грустно пнул пустую бутылку из-под пива, опустился на диван и отвернулся к окну. Дэвид подошел к нему, сел рядом, и обнял за плечи.   
\- Билл, ну ты чего, а? – ласково проговорил он.   
Билл зябко передернул плечами, вызывая у Дэвида желание его обнять и прижать к себе крепче.   
\- Том, - жалостливо и как-то по-детски проговорил он.   
\- Что, Том? – Дэвид погладил Билла по голове. Здоровый ты лось. А все такой же. Мысль эта наполнила его грудь острой теплой нежностью.   
\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул Билл, ему словно полегчало, отогрело теплом старшего мужчины, - не знаю… что-то не так… я не знаю что. Мне плохо…с ним что-то не так…я..   
\- Билл, - Дэвид поцеловал его в лоб, - мы только что видели Тома, он бодр и весел и собирается нажраться с Георгом, что такого он сделал чего он не делает через день?   
\- Не знаю… - грустно сказал Билл, - у меня что-то с головой наверное…   
\- Билл, я знаю, что тебе тяжело, и я понимаю ты перенервничал, наверное, ничего, тебе просто надо отдохнуть. И когда ты наконец уже вырастешь и перестанешь бояться докторов?   
\- Ой-й-й, - Билл скривился, заставив Дэвида расхохотаться, - не напоминай.   
Они сидели так вместе обнявшись, в тишине. Слыша только дыхание друг друга. Одни в квартире, в углу мягкого большого дивана. Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло до того как Йост сказал:   
\- Билл, я так скучал по нам.   
Он не хотел этого говорить, просто вырвалось.   
\- А? – переспросил Билл, он кажется находился в какой-то другой реальности.   
\- Я скучаю по тебе, - повторил Дэвид, - по нам. Билл. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?   
Он понимал.   
Билл потянулся к нему, запрокинув голову, предлагая ему свои губы. Может это был и не тот ответ, о котором Дэвид мечтал, но тоже вполне себе неплохой. Дэвид поцеловал его осторожно, едва коснувшись тонкими губами. Он думал, обойдется, но пухлый полураскрытый шелк губ, словно сок ядовитого плюща сразу же заколол его губы невыносимо сладким ядом. Дэвид поцеловал его сильнее, думая унять жажду, но облегчение приходило только на первые несколько секунд, разжигая жажду его поцелуев сильнее. Билл отвечал ему довольно своеобразно. Точнее сказать, формально говоря, Билл ему не отвечал, а только давал себя целовать, но рот его легко поддавался движениям губ и языка Дэвида, так что в некотором смысле он принимал его с готовностью и желанием и Дэвид не мог сказать, что ему это не нравилось.   
Скорее даже как-то наоборот.   
Он, признаться несколько подустал от экстремальных гонок на выживание. Прямо скажем, он чувствовал себя уже староватым для игр кто здесь главный. Ему хотелось мягкой и нежной любви, спокойной и ласковой. Просто хотелось насладиться его телом, запахом, кожей, хрупкостью и нежностью в своих руках. Он любил Билла за этот постоянный взрыв адреналина что он ему дарил через день, если не чаще, и за то что он никогда не мог его завоевать, хотя и завоевывал уже тысячу раз, но сейчас этот адреналин его доконал. Дэвид был очень благодарен Биллу за то, что тот сейчас не проявлял никакой инициативы. Ему очень хотелось заняться с ним любовью. Не потрахаться, не поебаться, не перепихнуться, одетым, на скорую руку, хрипя от разрывающей связки силы желания, не уделать так, чтобы мало не показалось, просто заняться любовью, наслаждаясь вкусом кожи, запахом волос, упиваясь поцелуем медленно сгорать на костре этой чертовой ненормальной, глубоко ненормальной, сумасшедшей любви.   
\- Господи, как же я люблю тебя, - Дэвид потянул Билла на себя, привстал, переворачивая одним ловким движением на спину. Физическое преимущество над Биллом против воли добавило приятных оттенков охватывающей его истоме. Билл уставился на него черными раскосыми очами, приоткрыв ротик, словно бы его шокировало его сообщение или поведение, - Билл, - немного укоризненно сказал он, взбираясь на него сверху, но не касаясь телом, касаясь только губами его лица, щек, кончика точеного носа, губ. Ангел, когда так. Просто Ангел. Навзничь, на диване. Под ним. Дэвид задохнулся, поглаживая его торс обеими руками. Билл закрыл глаза, позволяя теплу от рук Дэвида проникнуть внутрь себя и согреть. Дэвид осторожно снял с него водолазку и продолжил медленно скользить ладонями вниз и вверх по гладкой прохладной коже, которая согревалась, розовея, мягкие ладони обвели плечи, по шее вверх, поддерживая голову, и массируя большими пальцами под ушами, заставляя запрокинуть голову и спазматически схватить губами воздух от кайфа.   
Когда Дэвид нашел в себе силы оторвать взгляд от его лица, казавшегося ему совершенным и еще более прекрасным в экстазе, чем обычно, он обратил внимание что на все еще слегка хранящей кофейный оттенок мальдивского загара светлой коже острыми кнопочками выступили маленькие соски. От прохлады комнаты, его дразнящего массажа, на грани ласки и щекотки. Дэвид наклонился и коснулся одного из сосков языком, продолжая держать голову Билла обеими руками.   
\- А…ай, - сказал Билл едва слышно, Дэвид подул на сосок, заставляя напрячься сильнее. Его все глубже поглощала их игра без огня, Билл же, похоже, ловил от его губ и рук просто какой-то перманентный кайф. Это, надо сказать, воодушевляло. Дэвид облизал языком выпирающие ключицы юноши, приподнялся, снова возвращая свои руки из медленными поступательными движениями от шеи до талии, задевая ненароком соски, но не останавливаясь, подчиняя разум Билла сладостному ритму прикосновений теплых, сильных, но нежных рук, заставляя теперь уже разогревшееся тело выгнуться навстречу прикосновениям. Так, хорошо, отлично. Но не слишком быстро.   
Дэвид снова положил руки ему на плечи, гладя тонкие и такие знакомые каждой линией, изгибом, чтобы не прерывать контакт с телом своего малыша, но и не давать ему возбуждаться слишком быстро. Он знал, что тот будет ему за это благодарен. Дэвид смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться, в восторге от всего, от закрытых глаз, пылающих щек, полуоткрытых губ, которые он закусывал в восторге от особо удачного какого-нибудь движения.   
\- Я, наверное, говорил уже, - прошептал Дэвид, - Ты такой красивый,..   
Не дав ему ответить, Дэвид подался назад, наклонился и впечатал губы Биллу в пупок, заставляя громко застонать. Язык нетерпеливо играл с ямкой, Билл дернулся под ним, пытаясь согнуть ногу в колене, но сидящий на его ногах Дэвид ему явно мешал.   
\- Дэ-э-эви-и-ид, - ему было очень приятно, но он явно просил его прекратить.   
Впрочем, Дэвид совсем не собирался его доводить до смеха щекоткой, потому прекратил, оставив Билла лежать на диване и тяжело дышать. Настроение его значительно улучшилось.   
Дэвид снова приподнялся над ним, выпрямляя ноги, сунул ладони Биллу в подмышки и большими пальцами, все в той же нудной манере, вверх и вниз, продолжил издеваться над его сосками, Билл выдержал это недолго. Легкое, на выдохе:   
\- А-а-а-ах, - и он резко поднял бедра, вжимая пах в бедра Дэвида снизу.   
\- О-го, - сказал Дэвид, хмыкнув и тут же убрал руки.   
Билл возмущенно застонал.   
\- Не-а, - Йост отрицательно покачал головой, - не сейчас.   
Он снова наклонился над Биллом, принимаясь вылизывать ему шею, прикусывая, посасывая мочку уха, целуя мягкую благоухающую кожу.   
\- А чего вы собственно от меня хотите, мужчина? – хихикая, спросил Билл, губы Дэвида нежными, игривыми прикосновением расслабляли его и вызывали чувство всеобъемлющей эйфории.   
\- Угадайте, - исключительно вежливо ответил Дэвид, вылизывая ему шею, - с трех,… - с другой стороны языком вверх, заставляя вздрогнуть от щекотки и удовольствия.   
\- С трех? – переспросил Билл, поймав губами мягкую сбоку щеку Дэвида.   
\- Раз, - сказал Дэвид и схватил губы Билла своими, оторвался от поцелуя, - с трех раз.   
\- С трех раз? – фыркнул Билл у самых его губ.   
Дэвид отклонился, чтобы посмотреть на Билла, а точнее на причину его невероятного веселья.   
\- А ты сможешь? – уточнил Билл, - Прям вот три раза? Подряд?   
\- Вопрос не в этом,… - нежно прошептал Дэвид у его губ, - милый, - он легко чмокнул Билла в губы, и встал с дивана, - вопрос в том, выдержишь ли ты?   
\- Чего?! – Билл приподнялся на локтях, возмущенно глядя на стоящего перед ним Дэвида. Во-первых, его возмутило его предположение, во-вторых, его взбесило, что он с него встал. Какого черта? – Ты куда пошел?   
Билл, - лицо Дэвида было очень сосредоточенным и немного грустным, - понимаешь, - он сложил руки на груди, - это все для меня уже слишком. Да. Я уже слишком старый для всего этого.   
У Билла вытянулось лицо. На это стоило посмотреть. Дэвид хихикнул.   
\- У меня уже это все уже вот где, - Дэвид провел ребром ладони по шее, - трахаться быстро…стоя, на ходу, на полу, на диване, в машине, в самолете, в автобусе, в сортире, на кресле, на стуле, млять, под стулом… я уже старый, Билл, пожалей меня, у меня мениск, радикулит…это…и еще что-то, я забыл, как называется. В общем, аллергия у меня уже на это все. Одним словом: МАРШ В КРОВАТЬ! Я с тобой еще не закончил!   
\- Мы не трахались в самолете, - проворчал Билл, лениво поднимаясь с дивана, - я летать боюсь!   
\- Билл, тебе надо больше работать над собой! – ухмыльнулся Дэвид и пошел по направлению к ванной.   
\- Иди ты! – глумливо ответил Билл и, недолго думая возложил лапы Дэвиду на жопу.   
\- Эй….эй….э-эй, - хмыкнул Дэвид останавливаясь, выдыхая, потому что было неожиданно и приятно, однако Дэвид схватил его за руки, перетащил вперед и прижал к себе, - даже и не пытайся меня сбивать, Билл.   
\- Па-чи-му-э-та? – поинтересовался Билл, оказавшийся лицом к лицу Дэвида, и чмокнул его в лоб. Ну, как мог, особо не наклоняясь, так и чмокнул. Не специально.   
\- Как ты меня достал со своими «па-чи-му-э-та», - в сердцах сказал Дэвид, - я тебя люблю, Билл, но если я когда нибудь тебя убью, это будет за «па-чи-му-э-та».   
\- Я тебя люблю, Дэвид, - очень серьезно сказал Билл, - правда.   
Дэвид почувствовал как что-то у него внутри, то ли душа, то ли сердце, оторвавшись ухнули со свистом прямо вниз. Он покачнулся в руках Билла.   
\- Правда ты такой придурок иногда, - несколько смягчил шок от предыдущих слов Билл.   
\- Билл, - немного укоризненно, хотя и счастливо.   
\- Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, - хихикнул Билл в ответ, - мой брат бы сказал, «кто бы говорил, а?»   
Мысль о брате вновь вернула его в мрачное расположение духа, Дэвид почувствовал это, поднялся на носках, притянул голову Билла вниз и поцеловал в губы.   
В ванной он заботливо намылил длинную тощую грустноватую приболевшую тушку, заставив заинтересовываться в скользких мыльных движениях мягкой губки сильнее в процессе приближения к наиболее интимным местам. Сам чуть не умер от счастья, почувствовав руки Билла на себе, и пришел в себя окончательно не ранее того момента, как он лежал на спине Билла, в его спальне, на кровати и так же медленно и сосредоточенно целовал его плечи и торчащие лопатки. Ему не хотелось никуда торопиться. Хотелось упиваться нежными прикосновениями, вкусом, запахом кожи, собственными медленными ленивыми движениями.   
Билл очевидно ловил кайф от этой длинной, растянутой прелюдии, потому что он даже не пытался рыпнуться или возразить. Это было на него так непохоже, что Дэвид просто не мог этим не воспользоваться на тысячу процентов. Мужчина убрал волосы с шеи молодого парня, покусывая ее зубами у самого основания, словно сытый лев, в полдень, после охоты, всерьез любовно заигрывающий со своей самкой. Билл почувствовал как по всей спине поползли мурашки удовольствия, он заерзал под Йостом, вздыхая, раздвигая ноги шире, Йост благодарно лизнул его в ухо.   
Вниз по позвонкам. К подмышкам. По бокам вниз. А Билл не то, что сказать, он и выдохнуть не мог. Тяжеловесная истома ноющей болью свела низ живота и медленно отпускала, холодила изнутри мятной конфетой, кожа горела, но не было сил избавиться от порабощающей его тело медленной тягучей ласки, была страшна даже мысль о том, чтобы она прекратилась. Потому Билл и лежал под ним, покорно и испуганно даже, боясь пошевелиться, дернуться или сделать что-то, что может не понравиться Дэвиду, боясь даже прошептать «Еще».   
Слава богу, Дэвид, кажется, и не собирался прекращать. Ему это не надоедало. Он надолго приник к ямочкам под поясницей, чувствуя спазматический вздох, двинувшуюся, к нему попку в таком знакомом движении – возьми меня. Возьму, милый, возьму, будешь просить остановится,… только позже. Дэвид провел сильными ладонями по бедрам вниз, спускаясь по кровати дальше, к ногам.   
Настало время поиграть серьезно.   
Осторожно массируя ягодицы, он прикоснулся кубами к самому верху, посередине сунув язык между половинками. Билл снова дернулся, задохнувшись, он попытался раздвинуть ноги еще шире, но сейчас это было невозможно, потому что сильные ладони Дэвида сдавливали бедра с обеих сторон, заключая в плен сильных рук, нежных губ, заставляя Билла вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения рта Дэвида к шелковистой коже ягодиц, сильнее чем от удара. Мысль вернула Дэвида к событиям не столь отдаленным. Он потерся щекой о попу Билла и задумчиво проговорил:   
\- Господи, я до сих пор не знаю, как я удержался тогда от этого… - он осторожно куснул мягкую плоть, заставляя Билла возмущенно и с упреком простонать его имя. Нет, его возмущали совсем не губы Дэвида на своей попе, конечно, скорее странный отзвук стыда от произошедшего, заливал его щеки странным возбужденным румянцем.   
\- Так… хотелось,… сделать, - Дэвид говорил между поцелуями, - так…да, вот так…, - поцелуй, слово, снова поцелуй, - только…она…была…тогда…не такая. Красная, горячая…надранная ремнем попка…ну-ну…не дергайся…мальчик, я делаю тебе приятно…Что ты сказал? Да…. Ну, да, Дэвид - сука, и чего? Работа у меня…нервная…с людьми… с ними иначе нельзя. Ты,…кстати,…тоже…не ангел, мой милый,... нимб…с рогов…сползает…постоянно…. Хватит ржать! – он снова укусил мягкую плоть.   
\- А хули ты меня смешишь? – всхлипнул Билл, выгибая спину и тщетно стараясь посмотреть, что там делает Дэвид.   
Дэвид оторвался от своего занятия и руками раздвинул бедра Билла изнутри. Они поддались легко. Билл был очень возбужден, и действовать надо было очень осторожно. Дэвид раздвинул попку Билла себе и вдумчиво прикоснулся кончиком языка к розовой сжавшейся от прикосновения дырочке.   
\- Все еще смешно? – спросил он Билла.   
\- Ай,…не-е… - сказал Билл, - еще так сделай.   
Снова «Ай», но уже другим тоном. Глубже, ниже и сладострастнее. С каждым разом.   
\- Дэ-э-э-эви-и-ид….   
\- Это тоже хотел сделать, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- А чо не сделал-то? – хрипло и возбужденно потому что уже агрессивно спросил задыхаясь Билл.   
\- Боялся, что Саки увидит, что я лижу тебе жопу, - сказал Дэвид ухмыляясь и снова лизнув, - впрочем,…он…очевидно…итак…это…понимает…   
\- М-м-м-ммм… Дэвид, я больше не могу…   
Да. Тот факт, что член Билла терся о простыню, он как-то не учел, а он и впрямь мог кончить каждую секунду. Языка в жопе ему было вполне достаточно. Дэвид прекратил свое увлекательное занятие. Поднялся поглаживая руками бедро коленку, икру, сгибая ногу Билла в колене и прижимая к своему животу, продолжая круговые поглаживающие движения ладонями.   
\- Дэвид…вернись…пожалуйста… - в голосе Билла было такое отчаяние, что Дэвид от чувств чмокнул его в пятку. Выпрямил ногу в руках и прошелся языком от щиколотки до внутренней стороны колена, и по бедру одним гладким движением до самой попы. По ходу манипуляций задевая Билла собственным полностью эрегированным членом, заставляя дернуться Билла от этого случайного соприкосновения, как от удара током. Он вынужден был сам остановиться, чтобы вздохнуть, ему так нравилось чувствовать, как сильно Билл его хочет, он провел своим членом внутри бедер, заставляя застонать громче и выгнуться навстречу. Ясно было, что билловскую, вылизанную им до блеска дырочку уже печет изнутри от соприкосновения с твердым толстым хуем, заполняя мозги парня под ним сумасшедшей пеленой примитивнейшей похоти, когда одна только мысль о том, чтобы заиметь этот хуй у себя внутри, дать ему натянуть себя до предела, лишала его способности думать о чем-то другом вообще и в принципе.   
Хорошо. Они ОБА думали теперь только об этом. Пора было приступать к делу. Билл с готовностью подчинился его рукам, переворачиваясь на спину по воле Дэвида. Да он сейчас бы как угодно бы повернулся. Дэвид раздвинул ему ноги, подхватывая его задницу выше и размещая на собственных коленях, забрасывая ногу Билла себе на плечо, сосредоточенно, как на войне, полизал бедро, укусил коленку, просто чтобы подразнить Билла еще сильнее. На лицо Билла ему больно уже было смотреть, парень отчаянно кусал губы, чтобы не стонать. Попытка провалилась как только скользкая и твердая головка уперлась в него. Йост едва успел подхватить его бедра, чтобы он каким-то чудом для этой позиции не умудрился насадиться на него. Дэвид не стал с ним больше играть, это было чревато. Вместо этого он медленным настойчивым сильным движением, не обращая внимание на сильное рефлекторное сопротивление мышц и слабое Билла, которому, кажется уже было все равно, что с ним сделают, лишь бы что-то сделали, вставил свой член в него, замирая, на те нужные несколько жарких, горящих секунд, которые тело Билла привыкало к вторжению. Билл убрал руку с его коленки, в которую он вцепился было ногтями от ненамеренного шока, вызванного воинственным натиском хуя старшего мужчины, говоря ему: можно. И Дэвид начал.   
Мягкий, по-своему даже какой-то нежный и ласковый ритм, в первые минуты погрузил Билла в странный медитативный транс. Словно гладкое движение океанических волн по песку. Успокоило его сумасшедшее возбуждение, расслабило еще больше. Он вспомнил вдруг, как дышать.   
\- Дэ-ви-ид, - выдохнул он благодарно.   
Дэвид закусил губу теперь. Услышать свое имя от него и ТАК, это было просто чем-то сверъестественно прекрасным. Он поглаживал бедра Билла скорее для собственного отвлечения от поглощающего его расплавленного экстаза, чем для Билла, он не был уверен, что Биллу было дело до его ласковых прикосновений теперь.   
Он тяжело дышал под ним, широко раскрывая рот, хватая воздух, капелька пота скатилась по его щеке. Дэвид, знал, что это очевидно, но ему очень хотелось спросить:   
\- Тебе хорошо?   
\- А-а…да-а… - выдохнул Билл.   
\- Хочешь сильнее?   
\- А-а, - истеричнее и упоительнее, - Дэ-эвид, пожалуйста, Дэвид…   
Пожалуйста, Дэвид, о боже, как любезно…. Ну конечно, милый. Вот это вот– пожалуйста. Всегда. Дэвид задвигался резко и так быстро как мог, засаживая с упорством железного механизма. Билл закричал, выгнулся, словно желая освободиться, но деваться было некуда, резкая смена ритма вызвала такую же резкую смену его настроения, утроив возбуждение, сводя живот сладострастным спазмом на грани наслаждения и боли.   
\- Дэ-вид…ос… - дыхания на долгую речь не хватило, - ос-тановись…я сейчас кончу…   
Естественно. Иначе зачем я тут по-твоему корячусь? Вполне логично подумал Дэвид. Но ничего не сказал, просто удары его стали еще сильнее и быстрее, в ответ, очень четко давая Биллу понять, что вообще-то не он тут командует.   
Билл понял, крепко зажмурив глаза отвернулся, изо-всех сил пытаясь громко не стонать, когда жесткий член Дэвида, очередной серией бесчеловечных ударов об его незащищенную перед ним плоть довел его до того пика возбуждения, когда уже невозможно что-либо сделать. Билл подпрыгнул буквально на месте, чувствуя как всю промежность, бедра, низ живота сводит сладкой болью. Он потянулся было к собственному члену, чтобы помочь себе самому, раз уж Йост так упорно игнорировал существование на свете его собственного члена, но Йост и тут решил проявить бесчеловечность.   
\- Р-ру-ки! – рявнул он неожиданно громко и резко, в подтверждение своих слов хватая кисть правой руки Билла и отбрасывая прочь, заставляя его кончать просто от ударов его хуя внутри. Словно в замедленной съемке, с ватой в голове, в ушах, с трудом дыша, хныкая отчаянно в голос, чувствуя как изуверски медленно наслаждение спазмами покидает его тело, цепляясь побелевшими пальцами в простынь.   
Он пытался отдышаться, сознание на секунду блеснуло в его голове, и оно сказало ему очень четко, что Йост и не собирался еще с ним заканчивать. Билл успел испуганно подумать, что вряд ли его тело сможет так быстро оправиться от изматывающего долгого оргазма, и погрустнеть от мысли, что Йост будет продолжать долбить его остывающее тело, и это будет скорее всего мучительно долго, и ему останется только мечтать о том, когда ж этот изверг уже кончит. В принципе он даже еще не успел представить себе эту картину до конца, как понял, что уже сам отчаянно ерзает на простыне и коленях Йоста, пытаясь насадиться на него сильнее, потому что ему снова его хотелось. Кажется, Йост знал что делал, когда не дал ему помочь себе рукой, ох, точно…знал,…хорошо знал…   
\- Я тебе сейчас покажу, что значит кончать, - сквозь зубы сказал Йост, добавляя разгоряченному мозгу стимуляции, - от..хуя…по-настоящему.   
Единственная оставшаяся в мозгу Билла рациональная мысль испуганно попятившись растаяла, утонула в сонме экстатических вспышек, пронзающих тело и разум, возвещая приближение очередного оргазма. Впрочем, теперь тот факт, что Йост все еще не кончил и не остановился напугал Билла уже по другой причине, он не был уверен, что его перевозбужденные нервы вообще способны будут это вынести без особого вреда для его организма, руки и ноги тряслись от слабости, хуй Йоста насаживал на себя с активностью ебаного биоробота, заставляя его вздрагивать от каждого движения. Йост наконец переменил позицию, заваливаясь на него сверху, ноги шире в стороны, засаживая мощнее, заставляя срывать голос, умоляя его перестать уже надругиваться над его бесчувственным телом.   
\- Дэвид….Дэвид…., - черт, только не снова…не снова это чертово возбуждение, сносящее все предохранители, когда ему хотелось чтобы он попросту ебал его, засаживая хуй так резко и глубоко, как только в принципе возможно, и еще сильнее, тупо заебал его до полусмерти, лишь бы это никогда не кончалось, - Не надо….пожалуйста…не…надо…я больше не могу….ДЭ-ВИД… отпусти-и меня…- кажется, у него начало закладывать уши, потому что его собственные вопли стали слышны очень плохо, как в тумане, у него кажется уже даже толком не мог стоять, но это не мешало знакомым до боли спазмам приближаться снова с усиливающейся силой, - не надо…Дэвид. Не надо.   
Йост сам стонал уже в голос, отчаянные просьбы Билла ничуть не заставили его остановиться, да в общем Билл уже сам не был уверен, что он этого хотел. Нет, он уже четко был уверен, что это последнее чего бы он сейчас хотеть, ноги и живот снова свело, резко, одновременно с этим пальцы Йоста до боли сжали его сосок, закусывая другой зубами. Билл заорал, то ли от боли, то ли от разрывающего его пополам, ударяющего коротким замыканием оргазма, взрывом оплавляющего предохранители, последнее что он чувствовал это горячие потоки спермы Йоста заливающие его внутри.   
Потом он кажется на пару секунд даже отключился.   
Потому что он не помнил как Дэвид с него слез. Не помнил, как оказался лежащим на подушке. Он попробовал приподняться на руках, чтобы перевернуться на бок, но руки подвели его, и он просто упал на подушку, как неумеющий еще ходить щенок. Дэвид ласково обхватил его обеими руками, переворачивая и подталкивая как надо. Он ласково слизал соленый пот с совершенно мокрой, словно облитой водой шеи Билла, довольный собой как слон от мысли что оттрахал Билла до потери сознания. Билл не повернулся к нему, даже не посмотрел. То ли не мог то ли не хотел. Ресницы его дрогнули, он высвободился из рук Дэвида, засовывая руку под подушку и собираясь спать.   
\- Спокойной ночи, милый, - сказал Дэвид, поднимаясь и накрывая Билла одеялом.   
\- У-гу, - традиционно любезно ответил Билл и засопел.   
Дэвид подумал и растянулся рядом с ним, чувствуя как заслуженный сон, смягченный удовлетворенным теплом обнаженного любимого тела рядом наваливается на него сковывая веки тяжелым туманом.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Том допился до розовых соплей, его точка зрения на происходящее изменилась. Первоначальная мучительная ярость значительно ослабла. Тем более что он запретил Георгу говорить об этом сегодня вечером. Они с ним просто напивались, мялись в углу в каком-то клубе, тупо дергаясь под ритм, потом пялились на танцующих полуголых теток в другом. Оба юноши все больше молчали, перекидываясь только малозначительными комментариями. Том пил много, но не пьянел, так бывает, когда бываешь сильно не в своей тарелке. Потом Том поприжимался как следует к одной девчонке в обтягивающих джинсах. От нее приятно пахло свежими прохладными духами, она отлично двигалась, и ее круглые бедра жизнерадостно терлись об его. Тома даже обдало вдруг с ног до головы внезапным головокружительным возбуждением, он прижал ее к себе крепче. Физиология, очевидно. Однако, после танца возбуждение куда-то прошло, как его и не бывало, и хоть он честно пытался с девушкой еще позаигрывать, он прекрасно понимал, что они больше не увидятся никогда.   
Попрощавшись с Георгом и садясь в такси, Том совершенно точно был уверен, что Билл не мог не заметить, что с ним что-то не так. Он задрал рукав куртки и посмотрел на часы. Было половина пятого ночи. Он подумал, если у Билла хватило ума выставить Йоста из квартиры, и он ждет его, и попросит поговорить, то хрен с ним, он поговорит. Может быть, близнецу удастся каким-то образом все объяснить. Он даже будет готов закрыть глаза на некоторые вещи, если это будет в принципе возможно. Не в первый же, и, очевидно, не в последний раз Билл выкидывал захватывающий дух фортель, это было такой же естественной частью его, как его запах или цвет кожи, и за долгие восемнадцать лет совместной жизни Том как-то вынужден был с этим смириться. Выслушает, затем, как обычно, постарается понять Его причины и Его мотивацию. Но это только в том случае, если Он его сейчас ждет.   
Том ногой открыл дверь в спальню Билла. Светало. Утренняя сероватая дымка зарождающегося гамбургского рассвета освещала лежащего на животе, лицом в подушку брата. Простыня наполовину сползла с обнаженного тела, волосы рассыпались по плечам, а счастливо разморенный продюсер, очевидно, тоже голый, сопел ему в поясницу. Том молча закрыл дверь. Желание обсуждать что-либо с братом у него исчезло в принципе. Разом, как отрезало. Он прекрасно знал, что Билл не мог не понять, что он недоволен, и что ему плохо, но Том как-то абсолютно не был готов к тому, чтобы Билл настолько забил на него, чтобы преспокойно использовать его отсутствие чтобы всласть наебаться с Дэвидом. Да еще и оставить его с собой на ночь. Типа, получи, фашист гранату. Хуй я положил на тебя и твои переживания. Том внезапно почувствовал себя так, будто из него вытащили позвоночник. Он едва дополз до кровати.   
Влез на нее как был, в одежде, в куртке и ботинках, вряд ли теперь Билл на него за это наорет… мелькнуло в голове. Имя Билл остро резануло серпом по яйцам, Том вздрогнул и свернулся калачиком, невидящим взглядом глядя в сереющее в окне небо. Вначале он хотел подождать, пока проснется Йост и дать ему пизды, но потом подумал, что Биллу будет много чести. Сил не было даже для того чтобы спать. Внутри него разливалось полнейшее опустошение. Как уже было сказано выше, Том никогда не питал иллюзий по поводу Билла. Он, может быть, был единственным человеком на свете, который любил его таким, каков он есть. Даже мать любила лишь билловский любовно созданный им самим для нее актерский образ. И это глубокое знание психологии близнеца долгое время уберегало Тома от начала их, как бы это выразиться, взаимоотношений. Он точно знал, во что это выльется. Он точно знал, что рано или поздно эта игра Биллу наскучит. Он так же знал, что он не сможет себе позволить дать Биллу вытирать об себя ноги. Как брат. Он должен будет сохранить если не любовь к себе, то хотя бы уважение.   
Было бы глупо сказать, что он не хотел его. Том не мог припомнить такого момента в своей жизни, ну, вроде бы не хотел, а потом захотел. Нет. Он точно знал, что всегда хотел Билла, другое дело, что хотеть его было для Тома так же естественно, как дышать, как получать невинное удовольствие от дружеских объятий, материнского поцелуя на ночь или рождественского семейного ужина посреди школьных каникул. Это не вызывало у него ни сомнений ни вопросов. Он всегда хотел быть ближе к нему, чем это было возможно. Обнимать крепче, спать рядом, касаясь его теплого тела. Тому хотелось вжаться в него, раствориться в нем. Может быть, все это получилось из того, что Билл был младше, слабее физически, чаще болел, кто же теперь разберет? Том привык волноваться за него, думать о нем, постоянно. Ему хотелось отдать брату часть себя, отдать свои силы, поддержку. Он часто думал, что он вполне себе, без громких слов и пафоса, мог бы отдать ему свою жизнь, и не задумался бы ни на секунду. Он думал, если бы они были сиамскими близнецами с одним телом, и вдруг встал бы вопрос, кем бы пожертвовать ради жизни другого, он бы ни секунды бы ни медлил. Он всерьез и долго размышлял об этом в детстве. Он хотел быть ближе, когда ближе быть уже некуда было. Он готов был растворить свое Я в его Я. Он это и делал каждый день. Том культивировал внешние признаки непохожести только потому, что боялся, что если билловское Я поглотит его, Билл просто перестанет его любить и уважать. Этого бы Том не вынес. А в том, что билловское Эго даже и не подавится таким огромным куском, Том ни разу не сомневался. Нет, Билл не был плохим человеком, Том был уверен, что он не сделал бы этого осознанно, но, очевидно, что в этом всем, в их братстве были силы, которыми невозможно было управлять, и этого Том боялся. Тому приходилось бороться не с Биллом, а с самим собой. По сравнению с этими вещами, физическое удовольствие сексуального характера от близости брата казалось Тому вещью довольно обыкновенной, мизерной, примитивной и легкоуправляемой.   
Собственно, теперь все страхи Тома встали перед ним по-настоящему и более чем реально, вынуждая понять, что сложившаяся ситуация вынуждает его принять решение и оторвать Билла от себя как любовника, потому что если он простит Билла сейчас, он потеряет его навсегда. Во имя них. Сохранив себя, он сохранит брата. А важнее этого не могло быть ничего.   
Том думал, что этот отрыв будет происходить для него более болезненно. Но, видимо, от шока, боли он не чувствовал. Каждый день, с того самого момента когда они по-настоящему переспали друг с другом как любовники, точнее…со второго раза, если честно, как они это сделали, и они уже точно поняли, что фарш невозможно провернуть назад, он боялся. Он боялся, как это будет невыносимо больно, когда это закончится, потому что когда это переросло в постельные отношения, легкий огонек желания который он мог игнорировать один, детонировал от секса с Биллом взрывом пятнадцати тонн пластида. И он не знал на самом деле, как он будет жить без огня.   
Теплого, когда Билл спит рядом, сидит рядом, касаясь плечом, бедром, коленом, или просто взглядом. Горячего, когда мгновенные объятия, кусающий поцелуй, игра, драка. Тому было стыдно себе признаться порой, но ему нравилось ругаться с Биллом. Весь этот разрывающий внутренности взрыв адреналина быстро переходил в заставляющее задыхаться возбуждение, когда они мирились, обнимались, и…он больше не мог Билла выпустить из рук, так ему его хотелось. Этот огонь очищал его. Сжигал собой, как казалось все ненужное, все беспокойства, всю грязь, все шлаки, что были внутри, что оставляла от себя обычная жизнь с ее гнусностями и подлостями. Он заставлял Тома чувствовать себя рожденным заново. Обжигал. Обжигал прикосновением голой кожи к голой коже, неутолимой жаждой поцелуев, засосов и тупой животной ебли. То абсолютное доверие, которое они испытывали друг к другу, снимало с их секса все возможные ограничения приличия и морали. Мораль у их секса была одна, сделать все как хочет он – это сделать все чего хочется тебе. Странная фантазия природы устроила их так, что у них практически не могло быть разного настроения. Если одному было хреново, второй не находил себе места. Если их перло, то таращило так, что Йост уходил и запирался от них, в офисе, в туалете, где угодно, и говорил, что еще минут пять их близнецовского искрометного юмора и он организует фонд помощи анонимным продюсерам, подвергшихся насилию со стороны своих артистов. Если одному в голову приходила мысль о сексе, второй начинал как-то задумчиво поглядывать, облизываться, нервно дергать коленками и строить планы о том, как это будет в этот раз.   
Это бы выглядело, наверное, очень грубо со стороны, но Том знал, что он мог без лишних сантиментов затащить Билла в ванную и вжать носом в стену, или запрыгнуть на диван, стащить штаны и засадить по самые помидоры, или заставить у него быстро отсосать, если вставал так, что невозможно было терпеть. Это шокировало, но в этом для Тома было больше любви, тепла, понимания и доверия от Билла, чем в самом нежном, упоительном и сладком поцелуе. Потому что Билл подчинялся ему сразу, доверяя себя, и даже не пытаясь сопротивляться или думать о себе. Но Том и не мог бы сделать ему больно или неприятно. Что бы Билл потом не говорил, чтобы себя оправдать, в этот момент ему нравилось абсолютно подчиняться Тому. Нет, не подчиняться… скорее, принадлежать. Ему нравилось принадлежать. Нравилось, что Том обращается с ним как со своей собственностью. Вещью, которая нужна для его сексуального удовлетворения. Его заводила эта игра. Это и сносило крышу Биллу ничуть не меньше чем Тому от той власти, которую он чувствовал в этот момент.   
Билл никогда не трахал его так. Впрочем, это не говорило о том, что ему меньше хотелось показать Тому кто здесь главный. Он делал это реже, но Тому требовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя. Билл был с ним заботлив и нежен, конечно, но Том был не дурак, чтобы не понять, что ему откровенно нравится его ломать, психологически, подчинять себе, своей воле. Если Тома вштыривала сильнее всего его мягкость и податливость, то Билл ловил свой кайф от процесса абсолютного подчинения Тома своей воле. Он словно специально выискивал то, что Тому было бы сложнее всего сделать толи исходя из комплексов и убеждений, то ли из каких-то иных соображений. Том мог бы сказать, что его Эго испытывало определенной силы боль и дискомфорт, волей трахающего его Билла. Впрочем, кончая, он испытывал сильнейший кайф, пусть и смешанный с мучительными уколами стыда, а может быть именно всвязи с ними он и был таким сильным. Пусть даже внутреннее Я орало Тому, какого черта он дает ЕМУ над собой так издеваться, сходящее с ума от активного и открытого проявления чувств к нему Билла тело просило Эго заткнуться и убить себя об стену.   
Он думал, сойдет с ума от одной угрозы этого всего лишиться.   
А вот сейчас он лежал, равнодушно глядя в окно, и думал об этом обо всем как-то со стороны как-будто, и ему было все равно. Это было так необычно, так ново. Он словно избавился от какой-то болезни, разъедавшей его мозг. Избавился от наркотической зависимости по мановению волшебной палочки. Том и не заметил, как погрузился в сон.

***

Разумеется, их встреча рано или поздно должна была произойти. Сложно было бы этого избежать, проживая в одной квартире, пользуясь одной ванной и кухней.   
Том, помывшись и переодевшись, повязав бандану на голову и разложив дреды по плечам новой светлой толстовки, задумчиво грыз вчерашнюю булку с большим неровно отрезанным куском сыра, и, громко отхлебывая из большой чашки с кофе, пялился в телевизор. Краем глаза он заметил, как его сосед по квартире, этот блядский черный лебедь вплыл в кухню, остановившись у кофеварки, потрясенно глядя на нее так, будто бы он в первый раз в жизни видел это изобретение цивилизации.   
Том не сварил кофе на него.   
Том продолжал молчать и упорно пялиться в телевизор, делая погромче, не в силах сдержать глумливое внутреннее хи-хи, наблюдая искоса за манипуляциями брата в попытке сделать себе кофе. Спустя десять минут путания, роняния, задумчивого чесания в голове, Том не выдержал и процедил сквозь зубы:   
\- Воду налей, - сожжет ведь кофеварку, придурок.   
Билл воспринял это как желание заговорить. Улыбнувшись, он посмотрел на Тома:   
\- Доброе утро, Томи.   
\- Приветствую, - мгновенно похолодел Том.   
Подонок выглядел отлично. Умопомрачительно, обалденно, великолепно выглядел. Черные волосы мягкими волнами спускались на плечи, кожа светилась изнутри, подчеркивая колдовскую поволоку глаз. Билл улыбался ему, от всей души, улыбался так, что Тому захотелось упасть перед ним на пол навзничь, лапами вверх, как Скотти, которому чешут пузо, и радостно повизгивать под прикосновениями тонких мягких сильных и прекрасных рук. Самых дорогих рук на свете. Хозяин обратил на меня внимание! Хозяин готов отдать мне пять минут общения с собой!   
Это взбесило Тома так, как ничего не могло бы взбесить. Он отшвырнул бутерброд, с досадой схватил дистанционное управление, демонстративно делая телевизор еще погромче. Черт бы его подрал, он не думал, что это будет ТАК сложно. Он думал, он все пережил вчера, все решил вчера. Как бы не так.   
\- Том, что случилось? – осторожно спросил Билл.   
Том нашел в себе силы отрицательно помотать головой.   
\- Ничего.   
\- Ничего?   
\- Ни-че-го.   
\- Ничего?!   
\- Я сказал, НИЧЕГО!- крикнул Том и ударил кулаком по столу.   
Билл наклонил голову вбок.   
\- Том,…а…что собственно с тобой происходит?   
\- Со МНОЙ?!   
\- С тобой.   
\- На себя посмотри, - нашелся как хамить Том. Как он и рассчитывал, Билл обиделся:   
\- Окей, - коротко сказал он, и замкнулся в себе.   
Это было лучше. Так он по-крайней мере не приставал к нему с разговорами. А первый опыт общения с Биллом сегодня показал Тому, что к чему к чему но к разговору-то он как раз и не готов. Билл взял чашку в руки и пристроился на стул, напротив Тома, согнув ноги, как гигантское насекомое, зацепив ступни за поперечную планку между ножками стула, коленки при этом оказались значительно выше стола, и вцепился обеими руками в кофе, держа его между коленками.   
Он пристально разглядывал Тома. Том подвинул корзинку с хлебом к Биллу. Внутреннее чувство вины за то, что он нарочно нахамил ему, побудило его проявить некоторую заботу:  
\- Ешь, - сказал он.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Билл и не двинулся с места. Том мог бы поклясться, что немного он знал людей у которых одно и то же слово могло быть и просьбой и благодарностью и откровенным вызовом. В данном случае это был вызов.   
Том посмотрел Биллу прямо в глаза. Глаза были косые, узкие и злые. Том обреченно понял, что он точно не сможет поговорить с Биллом о том, что его тревожило на самом деле. Его язык словно сковало в тяжелые свинцовые оковы. Он внезапно испугался. Испугался всего. Правды. Если то, что он думает, может оказаться правдой. Испугался Билла, если это окажется неправдой. Испугался, что он сам не вынесет этого всего, испугался, что честь ему не позволит не сделать выбора, а так, делая вид, что не знаешь, может быть было бы лучше закрыть глаза? Может ну его нафиг всю эту его философскую мутотень? Том подумал и тут же возненавидел себя за эту мысль.   
Билл медленно отпил кофе, не сводя с него непрозрачных глаз.   
\- Тяжелая… у меня… получилась…ночка, - Том лениво потянулся, восхищаясь собственной гениальностью, в смысле того, как ему удалось сохранить собственное лицо перед собой в такой тяжелой ситуации.   
У Билла только дернулась жилка на шее. Лицо осталось каменным.   
\- У меня тоже, - тон тоже был наилюбезнейшим. Хрустальным, таким, что мухи бы с разбегу в полете отбивали бы лоб и падали замертво.   
Вот сука, а, вот если бить, то наотмашь, вдруг собеседник еще жив?   
У Тома потемнело в глазах. Он сжал зубы, считая от одного до десяти и наоборот, чтобы хотя бы немого успокоить скачущее в горле сердце.   
\- Какие у тебя планы на сегодня? – внезапно задумавшись о своем, озабоченно спросил Билл. В случае, если последнее слово оставалось за ним, он очень быстро забывал собеседнику все обиды.   
У Тома противно заныло в животе.   
\- Раньше ты спрашивал, что МЫ сегодня будем делать, Билл, - как-то горько прозвучало, блин, противно, ему не удалось спрятать своих чувств.   
Однако его обида сбила спесь с Билла скорее чем любой наезд, он смущенно убрал прядь волос за ухо:   
\- Томик, - начал он, и тон его был извиняющимся. Какая новость! – Мне нужно сегодня встретиться с Йостом.   
\- Чо, не наеблись вчера? – сквозь зубы спросил Том. Правда, и чего ему теперь уже скрывать эмоции? Он еще и чувствует себя виноватым…с чего бы это? Главное не смотреть в эти глаза раненного олененка напротив, потому что это может спровоцировать его на проявление насилия. А именно на то чтобы съездить ему по физиономии. Этого позволять было себе нельзя, Том знал. Том хорошо знал, чем заканчивается его любой физический контакт с Биллом. Он даже как-то заранее нехорошо возбудился от этой мысли. Он хотел верить, что эмоционально возбудился.   
\- У нас будет встреча, он сказал, - тихо, то ли обиженно, то ли извиняясь, сказал Билл, решив после долго раздумья и оценки эмоционального состояния брата не провоцировать конфликт дальше, и пропустил резкость Тома мимо ушей, - с Бенджамином.   
\- С Бенджамином, - Том повторил за Биллом имя по слогам как завороженный. Глаза его засияли странным светом, ненормальным каким-то. – С БЕН-ДЖА-МИ-НОМ?   
\- С Бенджамином, - терпеливо повторил Билл.   
\- А зачем? – внезапно спросил Том.   
\- Как это, зачем? – удивление Билла не знало пределов.   
\- О чем Бенджамину с тобой говорить? - резко спросил Том.   
У Билла отвалилась челюсть в буквальнейшем смысле этого слова.   
\- Я…, - начал он, и в самом деле не в состоянии подобрать слова, - Я не знаю, Том. Это была идея Йоста…   
\- Экий он у нас затейник! – хмыкнул Том, складывая руки на груди.   
\- Том, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь вообще? - спросил Билл, закусывая губу.   
\- Спасибо, что побеспокоился, братик! – хмыкнул Том, - просто великолепно! Удивительно! Фантастично! Феерично!   
\- Я просто охуеваю от счастья, братик - в тон ему, вежливо сказал Билл, - ты чего курил, придурок? И через сколько часов отпускает эта чудо-трава?   
\- Я не курил. Сам ты придурок!   
\- Блядь, Том, похмеляйся, чтоли?! Ты вообще ненормальный сегодня!   
\- Как ты смеешь со мной так разговаривать? – Том вскочил со стула, заставив Билла покраснеть от гнева.   
\- Что? – спросил он Тома, - Чего? – настало время Билла пытаться схватить в легкие немного воздуха. Что в конце-концов тут происходит?   
\- Это я тебя должен спросить чего! - Том в ярости заходил кругами по кухне, трясущимися руками хватая ключи от машины, бумажник, с холодильника, подбирая по дороге сигареты и обыскивая кухонные ящики в поисках зажигалки, - Я вообще не понимаю, как человек… такой человек как ты…на твоем, блядь, месте…может так себя вести?! Делаешь вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я говорю? За лоха меня держишь? Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, не знаю, да?   
\- Чего я думаю, ты не знаешь? – осторожно спросил Билл.   
\- Блядь, я все знаю про этот чертов аэропорт! – крикнул Том, борясь со слезами в голосе. Билл выронил чашку с кофе прямо на плитки пола с грохотом, от которого подкинуло их обоих. С точки зрения Тома Билл не мог отреагировать более красноречиво.   
\- Бля-а-а, - вскрикнули они как-то одновременно, но несколько по разным по нюансам причинам.   
Том рванул с кухни, Билл сразу за ним.   
\- Том! ТОМ! Стой, Том!   
\- Отцепись!   
Том отбросил руку Билла с себя.   
\- Слушай, Том, послушай меня, остановись, послушай…   
\- Не хочу, - Том снова оттолкнул его от себя, - Не поверишь, дорогой мой, не хочу. Больше не хочу.   
\- Том, так нельзя,   
\- А засунь себе в жопу свое нельзя! – Голос Тома сорвался на крик.   
Они остановились у самой входной двери.   
\- Том, - Билл так жалостливо, осторожно поглаживая руку Тома, как в детстве, Том не смог, физически не смог ее скинуть с себя, и это было плохо, он чувствовал, что может зареветь, - Томи, ну, пожалуйста, послушай меня, Том…   
\- Слу-шаю, - прошептал сквозь зубы Том.   
\- Том, я не знаю, что тебе рассказали…   
\- Не твое дело.   
Он снова вынужденно проглотил грубость Тома.   
\- Я не знаю кто тебе рассказал…   
\- Мне важно только одно, Билл. Мне важно, то, что это был не ТЫ! – Том нашел в себе силы оттолкнуть его.   
\- Том, я в этом не виноват,…   
\- Да-а!? – удивленно с придыханием спросил Том.   
\- Том, я просто не мог ничего сделать…   
\- Бля, я сейчас заплачу от жалости к тебе, Билл.   
\- Том!   
\- Что, Том?! Что Том?! А кто, по-твоему виноват?! ТОМ?!   
\- Нет…   
\- А кто?! Бенджамин?! Давай пойдем, дадим пизды ему!   
\- П-при чем здесь Бенджамин?   
\- И правда, причем здесь Бенджамин? – Том истерически расхохотался.   
\- Йост…   
\- Йост?! СНОВА ЙОСТ?! – Это и правда получалось уже просто смешно, - Снова виноват Йост, ха! Я начинаю понимать твою жизненную философию, брат, в той части, которая касается Йоста… Ха…так вот зачем он тебе сдался?! Он во всем виноват!!!   
\- Том, ты не хочешь меня слушать!   
\- Да, Билл, - сразу согласился Том, серьезно глядя на него, - ты прав. Я не хочу тебя слушать.   
Билл убито опустил голову. Тому на секунду стало его жалко. Надо же, а Билл принимает это все гораздо ближе к сердцу, чем он думал.   
\- Я пойду, - сказал Том, - вернусь. Позже. Поговорим. Может быть. Я не знаю. Я подумаю. Пока.   
\- Пока, - тихо сказал Билл, глядя как медленно за Томом закрывается дверь.   
Он стоял в коридоре, долго, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Не в силах сделать шаг, не в силах поднять руку. Глыба льда снова рассыпалась по его телу, больно проникая в сердце. Предчувствие было очень нехорошим. Даже еще хуже чем то что уже произошло. Билл одеревенел. Неизвестно сколько он простоял в коридоре, уставившись невидящими глазами на дверь, но привел его в себя пронзительный телефонный звонок. Он поплелся в комнату и нехотя снял трубку.   
\- Але, - неприветливо сказал он.   
\- Билл? Я могу заехать за тобой через час, ты будешь готов? – озабоченно спросил его продюсер.   
\- Йост, я тебя ненавижу! - очень от души сообщил вдруг ему Билл и грохнул трубку о базу.   
Продюсеру Токио Отель не впадлу было перезвонить.   
Этим он и отличался от обычных людей.   
\- Билл, я не понял, это было «Да» или это было «Нет»?   
\- Я не поеду….   
\- Билл, у меня сейчас нет времени. Если ты не сможешь собраться через час, я пришлю за тобой машину, через полтора, или два. Мне это неудобно, потому что у меня есть другие дела на ближайшее время, и искать машину тебе мне тоже некогда, но это неважно, мне важно, чтобы ты присутствовал, и черт возьми, я хочу понять, когда…   
\- Я ээ… не…могу…я…   
\- Билл! – молчание долгое, с полминуты.   
\- Дэвид?   
\- Я спросил тебя, ты будешь готов через час? Отвечай!   
\- Да, сэр! - рявкнул на него Билл внезапно, - Так точно, сэр! Как прикажете, сэр! Я буду готов, как всегда для вас, сэр! Простите, что не отдал честь мгновенно, сэр! Виноват! Исправлюсь! Вы еще только подумаете, что приказать, а я уже сделаю сэр!   
Он кинул трубку на диван.   
Ровно через час приехал Йост. Он стоял в дверях, лениво поигрывая брелком с ключами от машины. Глаза у него были злые. От лицезрения совершенно убитого Билла с горькими слезами блестящими в уголках глаз.   
\- Чо истерим? – в лоб спросил он, насмешливо, - Поругались с Томом?   
Билла словно вожжой ударили под ребра, он аж выпрямился весь, глаза засверкали яростью, он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Йост не дал ему такой возможности:   
\- Так-то лучше, - сказал он одобрительно, и повернулся, чтобы идти, - Сделай нормальное лицо. И не вздумай больше появляться со мной на людях, с такой несчастной физиономией. Хоффман меня уже задолбал глумиться, мол, вижу не зря весь Интернет пишет, что ты над ним издеваешься, бьешь и принуждаешь к вступлению в противоестественные половые отношения!   
Билл, шедший вслед за Йостом молча поднял руки и поднес их к его шее. В явном желании придушить.   
\- Я все вижу! – предупредил Йост, резко останавливаясь перед лифтом.   
Билл пожал плечами и равнодушно сунул руки в карманы.   
Надо признаться, жесткость Йоста его взбодрила. Как и картины Хоффмана изощренно глумящегося над Йостом на тему насилия над едва совершеннолетними подчиненными, вставшие перед глазами. Билл как вживую представил себе физиономию старой седой лисы, почуявшей нежное мясо куренка. Куренком в данном случае выступал, разумеется Йост. Билл сладострастно ухмыльнулся.   
В лифте его вид был если не радостным, то хотя бы мечтательным. Он надеялся что Хоффман тоже приедет на встречу, это компенсирует ему морально присутствие Бенджамина. Как и все ребята он его уже ненавидел. Йост говорил ему, он нормальный парень, что с вами со всеми такое творится-то?   
В машине у Билла зазвонил мобильный.   
\- Да? – с замиранием сердца спросил он.   
Звонил, разумеется Том.   
\- Отпусти меня, - ни с того ни с сего сказал он.   
Билл, разумеется, понял о чем он, однако решил в этом не признаваться.   
\- Что? – переспросил он. Так у него было больше времени подумать и осознать что, собственно говоря происходит, - куда?   
\- Ты понял, - тихо сказал Том, - Билл, я не могу это сделать один. Отпусти меня.   
От неприятного ощущения у Билла подвело живот и парализовало мозг.   
\- Я не…   
\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Билл, но я…мы зашли в тупик, ты понимаешь?   
\- Чтоб я сдох, если я вообще понимаю, что происходит, - мрачно сказал Билл, зло косясь на Йоста за рулем, который, в свою очередь делал вид что не замечает испепеляющего взгляда юноши.   
\- Не начинай, - оборвал его Том, - и вообще, это уже неважно. Я много думал, Билл. О тебе, о себе, о нас. Мы зашли в тупик.   
\- Да, ну?   
\- В тупик. В пике. Как самолет, который падает против своей воли. Мы вошли в пике.   
\- Не мы, а ты, - поправил его Билл.   
\- С твоей помощью, - ядовито добавил Том, - хорошо, я. Сейчас я припаркуюсь на обочине, мне неудобно разговаривать за рулем.   
\- Пар-куй-ся, - сквозь зубы, по слогам сказал Билл, и отключился. Он закусил зубами крышку телефона, невидящим взглядом глядя в окно.   
\- Все в порядке? – спросил Йост.   
Билл медленно вытащил телефон из стального захвата зубов, и, не поворачиваясь, кинул:   
\- Да.   
Телефон снова зазвонил.   
\- Ты прав, - без лишних привет и как дела сказал Том, - Дело во мне.   
Билл открыл рот, чтобы схватить побольше воздуха, тяжестью сдавило сердце. Дэвид неодобрительно зыркнул на него. Снова Том?   
\- Дело в том, что я не существую без тебя.   
\- Я тоже, Том.   
\- Нет, это другое. Для тебя это просто фигура речи, Билл. Для меня это приговор.   
Билл теперь уже четко знал, что он скажет дальше. Просто каждое слово выжигало его изнутри, выжигалось каленым железом на его сердце.   
\- У меня нет жизни без тебя. Я ничто. Я нуль без палочки. Я бы мог обвинять тебя, что ты вытираешь об меня ноги, но ты не виноват, ты просто относишься ко мне так, как я этого заслуживаю.   
\- Бред, - тихо себе под нос проговорил Билл, - Том, поезжай, пожалуйста домой.   
Ему не хотелось говорить лишнего при Йосте, но он умолял высшие силы донести до Тома его чувства такими, какими они были. Том, я люблю тебя, я волнуюсь, я боюсь. Однако, высшие силы оказались не в настроении, или он плохо просил, но они этого не сделали.   
\- Не указывай мне, что мне делать, я сам разберусь! – повысил на него голос Том.   
Случай оказывался тяжелее и тяжелее с каждой секундой.   
\- Хорошо, разбирайся сам, раз ты такой умный - вспылил Билл в ответ, - А я тебе вообще тогда зачем?   
Он начинал всерьез злиться на Тома за это все. Мало того, что он отказывался его слушать, играл на самом святом, что у них было, на том, на чем Билл бы и играть бы не решился, он еще и строил из себя гордую, неприступную жертву. Личной жизни ему, видите ли не хватает, и поэтому он не может быть больше с ним. Да вали ты нахер со своей личной жизнью!   
\- Справедливый вопрос, - Том грустно ухмыльнулся в трубку, - Зачем ты мне вообще?   
На этом риторическом вопросе Том положил трубку.   
Билл иногда был благодарен собственным мозгам, что порой, избирательно, некоторые вещи до них доходили очень медленно. С задержкой на несколько минут. Но только не в этот раз. Когда он перезвонил Тому, чтобы переспросить, Том заявил ему сквозь зубы.   
\- Ты что, не понял?   
\- Э-э-э, - начал Билл.   
\- Не приставай ко мне. Слышишь? Не смей больше приставать ко мне! Уйди! Ты мне никто. Просто родственник. СЛЫШИШЬ?! ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ!   
\- Слы. Шу. – прошептал Билл. Телефон словно в замедленной съемке медленно выпал у него из рук, упав сначала на грудь, потом на бедро, с бедра на сиденье.   
Том сознательно сделал это. Его осенило как это сделать в тот самый гребаный промежуток между их телефонными разговорами, пока телефон Билла соединялся с его. Он нарочно обидел Билла, ударив словами наотмашь. Он знал, что эти слова Билл не переступит никогда, как зверь колючую проволоку под током. Просто не сделает этого никогда в принципе, потому что не сможет. Потому и сказал.   
Сказал, и ему полегчало, как будто на секунду, но легкость эта была обманчивой, Том почувствовал как через секунду грудь сдавило так, что он не мог дышать. Он сложил руки на руле, положил на них голову, глядя в никуда, и даже не замечая как из глаз капают и льются по рукам, по рулю, на колени, тяжелые горькие слезы.   
Он это сделал, и дороги назад не было.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Смотри, какая телка, а? Не, ну ты только посмотри, королева! – радостно шепнул Георг, шевеля бровями.   
Девица и впрямь была хоть куда. Высокая, длинногая, статная.   
\- А-ха, - равнодушно скользнул по ней взглядом Том.   
\- Не нравится? – погрустнел Георг.   
\- Не-а.   
\- Это уже седьмая. То тебе не нравятся блондинки, то шатенки слишком скучные и напоминают меня, а от телок с черными волосами тебя вообще кидает в холодный пот. Том, тебе надо что-то с собой сделать.   
\- Убить себя об стену? – предложил Том.   
\- Ну, не обязательно так радикально, - Георг почесал в затылке, - просто, может, тебе выпить? Расслабиться?   
\- Хорошая идея, Георг, - сказал Том.   
Разумеется, ведь платить, очевидно придется ему.   
\- Окей, насчет той черноволосой я, пожалуй тебя понимаю, - сказал Георг, - в твоем случае это должно шокировать.   
\- В каком это таком моем случае? – осторожно, не глядя на Георга спросил Том.   
Но Георг ничего особенного не подразумевал.   
\- Если бы я ее ебал, меня бы настойчиво преследовали мысли о Билле Каулитце, - сказал Георг и хихикнул.   
\- У тебя слишком живое воображение, Георг, - с каменным лицом ответил Том Каулитц.   
\- Хотя, в этом можно было бы найти свою прелесть, - продолжал свою мысль Георг, - Может пойти ее склеить? Ггы. Нет, Том, не смотри на меня так, я понимаю, что тебя это скорее шокирует!   
\- Георг, слушай, я и без тебя знаю что ты тайно влюблен в моего брата, - нашел в себе силы стебануться Том. Он хорошо знал, что надо нападать первым, - Только пожалуйста не делись со мной своими фантазиями по этому поводу, пожалей мои мозги, чертов ты извращенец, а?   
\- Том, ты – мой единственный друг, - ухмыльнулся Георг, - с кем же мне еще делиться?   
\- С Йостом, - злорадно предложил Том.   
\- Огребу по полной, - Георг от души хихикнул, представив, - ну уж нет. После только одного слова на букву Б у Йоста отключается чувство юмора!   
Том надолго задумался о слове на букву Б, чувстве юмора, Йосте, и обо всяких других словах тоже.   
\- Тогда с Густавом, - наконец выговорил он, - Заодно и подрочите вместе.   
Хорошо что Георг на него никогда не обижался. Просто как начал ржать после этих слов, как ненормальный, так и остановился только лишь спустя пять минут.   
\- На самом деле ты прав, Том, - сказал он, - Какие-то они не такие. Да. Королевы. Тебе этого не нужно. Тебе нужно что-то с жопой, сиськами, туповатое, но душевное.   
\- Спасибо тебе, Георг, - ядовито сказал Том, однако он не мог не признать, что в чем-то Георг все-таки был прав. Ему и вправду было нужно что-то с жопой, сиськами, туповатое, но душевное. А вначале надо выпить.

***

Билл не подвел Дэвида.   
Он чувствовал себя так, будто бы его выпотрошили изнутри, горло болело так, что аж глаза слезились. А может быть, они слезились по другой причине. Билл не давал себе даже воли об этом думать. Лицо у него оставалась хамоватым и непроницаемым.   
Бенджамин с каким-то парнем в сером костюме церемонно приветствовали их. Они уселись вокруг большого круглого дубового стола. Йост мило улыбался обоим из Юниверсал, выдавая все более и более развесистые комплименты. Билл молча хлопал накрашенными ресницами и кивал. Умнее он от этого, вопреки известной поговорке, не выглядел, но его вид льстил собеседникам. Хотя лицо его уже довольно сильно изменилось со светлых пятнадцати годков, став резче, сильнее, черты прорисовывали постепенно на нем едва заметно, властный, сильный характер, при большом желании ему все еще удалось изображать Невесту Чаки. Правда если присмотреться ближе, слегка прищуренные насмешливые, внимательные глаза бесстыдно выдавали развитый не по возрасту ум. Но люди вроде Бенджамина никогда не присматриваются к таким малозначительным деталям. Иногда он раздражал, впрочем Бенджамина, каким-то неуместным словом или замечанием, но тот делал вид, что это выше его достоинства с ним разговаривать, и обращался исключительно к Дэвиду. Как и его шакал Табаки в сером костюме с короткими рукавами, прыщем на подбородке и роговых очках. Вино было отчаянно кислым, но все говорили, что оно дорогое и классное. Принесли какие-то сырые овощи на закуску и голодный и несчастный Билл уже приготовился было тихо подохнуть от отчаяния и ненависти, намеренно подавившись сырой морковкой, но громкий вопль Хоффмана разорвал церемонную атмосферу их томного вечера.   
\- Подумать только, какие люди!   
Хоффман не стеснялся орать в ресторане, в котором точно знали во сколько он их посетит, что подавать ему и в каком порядке, и какой температуры должна быть выпивка, и какой точно крепости эспрессо. Он шумно сел за их столик, одетый как добропорядочный американский отец семейства в субботний вечер в местный бар для таких же пьянчуг, короче, как полный лох. В слаксы с кедами и полосатую тенниску Ральф Лорен, купленную за невыносимость цвета вполцены на распродаже в ближайшем универсаме ревнивой женой, чтобы незамужние соседки на него глаз не дай бог не положили. Увидев скептичное выражение на лице Бенджамина, в дорогой тонкой рубашке модного нынче цвета лосося, с брильянтовыми запонками и белом пиджаке, Хоффман развел руками в стороны:   
\- Простите, джентльмены, за затрапезный вид, только что играл в гольф с ?. Старый засранец слил мне почти всухую… Ну и физиономия же у него была! А-а-а-а! Кого я вижу?! – Хоффман и радостно протянул руку Биллу, - Здорово, Тупое Быдло!   
\- Хорошо выглядишь, С-тарый Козел, - Билл оскалился во все тридцать два зуба, счастливо хватая его за руку обеими руками, словно утопающий за спасительный круг.   
\- Как твое офигенно дорогое для нас с Йостом здоровье? – поинтересовался Петер.   
\- В самом худшем случае обойдется вам не больше чем в пять тысяч евро сверх моей медицинской страховки, - сказал Билл.   
Хоффман громко заржал. Они всегда друг друга понимали с полуслова. Со стороны это выглядело немного экстремально.   
Йост больно пнул Билла ногой под столом, намекая ему вести себя поскромнее.   
\- Они старые знакомые, - пояснил он Бенджамину который выглядел так, будто бы только что откусил большой кусок лимона.   
\- Ах, вот оно как,… - Бенджамин смерил Билла презрительным взглядом, показавшим ему без слов ЧТО КОНКРЕТНО он думает лично о нем и о его так называемом старом знакомстве с Хоффманом, - знако-о-омые…   
После этого Бенджамин с почти материнской жалостью глянул на Йоста, в лице его читалось искреннее сочувствие, в том смысле, что как же он, такой красивый, молодой и умный мужчина, умудрился подцепить такую дешевую блядь. Билл дернулся. Мгновенно среагировав, Йост под столом с силой прижал его ногу своей ногой к стулу, жестко командуя: сиди на месте и не двигайся!   
\- Эй! Отчим Билла мой старый друг. Мы знакомы уже без малого двадцать лет. Малыш практически вырос у меня на руках, - Хоффман, старая лиса, острым глазом заприметил всю драму, разыгравшуюся без слов, - он мне как сын.   
Билл подавился хихиканьем.   
Хоффман по-отечески отвесил ему нежный подзатыльник.   
\- Так что если чо, помни что мы с Биллом, старые и хорошие друзья.   
У Йоста вытянулось лицо, даже он поверил в романтическую историю Хоффмана, хотя знал как все было на самом деле. У Бенджамина, разумеется, тем более, он не ожидал такой поддержки со стороны человека, поведение которого никто в бизнесе не мог предсказать заранее.   
\- Ладно тебе, дорогой Бен, даже в наш век высоких технологий все еще возможна дружба между мужчиной и…мужчиной, - сказал Петер, заставив всех расхохотаться, таким образом, снимая обострившееся напряжение.   
После недолгой борьбы с собой, Билл сдал назад, расслабляясь, ему очень хотелось ткнуть Бенджамину вилкой в глаз. После речи Хоффмана взгляд Бенджамина, адресованный ему стал еще более ледяным. Официант услужливо подскочил к Хоффману, неся минеральную воду без газа, со льдом.   
\- Спасибо милейший, - Хоффман сверкнул в воздухе платиновым дизайнерским кольцом, что в сочетании с дорогой оправой его очков мило контрастировало с нарочитой простотой наряда. Билл подозревал, что Хоффман специально не переоделся для этой встречи. Может быть он даже и в гольф-то не играл, просто у него была такая манера выразить свое отношение к собеседнику, тактично намекнуть ему что он полное чмо и не стоит его усилий в смысле выбора гардероба. В данном случае шоу было посвящено Бенджамину, - Принесите мне все как обычно, только не пересушите мясо как в прошлый раз, - Хоффман увидел налет острой влюбленности в себя в глазах Билла и понял его правильно, - два раза, - сказал он.   
\- А что желает пить ваша дама? – игриво спросил официант, строя Биллу глазки, потому что Билл брезгливо отодвинул от себя наманикюренным пальчиком бокал с вином.   
Хоффман пристально посмотрел Биллу в глаза.   
\- Будешь жрать водяру, вундеркинд? – спросил он. Бенджамин с Йостом разом подавились, каждый, впрочем по своей причине, плюгавенький пацан в очках с Юниверсал, удивленно переводил взгляд с Хоффмана на Билла а с Билла на официанта. Билл жизнерадостно кивнул, продолжая влюблено смотреть на Хоффмана, открыв от восхищения пухлый и пошло сверкающий мокрым блеском для губ рот.   
\- Принесите нам графинчик.   
Официант тоже открыл было рот, но быстро ретировался.   
\- Петер! – строго начал было Йост, но Хоффман оборвал его поднятием руки.   
\- Спокойно, Дэвид, я плачу!   
\- Я не об этом, Петер…   
\- Ай, расслабься, Дэвид, у нас был тяжелый день, так ведь? – последняя часть вопроса относилась к Биллу. В отличие от Йоста Хоффман мог читать по его лицу. Билл снова кивнул, он украдкой под столом посматривал на свой телефон, надеясь, что Том ему перезвонил или хотя бы написал.   
\- Как поживает моя безответная любовь в кепке? – тихо спросил Петер Билла, когда Бенджамин с Дэвидом и тем пацаном, которого все уже забыли как зовут, продолжили свою беседу, касательно организации нового тура. Собственно, все было уже готово и решено. Все сидели буквально на чемоданах, и ждали команды, стартовать в четверг или субботу.  
\- Нормально, - коротко сказал Билл. Потом подумал и добавил, - она меня бросила.   
\- В каком это смысле? – спросил Хоффман, глядя на то, как официант разливает холодную водку по рюмкам.   
\- В том самом, - сказал Билл.   
Хоффман кивнул и продолжать не стал.   
Нажрался, Билл сегодня очень капитально. Как-то так от души нажрался, надо сказать. Хоть это было и сложно, потому что водка обжигала воспаленное горло так, что хотелось орать. Но орать хотелось и без водки. Потому Билл решил потерпеть и нажраться. Йост отчитывал его всю дорогу до дома, а он смотрел в окно и из глаз у него текли слезы. Он не всхлипывал даже. Они просто медленно стекали по щекам. Слезы были не от слов Йоста, их он не слышал. Билл и сам, умом понимал, что у него чистой воды пьяная истерика, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда он вспоминал все, что сегодня произошло, грудь сдавливало рыданиями.   
\- Куда тебя везти, ко мне или домой? – без особой надежды на членораздельный ответ спросил Йост.   
\- Я хочу к Тому, - сказал Билл.   
\- Я звонил, его нет дома, - ответил Йост, - и вряд ли я буду искать его по всему Гамбургу, чтобы всучить ему пьяное тело его брата под роспись. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он не в лучшем состоянии и сам.   
\- Тогда мне насрать куда, - сказал Билл, и попытался открыть дверь машины на ходу, - можешь выкинуть здесь.   
Йост нажал на кнопку центрального замка. И Билл, после пары тщетных попыток угомонился. Свернулся в какой-то необъяснимый клубок на сиденье и отрубился. Последнее, что врезалось ему в память из этого вечера, это чуть менее пьяный Хоффман, но тоже уже изрядно подшофе, ободряюще хлопающий ему по плечу и говорящий:   
\- Я не знаю, что у вас произошло. Просто скажу так, он вернется.   
\- Нет, - попытался было возразить Билл.   
\- Вернется, - Хоффман не дал себя сбить с толку, - Куда он от себя денется-то?

***

Он встретил ее уже в туре.   
Он никогда не знакомился всерьез ни с кем. Особенно в туре. Но тут, во Франции, сделал исключение. Во-первых, они проторчали в городе три дня, во вторых, Георг нашел себе бабу и свалил с половины вечера, а он устал ходить по вечеринке как идиот, вышел на улицу, подышать свежим воздухом и встретил ее.   
Она ничем его не поразила при первом знакомстве, нет. Обычная молодая женщина, каких тысячи. Она заговорила с ним первой, спрашивая о какой-то ерунде, кажется о том, знает ли он что это за церковь там, через улицу? Он спросил:   
\- А это чо, церковь?   
Она расхохоталась. Смех был приятный, добрый.   
Она хорошо говорила по-немецки и ему не приходилось напрягаться, подбирая известные ему английские слова. В общении она была простая, смешливая. У нее были забавные веснушки и синее платье в горошек. Она была старше его. Ее звали Марта. Они переспали с ней в тот же день, и это было хорошо, на следующий бы день Том бы уже точно передумал.   
Оказалось, Том забыл как это происходит.   
Глупо звучит, и стыдно было бы об этом сказать. Том конечно рассказал Георгу все иначе, но она почти все сделала сама. Том завалил ее на кровать, положив ее руку себе на ширинку, сходу пытаясь снять с нее трусы. Почему-то ей это не очень понравилось, и она перевернула его на спину и начала медленно покрывать его стройное тело с удивительно для его телосложения развитыми мышцами, поцелуями. Тому было скучновато. Ее руки были мягкие и невесомые, и они не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми пальцами что плавили его как огонь восковую свечку любым своим прикосновением, а поцелуи казались несколько надуманными. Том запрещал себе думать об ЕГО руках и губах, но тело считало, что его гнусно наебывают, и отказывалось принимать такую замену.   
Честно говоря, он измучался с этой чертовой ночью любви, и долго проклинал свой упертый характер и желание доводить до конца любую абсурдную мыслишку, засевшую у него в голове, и жалел павшее жертвой его идиотизма существо женского пола.   
Том попытался полапать Марту за грудь, пока она, сидя на нем сверху, прикалываясь и хихикая пыталась надеть на его член презерватив. Он как-то отвык по понятным причинам ими пользоваться, и смотрел на это действо во все глаза. Он долго трахал Марту во всех приходящих ему на ум позах, но долго не мог кончить, то ли из-за того, что был слишком пьян, то ли из-за резины, то ли из-за перегрузок, которые испытывал его организм, когда, закрывая глаза он представлял себе одно перед глазами, а, открывая, видел совсем другое, и вместе с этим видом мозг явно пронзала мысль о том, что первое попросту невозможно.   
Он думал, что произвел на нее отвратительнейшее впечатление, но она ошибочно приняла его отчаянную акробатику за страстность натуры, потому они попереписывались и поперезванивались еще пару дней, а потом встретились снова. Том жаловался Георгу что ему не о чем с ней говорить, и Георг посоветовал ему сводить ее в кино.   
\- Георг, ты – гений, - вынужденно признался Том.   
\- Опыт, - поддел его по-дружески Георг.   
Они попали на какую-то слезливую мелодраму. Она весь сеанс держала Тома за руку, пару раз расплакалась в самых душераздирающих местах и утыкалась головой ему в плечо, не смущаясь присутствия охранника Тома рядом. У Тома тоже пару раз сами собой навернулись слезы, но вряд ли из-за кино. В последний раз он смотрел подобный фильм с Биллом. Точнее, не так, его вообще-то смотрел Билл. Валясь в трениках на диване как тюлень. Том долго ходил кругами вокруг него по гостиной и обсирал на разные лады бабскость натуры брата, в качестве квинтэссенции своего презрения выпалив:   
\- Ты еще ведерко шоколадного мороженного из холодильника принеси, - намекая на известный штамп сказал он.   
\- О! – подняв палец вверх сказал Билл, встал с дивана и прошествовал на кухню, вскоре вернувшись, неся в одной руке ведерко двойного шоколадного мороженного с шоколадной крошкой, а в другой ложку.   
Том вынужден был, я подчеркиваю, вынужден был тоже сходить за ложкой с сесть на диван рядом с ним, и, пожирая мороженное, тоже пялится в эту дурацкую историю любви.   
Марта погладила Тома по плечу, успокаивая, и он расчувствовался, словно растаяв оледеневшим сердцем.   
\- Ты такая хорошая, - очень искренне и тепло сказал он.   
Он сам удивился, но они встретились еще раз. Потом еще. Он даже рассказал ей что-то о себе. Ну, без деталей. Она слушала, широко распахнув светло-голубые глаза, удивлялась, восхищалась им и кивала. Том получил в девушке собеседника, о котором всю жизнь мечтал.   
Да и с сексом получалось все лучше.   
Она была достаточно тактична и опытна, он – быстро учился и компенсировал недостаток опыта импульсивностью и страстностью находящегося в расцвете интоксикации половыми гормонами организма. Ему, наверное в первый раз в сознательном возрасте, не считая Зайки в пубертатный период, конечно, удалось завести себе девушку и некое подобие нормальных, социально приемлемых отношений.   
Георг был горд и рад за него.   
Йост был просто счастлив.   
А Том теперь только ждал, когда же это дойдет до Билла.   
Рано или поздно это должно было дойти. Он каждый вечер в гримерке перед концертом, или на саундчеке вглядывался в его лицо, очевидно, желая найти в нем какие-то отзвуки сожаления или обиды. Нет, ЭТОГО Йост бы не смог ему не сказать, Том был уверен. Однако Билл держался с королевской выдержкой, ничем не намекая, что он что-то знает и что что-то тут не так.   
Ну конечно, они разговаривали.   
Этого было сложно избежать, находясь так близко друг к другу. В одном автобусе, в одной гримерке, большую часть суток друг у друга на глазах. К тому же, они четко поставили правило. Все что происходит между ними – должно было между ними и остаться. Потому оба вели себя так, словно ничего не произошло.   
Хотя, говоря по-правде, сложновато порой приходилось Тому.   
Билл сидел рядом, глядя на него, вполоборота к залу, и нежно затягивал:   
\- Ты, полностью такой же, как и я,   
В наших телах течет одна кровь,…   
Билл был гениальный актер, а он не очень.   
Билл пел, и влюблено смотрел на него, светясь весь каким-то неприличным даже обожанием.   
\- Я не хочу оставаться один,   
Если мы уйдем, мы уйдем вдвоем,   
Не бросай меня одного, в ночи.   
Чертов Йост со своими бесчеловечными фантазиями. То, что для него стало прикольной реализацией его сексуальных фантазий, для них стало страшной былью. Том ненавидел этого гребаного провидца Йоста с его дурацкой песней. Но Билл пел ему ее на ухо с таким сексуальным придыханием, дыхание его, родное, знакомое, касалось его щеки. Ноздри улавливали знакомый до боли запах, какой-то лекарственной дряни для горла, которую он постоянно пил и жрал, и которая в последнее время уже слилась для Тома в неразделимое дополнение вкуса их поцелуев, аромат потекшего грима, и парфюмерии, и пота, и кожи и волос. В этой неидеальной неприукрашенной смеси было столько интимности, что у Тома перехватывало горло, и он старательно пялился на деку своей гитары, цепляясь за аккорды как за спасательный круг.   
Билл ударял его ногой по ноге, возмущенно, мол, смотри на меня, хули я тут один выебываюсь за двоих влюбленных, а ты, сука, на меня даже и не смотришь? Том улыбался смущенно, извиняясь, мол, я не могу так. Смотрел на него пару секунд зачарованно, и тут же отводил взгляд обратно на деку. Нет, смотреть на него в этот момент было сущей пыткой. Том радовался каждый раз, что у него заняты руки. Его любимый, самый любимый и дорогой на этой земле человек признавался ему в любви с такой нежностью и любовью, а он не мог его даже обнять, поцеловать, прижать к себе и больше никогда не отпускать. Том ненавидел Йоста за эту часть шоу.   
Да, разговаривать приходилось все равно.   
С одной стороны это было хорошо, потому что если бы не это, Том бы уже давно забил на все свои принципы и попросился бы в комнату к Биллу, хотя бы на коврик у кровати. Как это не банально звучит, Тому достаточно было просто видеть Билла каждый день и быть рядом с ним.   
С другой стороны это было плохо, конечно, что они разговаривали.   
Порой, плохо.   
\- Билл, а ты уже познакомился с новой девушкой Тома? – Георгу, как обычно не терпелось. Оставалось полчаса до концерта. Они собрались в гримерке вчетвером. Билл, Том, Густав и он. Георг сидел на диванчике и чесал ногу. Билл резко повернулся к нему, Том от испуга чуть не уронил гитару на пол. Он держал ее в руках, и перебирал аккорды, чтобы разогреться и настроиться на концерт.   
\- М-м-м, нет, - сказал Билл и с усилием растянул губы в улыбке, - а надо?   
Том жестами показал Георгу что он полный идиот, надеясь, что Билл не увидит, но Билл увидел.   
\- А чего такое-то? – самым безоблачным из всех тонов которые были в его богатом ассортименте спросил Билл, - Том?!   
«Том» прозвучало с вызовом. Том почему-то испугался Билла. Наверное, по привычке, его посетило острое чувство неудобства и того, что он сделал что-то не так, сделал какую-то глупость.   
\- Да это… - смешался он, - не важно…   
\- Ну конечно! – Георг всплеснул руками, - ты уже две недели встречаешься с одной и той же теткой, а говоришь – это не важно! Да это ж мировой рекорд Тома Каулитца в забеге на сверхкороткие дистанции! – Георг сам расхохотался своей шутке, и походу он был единственный в этой комнате, кому было смешно, - слышь, Билл, она приезжала к нему даже в Бельгию, прикинь? У нее клевый Ауди, кстати, хороший вкус, Том.   
Георг, я тебя убью, грустно подумал Том. Нет, он, конечно сам был во всем виноват. Он гордился собой, своим выбором и принятым решением, потому что все складывалось наилучшим образом. Наилучшим из наихудших. Он видел Билла каждый день, они общались, смеялись, ходили куда-то вместе, так было проще это все пережить. Он тайно гордился собой. Своей силой, своей выдержкой, и принятым решением. И он, почему-то не ожидал, что будет чувствовать себя в тот момент, когда это дойдет до Билла таким идиотом. Идиотом и предателем.   
В воздухе висело ожидание грозы. Даже Густав снял наушники, он сидел и как обычно настраивался на нужный лад, слушая музыку, и вытянулся, ожидая чего-то.   
\- Ой, как это мило! – манерно захлопал в ладоши Билл и отвернулся к зеркалу лицом и откляченным задом ко всем окружающим, внимательно рассматривая что-то у себя под глазом.   
Тома замутило. Это оказалось еще хуже, чем он думал. Он отставил гитару в сторону и потер лицо руками.   
\- Эй, я чего-то не так сказал?! – возмутился Георг.   
\- Да не переживай так, Георг, все как обычно, - мрачно хмыкнул Густав.   
Том смотрел на Билла, с ужасом понимая, что он ждет что тот скажет, как смертного приговора. А Билл молчал.   
Билл молчал так, как умел молчать только он. Он словно великая Джулия Ламберт из «Театра» Сомерсета Моэма, умел держать паузу. Его молчание говорило больше чем тысяча возможных, пафосных и самых убедительных слов. В его молчании было все. Неутешное горе и всепрощение, покорность судьбе и презрение к тем, кто причинил ему такую невыносимую боль и обиду. Там было все, и самое страшное, что там было глубокое понимание того, что, правда на его стороне. Тому же, в этой долбанной постановке литературных классиков, судьбой была, как видно определена роль несчастной молодой соперницы, нагловатой овечки Эвис Крайтон, которую уязвленная Дива размазала по сцене одним движением алого платка словно маленькую мошку. Он понял, что его убили. Умыли. Припечатали. Показали его место. Он уже готов был встать перед Биллом на колени и просить прощения. И он бы не смутился присутствия Георга. Густав, как видно видел и не такое.   
Однако от подобного унижения внезапно сам того не зная, своей болтливостью, его спас Георг.   
\- А я знаю, ее зовут МАРТА! – выпалил он так, как будто у него уже просто все чесалось.   
\- Марта? – переспросил Билл.   
\- Марта, - кивнул Георг.   
Билл схватил со столика у зеркала карандаш и задумчиво поправил линию под правым глазом, она казалась ему неидеальной.   
\- Марта-Марта, ми-ла-я Ма-арта, - задумчиво затянул он начало старой песенки, которую они учили еще на уроках английского в школе.   
Том встал и подошел к нему сзади, настойчиво ища его взгляд в зеркале. Лицо у Тома было абсолютно убитым. Он не знал, чего он искал в лице Билла. Любви ли, милосердия, прощения, обиды или ненависти. Чего-нибудь человеческого он искал, чтобы хотя бы как-то прицепиться и понять, о чем Билл думает.   
\- То-о-ом, - капризно протянул Билл и повернулся к нему, с видом куклы с ампутированным мозгом, - А мне идет этот цвет?

***

Том раздвинул ей ноги.   
Они лежали на кровати у нее в номере, голые.   
Было тихо, тишину нарушало лишь мерное гудение кондиционера. Они не разговаривали. Том сполз поцелуями ниже живота, раздвинул Марте ноги и замер, глядя заворожено. Провел большим пальцем по безволосым губкам, вверх, и прижал там, лизнул, задумался, снова лизнул. Она задрожала у него в руках, застонала ласково его имя, Том, Том, Том. Надо же, а что-то все-таки в этом было!   
Он надавил языком на клитор всовывая ей внутрь палец. Она подалась ему навстречу, он двинул языком быстрее, чувствуя, как подрагивают ее ноги в такт с его движениями. Осторожно втолкнул палец дальше, затем другой, двигая обоими пальцами вместе. Кажется, он делал все правильно, она стонала все громче, и пальцы его внутри ее письки двигались легко, потому что она была уже мокрая. Том снова сменил язык на большой палец, привставая, и глядя на ее извивающееся в удовольствии тело. Она была стройная, но грудь была довольно большой, Том опустился вниз, хватая в рот ее сосок, не прекращая ласкать ее внизу, между ног рукой.   
Она кричала ему:   
\- Еще, Том, еще…   
Хватала его за руки, цеплялась пальцами за дреды. Она была так возбуждена его игрой, что у него встал. И встал конкретно. Том долго боролся с собой, с предположением, трахнуть ли ее сейчас, разгоряченную и сумасшедшую, или насладиться своей властью над ее телом и удовольствием, доведя до оргазма так. Потом решил сделать это так как делал, снова опустился вниз, засовывая язык ей между ног, и вскоре чувствуя как горячие спазмы оргазма заставляют ее тело сокращаться нервными судорогами под его языком и пальцами. Она кончила.

Дэвид сидел у себя в номере, за письменным столом. Телефон не смолкал ни на секунду. Он едва успел включить свой ноутбук и он подключился к Интернету, как ящик завалило письмами разнообразного содержания и степени срочности выполнения и важности. Он пробежал глазами их по диагонали. На пару ответил сразу. Для пары других позвонил. Один примитивнейший вопрос застрял в самом начале, и это, как и гора навалившихся дел, начинали его бесить. Он в сердцах захлопнул крышку ноута, высыпая из сумки бумаги, достал контракт с пометками Хоффмана, и погрузился в его чтение.   
В дверь постучались.   
\- Открыто, - сказал Дэвид, не отрываясь от чтения.   
В номер задумчиво вошел Билл.   
\- Привет, - сказал он тихо.   
\- Привет, - сказал Дэвид, - я занят.   
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - тихо сказал Билл. Впрочем, не факт, конечно, что Дэвид услышал. Он набрал телефон Хоффманского юриста, и в данный момент выслушивал уже вторую сотню сомнительных комплиментов себе и своему документу в частности. Ничего удивительного, Хоффман был в делах большой пройдохой, он никогда не упускал никаких шансов заработать честным или чуть менее честным путем. И юрист у него был, разумеется легендарный. Старикана-еврея ненавидели и боялись все. С ним рта невозможно было раскрыть. Он как голодный осьминог, хватал из тебя всю информацию и виртуозно мог бы перевернуть против тебя даже безобидное слово привет. Зато у Хоффмана в делах царил хирургический порядок, и девственная чистота, которой не найти у самого честного и пунктуального немецкого бизнесмена.   
Йост вцепился пальцами в телефон добела и сжал зубы.   
Он был невероятно взбешен.   
До полного сумасшествия ему не хватало только Билла, прогуливающегося вокруг его стола, туда-сюда, со скучающим видом, поглядывающего на него. Вот этого Йосту сейчас явно не хватало.   
\- Не мелькай! – одними губами сказал он.   
Билл перестал мелькать. Он отодвинул Дэвидовский ноутбук в сторону и водрузил свою задницу на стол, легко и непринужденно перекидывая свою ногу через колени Дэвида, и оказываясь прямо напротив него, на столе.   
\- Трахни меня, - внезапно резко приказал отрок.   
Йост чуть не выронил телефон из рук, на секунду он даже перестал слышать, что ему там говорят.   
\- Извините, - сказал он трубке, нажал на мьют, и потрясенно уставился на Билла, - Что?   
\- Что слышал, - мрачно сказал Билл. Он ему откровенно хамил. Дэвид не знал, что делать, - Ты не понял? Мне повторить?   
\- Повтори.   
\- Выеби меня. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Здесь. Трахни меня в жопу на своем ебанном столе. Хоть одно знакомое слово есть? А?   
\- Билл, ты что, не понимаешь, что я работаю?! – повысил голос на него Дэвид, потрясенно глядя как наманикюренная ручка медленно опускается вниз и начинает сладострастно наглаживать себе яйца. У Дэвида мозг заполонила белая пелена. Он не был уверен, кто из них ведет себя ненормально. Подозревал, что Билл, но уже не был уверен. Он не знал, чего ему больше хочется, потереться щекой по внутренней стороне бедра, рядом с блядской ручкой или согнать Билла со стола как нашкодившего кота. Но у Билла очевидно были на него сегодня свои планы.   
\- Я думал, это тоже твоя работа, Дэвид, - металлическим тоном произнес он, переворачивая Дэвиду внутренности приступом ярости и возбуждения. Подонок подъебнул его под больное место его комплексов, страхов и размышлений с элегантной простотой и виртуозностью. Это был, блядь, прирожденный талант. Дэвид с шумом вдохнул воздух в ноздри.   
Рифленый ботиночек сорок третьего размера больно приземлился Дэвиду на бедро. Этот чертов сукин сын вел себя просто возмутительно. Дэвид набрал в легкие воздуха, пытаясь прийти в себя, Билл запрокинул голову назад, продолжая поглаживать себя через штаны прямо у него перед глазами. Движения становились все тяжелее и увереннее, очевидно его самого возбуждало его собственное шоу. Дэвид чувствовал яростную пульсацию у себя в штанах, расплывающуюся горячими потоками возбуждения по бедрам, и оттуда прямым ударом в мозг. Холодный телефон в его руке, который он сжимал теперь как последний оплот собственной нормальности, тяжестью своей напоминал ему о существовании мира вокруг. О, боже, ему сносило крышу.   
\- Билл, ты, блядь, доиграешься когда-нибудь, - он скинул со своего бедра ногу Билла.   
\- Да не будь ты такой мямлей, Йост, - сказал Билл, - бесит.   
Он сел к нему на колени и взял рукой за воротник рубашки рывком сминая ее в руке. Охуеть, как мы теперь начали разговаривать! Йост смотрел на него, открыв рот. Так значит нам теперь все можно.   
\- Какого черта ты всего боишься, Йост? - дыхание Билла смешалось с его, это заводило, хуже чем его слова, - Ты даже трахнуть меня не можешь?   
Йост был зол. И заведен до предела.   
Иначе его поведение нельзя было объяснить.   
Он оттолкнул Билла назад, отвесив довольно увесистую оплеуху. Телефон его полетел через комнату. ЧЕ-Е-ЕРТ! Он вечно его провоцировал, играл с ним, постоянно как со своей игрушкой! Надо было положить этому конец раз и навсегда!   
\- Мудак, - прошипел Билл. Он ударился затылком об стол, потом встал, и Йост снова его ударил, заваливая на стол.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? – Йост взобрался на него сверху, цепляясь за пояс его штанов и рывком стаскивая их вниз, - С-сучка, ты еще и без трусов… - Билл поднял бедра навстречу ему, помогая стащить с себя штаны, что взбесило почему-то и без того сумасшедшее злого мужчину. Ему хотелось плакать от этого всего, и он не мог понять почему. Возбуждение нахлынуло так же резко, снося предохранители в мозгу и больно пронзая член. Он хотел оттрахать эту блядь, и никто на свете бы его не остановил.   
\- Тебе не нравится нормально, а? – крикнул на него Йост, - Отвечай! ТЕБЕ НЕ НУЖНО ПО-ХОРОШЕМУ, ТВАРЬ? – Господи, он просто хотел его убить. Он снова ударил Билла, с воплем, - Ты ЭТОГО хотел? ЭТОГО ДОБИВАЛСЯ?!   
Вообще-то, не совсем, подумал Билл и задумчиво облизнулся, слизывая странноватый металлический привкус с губ. Ему странным образом удавалось сохранить присутствие духа. А губа теперь распухнет. Блядь. Он устало застонал.

Марта поцеловала Тома в губы.   
Благодарно, медленно, разливая по обоим телам ощущение мягкого экстаза.   
Солнечный свет слегка проникал сквозь задернутые шторы, золотил кожу, дарил им обоим состояние эйфории. Она поцелуями спустилась вниз по телу Тома, в который раз даря ему удовольствие, которое ему так нравилось от нее принимать.   
Ему нравилось прежде всего психологически, что эта женщина у него сосет, по каким-то особым внутренним причинам, которые он предпочитал не анализировать. А потом уже к этому в его возбуждающемся мозгу примешивались мягкие прикосновения губ и языка. Он помогал ей, и себе рукой, потому что ей в общем несмотря на несомненные таланты в этой области, не удавалось довести дело до самого конца. Он не знал почему, но возбуждения не хватало.   
Том откинулся на подушке, закрывая глаза, отключаясь и представляя себе нечто совсем иное. Ему было сильно не по себе, от того, что он не может расслабиться, хотя она старалась как могла, и он старался как мог.   
\- Милая, а можно…я…я…в тебя, а? – наконец выговорил он.

Йост сдернул его на край стола, слезая, раздвигая ноги так как позволяла ему идиотская одежда. Ему не хотелось раздевать Билла, это добавило бы лишней атмосферы нежности, которую он менее всего хотел проявлять к этому сученку.   
Он вставил нарочно, грубо, вымещая всю свою ярость и недовольство на несчастной плоти, заставив Билла заорать громко и надрывно, и черт бы его подрал, но ему понравилось, что в его тоне не было ни капли удовольствия.   
Он отымел его так как тот того просил. На своем столе, раздвинув ноги, не церемонясь и не заботясь, как последнюю суку, и возмущенные крики его провокатора и жертвы лишь провоцировали его на сильнейшие удары бедрами. Нет уж, мальчик, давай играть во взрослые игры. Дэвид сошел с ума. Он не мог остановиться, с каждым движением он все больше погружаясь в эту пучину. Ему нравилось его сопротивление, его подчинение, ему нравилось оскорблять его, ему откровенно это нравилось! Он перевернул Билла на живот, продолжая вставлять со всей дури.   
Билл задумчиво смотрел на контракт, в который он случайно ткнул его мордой, и думал, что он и не знал, что это может быть так больно и неприятно. Он в общем, отдавал себе отчет, какого черта он это все затеял. Определенное моральное удовлетворение от Йоста, откровенно насилующего его он получил. Прежде всего тем, что это являлось для него определенным моральным облегчением всей той душевной боли, что раздирала его изнутри. Усиливающаяся с каждым яростным толчком Йоста боль давала ему возможность отвлечься на более примитивное физическое неудобство, и от этого внутри как-то странным образом легчало и светлело. Орать ему надоело. Он молча лежал на столе, читал для развлечения контракт и думал о том, когда же уже это закончится, потому что терпеть уже не хватало человеческих сил.

Том сжимал ее в своих руках, чувствуя как его член входит в ее мягкую податливую плоть. Она была снова готова для него, и он только двигался теперь в ней, медленно, чувствуя как испарина покрывает оба их тела.   
\- Том, То-о-о-ом, - он так не привык что его имя так произносится женским голосом, что терялся даже. Он ласково гладил ее, дрожащую, такую нежную, двигающуюся ему навстречу.   
\- Том.   
\- Мар-та, - он наконец-то выдавил из себя ее имя. До этого он боялся даже и подумать, чтобы назвать ее по имени, откровенно боясь, что вырвется совсем другое имя.   
\- О, Том, еще Том, сильнее, милый, сильнее.   
Еще движение и еще. Он уже чувствовал внутри приближение оргазма.

Блядь, сука, и когда же ты уже кончишь? Подумал Билл и приподнялся на руках, через плечо поглядывая на искаженное в ярости и удовольствии лицо Дэвида.   
\- Хорош елозить! – сквозь зубы сказал он Дэвиду, - У меня уже блядь, на животе мозоль об стол натерлась.   
\- С-су-ка.   
Вы слишком часто повторяетесь.   
Дэвид за волосы стащил его на пол, ставя на колени перед собой, заставляя его взять его член себе в рот. Фу, как грубо! Дэвид довольно скоро кончил, наполняя его рот знакомым вкусом, который, впрочем, против обыкновения никакого приятного впечатления не произвел.   
А Дэвид выглядит смешно, когда кончает. Обычно Билл был слишком занят в этот момент сам, а тут вот выдался повод. Кончив, Дэвид оттолкнул его от себя, испытывая острый приступ ненависти к себе от того, что сделал и что поддался на Билловскую провокацию:   
\- Все? – спросил он Билла, - Ты получил то, чего хотел?   
Билл задумчиво встал и натянул штаны.   
Он не ответил ничего, только лишь быстро вышел из комнаты.   
Дэвид упал на стул, подпирая голову руками.   
Ему самому хотелось разрыдаться. Сложно было объяснить, отчего его самого не отпускала мысль что его поимели.

***

Глумливая судьба столкнула их у лифта.   
Обоих передернуло. Им не надо было объяснять друг другу, что они сейчас делали. Том закрыл глаза убито. Билл внимательно рассматривал кнопки в лифте.   
Они вышли на своем этаже и прошествовали до номера Тома.   
Билл шел за ним.   
Том сцепил зубы и старался не оборачиваться.   
\- Тебе было хорошо с ней? – тихо спросил он спину Тома у самого номера.   
Том в ярости захлопнул за собой дверь, прямо перед носом Билла. Его разрывали разнообразные эмоции, и выдержал он недолго. Он снова рванул дверь своего номера, раскрывая настежь.   
Билл стоял в коридоре как ни в чем ни бывало, сложив руки на груди и зевал.   
\- Билл, отстань от меня! – яростным шепотом проговорил он, - слышишь? Не надо. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, насколько мне это тяжело, ты знаешь, что я подыхаю каждую ночь. Мне плохо. Мне плохо без тебя. Мне так плохо, мне хочется выть и расцарапывать руки в кровь, чтобы блядь, отвлечься. Это, блин, тяжело, резать по живому и заживо, черт тебя подери, почему ты не можешь не делать это еще хуже, а? Ты это хотел услышать? Это? А? Ну, послушай. Только ты сильно ошибаешься, если ты думаешь, что что-то уже можно вернуть. Уже слишком поздно для извинений, и твоих и моих. Мы взрослые люди, мы больше не дети Билл. Ты не изменишь это, понимаешь, я это решил. Я решил. Можно относиться с уважением к принятому мной решению?   
\- Можно, - задумчиво сказал Билл, он и вправду задумался. - Теоретически.   
Том кивнул, не заметив или не захотев заметить легкой иронии и двусмысленности в ответе брата. Его собственная страстная речь, как видно не произвела на него должного впечатления, о причинах чего Тому оставалось только догадываться.   
\- Ну вот и отнесись, - устало сказал Том, - помнишь, я просил тебя отпустить меня?   
\- Помню, - Том и забыл как его выводит из себя манера Билла отвечать на его вопросы, делая вид, что он не понимает, какого ответа Том от него ждет. Ладно, ему не сложно будет повторить:   
\- Отпусти, - сказал он.   
Билл задумчиво возвел очи вверх, задумчиво проводя пирсингом по губам. Нет, в этот раз он точно его не провоцировал, а думал. Подумав, Билл ухмыльнулся как-то издевательски даже:   
\- Я только не помню, чтобы я сказал тебе «Да».   
\- Билл…   
\- Да, Том?   
\- Билл, не надо так.   
\- А как надо?   
\- Не знаю, но так не надо. Это слишком жестоко по отношению ко мне!   
\- Да-а?! – удивленно переспросил Билл, и Том прекрасно понял, что Билл хочет его спросить. А по отношению ко мне это как?   
Том опустил голову:   
\- Прости, - тихо проговорил он.   
\- Бог простит, - мстительно ответил брат.   
Том тяжело вздохнул, надеясь, что никто в коридоре не понимает по-немецки.   
\- Билл, ты любишь меня?   
\- Люблю, - сказал Билл.   
\- Теоретически, - не смог не спародировать его же чуть ранее Том.   
\- Смешная шутка, - с каменным лицом ответил Билл, только глаза сузились зло, и дернулась жилка на шее. Том и сам понял, что сделал глупость.   
\- Не сдержался, - пояснил он.   
\- Учись, - сквозь зубы посоветовал Билл.   
Том набрал в грудь воздуха и несколько раз тяжело вздохнул, словно ныряльщик перед тем как погрузиться в морскую пучину. Сдерживаться учиться ему приходилось рядом с Биллом каждый день.   
\- Ладно, - наконец сказал он, когда смог немного соображать - можешь считать мой поступок чистейшей воды эгоизмом. Мне все равно. Я тебя прошу, если у тебя осталась хотя бы капля любви ко мне, не добивай меня. Может быть, я совершаю ошибку, но это моя жизнь, понимаешь? Сделай это ради любви ко мне, ладно?   
\- Окей, - внезапно кивнул Билл и повернулся на каблуках, отходя от номера Тома.   
\- Эй, - Том окликнул его, - Что это значит?   
Он не понял, правда. Не ожидал, что тот так быстро согласится с его доводами, потому заготовил долгую и убедительную речь с массой фактов и доказательств, он не высказал еще и десятой ее части. Он должен был, наконец, убедить в этом Билла. Он должен был, наконец, убедить в этом себя.   
\- Это значит «Да», Том, - не поворачиваясь, кинул Билл таким же тоном, будто бы он говорил с ним о погоде.   
Внезапное осознавание того, что он сейчас сделал нахлынуло на Тома резко, оглоушив, ударив наотмашь, и едва не заставив потерять сознание. Он внезапно очень четко понял что Билл от него ушел. Нет, когда это делал он, ему было легче, где-то подсознательно он думал, что все еще можно будет вернуть. Он знал, что Билл сильнее его, он знал, что он не даст ему сделать глупость, и если что не так, он вернет все так, как оно должно было быть. И простит. Он, парадоксальным образом был уверен, что пока Билл рядом, все будет в порядке. И он оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, что Билл отступится так быстро. Ему захотелось заорать: «Билл, прости меня, вернись», но было уже поздно. Он даже сделал было шаг из номера, но понял, что Билла уже не вернуть и в отчаянии вжался лбом в дверной косяк. Неизвестно, сколько он так стоял, в чувство его привел жизнерадостный сочный баритон Саки:   
\- Эй, ты чего пузо чешешь об косяк, как медведь об сосну весной?   
\- Ганс, - Том всхлипнул жалостливо.   
За столько лет работы Саки уже привык к роли дедсадовского полицейского. Он охранял их с детства, воспитывал, утешал, давал подзатыльники и рявкал внушительно, если они дурили свыше всякой меры, гладил по голове, когда плакали, клеил пластыри и дул на вавки, сотни раз прикрывал их собственным телом от опасности, спасая их жизни в самом буквальном смысле этого слова, что стал им ближе матери или отца. Приучив слепо доверять ему свои жизни и верить в него как в Бога. Как бы кощунственно это бы не звучало. Он говорил им как и куда идти, и им в голову не приходило ослушаться, даже подумать о том, чтобы ослушаться. Они слушались его прикосновений и движений руки, понимая без слов.   
Саки тронул Тома за плечо, и Том уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, обнимая. Саки был один из немногих людей вокруг них с братом, которые были выше, и ощущение поэтому у Тома было совершенно детским. Слезы сами собой хлынули у Тома из глаз, он не мог их ни объяснить, ни остановить. А Саки и не спрашивал ничего. Он молча стоял, держал его в объятиях и ждал, пока ребенок выплачется и ему станет легче.   
\- Восемнадцать лет – тяжелый возраст, - спустя некоторое время глубокомысленно проговорил Саки. Они так и стояли обнявшись с Томом на пороге его номера, - С возрастом, конечно, умнеешь, но этот возраст еще надо как-то пережить. Нам в армии, помню, бром добавляли в компот, чтобы мы друг на друга не бросались.   
\- Как это,…не бросались? – Том даже забыл всхлипывать, с интересом глядя распухшими красными глазами на начальника охраны.   
\- Ну, как… - Саки задумался, пытаясь тщательнее подобрать слова, потом, походу вспомнив, пояснил, - знаешь… по-всякому, молодые мужики друг у друга на глазах двадцать четыре часа в сутки. В одной казарме. С кучей нерастраченных сил, пустоватым мозгом, массой адреналина и опасной концентрацией гормонов в крови. Без единой бабы и возможности слить куда-нибудь этот убийственный коктейль в радиусе ста километров вокруг. Кустов было не найти чтобы уединиться. Вездесущая и вездесующаяся командирская фуражка выныривала рядом в самый неподходящий момент из любых многолетних зарослей туи. Могли порой ненароком друг друга и поубивать. А могли и… ну, всяко в общем, бывало, знаешь, ли.   
Том начал ржать. Он, конечно не знал как это было, но слова Саки давали ему простор для воображения. Том даже не был уверен, что он имеет в виду то, о чем он думает, но тем не менее это было невероятно смешно.   
\- Са-ки, - прошептал он, он ржал так, что невозможно было никак остановиться.   
\- Я, кстати, Йосту советовал применить многолетний опыт Бундесвера, по воспитанию молодого поколения, но он оказался гуманист.   
\- О, да, Йост – гуманист, - слезы уже совершенно высохли на глазах у Тома. Как и закончился истерический хохот. Он успокоился, чувствуя как от Саки исходит ощущение уверенности и спокойствия.   
\- Редкий причем, гуманист, - кивнул Саки. Он всегда говорил таким тоном, что непонятно было всерьез он говорит или шутит. Том, впрочем, подозревал, что Саки так редкостно стебется, а Билл был в этом свято уверен. Перлы Саки цитировались всей группой и навечно оседали в их памяти, - хотя, презрев принципы вегетарианства и прочего гуманизма, моему отеческому совету дать Биллу ремня, он, все-таки, поколебавшись, внял.   
\- Ч-то. ЧТО?! – подавшись назад удивленно вытаращившись на Саки спросил Том.   
\- Ну, извини, брат, - развел руками Саки, - он заслужил.   
\- Са-ки, - все еще не в состоянии прийти в себя от всего того, что творилось у него в голове сказал Том.   
\- Да брось ты, не переживай. Я думаю, что Биллу это было только полезно.   
Том в принципе тоже так думал. Но какого черта Йост посмел… . Он задохнулся от возмущения. Какого черта он о себе возомнил, что он имеет право так обойтись с его братом?!   
\- Какого черта… Йост?! – возмутился Том. Честное слово, это было ужасно так говорить, но он бы предпочел, чтобы это сделал Саки! Он бы ему даже спасибо бы сказал. Эй, не надо обвинять его в аморальности, у Саки бы не поднялась рука сделать ему больно по-настоящему, ну что делать, если Биллу порой невозможно было подобрать аргументацию того, что он неправ, сильнее этой? Но Йост? Это было…   
Саки словно прочитал его мысли.   
\- Да, - кивнул он, - я бы конечно сделал это иначе. Прежде всего, я не стал бы делать этого при Густаве.   
\- Густав?! О, боже…   
\- Это, конечно, катастрофически снизило эффект проведенного воспитательного мероприятия.   
\- Так это что… это что, Саки…   
\- По крайней мере, для Билла, который на вполне законном основании просто затаил злобу на человека, который его унизил прилюдно, и имел он в виду теперь Йоста и все его воспитание, а Йост сам же будет мне жаловаться потом.   
\- Саки это что, в аэропорту что-ли было? – в ужасе прошептал Том.   
\- Да, - ответил Саки.   
\- Вот черт, - сказал Том.   
Черт бы подрал тебя, Саки. Черт. Черт. Черт. Том дрожащей рукой потер лоб. Господи, ну почему это все время случается со мной?! Он ненавидел Йоста за то, что он сделал. Он ненавидел Густава за то, что он ему не сказал. Он ненавидел Георга за то, что он ему наговорил. Он ненавидел себя, за то что поверил Георгу, за то что дал себя убедить. Ненавидел Билла за то, что тот не мог ему сказать об этом нормально. Впрочем нет, при всем своем желании ненавидеть Билла он не мог. Самовлюбленный гордый псих, выпендрежник и дурак, господи, Том и сам не знал, как сильно он его любит, до этого самого момента. Он покачнулся от острого удара разнообразных чувств.   
\- Слушай, пошел бы ты уже поспал бы, орел, - осторожно сказал Саки.   
\- А, да…я…я пойду, - Том задумчиво пошел к себе, дополз до кровати и рухнул на нее поперек.   
Вся его гребаная выстроенная конструкция рухнула словно карточный домик, когда из него вытащили одну карту. Он натурально не знал, что делать! Это было ужасно. Смешно, глупо, и ужасно. Он хотел пойти к Биллу поговорить, но быстро понял с каким удовольствием, красноречием и сладострастием Билл его сейчас пошлет, и что он подумает обо всей этой его гребаной пафосной самостоятельности и стремлению к личной жизни, и, что самое страшное, он будет абсолютно прав. Самолюбие Тома не вынесло бы такого удара. Том хотел было пойти набить Георгу морду, но в этом случае Георг бы потребовал с него объяснений. А спустя нескольких минут Том подумал, что если Билл не хотел рассказывать о том, что произошло даже ему, вряд ли бы он был заинтересован в том, чтобы об этом знал Георг, а вслед за ним весь мир. Потом он хотел пойти набить морду Густаву, но Густав занимался боксом, а значит вариант отпадал. Потом Том начал размышлять всерьез, где бы добыть пистолет, чтобы убить Йоста. Но потом подумал, что его посадят, и он там сойдет с ума без Билла. В итоге он ограничился смс-кой Георгу:   
«Какой же ты мудак!»   
И послал ее по ошибке Густаву.   
«Выебу. Утром » - вежливо через секунду ответило смс от Густава.   
«Извини, это было Георгу» - так и не решившись высказать Густаву наболевшее, отписал Том.   
«Присоединяюсь» - отписал Густав.   
Он вообще был немногословен по жизни.   
Том написал Биллу:   
«Я тебя сильно-сильно-сильно люблю»   
Пятнадцать минут медитировал глядя на экран собственного мобильника, и так и не решился ему отослать. Сохранил сообщение в черновике, решив отослать как-нибудь потом, когда у него найдется достаточно куража для этого, или когда он будет в жопу пьян, встал с кровати и пошел в душ, решив что утро вечера мудренее, и о том, что делать дальше он подумает завтра.

Йост прислал ему записку: «Прости», с букетом цветов. Он бывал порой такой милый! Билл порвал записку, дал курьеру десять евро чаевых и попросил засунуть букет отправителю в жопу.   
\- Может все-таки сами? – неуверенно спросил курьер.   
Билл захлопнул дверь.   
Сам Йост пришел позже. Он долго сидел под дверью, рассказывал Биллу, как он его любит, и что он сорвался и был неправ. Билл открыл дверь, Шмыгал носом, лез обниматься и жалеть. Билл оттолкнул его.   
Йост надел ему на палец кольцо.   
Билл хотел его выкинуть.   
Но потом, подумав, оставил. Во-первых, оно было бриллиантовым, во-вторых, ему показалось глумливым носить кольцо заради такого гнусного и мерзкого по сути повода. Он удивлялся, как Йост думал у него самого хватит сил на это смотреть. В-третьих, он подумал, что Тома это точно не сможет оставить равнодушным. Уж в то, что он не заметит он не верил.   
Йоста он выставил за дверь.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Кто-нибудь видел мою майку? – они собрались за завтраком в номере Билла. Так бывало, перед отъездом. Билл стоял над чемоданом и задумчиво чесал в затылке.   
\- Которую из? – спросил Йост, не отрываясь от чтения газеты.   
\- Любимую! – с обидой в голосе сказал Билл.   
\- Красную?   
\- Черную с черепушкой.   
\- Ко-то-ру-ю из? – хором втроем спросили Том, Густав и Георг.   
Билл мрачно глянул на них.   
\- Я же сказал, любимую.   
\- Билл, а как ты их отличаешь? – спросил Саки, озадаченно следя за его манипуляциями с чемоданом.   
\- Гы-гы-гы, - не смог сдержаться Том.   
Билл нахмурившись посмотрел на него.   
\- Том, а ты не видел мою майку?   
\- Зачем мне нужна твоя майка? – испуганно воззрился на него Том.   
\- Кто-о тя-я зна-ает, - протянул Георг, двигая бровями, - зачем.   
Том мрачно уставился на Георга.   
\- Я имею в виду, может там это… для колдовства Вуду какого,… - пояснил свою точку зрения Георг, - иголки втыкать…булавки… или типа того.   
\- Гы, - сказал Густав.   
\- Георг ты – идиот, - сказал Том.   
\- Вы оба идиоты, - резюмировал Билл, - Том, я имел в виду, не могла она случайно как-нибудь, попасть в твои вещи или в твой чемодан?   
\- Исключено! – мрачно отрезал Том и уткнулся в свой стакан с апельсиновым соком, - Билл, как твоя майка может попасть в мой чемодан?   
\- Том!!! А как в моих вещах оказываются твои трусы и кепки!?!?! А? – возмущению Билла не было предела.   
Густав с Георгом громко расхохотались, подвизгивая.   
\- У меня есть пара гипотез, - Йост прикрылся газетой от испепеляющего взгляда Билла, - но я, пожалуй, промолчу.   
\- Промолчи, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл.   
Том обычно называл это настроение Билла «Злой как черт», и старался по возможности под ноги не попадаться. Густав стащил круассан из корзинки на столе и жадно вгрызся в него.   
\- Билл, ты таблетки свои выпил? – недовольно проговорил Том. Не напомнишь, так он сделает вид что забыл, потому Том просто выложил ему набор, рядом со стаканом сока, строго в порядке и количествах согласно указаниям доктора. Хорошо другой стороны, он давно выдрессировал Билла в этом смысле, что он и не пытался ему возражать.   
Не возразил и в этот раз.   
Подошел к столу, взял большую белую таблетку, в другую стакан свежевыжатого сока:   
\- Не могу я больше эти антибиотики пить, - сказал он, - у меня уже чешется уже все…   
Йост за газетой подавился кофе, поняв перл Билла по-своему. Густав ухмыльнулся, а Том с усилием втянул в себя щеки, чтобы не начать ржать. Билл положил в рот другую таблетку, какие-то витамины:   
\- Чо вы надо мной ржете вечно? Я вам чо, бля, тут клоун что ли? – мрачно спросил Билл, давясь третьей таблеткой и морщась.   
\- Да, - сказал Густав.   
\- Да, - сказал Йост.   
\- Да, - сказал Георг.   
Они все втроем уставились на Тома. Вчетвером.   
\- А я воздержусь,… – осторожно проговорил Том.   
Они грохнули снова, не выдержал даже Билл, губы его раздвинулись в улыбке.   
\- Хорош скакать по комнате, Билл, садись уже, и поешь, а? – нахмурился Том, и Билл снова послушался. Дэвид аж газету опустил, ради такого невероятного аттракциона, Билл Каулитц делает то что ему говорят беспрекословно и сразу и второй раз подряд. Он мог бы поклясться, он мог бы смотреть на это часами. Билл не рычал, не возникал, не вырывался, а молча и покорно сел, пододвинув стул, взял круассан, размазал по нему ножом масло. Потом взял из плошки закрытый маленький конфитюр в маленьком контейнере и попытался открыть его зубами, он не поддался.   
Том молча вытащил у него джем, открыл его легко, даже и не глядя на Билла, пока тот покорно ждал пока Том выложит джем на круассан и размажет его ножом. Том отдал получившийся бутерброд Биллу. Тот улыбнулся так смущенно, по-детски, благодарно, улыбка отзеркалилась гордой и немножко самодовольной Томовской. Что бы ты без меня делал, маленький? Читалось в его лице. Я нужен тебе как воздух.   
У Дэвида аж дыхание перехватило, пока он наблюдал за этой мизансценой. Ребятам из группы было совершенно наплевать, они видели это столько тысяч раз, что не замечали, что что-то тут не так. Дэвид же никогда не мог насмотреться на эту захватывающую дух нежность, разливающуюся по комнате. Он и сейчас смотрел, подперев голову рукой. Смотрел и думал, как. Каким, черт возьми, образом, они с Томом умудрялись общаться с совершенно разными двумя людьми по имени Билл?   
Это не Билл добивался его. Это он добивался Билла всеми доступными способами всю свою жизнь. И только добившись определенной доли доверия, откровенности и взаимодействия в их отношениях, он расслаблялся, празднуя победу, как все его труды внезапно падали в небытие, расшибались в прах. Он не мог понять почему. Между ним и Биллом снова и снова вырастала железобетонная стена. Что бы он ни предпринял – после кратковременной победы он снова оказывался в проигрыше. С его точки зрения засранцу в кепке все то, что доставалось ему кровавым потом давалось просто так, за красивые, раскосые глаза так похожие на глаза Билла.   
Он не знал что делать и постоянно лажал. И каждую ошибку ему приходилось смывать кровью. Каждая ошибка Тома же, напротив с готовностью прощалась…так, как будто Билл сам ждал ну когда же, когда, когда ты дашь повод мне тебя простить?! Билл вел себя с ним как красивая, капризная, но влюбленная до безумия женщина. Он не отпускал его от себя ни на шаг, да, он держал его на коротком поводке, властности, ревности, сексуальности и провокации, но все что Билл делал, он делал для него. Для Тома.   
Дэвид ненавидел Билла за это. Порой не в силах донести свои чувства в нежности он срывался на чистую агрессию, парадоксальным образом пытаясь оставить в душе Билла след, хотя бы через слезы или боль. Люди часто ведут себя подобно ему, но ужас Дэвида заключался в том, что он это понимал. Понимал, но не знал, как это изменить, или прекратить. Он попал в натуральную наркотическую зависимость от Билла. И теперь он ненавидел Тома так, как мужчина может ненавидеть мужчину. Как соперник может ненавидеть соперника. Как проигравший может ненавидеть победителя.   
Это вначале Том был милый испуганный братик, жертва билькиной гиперсексуальности обостренной не по возрасту жестким характером, разящей как бриллиант харизмой и титановыми нервами. Тогда Дэвиду хотелось ему помочь, успокоить, боже мой, он сравнивал его с собой и жалел его нелегкую участь! Каким идиотом он казался сам себе сейчас! Он и сам не заметил, как попал в цепкие сети Тома, который использовал его для своих целей, ничуть не хуже собственного брата. Нет, Дэвид понимал, конечно, что Том Биллу и мать и отец и брат и все на свете... Но брат братом, а любовник любовником. Ему порой категорически не нравилось, что отчего-то по жизни Томом был категорически упущен тот факт, что это ОН влез в их с Биллом отношения, ОН, внес тектонический разлом до самого ядра, который было не залить никаким цементом. Он, а не Дэвид. Том своим нелепым болезненным вторжением порвал те тонкие ниточки взаимозависимой нежности и слабости и доверия, которые начали формироваться между ними с Биллом, выкладывая основу для формирования длительных отношений, исключительно из чувства собственности и представлений, что Билл может и должен принадлежать ему и только ему одному.   
\- Собака на сене, - сквозь зубы, как-то спьяну ляпнул Дэвид Тому на каком-то афтер-пати.   
Они ругались периодически. Биллу не говорили, впрочем. Это было их личное.   
\- ЧО?! – забычил на него Том.   
\- Через плечо, - сквозь зубы сказал Дэвид. Он очень не любил, когда на него откровенно бычили. Он был мягкий человек, и часто шел на компромисс, но откровенного сомнения в своем авторитете он не выносил ни в какой форме. Он встал напротив Тома, глядя в упор. Том отчего-то растерялся сразу, видимо лицо у него было очень мрачное.   
\- А чего ты? – обиженно, но типа в шутку, играя в маленького ребенка проныл он.   
\- Скажи мне честно, только честно, Том, - алкоголь вытащил всю сдерживаемую агрессию наружу, всместе с глубоко засевшими мыслями и идеями, - Если бы я не любил Билла, и не стал бы…его…мужчиной, а он не стол бы моим. Ты бы…?   
Он не договорил. Но они оба все поняли.   
Лицо Тома изменилось. Миловидное донельзя кукольное нарочито упрощенное детское личико заострилось внезапно, приобретя знакомые до боли Дэвиду семейные черты. Скулы резко очертились, запав щеками, глаза сузились, сверкнули страшным, обгорелым металлом. Перед ним стоял теперь совсем другой человек. Кулаки Тома сжались рефлекторно, челюсти судорожно свело, как у бультерьера, который собирается вцепиться своей жертве в глотку. Дэвид сделал шаг вперед, навстречу к нему. Если будет драка, он не будет тем, кто отступит.   
Том отступил. В отличие от Билла он не любил открыто проявлять свою агрессию. Билл умел ей управлять и ею пользоваться. Агрессия Тома была неуправляемой. Он загонял ее внутрь и боялся как огня. Отступил. Зубов правда не разжал:   
\- Кто же…теперь…узнает… - делая большие паузы в словах, сказал он, - ты же…своего…не упустишь.   
\- Я бы сформулировал иначе, Том, - холодно сказал Дэвид, - я от своего не отступлюсь.   
\- Ты никогда не будешь на моем месте, - отрезал Том.   
Они никогда не лукавили друг с другом. Их откровенность пугала. Наверное поэтому они и испытывали друг к другу глубоко укоренившуюся симпатию.   
Дэвид понял, что произошло между близнецами.   
Георг рассказал ему о романе Тома с Мартой, все время намекая на какие-то забавные детали, которые известны ему о нем, Йосте, и провоцируя на откровенность. Но Йостом было сложно манипулировать такими способами, ему по уши хватало Одного Большого Любителя дергать смерть за усы, чтобы навечно удовлетвориться в своем желании участвовать в таких социальных играх. Он нежно улыбался Георгу, смущался лицом и выспрашивал все больше о Томе и Марте. Саки проверил все давно, конечно, ничего особо криминального за девушкой и ее семьей не нашел, но нюансы и детали мог рассказать ему только лишь Георг.   
Дэвид зашел вечером в номер Билла, занести документы, приглашения и пропуска на завтрашнее мероприятие, и раздать последние Ценные Указания, сокращенно Ц.У. Где, что, кто за что отвечает, как кому идти, план выхода у Саки. Каждый их выход на мероприятие отныне превращался в тщательно спланированную боевую операцию. Билл уже спал. Точнее не спал, он лежал в кровати, отвернувшись от него, бессмысленно пялясь в стенку. В ответ на все Дэвидовские Ц.У., он вяло кивал и говорил:   
\- Да, Дэвид. Хорошо, Дэвид.   
Дэвид подошел к окну, у которого, в нише, стояла кровать. Билл не шелохнулся.   
\- Что с тобой? – спросил Дэвид, глядя сквозь прованское кружево занавески на малолюдную узкую улицу.   
\- Устал просто, - сказал Билл.   
Дэвид кивнул. Это была правда, он очень устал. Но это была не вся правда.   
Дэвид присел на кровать к Биллу, вполоборота. Повинуясь мгновенному движению сердца он схватил его за прохладное тощее плечо и развернул к себе, Билл еще не успел напрячься от резкости нападения, Дэвид наклонился и чмокнул его несколько раз в щеку, потом в другую, щекоча и царапая, заставляя от неожиданности хихикать и отбиваться.  
\- Спокойной ночи, милый, - прошептал он у самых губ, осторожно, на секунду невероятно нежно и осторожно касаясь его рта своим.   
После этого Дэвид как ни в чем ни бывало, отпустил Билла, и сел в задумчивости на кровати прямо, глядя в стену:   
\- Это… - сказал он стенке, - слушай, что-то я еще сказать тебе хотел…забыл…   
Рука его лежала на постели. Он лихорадочно придумывал, чего бы еще сказать. Ему не хотелось уходить, но еще меньше ему хотелось на Билла давить. Он просто отчаянно хватался за возможность просто побыть рядом с ним. Наедине. В одной комнате. Дышать одним воздухом. Чувствовать его присутствие кожей, не видя, - черт…что-то важное…что же у меня с головой-то творится в последнее время…   
\- Дэвид, - тихо, шепотом сказал Билл. Рука его накрыла его руку. Тонкая, холодная, бледная, смуглую мягкую и теплую, - прости меня.   
У Дэвида отвалилась нижняя челюсть. Он долго рассматривал биллины пальцы гуманоидной длины, на своей руке, и соображал, чего сказать. Кровь бросилась ему в голову. От всего. От стыда, смущения, воспоминаний, эмоций, любви этой чертовой, сумасшедшей, которая как хорошее вино, становилась от времени более терпкой и крепкой.   
\- Это ты меня прости, - хрипло ответил он.   
Он больше ничего не смог сказать. Горло схватило предательскими слезами. Только этого ему сейчас не хватало. Он схватил руку Билла обеими руками, и просто сидел, грел ее своими ладонями, боясь двинуться, выпустить из рук. Пальцы дернулись внутри теплой нежной клетки, и Дэвид посмотрел на Билла.   
\- Полежи со мной? – едва слышно, одними губами попросил он. Дэвид только и ждал этого. Скинув ботинки, но не раздеваясь, он вытянулся рядом с Биллом, прижимая к себе его худенькое обнаженное тело к себе вместе с одеялом.   
\- Ну чего ты, а? – шепнул он ему в ухо едва слышно.   
Билл шмыгнул носом.   
Потом откашлялся. Поверим, что простуда.   
Дэвид лизнул его в шею за ухом несколько раз. Билл вздрогнул и напрягся в его руках, стараясь высвободиться.   
\- Не надо, Дэвид - тихо сказал он. Потом добавил, заставив холодок образовавшийся было в животе у Дэвида мгновенно растаять, - у меня там это…эрогенная зона.   
\- Хорошо, - сразу согласился Дэвид, - скажи мне, где у тебя неэрогенная зона. Я тебя там полижу.   
Он заставил Билла расхохотаться.   
\- Я, - начал он, потом снова фыркнул от смеха, - Дэвид,…честно говоря, твои слова… ставят меня в тупик.   
Дэвид тоже рассмеялся. Он примерно представлял себе ход мыслей Билла в этот момент, и его сильно обрадовало то, что это было именно так. Он до сих пор был до черта напуган поведением Билла тогда, вечером, ему до сих пор было стыдно и страшно за свое ненормальное возбуждение и ярость, лишь усиливавшиеся от отсутствия какой-либо реакции и возбуждения у Билла. Ни с кем из своих предыдущих любовников и любовниц он, наверное, не смог бы встретиться даже взглядом, если бы такое произошло. Нет, лукавить перед собой Дэвид бы не стал. В тот момент это ему очень понравилось. Но вряд ли он хотел повторения подобного, потому что это «очень понравилось» кажется, стоило ему десятка седых волос сразу. От стыда за свое бесконтрольное поведение, от ужаса, что Билл имеет над ним такую сильную власть, что способен блокировать у него в голове самые глубокие и базовые запреты. От сомнения, достаточно ли зрел Билл, чтобы отдавать себе отчет о том, какого черта он делает. И от опасения, что сделал что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее, что отбило у Билла желание воспринимать его как желанного сексуального партнера.   
Билл прервал его размышления:   
\- Дэвид, ты умный. Ты в людях разбираешься…, - начал он.   
\- Это типа сарказм? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Не, - сказал Билл, - я серьезно. Я хочу тебя спросить. Про Тома.   
\- В вас, гуманоидах, я полный профан… - хмыкнул Дэвид.   
\- Ггы, ну не надо, послушай, Дэвид, я серьезно. Дэвид, онменябольшенелюбит? – в одно слово, быстро, словно боясь того, что говорит, спросил Билл.   
\- Э-э-э… - сказал Дэвид и задумчиво почесал в голове. Детский сад, штаны на лямках. Хотя, с другой стороны, если вдуматься, то вопрос по сути.   
\- Я ему больше не нужен? Все? Это все, а? Я не знаю, Дэвид, это обычно так происходит?!   
О, боже, Дэвид тяжело вздохнул, а вот об этом номере он как-то забыл, и как-то не принял его во внимание. Нормальному человеку сложно было представить себе эмоциональные проблемы близнеца, который НЕ ЗНАЛ как это бывает, когда люди расстаются. В его мире этого попросту не существовало как понятия.   
Дэвид молча гладил Билла по волосам. Он зажмурился, сам не понимая больно ему или смешно. Билл, ты не представляешь, сколько сил мне будет стоить не заорать тебе: «Да! Да! Да!». Он спрятал свое лицо в его волосах. Господи, почему у людей что-то происходит нормально, а у него такое редкое через жопу, что просто диву даешься. Не надо искушать меня ТАК сильно.   
\- Билл, пожалей ты меня, что ли, а? – тихо проговорил он, его трясло от истерического хохота. Нет, он конечно порядочно нагрешил в своей жизни, но это вот было уже немножко слишком.   
Билл развернулся в его руках и перекинул руку через него, обнимая и утыкаясь носом в шею.   
\- Я что-то не то сказал? – спросил он.   
Дэвид кусал губы. Как бы тебе сказать, чтобы не обидеть?   
\- Дэвид, у меня кроме Тома нет человека, с которым бы я мог поговорить. С Томом мы не разговариваем. Ну то есть не на эту тему. А с собой я уже наговорился так что тошнит уже. Ничего дельного я себе, честно говоря, сказать не смог.   
Надо же, мы начали шутить. Ну, это уже неплохо.   
\- Точнее, то что я себе надумал оно пиздец как плохо, - сказал Билл, - но меня посещают смутные опасения, что так не может быть.   
\- Почему? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- ОН ЖЕ МОЙ БРАТ! – возмущенно сказал Билл.   
Дэвид хихикнул. Попытался сдержаться хихикнул еще раз. Потом закусил губу чтобы не заржать в голос, и потому просто лежал и скулил от смеха, в уголках его глаз блеснули слезы.   
\- Ты чего? – испуганно приподнялся на локте Билл, глядя на Йоста.   
\- В-с-помнилось, - с трудом выговорил Йост, - сечас… - он тяжело дышал, смех его душил, - сейчас расскажу.   
Билл подпер голову рукой, приготовившись слушать, внимательно искоса поглядывая на Йоста.   
\- Одна старушка. Старая дева. Привела однажды к ветеринару свою кошечку. И говорит: « Доктор, помогите, она умирает!». Доктор осмотрел кошечку и успокоил старушенцию: «Да что вы, сказал он, она здорова как бык. Просто она беременна. Скоро у нее будут котята!». Старушка разозлилась на него, «Да как вы смеете, старый похабник, она же девушка! У нее никогда в жизни не было ничего с котами, она в жизни из дому не выходила, это неправильный диагноз!». Доктор удивился, стал намекать, ну мало ли, вдруг вы не знаете, но старушка заверила его в обратном, оскорбилась, и ушла. Доктор долго не находил себе места, и, в конце концов решил посетить старушку и кошечку в их квартире. Пришел, и…первый кто его встретил был здоровый жирный кот с во-о-от такими яйцами. Доктор кричит старушке, «Фрау, вы говорили, что рядом с кошкой никогда не было котов! Кто же это по-вашему?». Старушка возмущенно закричала ветеринару: «Да как вы можете, это же ее брат!».   
Билл расхохотался. Он смеялся так, что даже закашлялся.   
\- Ох, бля, - когда снова смог дышать, сидя проговорил он, - Это ты меня круто подъебнул, Йост, - он снова хихикнул, - с во-о-от такими яйцами, - передразнил он, и снова хихикнув бухнулся навзничь на кровать.   
Потом посерьезнел вдруг, что-то вспомнив. Вздохнул грустно.   
\- Ну, в целом, твою мысль я понял, - сказал Билл, - давай спать.   
Дэвид что-то болтал еще, тихо, изредка гладил его волосы. Его тепло, тихий голос, мягкие ласковые руки быстро успокоили, усыпили Билла. Дэвид почувствовал, что его дыхание стало размеренным, он расслабился и перестал ерзать у него в руках.   
\- Да любит он тебя, - сказал он, - больше жизни.   
Впрочем, он точно знал, что Билл его не слышит.

***

Вечером, после саундчека, они крутились в гримерке как обычно.   
Йост пригнал чувака с камерой. Он начал снимать свой сериал для фанатов, о нелегком закулисье группы, создавая вполне похожую имитацию искренности. Тому он надоел, этот чувак, зато Билл звездил перед ним, манерничал и крутил жопой.   
Том сидел в углу, жевал еду приготовленную организаторами.   
\- Ггы…ха-авалка ты, - ухмыльнулся Густав, проходя мимо Тома и ласково поглаживая его по кепке.   
\- Чо? – мрачно буркнул Том, грызя яблоко.   
Густав стырил у Тома из под носа вторую половину фрукта:   
\- Сам похавал, дай похавать товарищу, - поучительно сказал он и отошел.   
Том пробурчал что-то под нос неразборчиво, и взял со стола бутылку с водой, отпивая половину одним глотком.   
Мимо продефилировал его брат, оставляя после себя шлейф дорогой парфюмерии, и свежий запах недавно выстиранной одежды. Резко остановился и, непринужденно изогнув шею, быстро цапнул его взглядом. Том подавился водой. Билл быстро отвернулся. Том всю ночь думал, как ему подойти к разговору с братом.   
Он пять раз хватал в руки телефон, лез в черновики, но дрожащие пальцы отказывались ему повиноваться. Один раз впрочем, он нажал чертову кнопку и в этот момент ровно, как по какой-то шутке кого-то сверху, ему пришла СМС-ка от Марты: «Привет, как дела, зайчик, скучаю, люблю». Он чертыхнулся и удалил ее. В голове засела циничная мысль о том, что жалко, что то что он сделал, и Марту нельзя удалить из его жизни, просто стереть как СМС-ку. Какая-то неправильная ошибка на взгляд Тома наличествовала в жизни.   
Потом Том решился, и написал Биллу новую СМС.   
«Билл мне очень надо с тобой поговорить. Завтра, ок?»   
С забивающимся сердцем он положил телефон рядом с собой на кровать. Он сразу же запищал. Том схватил телефон, дрожащими руками.   
«Почему не отвечаешь?» и смайлик со слезами.   
\- Ма-а-арта, чер-р-рт! – Том раздраженно кинул телефон.   
Он был зол на себя, конечно, какой вопрос, но она так не вовремя полезла со своими, нежностями.   
Билл, конечно не ответит, ехидно сказал его внутренний голос. А может, он спит или не заметил СМС-ку? С надеждой спросил другой.   
Том закрутил крышку бутылки, и открыл было рот, чтобы спросить Билла, но в как раз в этот момент к Биллу подошел этот хрен с камерой. Билл глянул на него, улыбнулся, ляпнул какую-то редкую глупость в камеру, они всей группой ржали над его талантом, раскрывающимся в этой закулисной съемке, и прочили ему славу звезды римейка фильма «Тупой, еще тупее». Он и правда вел себя очень смешно, Том знал, что он стеснялся просто, и вообще ему очень не нравилось, как он получался там, он говорил Йосту, чтобы он прекратил уже над ним издеваться, но у Йоста были свои соображения, от которых он отступаться не собирался.   
Они стояли рядом с Томом. Не так уж близко. Он чувствовал запах сигарет и горячего пластика камеры и пота от оператора. Парень стоял спиной к нему, ближе, Билл дальше. А Том телом всем, кожей всей, чувствовал Билла так, будто бы он был рядом. Он даже закрыл глаза чтобы погрузиться в это ощущение. В нем было так хорошо, тепло и спокойно. Я так хочу тебя. Будь опять моим. Пожалуйста. Том просто сидел и думал это, повторял раз за разом, вряд ли он соображал, что он делает, он просто хотел, чтобы Билл это почувствовал, чтобы он понял.   
Оператор обратился к нему по имени, что-то хотел.   
Том открыл глаза, и оторопел. Билл стоял совсем рядом. Том думал, если бы он слегка склонил голову на бок, он бы коснулся щекой его бедра. Температура между ними резкими скачками стала повышаться. Том открыл рот, надо было дышать, а иначе он не мог. Он смотрел на шевелящиеся губы парня с камерой, он, наверное, что-то спрашивал его, но Том не слышал, в ушах гудело так, что он не слышал. Его мозг был занят до предела, он думал. Думал, а какое лицо станет у парня с камерой, если он сейчас повернет голову и медленно лизнет Биллу бедро, это казалось так просто, так реально, что просто уже проще некуда. Господи, верни мне мозг на место, как же меня развезло-то, а? Кажется, парень опять повторил вопрос, Твою мать, что же делать-то? Он наверное выглядит сейчас как идиот, не хватает только слюньки из уголка рта пустить.   
Билл толкнул его в плечо, хихикнув, стрельнув глазами в парня навылет, и опустился к Тому на колени, хватая за руку и пытаясь отобрать бутылку с водой. Это вернуло Тома в реальность и привело в чувство, хотя бы шоком от прикосновений Билла, рядом, от тяжести его тела, от прикосновения рук к рукам, просто потому что он боялся упустить мельчайшую деталь. Билл. Билл. Билл. Том понимал, что он играет на публику, но он ответил на его просьбу, и он заметил, когда ему надо было помочь. Эта мысль парализовала его движения. Он понимал, что это скоро закончится, но ему хотелось, чтобы это продлилось подольше.   
Йост в противоположном углу радостно ухмылялся.   
Это все казалось ему чрезвычайно забавным.   
Билл улыбнулся Тому, глядя в глаза, в упор, сверху вниз, но в улыбке было что-то такое щемящее, что заставило мысль забиться в голове Тома настойчиво и болезненно, нам надо поговорить. Сегодня. Кровь из носу. Если не сегодня, то никогда. Очень надо. Том раздвинул ноги шире, съезжая чуть ниже по стулу, чтобы Биллу было удобнее устроиться у него на коленях. Ох, блин, чего ж ты ерзаешь-то, а? Ты ж не у мамки на коленках, а? Билл, я же мужчина, у меня… Черт. Наерзал мне своей попой полный стояк и свалил, кузнечик-переросток.   
Том с потрясенным видом проводил покачивающиеся из стороны в сторону бедра Билла, и озадачился вопросом, а как он теперь собственно будет играть. Телефон его, лежащий на столе, зазтрезвонил внезапно. Пока Том соображал как координировать руки и ноги для того, чтобы встать, Билл уже подскочил к забытому на столе телефону. Крайне удивленно изогнул бровь с пирсингом, глянув на экран, Том похолодел. Билл с ухмылкой бросил ему телефон.   
«Марта» белым по черному на весь экран.   
\- Ой, нет, - черт, это женщина со вчерашнего дня кажется точно решила его извести. Господи, ну какого черта ей потребовалось именно сейчас? Что, она не знает, что он занят?   
\- Да? – мрачным басом ответил Том.   
Билл отошел от него подальше. Том опустил голову, но он наблюдал за каждым движением Билла.   
\- Нет. Нет. Не очень. Нет, не могу. Потому что. Нет. У меня были другие планы на сегодняшний вечер.   
Билл тоже наблюдал за ним. Это нервировало невероятно. Девушка по ту сторону сотовой связи нервничала. Почему она могла приехать к нему, из другого города, а он никак не мог с ней встретиться, потому что у него были другие планы на вечер. Билл оперся обеими руками о спинку дивана, за плечами Густава и Георга. Они перешучивались, общались о чем-то, но Билл то и дело посматривал на Тома, и Том знал, что он слышит каждое его слово, и понимает каждое движение губ.   
\- Нет, у меня нет другой девушки, - Том был одет в две майки, шапку и кепку, да и дреды грели плечи, но он почувствовал, что его начинает трясти от холода. Черт, он проебал, кажется последнюю возможность, и только потому что он не решился раньше поговорить ни с ней ни с ним, - Нет. Да нет же!!! НЕТ!!! НЕТ!!! – истерично выкрикнул Том.   
\- Чего это он? – хмыкнув, спросил Билла Георг.   
Билл молча покрутил пальцем у виска.   
Дура. Идиотка. Сука. Он знал, она это нарочно. Нашла время устроить ему истерику! Ты не хочешь меня видеть! Ты меня не любишь! Не люблю, не хочу, я уже вообще ничего не хочу..и я не могу даже соврать, потому что если я сейчас скажу, нет, хочу, нет люблю, я в такой жопе, из которой мне не выбраться. Ну какого ебаного черта тебе приспичило мне звонить и выяснять отношения именно сейчас?!   
\- Это бред, - сказал он ей, - Ты несешь бред. Успокойся.   
Черт, и почему эти бабы никогда не понимают простых слов и не делают то, о чем их просят? Какой смысл обижаться на правду?   
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть.   
Хотел, оказывается.   
Том нашел в себе силы встретиться взглядом с Биллом. Лицо у него было несчастное, он пытался показать Биллу – Я все тебе объясню! Но лицо Билла выглядело довольно скептичным. Ладно, он заварил эту кашу, и ему ее расхлебывать. Вначале он поговорит с Мартой, объяснит ей все как есть. Постарается объяснить ей без лишних подробностей, почему они не могут больше встречаться.   
Потом он поговорит с Биллом.   
Он обидится? Хорошо, он потерпит. Он подождет сколько нужно, но по крайней мере, он будет перед ним честен. Да, он сглупил, решив, что может использовать чужую жизнь, чужую судьбу чтобы проучить Билла. Потому что оказалось, что другой человек это не игрушка. Он хотел внимания и тепла, любви, заботы, интереса к себе и большой части его жизни, его Я. Это оказалось накладно и не приносило и десятой части удовлетворения, которого он ждал. Он не полюбил ее, хотя и старался. Ее попытки привязать его к себе наоборот отдаляли его от нее с каждым разом все дальше и дальше. Странным образом то, за что он полагал заслужить уважение, опустило его еще ниже в его собственных глазах. Каким-то образом, он неправильно понял путь, как это сделать. Он не знал, как расставаться. Он этого не умел.   
Ему придется научиться.   
\- Хорошо, давай встретимся, сегодня, - сказал он, чувствуя, как у него отнимается все, руки, ноги, голова. Билл, ну пожалуйста, пожалей меня, Билл, ну подожди, Билльчик, БИЛЛ!   
Господи, кажется, он сказал это вслух.   
Билл закусил ноготь на большом пальце и уставился в стену потерянным взглядом. И ничего, ничего нельзя было сделать. Если бы он сказал Марте, что он перезвонит, лучше бы не стало, он бы вообще не объяснил бы никогда ничего уже. С другой стороны, если он сейчас скажет Биллу, что он любит его он просто получит по роже, и в данном случае Билл будет полностью прав.   
Хорошо. Он поговорит с ним завтра.   
Сегодня он поговорит с Мартой.

***

Ночью, отыграв концерт, помывшись, собрав вещи, Билл с Георгом и Густавом на троих решили учинить пьянку в автобусе. Марта опаздывала. Том нервно смотрел на часы и курил. Георг долго уговаривал его пойти пить с ними, но Том отмазывался на все лады, ссылаясь на здоровье и прочее. Георг сказал Биллу, что он был прав и тоже покрутил пальцем у виска.   
Билл сказал Тому что поедет в автобусе с ребятами.   
Туда же вскоре взобрался и господин продюсер. Который поначалу жестко воспротивился идее пьянки, потом сам же побежал на заправке за дополнительным бухлом. Он же и нажрался первым, причем Георг с Густавом походу оказались к этому зрелищу не совсем готовы, потому что они смотрели на вышедшего на орбиту Йоста как на одомашненного Йети.   
Йост спел им песню из своего раннего бойзбендовского творчества, заставив их рыдать от смеха, потом пытался выдернуть шнур и выдавить стекло в автобусе (согласно надписи), чтобы высунуться в окно, чтобы покурить. При этом он говорил, что он с детства об этом мечтал. Билл используя нежность и ласку, а так же бутылку пива выманил его из кресла за столом и отговорил это делать. Кажется, Густав не был уверен, но пьяный в жопу Дэвид попытался поприставать к Биллу, но напоролся на стальной взгляд и затрещину в лоб, на которую он обиделся, и еще полчаса прорыдал об этом, положив голову на колени Густаву.   
Густав тоже был пьян, потому удивился он лишь отчасти. Хотя вообще он уже ничему не удивлялся, надо сказать.   
Автобусы уже готовы были отъезжать, когда Саки сказал Тому, что его очень хочет видеть девушка. Том было уже обрадовался, что она обиделась сама и не приедет, а тут тяжелый камень снова придавил его до земли. Ну и что ему теперь было с ней делать? Не мог же он, в конце концов, просто сказать ей, спасибо и до свидания?   
Они решили, она поедет с ним в автобусе до ближайшего большого города, а оттуда доберется до дому на поезде. Он втащил ее в автобус. Марта обвила его шею руками и потянулась губами к его губам.   
Он сдался, уступил. Подставил свои губы ее, чувствуя, как у него наворачиваются слезы на глаза. Она же ни в чем ни была виновата. Она же любила его. На самом деле. Она не виновата была в том, что он бесчувственный чурбан. Во всем виноват он, но он правда хотел как лучше.   
\- Том, ты чего? – не обнаружив в его губах ни капли тепла спросила она.   
Том помотал головой. Он ничего не смог сказать.   
\- Давай выпьем? – предложил он.   
Алкоголь поможет ему расслабиться и развяжет ему язык.   
Он так думал. Они сели за столом в обеденной зоне автобуса. Друг напротив друга. Она попивала пиво медленно, Том быстро и целенаправленно напивался. Чертов язык никак не развязывался.   
\- У тебя кто-то есть? - первой не выдержала она.   
Том покачал головой отрицательно. Потом, подумав, закивал. Потом снова стал все отрицать, потом пожал плечами.   
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он.   
Это был дурацкий ответ, но она поняла.   
\- Был, до меня?   
\- Да, - с облегчением вздохнул он.   
Он решил, что она сама все поймет, и снова замолчал.   
\- Это не страшно, Том, - усмехнулась она, - это жизнь. Люди встречаются, любят друг друга, потом расходятся. Это не конец жизни, если вы расстались.   
Он отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Это конец, - коротко сказал он.   
\- Ты сумасшедший, - сказала она.   
\- Да, - кивнул он.   
\- Зачем ты позвал меня? – спросила Марта. В голосе ее все более явное раздражение.   
\- Прости меня, - сказал он, - я виноват.   
\- Поклонница? Фанатка? – со смехом спросила она. Она нашла в себе силы для иронии.   
\- О, нет, - ухмыльнулся он, - нет. Точно нет.   
Он опять расхохотался.   
\- Я бы хотел бы конечно,… - он никак не мог остановиться, - чтобы…хотя бы…чуть-чуть бы….   
Он натурально не мог остановиться.   
\- А, понимаю, - холодно сказала она, - хочешь, расскажу?   
Том мрачно посмотрел на нее.   
\- Школьная первая любовь? – она хихикнула, - вздохи на скамейке, первые поцелуи и петтинг когда родителей нет дома. Потом спьяну переспали, да? И как теперь расстанешься?!   
Том снова расхохотался, на этот раз невесело.   
\- Очень близко к тексту, - сказал он, - очень близко. Только нажрался кажется, только я.   
\- М-м-м… - холодно сказала она, - еще и чувство вины.   
\- Какая ты циничная, - сказал он.   
Она деланно расхохоталась.   
\- Ты меня совсем не любишь? – спросила она.   
\- Ты мне нравишься, ты очень хорошая… - сказал он.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала она.   
\- Я долго думал, Марта, я никогда еще не разрывал отношения, я…никогда не имел отношений с другим чело…господи, что я говорю… - он осекся, - у меня никогда не было никогда кроме…   
\- Мне тебя жалко, - сказала она.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал он.   
\- Я не хочу тебя обидеть, Том.   
\- Я не обиделся.   
\- Ты использовал меня…   
\- Да, - сказал он.   
\- Ты так просто об этом говоришь?   
\- НЕТ! – Том ударил бутылкой виски на стол, - Мне не просто…Любить. Это. Не. Просто.   
\- Ты любишь ее?   
Ее, бля. Если б ты только знала кого. Если бы все было так просто как ты думаешь. Я люблю его. Я хочу, чтобы он любил меня.   
\- Почему я? – спросила она. В глазах ее стояли слезы.   
\- Я думал… я хотел….   
\- Отомстил?   
\- Отомстил.   
\- Понравилось?   
\- Нет. То есть да.   
\- Ты дурак.   
\- Да.   
\- Ты пьяный дурак.   
Том и правда выпил в одно лицо бутылку виски.   
\- Марта, прости, я не могу быть с тобой, это неправильно, ты…хорошая…я не могу…   
\- Мог, - сквозь зубы.   
\- Больше не могу. Прости.   
Он напился. Напился так, что едва соображал.   
Напился так, что ему стало плохо.   
Она оттащила его в сортир, в отчаянии стирая слезы с глаз, пока он не видит. И это было тем, что она заслужила в этой жизни? Том был просто никакой. Она оттащила его на его койку, едва уже не плача от всего.   
Он заснул.   
Она попросила водителя высадить ее близко к городу N. Он связался с Саки, тот спланировал ближайший пункт. Она проплакала до утра.   
Пока автобус не остановился на бензозаправке.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Том потом вспоминал об этом обо всем, он точно был уверен, что боги отвернулись от него в этот момент. Если что-то на свете могло было бы случиться наихудшим для него образом, оно, сука, именно так и случалось. Когда он вспоминал события этого дня он понимал, что так оно просто не могло быть. Столько совпадений сразу, это было просто слишком.   
Билл проснулся на рассвете.   
Одно это уже было достойно отдельного романа.   
Ну, конечно, у него было оправдание.   
Он спал поперек двух сидений у стола, уперевшись коленкой в окно, и свесив голову в проход. Это вчера ему было все равно в какой позе отрубиться, а пришедшее сегодня его заставило подскочить резкой бритвенной болью пересохшее от неудобного положения и злоупотребления алкоголем горло и полное отсутствие поступления кислорода в мозг. Горло, это дурацкое болело начиная от носа до самых бронхов, у него аж слезы выступили на глазах. Вообще, он уже было привык что оно болит всегда, но сегодня оно просто превзошло себя. От чего его только уже не лечили, он хронического ларингита, трахеита далее по списку справочника для студентов медицинского института .Том называл его болезнь «затрахеитом» намекая на чрезмерный график их выступлений.   
Дэвид игнорировал его шутку, делая вид, что это не камень в его огород, а лишь прихоть Билла. И читателю не стоит сразу обвинять в аморальности использовании подобной уловки Дэвидом перед Томом. Просто так сложилось, что «Потому что ТАК хочет Билл» - было последним, конечным и безапелляционным аргументом в каждом их споре.   
Том. Потом Билл вспомнил про Тома. Он сел на сидении, опираясь на руку, хватая воздух и задохнувшись кашлем и увидел Густава. Густав тоже уже проснулся. Но он всегда вставал рано. Он сидел в наушниках с ноутом, поджав под себя ногу, и смотрел какой-то фильм.   
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он, увидев опухшую и совершенно татаро-монгольскую физиономию товарища, с мешками под глазами, на поллица каждый, и снял наушники.   
\- Доброе утро, - прохрипел Билл. Голос, кажется, отказывал ему абсолютно. Он звучал еще хуже чем вчера и позавчера после концертов, когда по настоятельной рекомендации врача он должен был молчать.   
\- Как здоровье? – по деловому сразу перешел к делу Густав.   
\- Полный Пиздец, - честно сказал Билл, - Ай!   
Он сел слишком резко, голову сковало обручем боли, он аж глаза закрыл и схватился обеими руками. Когда туман несколько рассеялся и он решился открыть глаза перед носом у него стоял стакан с водой, которую ему налил Густав.   
\- Спасибо, - сипло прошептал Билл.   
Он едва мог поднять стакан. Так сильно тряслись руки.   
Автобусы остановились на заправке.   
Он решил выйти покурить.   
Что? А как же горло, спросите вы?   
Элементарно. Немного придя в себя и осмотревшись Билл увидел трогательнейшую картину взъерошенного продюсера разделившего малокомфортабельное ложе полуметровой ширины с Георгом и совершенно чудом не падавшего в проход. Они оба сопели так сладко, явно не собираясь просыпаться. Билл понял, что как только Дэвид услышит КАК он говорит, он устроит ему медицинский холокост. У него начнут отбирать выпивку и сигареты, отправлять спать после концерта с мерзким привкусом отвратительного теплого молока во рту, смешанного с опротивевшим ему запахом антибиотика, который так впитался в него, что ему казалось, что его кожа пахнет уже не кожей, а этим характерным дистиллированным запахом, убивающим все живое. Запахом травяных лекарств, которые он не замечал, чтобы они действовали, но доктора с упорством маниаков назначали ему все новые и новые. Картина была такой реальной, что он схватил со стола сигареты:   
\- Пойдем покурим? – просипел он Густаву из последних сил.   
Густав помотал головой отрицательно и снова надел наушники. От просмотра фильма его не могло оторвать даже землетрясение. Ну, разве что торнадо, если бы оно красиво шло! Билл надвинул на глаза толстую вязаную шапку, свитер с капюшоном, надел куртку Дэвида. Свою искать было лень. И держась за разламывающуюся голову сполз по лестнице на улицу.   
Пара техников, и охранник, помощник Тобиаса стояли неподалеку от автобуса кружком и курили. Они со смехом приветствовали синеватого, покачивающегося Билла, дрожащими руками пытавшегося закурить сигарету. Они настоятельно рекомендовали ему похмелиться. Охранник сказал, что он ни хрена не шутит, мол это как-то выравнивает скачки давления.   
Билл никогда не похмелялся.   
Конечно, в том образе жизни, который они вели, отчаянное желание порой снять сжимающее нервы постоянное напряжение порой доводило их до злоупотреблений всяческих. Короче, они с ребятами не раз напивались так, что забывали как их зовут. Но Билл каждый раз клялся что если он доживет до вечера, то больше сроду ни капли в рот не возьмет. И мужественно держался. До вечера.   
Это было в первый раз, когда он передумал.   
Он просто подумал, что хуже уже все равно быть не может.   
А если ему станет хуже, он просто сдохнет. Дэвид, конечно, разозлится, что придется отменить концерт в связи с его похоронами, но ему будет уже все равно. Билл с техником Дином пошли в магазин на заправке за сигаретами и пивом.   
И надо же было так совпасть, что в тот самый момент, когда Билл, открыв бутылку пива сделал первый пробный глоток, чтобы понять, способен ли в принципе его организм принимать алкоголь, дверь их автобуса с Томом раскрылась, и из него вышла… девушка. Билл в первую секунду решил, что он допился. Были в жизни некоторые вещи, которых в принципе не могло было быть, потому что этого не могло быть никогда.   
У них была жесткая договоренность не впускать чужих в автобусы. Номера, тусовки – ради бога, но в автобусах быть не могло никого. Слишком много времени они проводили там, слишком узко, тесно и интимно было это пространство. Такого не могло быть никогда. Билл одним глотком выпил полбутылки и выругался себе под нос. Вторая вещь, которая оказалась для него даже еще более непонятной, чем нарушение их священного мужского табу: он явно почувствовал вчера, что Том собрался заключить с ним перемирие. Думал, что почувствовал. Он не знал, собственно, на каких условиях и контрибуциях Том собирался это сделать, но, по крайней мере, вчера Билл был уверен, что Том собирался сделать именно это. Ясное дело, что если не провернуть фарш назад, то хотя бы шагнуть к нему навстречу в попытке снова наладить их отношения с непубличной их стороны.   
Сегодня утром, глядя на вышедшую из автобуса Тома девушку, Билл уже не был так уверен в собственной правоте. Возможно, Том собирался с ним говорить совсем об обратном, а Билл просто принял желаемое за действительное. Он дрожащими пальцами поджег следующую сигарету, забывая ее во рту, и глядя как медленно, словно в замедленной съемке девушка подходит к ним.   
Он видел Ее в первый раз.   
Он уже думал об этом, как это может быть. Ну, в смысле, что он почувствует, увидев ее, как она может выглядеть. Ему было стыдно перед собой, где-то в самой глубине, но ему было интересно ЧТО в ней могло привлечь близнеца так сильно. Он очень долго думал об этом, прикидывал, как она могла бы выглядеть, и как бы могла пройти их встреча. Учитывая серьезность намерений Тома, Билл думал, что рано или поздно она состоится, хотя он сознательно избегал разговоров о ней и потенциальной возможности случайно пересечься. Вообще, если бы высшие силы не ополчились бы так сильно на Тома Каулитца в последние дни, они бы и не встретились бы.   
Когда Билл увидел Марту так близко, все его размышления куда-то испарились. Когда он потом вспоминал об этом, он точно понял только одно разочарование, разочарование полной банальностью момента. Она подошла к ним и встала рядом. И это было очень обыкновенно. Небо не упало ему на голову, и не разверзлись земные недра. Олицетворение трагической гибели их с Томом гребаной неземной любви стояло рядом, и не вызывало у него ни ненависти ни злости. Девушка как девушка. Она была грустная и усталая какая-то. Ненакрашенная и в заношенных джинсах. Рыжеватые чуть волнистые волосы, наполовину спрятанные под капюшоном голубой куртки, шевелил утренний холодный ветер. Они приближались к Испании, и все думали, что там будет несколько теплее. Но погода в этом году не баловала. Девушка была бледная и глаза у нее были опухшие и красные. Биллу почему-то стало ее даже как-то… он не мог подобрать слов… жалко что ли? Нет, ее не за что было конечно жалеть, скорее из них двоих жалости был достоин он. Просто ему внезапно стало стыдно за ту болезненную острую ненависть, которую он априори испытывал к ней. В конце концов, дело было совершенно не в ней.   
Она подошла и остановилась рядом с ними. Она не узнала его. И нельзя ее в этом винить, в непосредственной обстановке они не встречались, а сегодня Билла бы и мать родная бы не узнала. К тому же он стоял среди ребят в куртках с надписями техническая команда, щурясь и без того узкими с бодуна глазами на яркое солнце, надвинув шапку на брови, в громадной дутой куртке Йоста, обмотанный до подбородка какого-то ужасающего цвета шарфом, сжав челюстями сигарету и засунув бутылку пива, как и руки, в карман. Вместе с ребятами из техников на троих они излучали стойкий запах перегара, в общем, по тому, что она знала с постеров журналов и рассказов Тома это никак не сочеталось.   
\- Привет, - сказала она им, - ребят, простите, а вы из этих автобусов, да?   
Техники сказали:   
\- Ага.   
Билл кивнул.   
\- Послушайте…у меня к вам просьба… я… я не знаю с чего начать,… - начала она. Говорила она немного в нос, с легким акцентом. Она долго выспрашивала техников как пройти к железнодорожной станции, вроде бы она должна была находиться здесь недалеко.   
\- Послушайте, мне срочно надо уехать, а я… я…. Я не могу разбудить Тома. Он так крепко спит по утрам… - наконец она сказала грустно, но техники в голос заржали. Ясно, о чем они подумали.   
\- Веселенькая у вас выдалась ночка? – подсказал Дин.   
Билл не шелохнулся.   
Она прикрыла лицо руками.   
\- Ну, ребята, я серьезно! – сказала она, - Я пыталась. Вы смеетесь, а я… я не знаю что делать. Я не хочу, чтобы он меня искал, нервничал,…я…вы сможете ему передать?   
Оба техника повернулись к Биллу.   
\- С.Мо.Жем, - с усилием прохрипел он.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала она, - послушайте, а можно у вас попросить сигарету?   
Билл вытащил из кармана и молча протянул ей пачку сигарет.   
\- Спасибо, - удивленно проговорила она. Ухоженная матовая кожа аристократичной кисти изысканный черный маникюр и дизайнерское кольцо на безымянном пальце хотя и стали чаще встречаться среди мужчин в двадцать первом веке, для техника показались ей чем-то не совсем нормальным. Она натурально опешила. Это дало ей повод внимательнее присмотреться к чертам его лица, пока Дин давал ей прикурить от своей металлической зажигалки, которую он считал очень крутой, и очень ею гордился. Она нахмурилась, соображая. От догадки у нее по спине прошел холодок узнавания. Господи, это же надо было упустить из виду такой характерный рисунок бровей, переносицы, скул, щек, разрез глаз, знакомый ей до боли, правда совсем по другому человеку. Руки. Если бы не маникюр, они были бы просто идентичны. От воспоминаний ей закололо сердце.  
\- О, здорово, Марта! – приветствовал ее вышедший подышать свежим воздухом припухший, но старательно бодрящийся Георг в коричневом вязанном меланжем свитере, который ему связала его бабушка. Том неизменно называл его костюмом Человека-Какашки.   
\- Привет и пока, Георг, - сказала она, - слушай, а…можно спросить… как тебя зовут? – подозрительно спросила она Билла, хотя, конечно, она уже прекрасно поняла с кем она общается.   
\- Меня не зовут, я сам прихожу, - мрачно прохрипел Билл, желание общаться с ней у него внезапно пропало, как и минутная слабость и жалость к ней. Он с ненавистью втоптал бычок сигареты подошвой кросовка в асфальт.   
\- Так ты передашь ему? – не до конца поняв причину внезапной его агрессии, переспросила она.   
\- Передам, - сказал Билл сквозь зубы, - Конечно же. Передам.   
Билл некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, пока она удалялась прочь, и размышлял о чем-то заторможено. Потом, внезапно, решившись, бросился в автобус к Тому, рывком сдвинув дверь в сторону и в два гигантских неземных прыжка оказался в салоне автобуса.   
Георг бросился внутрь их автобуса одновременно с ним.   
\- ЙОСТ! – заорал он, бросаясь к продюсеру, - ВСТАВАЙ! – он тряхнул его за плечо.   
\- А-а-ааа, - простонал Йост, - Кто? Что? Где пожар? Ой…бля, Георг…ну чего случилось-то опять? Да не тряси меня, мля, укачивает…   
Том никогда еще в своей жизни не просыпался таким экстремальным образом. Нет, в его нелегкой жизни с близнецом бывали всякие пробуждения. Но это утро Том запомнил надолго. Он проснулся оттого, что на него лилась холодная вода. Ну, то есть, не вода, а вообще-то говоря пиво.   
Открыв в испуге глаза он увидел стоящего над собой Билла, с каменной рожей, целенаправленно выливающего пиво ему на лицо.   
\- БИЛЛ ?!?! – взвизгнул Том, подпрыгивая на месте, и вырывая у него из рук бутылку, и вскакивая с кровати, - ТЫ ОХУЕЛ?! А?!   
Том в сердцах швырнул бутылку в дверь. Она с грохотом жахнула об асфальт и разлетелась на мелкие кусочки.   
\- Йост, слушай, там Билл чота к Тому в автобус пошел,… - осторожно начал Георг.   
\- Охуеть, - саркастично сказал Дэвид.   
\- Он чота какой-то сильно…злой.   
Дэвид потом немного больше проснулся.   
\- Охуеть, - на полном серьезе сказал он. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие.   
Густав снял наушники, глядя на суетящегося Георга.   
\- Там, это, в общем, я когда вышел с утра из автобуса подышать, они стояли с Мартой разговаривали…   
\- А ЭТА-ТО БЛЯДЬ ОТКУДА ЗДЕСЬ ВЗЯЛАСЬ?! – рявкнул Йост, вскакивая разом, забыв про все на свете, и про похмелье и про то что укачивает. Георг подался назад, испуганно, увидев перекошенное лицо продюсера. Нет, он конечно знал, что он не позволяет чужим,… - Еб твою мать!   
Йост соскочил одним прыжком с лестницы, когда из соседнего автобуса на улицу вылетела пивная бутылка. Вылетела и разбилась.   
\- Может Саки позвать? – налетев на внезапно остановившегося Йоста спросили Густав с Георгом.   
Билл мрачно глянул на Тома.   
\- Твоя Марта очень настойчиво просила меня передать тебе привет, - сказал он. От возмущения, у него кажется даже прорезалось что-то похожее на голос, - Она сказала что ты так крепко спишь, она не смогла тебя разбудить. И еще сказала, чтобы ты не нервничал, когда обнаружишь, что она уехала…   
Блядь. Какая же дура! Мелькнуло в голове Тома.   
\- Что ты с ней сделал? – резко выкрикнул он. Картина встречи его дуры и разъяренного Билла рисовались в его голове с пугающими кровавыми подробностями этой драмы. Дура. Дура. Дура. Идиотка. Хорошо, ты не знала ничего про Билла…хорошо…но почему….ГОСПОДИ НУ КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ НЕ МОГЛА СВАЛИТЬ МОЛЧА?! Том забегал по автобусу в поисках собственного телефона.   
\- Ничего, - удивленно пожал плечами Билл.   
\- ЧТО ИМЕННО НИЧЕГО?! – Том изволил не поверить, и, схватив телефон лихорадочно стал набирать ее номер. Предчувствия у него были самые наичернейшие.   
\- А. Чего. Я. Должен. Был. С ней. Делать? – сквозь зубы уточнил Билл. Он понял, что именно делает Том, и это его взбесило. Первое, о чем подумал Том это набрать ее номер, и спросить как дела. Охренеть. Охренеть и не встать. Билл взбеленился и больно ударил Тома по руке, заставляя выронить телефон.   
\- СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ, КОГДА Я С ТОБОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ!!! – рявкнул на него Билл. Том испуганно отступил назад. Глаза Билла метали молнии. Он внезапно его испугался.   
\- Билл, - он испуганно выставил ладони с растопыренными пальцами перед собой, как бы прося Билла придержать лошадей, - Билл, не надо. Стой. Послушай меня, пожалуйста… я все объясню…слушай, ты все не так понял. Я могу все объяснить!!! У нас с ней ничего не было!   
\- Я так и понял, - сквозь зубы сказал Билл.   
\- Блин, я не то имел в виду! Я имел в виду вчера….   
Том испуганно подобрал с мокрой койки телефон, просто чтобы теребить что-то в руках.   
\- А ЧО ТАК? – спросил Билл, - Не получилось?   
Том сделал шаг еще назад, потому что Билл наступал.   
\- ДА УБЕРИ ТЫ СВОЙ БЛЯДСКИЙ ТЕЛЕФОН! – не выдержав крикнул Билл, и вырвал у Тома его из рук и швырнул об пол.   
\- Ты чего творишь?! – Том обиженно бросился поднимать его. Билл в сердцах подпнул его сильнее, заставив последовать по лесенке весело вниз вслед за бутылкой.   
\- БИЛЛ, ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЭТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! ТЫ ИДИОТ! – вырвалось у Тома, и это было его роковой ошибкой. Билл просто развернулся и бросился на улицу. Том уже понял, что сказал нечто не совсем уместное, учитывая всю богатую предысторию событий, потому бросился за Биллом, поясняя, ну пытаясь, - Там же телефоны?! Ну, всякие…ну…по работе же…по делу, Билл!   
Билл обошелся с телефоном так же как со своим окурком ранее.   
\- БИЛЛ!!! – голос раненного в самое сердце Тома чуть не порвал ему уши. Билл наклонился и подобрал с асфальта остатки Томовской игрушки и положил ему в руку. Осколки вряд ли можно было собрать даже в подобие мобильного. - Прости, - сказал он, - Но я могу все объяснить!   
От всей абсурдности и мелодраматичности ситуации его разобрал смех. Он отвернулся быстро, чтобы Том не заметил этого и зашагал к другому автобусу. Том сразу понял, что имел в виду Билл.   
\- Билл, - он шел за ним, - Билл, стой, я понимаю, ты мне не веришь.   
\- Нет, - сказал Билл.   
\- Мы просто разговаривали!   
\- В таком случае, передай мое сочувствие своей девушке, - сказал Билл, - ей очень не повезло с парнем.   
\- БИЛЛ, ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ХОТЯ БЫ НА МИНУТУ ПЕРЕСТАТЬ БЫТЬ ТАКОЙ СУКОЙ, А? – крикнул Том, заставив замереть не только Билла, но заодно и Йоста с Густавом и Георгом заодно. Слава богу, техники разошлись, и шоу проходило для строго ограниченного круга зрителей. Густав с Георгом замерли, открывши рот. Йост зажмурился и втянул голову в плечи. Дело пахло мордобоем, он нащупал в кармане телефон. На всякий случай.   
Билл медленно. Очень медленно, повернулся оказываясь лицом к лицу Тома. Том, надо сказать едва в штаны не наложил от страха. Он уже испугался, что он это ляпнул.   
\- Минута пошла, - стальным голосом сообщил Билл.   
Том несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. Пытаясь выдать какой-либо звук. Билл просто смотрел на него, в упор и ждал. Надо было начинать. Черт, он совсем не так представлял себе, произойдет их объяснение, и готовил свою речь для совсем иной атмосферы и случая.   
\- Я, - начал Том и его снова замкнуло.   
Билл нетерпеливо посмотрел на часы на руке, намекая, что минута кончается очень быстро.   
\- Я позвал ее чтобы сказать, что мы больше не будем встречаться, - сказал Том, - Это правда. Я хотел сказать ей об этом вчера. Но она опоздала, я не хотел относить наш разговор на потом, Билл,… я оставил ее в автобусе… Да, я хотел поговорить с тобой, сказать, что я был неправ, и я…но так получилось, что позвонила она. Я думал, так будет лучше. Я хотел как лучше…   
\- Минута закончилась, - холодно сообщил Билл, и повернулся к нему спиной, вспрыгнул на подножку автобуса и цинично захлопнул дверь перед носом у Тома.   
Том жалостно вздохнул, и повернулся.   
Перед ним стоял Йост.   
Том схватил его за майку на груди, отчаянно:   
\- Бля, ну помоги же мне?! – всхлипнул он, - Ты же все знаешь…Дэвид…ТЫ ЖЕ МОЖЕШЬ!!! Ты же можешь мне помочь! ПОМОГИ МНЕ?   
Дэвид с иезуитской улыбкой в тридцать два зуба медленно отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Нет, - с удовольствием выговорил это слово он.   
\- Черт…, - убито сказал Том, опуская руки, - Черт. Черт. Черт…   
Билл рывком открыл дверь, обращаясь на этот раз к Йосту.   
\- Я с НИМ в автобусе дальше не поеду! – отрезал он, - Делай что хочешь.   
А вот это был уже номер.   
Тут уже и Йост не знал чего делать.   
Том внезапно потух весь, повесил голову. Было ощущение, что он сейчас расплачется, растечется лужей по асфальту. Он даже не разозлился на Билла.   
\- Нам пора ехать, - осторожно произнес Йост.   
Густав кивнул и пошел в автобус вслед за Биллом.   
Георг поднял брови и вопросительно показал на Тома, без слов спрашивая Дэвида, мол я с ним что ли?   
Йост кивнул. Он стоял смотрел на Тома украдкой и старался прикинуть, какого черта может прийти к нему в его дредастую голову, и справится ли с ним, если что Георг. Он не хотел бы конечно этого озвучивать, но на его взгляд моральное состояние Тома могло спровоцировать его сделать что-то нехорошее. Дэвид вспомнил рассказ о том, как он пытался выброситься из окна, тогда, во время давнишнего их сексопатологического скандала с Биллом, и мечтал привязать Тома куда-нибудь крепко-накрепко и пойти спокойно спать. Том конечно уже вырос, не был больше ненормальным подростком, вроде бы по жизни уже порой казался адекватным мужчиной, но Дэвид сомневался, что Билл перестал оказывать на близнеца влияние, разрушающее ему мозг.   
Том стоял перед дверью автобуса, и не мог сделать шаг внутрь.   
Это было очень глупо.   
\- Дэвид, секунду, можно я покурю? – внезапно спросил он.   
\- Конечно, Том, - очень тихо и мягко сказал Дэвид.   
\- Я быстренько, - извиняющимся голосом сказал Том. Дрожащими руками доставая сигареты, Георг помог ему прикурить с третьего раза. Йост долго смотрел на это.   
\- Дай мне тоже, - наконец решился он.   
\- Ты же не куришь? – Том даже слегка удивился.   
\- Никому не говори, - мрачно пошутил Йост.   
Он затянулся, закашлялся. Некоторое время они просто стояли и молча курили.   
\- Я поеду с вами до Мадрида, - сказал внезапно Йост.   
\- Не волнуйся. Я ничего с собой не сделаю, - ответил Том, мрачно кидая окурок на землю, - Я уже большой мальчик.   
\- Перестань читать мои мысли! – наигранно возмутился Йост. Но Том даже не улыбнулся.   
Георг не очень понимал причины происходящей на его глазах драмы в трех частях с антрактом, но Йост был очень серьезен, Том был очень серьезен, и он не решился шутить.   
\- Ну, поехали что - ли? – сказал, наконец, он.   
Автобусы тронулись строгим караваном на юг.   
Билл лежал на чьей-то койке, закинув руки за голову. Густав лежал на другой.   
Они оба молчали, чувствуя, как равномерный гул мотора укачивает их, усыпляет медленно и постепенно. Билл внезапно проговорил, глядя вникуда.   
\- Густав, ну какого ж хрена ты все-таки сказал Тому, а? – он понимал, что причина-то всего происходящего не Густав, Густав оказался только поводом, ускорившим горькую развязку.   
\- Я НЕ ГОВОРИЛ! – Густав одним рывком подскочил на походной кровати.   
Билл скептично посмотрел на него, подняв одну бровь.   
\- Я не говорил Тому, - поправился Густав, - я… спьяну, кажется, проболтался Георгу.   
\- Бля-а-а-а. Еще лучше! – простонал Билл и закрыл лицо руками, - можно я сразу пойду удавлюсь?   
Густав встал и пересел на койку к Биллу.   
\- Ну, я вообще-то толком ему ничего не говорил, - нахмурившись, сказал Густав, - я конечно был пьян в жопу, но я помню, я просто сказал Георгу, что Йост совершенно ебнулся, и сотворил вообще невероятно что. Он меня пытал часа два…ну, Георг, я имею в виду, чо, да как, но я не признался. Просто твердил и все.   
\- И все? – недоверчиво переспросил Билл, он приподнялся на локте.   
\- Да, - сказал Густав и сосредоточенно замолчал на некоторое время, - Нет, - вскоре исправился он, - Не все.   
Билл устало потер лоб:   
\- Что еще?   
\- Эээ… - начал Густав, - ну…   
\- Ну?   
\- Как бы это сказать…   
\- Скажи уже как-нибудь, - посоветовал Билл.   
\- Я пытаюсь, - обиделся Густав, - мне тяжело.   
\- Мне несравнимо проще, - не выдержав, съязвил Билл.   
Густав глянул на него. Билл никогда не понимал, как лицо у человека может быть и несчастным и мрачным одновременно.   
\- Я сказал ему, что я потом от этого дрочил, - это только Густав мог рассказать об этом с такой серьезностью и даже скрытой гордостью. Билл отчаянно застонал и ударился головой о подушку. Они знали друг друга с детства. Он склонен был на сто процентов верить словам Густава. Но он также знал и Георга, и внезапно представил себе, каких украшений и домыслов добавил к этому рассказу он. Он не оправдывал Тома по сути того, что он сделал, но в общем, он больше понял теперь его чувства.   
\- Бля, - это единственное, что он мог теперь сказать.   
Густав нахохлился, чувствуя свою непосредственную вину во всем произошедшем.   
\- Ну, хочешь, ударь меня, что ли? – предложил он Биллу, движимый внезапным движением души.   
Билл сел в кровати и отрицательно покачал головой. Он подтянул коленки к груди. Ему уже ничего не хотелось. Да и что это теперь могло изменить? Густав молча взял его руку, оторвал сведенные судорогой пальцы от коленки. Сложил пальцы в кулак другой рукой и все так же серьезно и мрачно другой рукой упер кулак Билла себе в щеку. Имитируя как видно хук справа.   
\- Как-то так, - прокомментировал он.   
\- Отстань от меня, извращенец, - от неожиданности хихикнул Билл, - не буду я тебя бить.   
\- Ладно, - грустно сказал Густав и приготовился встать.   
\- Густ, - Билл окликнул его.   
\- Да? – Густав снова сел.   
Билл заерзал на кровати, садясь на коленки, и протянул руки, чтобы обнять Густава. Густав обнял его в ответ, молча, протянув руки и обхватив спину Билла где-то под лопатками, и уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Просто Билл, сидящий на коленках оказался сильно выше его. Они сидели, обнявшись некоторое время, словно ведя бессловесный диалог. Билл простил его. Они снова были друзьями, и забыли все что было связано с этим нелепым инцидентов, вызвавших серию еще более нелепых, поклялись друг другу больше никогда об этом не вспоминать.

***

В этом туре словосочетание «Близнец заболел» уже стало вызывать у Йоста острый приступ идиосинкразии. Он понимал что что-то делается сильно не так, но он не понимал что. Да, ритм их работы был очень жестким. Каждый день был расписан по минутам. Приезды, отдых, мероприятия, сон, саундчек, концерт, в номер спать, душ и в автобус на ночь до следующего повторения. Но так было всегда и много лет, и вообще ребята не раз говорили, что именно это им и нравится. То ли отпуск не снял всей накопившейся усталости, то ли на все это накладывалось безуспешное лечение хронического заболевания Билла, то ли смысл происходящего лежал где-то сильно глубже, но каждый день давался все с большим и большим трудом. Надо было дотянуть еще месяц. Потом снова прокатать Америку, и потом уже можно было немного расслабиться и писать новый материал.   
К вечеру у Билла поднялась температура.   
Хрипел он так, что чувство неминуемого пиздеца засело у Дэвида в кишках и не хотело его покидать очень долго. Он созвонился с Бенджамином, который прилетел в Мадрид вчера. Он отвечал за организацию концертов, а это шоу было очень важным для компании. Он решил проконтролировать все самолично. Дэвид попытался было убедить его каким-то образом отменить или перенести концерт. Бенджамин был недоволен, он очень не понимал, что такого особенного произошло, и почему принцесса не может выступить, в конце концов, он вовсе не обязан терять свои деньги из-за чьих-то капризов и прихотей. Да, у них жесткий бизнес, он понимает, но цена неустойки за концерт в столице Испании с полностью проданными билетами, из-за того, что у Билла что-то там заболело, никак не входит в список его желанных трат на данный исторический момент. Йост сказал, что в его список тоже, но нельзя так относиться к людям.   
\- Послушай, Бен, Билл еще ни разу меня не подводил, - сказал Йост несколько обиженно даже, - Он никогда не ноет по мелочам, и мы еще ни разу не отменили ни одного пи-ар события, или концерта, из-за его, как ты изволил выразиться, каприза или прихоти. Его некому было избаловать. Он работает как лошадь. Ты не знаешь? Не знаешь? Так вот я тебе говорю. Он не такой человек. ДА, ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ДА! ОН ОСОЗНАЕТ ВСЮ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ! – рявкнул Йост будя прикорнувшего было на койке Билла Тома. Свою койку Том отдал Георгу. Во-первых, там была мокрая от пива подушка, во-вторых, пустить Георга на койку Билла почему-то показалось Тому святотатством, - И СВОЮ ОСОЗНАЮ! И Я НЕ ОРУ! – продолжал орать Йост.   
Йост вообще очень редко позволял себе подобное. Том с открытым ртом уставился на него. Видимо собеседник посоветовал ему полечить нервы.   
\- Хорошо, я полечу нервы, - продолжал рычать он, расхаживая кругами по обеденной зоне, как тигр по клетке, - ПОЛЕЧУ! Какого хрена, Бен?! Что значит, ты не хочешь? Что значит, ты не думаешь, что это возможно?! Ничего не возможно, если об этом только думать. БЛЯДЬ, БЕНДЖАМИН, У ТЕБЯ ЧТО, ЖОПА ПОРВЕТСЯ СПРОСИТЬ?!   
Видимо собеседник сказал Йосту что-то нелестное в ответ.   
Йост выругался и отключил телефон.   
Потом мрачно сел за стол, уронив голову на руки, и уставился в стол.   
Том даже не решился у него ничего спросить. Телефон зазвонил вскоре. Бенджамин сообщил, что он честно пытался поговорить с организаторами, но они ответили категорическим отказом. Так что хочет он того или не хочет, но шоу им придется отыграть.   
\- Блядь, - мрачно сказал Йост.   
\- Это вместо «Спасибо?» - ехидно спросил Бенджамин. Попутно он рассказал Дэвиду, чего ему стоило поговорить с организаторами, и что они теперь ходят и косо на него посматривают, потому что испанцы это вообще отдельная история, и они уже затаили на него обилду, и что он теперь ему еще и должен за это все, и вообще неизвестно как это отразится в будущем на проекте.   
Йост вынужденно проглотил это. Понимая, что находится в заведомо проигрышной позиции.   
\- И все-таки я не понимаю, что за проблема? Я понимаю, что это не шоу во французской деревеньке, и его нельзя так просто отменить. Я не понимаю, почему его нельзя перенести? Что? Да, да мы уже отменяли концерты. Но получалось-то как лучше, мы же не теряли весь тур! Я не знаю, я просто боюсь осложнений. Может быть. Может, я зря распсиховался. У меня работа нервная и четыре молодых буйных лося на руках.   
Бенджамин первый решил пойти на компромисс. Пообещав Йосту, что к приезду их будет лучший врач, которого он сможет найти в сраном Мадриде, пусть он осмотрит Билла, и если он даст добро выступать – пускай Билл выступает под присмотром врача. Йост вынужден был признать, что это было не самым плохим решением ситуации.   
\- Спасибо, Бенджамин, - тихо проговорил он.   
\- Не за что, Дэвид, - все еще с легкими нотками обиды сказал он.   
\- Извини меня за то, что я сорвался, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Ничего.   
\- Увидимся в Мадриде.   
\- Увидимся.   
Надо ли говорить с таким началом, что на следующий день на концерте все пошло через жопу? К чести врача нужно сказать, что он попытался принять все экстренные меры, чтобы поставить Билла на ноги. И, похоже, ему это более или менее удалось. Они провели короткий саундчек. Билл звучал удовлетворительно. Выглядел тоже.   
Жаловался, правда, на слабость, но это было не самое страшное в жизни. Врач запретил ему разговаривать до концерта. Наташа наложила грим. Бенджамин, увидел Билла в полном праздничном обмундировании, в гриме, с торчащей гривой и красной майке, в образе. Ярким и разящем. Он выглядел словно изваяние самому себе, идеальное от ботинок до кончиков ногтей, и обозвал мысленно Йоста истеричкой:   
\- Удачи, тореро! – ухмыльнулся он Биллу.   
Билл молча кивнул ему с королевской надменностью. И правда, что-то было в нем в этот момент от тореро. Да, наверное, потому это шоу так и нравилось испанцам, они находили в нем нечто от своего любимого национального развлечения.   
Однако уже к концу программы организм Билла сказал, что его не удастся обмануть. Он все еще пел, но голос хрипел и срывался. Он абсолютно не поддавался никаким ухищрениям и уговорам. Билл пытался петь тише, мягче, пропуская фразы – зал знал их наизусть, - но голос отказывался подчиняться ему. Ему хотелось плакать от отчаяния и безысходности. Только было нельзя, потому что надо было смотреть в зал и улыбаться. Такова цена работы клоуна. Он должен был развлекать, и это было не важно, что было внутри. Пусть даже рушился его мир и от страха холодела кровь.   
Билл положил микрофон себе сверху на бедро. Он знал, что это выглядит двусмысленно, и обычно делал это нарочно, чтобы позабавить народ и поймать мгновенно тяжелеющий слегка осоловелый взгляд Тома. Ничего не возбуждало Билла сильнее чем этот взгляд украдкой. Там где никто и не заподозрил бы эротическую игру, для них разыгрывалась полноценная любовная прелюдия. Билл каждый раз чувствовал что у него как в первый раз замирает сердце при этом характерном медленном движении загнутых ресниц брата. Только теперь он сделал это автоматом. Том сидел рядом на высоком стуле и посматривал на него искоса. Том был рядом, и так далеко при этом, так не было никогда. Билл запрокинул голову высоко. По лицу его крупными каплями стекал пот. Полотенце давало мало помощи, так просто, нелепая поза, для фанатов, идея Йоста, не мог же он и в самом деле взять и при всех вытереть себе морду? Да и хрен бы с ним с потом, если бы смешавшись с гримом, он не превращался бы в ядреную смесь, от которой чесалось лицо и разъедало глаза.   
\- Ты, полностью такой же, как и я,   
В наших телах течет одна кровь,…   
Билл понимал, что это все очень плохо, но надо было продержаться этот гребаный концерт. Голос отказывал ему, парализуя нервы невыразимым ужасом. Ужас этот проистекал из того, что Билл не питал иллюзий по поводу собственной важности и нужности тем, которых он сейчас развлекает. Он прочувствовал на собственной шкуре как требовательна, капризна и нетерпима и неблагодарна может быть публика, как наверное очень мало людей его возраста. Он знал, как тяжело угождать всем ее прихотям. Так же он не питал иллюзий по поводу собственной важности и нужности тем, кто организует публике это развлечение.   
Он слышал это каждый день, но в свое время Гордон озвучил это первым:   
\- Они выжмут из вас все, до капли, и выкинут на помойку жизни. Это закон. Возможно, у вас будет успех, но вам дорого придется за него заплатить.   
\- Это еще неизвестно, кто победит! - ухмыльнулся ему тогда Билл.   
Ему было четырнадцать. И тогда ему казалось все проще пареной репы. Мир готовился лечь у его ног, и по сравнению с этим все эти отчимовские заморочки казались ему стариковским бредом. Он чувствовал, что за это головокружительное ощущение показать им всем чего он стоит, он будет готов отдать любую цену. По сравнению с возможностью иметь эту власть продажа души Дьяволу казалась смехотворной сделкой. Если бы Дьяволу потребовалось бы вдруг он бы по дешевке загнал бы заодно и тело тоже. Он был абсолютно ебнутый тогда, и теперь скорее уже был благодарен судьбе, что ТОГДА ему попался Йост. Он как-то направил его термоядерную энергию на себя, воспитав и организовав на самом деле даже какую-то систему моральных ценностей. Биллу порой самому становилось страшно от воспоминаний, ЧТО творилось у него в голове в четырнадцать лет.   
С возрастом и опытом самонадеянности у Билла изрядно поубавилось.   
Жизнь, конечно с готовностью помогла ему в этом.   
Особенно прошлой осенью.   
Нрав Билла, непростой и вздорный получил к тому времени уже широкую известность в определенного рода кругах. Сложно сказать, чем конкретно Билл перешел кому-то дорогу, а еще сложнее найти чем он этого не мог сделать, нахамил ли, не ответил ли на чьи-то не в меру настойчивые приставания, или просто обладание человеческим достоинством и гордостью в этих кругах вызывает пьяную истерику, как у проституток, которым говорят о любви, не суть важна, но факт остается фактом. Ему явно показали что он ничтожество, и сделали это элегантно и легко ровно в тот момент, когда моральные законы о защите детей перестали его защищать.   
Тот скандал с его якобы публичным заявлением о собственной гомосексуальности, он был рассчитан на то, чтобы его убрать. Как охамевшую мандавошку, которую могут придавливают одним ленивым движением наманикюренного ногтя. Обычно сдержанный и глумящийся над всеми слухами Йост побледнел, и сказал:   
\- А вот это уже пиздец, - и он знал, о чем он говорил.   
Билл запомнил надолго, как он сидел в машине у Хоффмана, курил сигарету за сигаретой, а Хоффман отвешивал ему пиздюлей полтора кило мелкой тарой, в досаде на Билла за то количество волосатых жоп, которые ему пришлось зацеловать со всех сторон, чтобы оплатить нанесенное им Биллом оскорбление и спасти его от дальнейшей травли. Которая вполне могла дойти до конца, и от того дерьма, которое могли на него вылить он не отмылся бы до конца своей жизни.   
\- А потому что пора уже быть умнее! – пояснил Хоффман, - Хватит, не ребенок уже.   
Он продолжал вычитывать ему за его провокации и манеру поведения, за невъебенность самомнения, которое конечно не так плохо на его взгляд как об этом говорят серые массы, но, - Ты, сынок, не в том, твою мать, положении находишься в этой блядской жизни, чтобы его кому-то сметь демонстрировать! Это право зарабатывается разбитыми лбами, разодранными в кровь ладонями, кровавым потом и слезами. Ты плачешься мне, что тебе показали, что всем показали, что ты никто? Ноль без палочки?! Непослушная туповатая крашеная кукла, которую следует перед всеми проучить?! А чего ты обиделся, то, а? Ты и есть никто! НИКТО! Пока ты не доказал обратное. Не реви. Не реви, тебе говорят…   
\- Я не реву, - сказал Билл, - что-то в глаз попало.   
\- И не пизди мне! – Хоффман выдохнул. Давно он ни на кого так не орал, как на Билла – Ты знаешь, Петер Хоффман это ненавидит…   
\- Пшел нахуй, - сквозь зубы кинул Билл, со злостью ударяя кулаком в дверь.   
Хоффман расхохотался.   
\- Вот так! – сказал он, - Вот это правильная реакция. Вот так бы сразу. Я может быть уже бы и заткнулся давно… . Сидит тут, сопли жует.   
\- Блядь, Петер…   
\- А нехуй давать себя ломать! – он снова был серьезен, - кому бы то ни было!   
Да что там говорить, ударили и по его репутации тоже. Он был в такой ярости, что и описать было невозможно. Однако он знал, что ни мягкотелый гибкий Йост, ни беззаветно любящий Том не помогут Биллу правильно повести себя в этой непростой ситуации, которую выдерживают единицы взрослых, закаленных людей.   
\- Никогда не давай им возможности видеть свои слезы, видеть, что тебя сломали. Пусть, блядь, по тебе катком проехались и не оставили ни одной целой кости, кроме кости в хую!!!   
Над последней сентенцией, как и рассчитывал Петер Билл жизнерадостно заржал.   
\- Как только ты покажешь им, что тебя что-то задело, заказывай гроб. Тебя уже бегут закапывать. Мне назвать имена и фамилии тех, кого уже закопали заживо?   
\- Не надо, я знаю, - сказал Билл.   
Он хорошо запомнил все слова Хоффмана, и держал морду до самого конца. Как тяжело, унизительно, мерзко и гнусно, не было изображать, оправдываться, и снова выходить на сцену с улыбкой в тридцать два зуба и всех развлекать. Всех тех, кто секунду до его прихода готовы были его порвать и растоптать прилюдно.   
Ему никогда не было тяжело делать то что он делает. А с тех пор каждый выход «в народ» давался ему результатом отчаянной и долгой борьбы с собой. Он повесил на лицо маску. Он отрастил раковину, от которой отлетали теперь оскорбления. Вышел выступать и давать интервью с лицом « Авотхуйвам, подавитесь!». И сработало, кстати, Хоффман снова оказался прав. Напоровшись на его яростный отпор и четкое обозначение своего места, от него отстали. Отстали. Но, похоже это внутреннее сопротивление засело хронической мучительной болячкой у него в горле. Его организм боролся за свою жизнь своим способом, как видно, вступив с собственным обладателем в долгую мучительную борьбу.   
Если бы Гордон сказал ему это сейчас, он бы уже не был уверен, пошел бы он на это все. Скорее нет, он был уверен, что не пошел бы точно. И тем не менее, сейчас он сидел на сцене под горячим и ярким светом софитов, перед огромным залом, сходящим с ума, вопящим, трясущим плакатами «Трахни меня!», которые бесили его, но над которыми до сих пор рыдал от хохота Том. Они приводили его в неописуемый и детский восторг. Сидел и понимал, что он не может петь. Физически не может. Ловушка, которую он так боялся, захлопывалась у него над головой с оглушающим металлическим хлопком.   
Если он не сможет это делать – он станет бесполезен для этой машины. Его заменят как сломанный винтик, на другой, новый и блестящий. А его выкинут в мусор за ненадобностью. Причем произойдет это также феерично и мгновенно, как техобслуживание на гонках «Формула-1». Это и были гонки «Формула-1», Йост повторял это неоднократно. Если ты не опережаешь всех, не вкладываешь в рывок все что имеешь, ты остаешься далеко позади. Другое дело, что для победы нужно все. Технически идеальное состояние транспортного средства, идеальная отлаженность работы обслуживающей команды, профессиональный пилот, идеальное здоровье, концентрация, выдержка, внимание и силы. А потом, мозги на полную, гашетку в пол и гони. Не глядя по сторонам, с железным упорством гончей, понимая, что победитель будет только один. И жалка твоя участь, если им окажешься не ты. И дело было не только в карьере, дело было в том мире вокруг него, к которому он привык.   
Йост говорил ему, что любит его.   
Билл относился очень скептически к подобным его заявлениям. Сейчас. Не в детстве, конечно. Но чем старше он становился, тем скептичнее. Он загонял свой страх глубоко вовнутрь, убеждая себя, что идеальных отношений не бывает, и самые прочные и глубокие и искренние взаимоотношения как правило держатся на довольно таки циничных и материалистичных зависимостях. Однажды Симона сказала ему это в сердцах. Очевидно о себе и о Гордоне, но он как-то сразу запомнил. Но чем глубже он загонял внутрь этот страх, чем больше убеждал себя, что Дэвид не может любить его из-за денег или из-за выгоды, потому что в принципе, Дэвид был слишком для этого самолюбив, тем больше приходил к неутешительному выводу, что это только лишь часть правды. Другая часть правды заключалась в том, что его, биллина, успешность, являлась для Йоста одним из сильнейших афродизиаков. Другими афродизиаками являлись его яркость и провокация, как и тот факт, что Билл никогда не принадлежал ему до конца. Йоста заводила эта игра. Имея Билла, по сути, в моральном рабстве и абсолютной зависимости от себя, что называется в собственности с потрохами, он искренне восхищался наглостью и хабальством Билла, умудряющегося ему при всем при этом не терять выдержки, цинизма, хладнокровия, не покоряться. И более того, заставляющего его завоевывать и без того, казалось бы, принадлежавшие ему вершины снова и снова.   
Йост восхищался его игрой с ним. Йост восхищался им. На этой благодатной почве и строилась его бескорыстнейшая по своей сути любовь. Поддержка и рост самомнения Билла, таким образом, поддерживал и огонь, горящий между ними. Так что, возможно, Билл был не так уж неправ, считая что те отношения, которые у них с Дэвидом были сейчас и которые прошли огонь и воду были обречены не пройти проверку медными трубами. Самолюбию Дэвида не льстило бы общаться с неудачником, он всегда поворачивался и уходил от всех своих неудачных проектов, вычеркивая их из своей жизни напрочь. Его самолюбие бы заставило отвернуться и от него, хотя совесть побуждала бы конечно проявлять к нему жалость. Однако, самолюбие Билла все равно не позволило бы Дэвиду его жалеть. Так что это был тупик.   
\- И стоило ради всего этого продавать душу дьяволу? – как-то в шутку, между прочим, ляпнул он Тому, по дороге из лимузина в аэропорт, или из аэропорта в отель, или из отеля в автобус, или из автобуса в гримерку.   
\- Ну, хотя бы мир посмотрели, - успокоил его брат, - уже прикольно.   
Том всегда был прагматичнее, реалистичнее, рассудительнее, расчетливее и циничнее его. Он крепко держал его стремящийся оторваться и улететь к звездам разум на земле. У Тома правда тоже были свои закидоны, но он знал его как свои пять пальцев, и понимал таким, каков он есть. Принимая самые неприглядные стороны брата с таким же уважением, как и достойные восхищения качества его личности, силу характера, и внешний лоск.   
Билл знал одно, что теперь за это все, за все его блядские игры, злые силы нашли цену, которую он не был готов заплатить. Единственную цену, которую он не мог бы заплатить никому ни за что и никогда. Эта цена была абсолютной, и была ему дороже жизни в буквальном смысле этого слова. Эта цена сидела на соседнем стульчике закутанная в одежду от пяток до бровей, как добропорядочная правоверная мусульманка, сгорбившись, в двух шапках, в майках ниже колена и огромных шароварах. И откликалась чаще всего на имя Том.   
\- Я не хочу оставаться один.,   
Он уже не спел, он прохрипел, а потом голос просто отказал. Как будто голосовых связок не было вовсе. Билл поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Тома, когда ни следующая ни послеследующая строчка не прозвучали. Он сжал зубы, спазматическим усилием мышц растянув губы улыбку, чтобы не потерять лицо, и обреченно, но как-то уверенно, по-деловому, отложил микрофон.   
\- Все, - одними губами сказал он Тому.   
Только Том итак все понял сам. Ему достаточно было видеть глаза Билла, чтобы это понять. Его бросило в холод, он закусил губы, низко наклонив голову, все силы кидая на то, чтобы не уронить из рук эту чертову гитару, и доиграть то, что нужно было бы доиграть.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Дэвид, а почему ты взял два билета? – Том встал в проходе, не выпуская Дэвида из номера.   
\- Я что тебе отчитываться должен?   
\- Если дело касается здоровья моего брата, то должен, - сказал Том.   
Он был более чем серьезен. Дэвид при всем желании не смог бы сказать, что он неправ.   
\- Вы что, вечером собираетесь вернуться обратно? – спросил Том.   
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Слетать до Гамбурга, мухой, в больницу и обратно за четыре часа?   
\- Кто тебя знает, Дэвид.   
\- Нет, я так не думаю.   
\- Так что с Биллом-то? – спросил Том.   
\- Он потерял голос, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Я совершенно случайно заметил, - нахмурился Том, - я спрашиваю, что с ним случилось-то?   
\- Ну, доктор сказал, что ничего страшного, просто переутомление, слишком много концертов, неправильная постановка голоса, вредные привычки и простуда,…   
\- Бла-бла-бла, - сказал Том.   
\- Ему надо попить того, попринимать сего, и к завтрашнему утру он будет как огурец.   
\- Концерт сегодня, а он общается жестами и не может даже шептать. Как он сможет…   
\- Какой ты умный, Том, я порой просто немею.   
\- Так мы чо… мы отменили концерт? – Том почесал в затылке.   
\- Нет, - ехидно сказал Дэвид, он поставил сумку на трюмо.   
\- Как нет? – спросил Том.   
\- У Бенджамина спроси, - тон Дэвида сочился патокой.   
\- Ага, щас пойду и спрошу. А петь тоже он будет?   
\- А меня это ебет? - ласково спросил Дэвид.   
\- Ты посрался с ним что ли? – спросил Том.   
\- Ну, не…я…просто…   
\- Просто тихо съебываешь, пока он не узнал.   
\- Просто тихо съебываю, пока он не узнал, - согласился Дэвид.   
\- Дэ-эви-и-ид ка-а-ак тебе не сты-ы-ыдно, - притворно прикрыл рот рукой Том.   
\- Продюсерам вообще не бывает стыдно, - сказал Дэвид, - у них это чувство атрофировано как несовместимое с жизнью. Самые совестливые из нас подыхают не родившись. Это называется естественный отбор.   
Том вдруг начал ржать. Бесконтрольно и истерически. Накопилось просто. Он шмыгнул носом. Потом пришел в себя резко.   
\- А как же я?   
\- Ты остаешься здесь за старшего. Сам понимаешь, Бенджамин существо малоразумное но многопафосное…надо же кому-то встречаться с прессой, и сообщить публике, что концерта не будет.   
\- Ни фига се, - восхитился Том планом Дэвида, - То есть ты, Йост, сваливаешь с Биллом, а меня оставляешь получать за всех нас пиздюлей?   
\- Я уже сказал, ты не по возрасту умен, Том, - кивнул Дэвид, - Дай мне пройти, а то мы опоздаем на самолет.   
\- Йост, это несправедливо.   
\- Том, ты справишься, я в тебя верю!   
\- Я хочу поехать с Биллом.   
\- А я хочу бросить вас обоих и уйти в монастырь! – совершенно беззлобно и мягко сказал Йост, - Потому что вы меня заебали.   
Дэвид отодвинул Тома взял сумку и чемодан, и вышел в коридор. Том последовал за ним к номеру Билла. Дэвид постучался:   
\- Билл, открой, это Дэвид.   
Щелкнул замок и дверь распахнулась.   
У Тома сжалось сердце.   
Вид у Билла был совсем больной. От него за два метра пахло лекарствами. Лицо было совсем убитым и носило легкий сероватый оттенок с большой натяжкой совместимый с жизнью. Такое ощущение что со вчерашнего дня он весь осунулся, похудел, хотя вроде бы казалось бы с чего бы вдруг и как. Глаза блестели мокрым блеском, хотя, было видно, что он из последних сил пытается держаться. Том потом вспоминал, что хоть он и гнал его от себя в последующие несколько дней, но его остро кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Как ты? Не лучше? – Дэвид обнял Билла за плечи, Билл обнял его в ответ, отрицательно помотал головой.   
Том грустно подпирал плечом дверной косяк, и смотрел на то как Билл доверчиво прильнул к мужественному телу продюсера, и хотел орать матом. Потому что он знал, что к нему Билл сейчас не то что не прильнет, а вообще будет избегать его прикосновений так, как будто Том прокаженный. Реальность оказалась еще жестче. Билл на него даже не взглянул. Отлично. Просто великолепно. Полный и тотальный игнор.   
\- Пошли, - сказал Дэвид, и Билл отошел, чтобы взять сумку.   
Зрелище это было, честно говоря, довольно комиксное. Билл и большая сумка. Том долго смотрел кто из них перевесит, потом по хозяйски подошел, толкнул Билла в плечо, мол, уйди, не позорься, силач Бамбула, схватил сумку и понес ее к выходу. Билл покорно последовал за ним. На отбирание тяжелого чемодана, видать, силы его презрения не хватило.   
\- Ты куда это? – настороженно спросил Тома Дэвид, закрывая дверь билловского номера.   
\- С вами в аэропорт, - сказал Том, не оборачиваясь, и быстро пошел вниз по лестнице. Билл задумчиво засунув руки в карманы и забросив на плечо легкую сумку новомодного про-дамского фасона и почесал за ним.   
\- Какого черта, Том, а? – Дэвид подхватил свои чемоданы и пошел за ними.   
\- Не ссы, Каштанка, выступлю я вечером в цирке! – хихикнул Том. Билл неожиданно для себя фыркнул от смеха от томиного обращения к продюсеру. И только поэтому видимо Йост Тома не обматерил, - посажу вас на самолет и обратно. Все равно не спится.   
Том сел на переднее сиденье мини-вэна с чувством выполненного долга.   
\- Ну, вы это,…возвращайтесь поскорее что ли, а?   
У дверей в вип-зону аэропорта Том с чувством обнял Йоста, крепко сжав его спину обеими руками и шепнул ему в ухо:   
\- Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я тебя убью. Я не шучу, Дэвид.   
\- Если мне не суждено пережить ларингит Билла, Том, приходя ко мне на могилку, помни, я любил тебя, - сказал Йост.   
\- Я тоже, Дэвид - сквозь зубы сказал Том.   
Они хмыкнули. Оба.   
Билл дернулся было навстречу к Тому, но внезапный приступ слез, с которыми он просто не смог бороться заставил его резко опустить голову, чтобы спрятать глаза, отвернуться и махнуть дрожащей рукой, мол, пока. У Тома тоже перехватило горло слезами, он даже не мог вымолвить и слова.   
\- Б-билл, - окликнул его Том, никогда еще это слово не давалось ему с таким трудом.   
Билл остановился, не поворачиваясь к нему. Сказать, что у него тряслись плечи значило ничего не сказать, он весь дрожал так, что Том испугался, что он вообще сейчас упадет. Он, было рванул за ним, но побоялся нарваться на наманикюренный кулак, все таки надо было не забывать с кем он имеет дело, и остановился как вкопанный.   
\- Билл. Одна просьба.   
Билл глянул на него искоса, через плечо.   
\- Билл. Я буду писать. Ты. Отвечай. Отвечай мне, ладно?   
Билл коротко кивнул, ему уже было все равно, что делать, просто он понял, что у него не хватает сил находиться тут рядом с Томом. Отчаяние накрыло его с головой, парализовав мысли, расплывшись по всему телу отвратительной слабостью и заполнив все чувства стойким пофигизмом. Пиши. Отвечу. Какая уже теперь разница. Ему казалось в этот момент, что жизнь кончена и ничего на свете не сможет ему помочь. Принять жалость от Тома как замену любви сейчас для него было хуже самой смерти, и даже еще унизительнее, чем от Йоста. Ладно, он уже большой мальчик, и в этот раз как-нибудь сам. В принципе, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Он равнодушно побрел за осторожно толкнувшим его под локоть Йостом, не соображая куда и зачем идет.

***

\- Если я не вернусь, передай Биллу, что я умер с честью! - сказал Том Тобиасу. Тобиас кивнул со всей серьезностью. С этими вещами он шутить не любил. Саки отправился в Гамбург с Биллом и Дэвидом. И открыл дверь, выпуская ребят из гримерки на сцену. Том не знал как он вообще дошел, не помнил как встал. Перед орущей толпой. Чтобы сказать, что в связи с болезнью Билла шоу будет отменено, и извиниться перед фанатами.   
\- Памперс надел? - по-дружески стебанулся Георг.   
\- Нет, и уже жалею, - ответил Том.   
Злой и мерзкий Гигантский Суслик стоял у него за спиной. Тонкие губы его и вовсе превратились в нитку. Он нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Чего думал, в сказку попал, организатор херов? презрительно и убийственно сверкнул на него глазами по ведьмаковски Том. Бенджамин глазами показал ему, мол, давай, начинай уже, люди ждут.   
Однако даже несмотря на беспрецендентные меры охраны, и мысль о том, что если его сейчас порвут, то порвут вместе с Сусликом Бенджамином Ебелем, у Тома тряслись руки и губы отказывались повиноваться.   
По сравнению с этим пресс-конференция для прессы, которую он провел позже, показалась ему детским костюмированным утренником. По правде говоря, Тому даже понравилось. Мысль о том, что он здесь заменяет и поддерживает Билла, влила в него невероятные силы. Ну и кроме того, он надеялся, что Билл обязательно увидит его, и оценит, как хорошо он держит все в своих руках, и будет им гордиться, и убедится, что он ни на кого не может положиться в своей жизни так же как на своего близнеца. Билл должен был им гордиться, и он был готов сделать для этого все.   
Когда закончились официальные мероприятия, они с ребятами набухались конечно, в жопу. Все равно у них предполагалось несколько дней выходных. Первый день, конечно прошел под знаком Абсолютного Кайфа. Не надо было ничего делать. То есть абсолютно. Можно было валяться в кровати, есть, пялится в телек, пить пиво, снова валяться в кровати. Потрепаться с мамой, потрепаться с Гордоном, потрепаться с друзьями, с бабушкой, вечером посидеть в баре с Георгом, поржать над Густавом.   
Но уже на второй день стало скучно.   
А что было делать? Они сидели запертыми в отеле как в засаде. Отель выдерживал осаду истеричных фанатов, и отель перешел на военный режим работы. Металлические заграждения и охрана, и жалобный визг фанатов под окном с плакатами: Билл – выздоравливай! Они и шагу бы сделать не могли из без страха быть разорванными на мелкие кусочки фанатами с обострившимися лучшими чувствами. Все это давило. Давило страшно. Постоянный ноющий страх за Билла внутри, невозможность отвлечься, и давление снаружи, когда они сидели и ждали. Не зная чего. Том никогда не думал, что он ТАК ненавидит ждать.   
«Привет. Ты как?» - написал он Биллу.   
«Все в порядке».   
«Я очень волнуюсь. Ты скоро приедешь?».   
«Скоро. Не волнуйся».   
Еще день прошел, потом другой. От «Все в порядке» его начинало тошнить. Том подозревал, что это один из шаблонов СМС забитый Биллом в телефоне для ответов на дежурные вопросы друзей, бабушки, мамы и Гордона. Том подошел к выяснению ситуации хитрее.   
«Билл, я могу позвонить?»   
«Нет» - испуганно быстро.   
«Почему?»   
«Я не могу говорить»   
Вот это уже конкретнее.   
\- Дэвид!   
\- Какого черта, Том, сейчас два часа ночи?   
\- Прости что разбудил, - сказал Том тоном, не выражающим, впрочем, никакого сожаления, - Там Билл рядом?   
\- Нет, Билл дома.   
Ага. Стало быть, ты у себя, значит. А Билл у них дома. Один. Это отличная новость. Лучшее, что он слышал за последние несколько недель. Настроение Тома значительно повысилось.   
\- Он выразил желание побыть один, - Йост громко зевнул в трубку.   
\- Использовав древнее народное выражение «Отъебись?» - со знанием дела уточнил Том.   
Йост хмыкнул.   
\- Говори, что с ним, – внезапно резко выпалил Том.   
\- Том, я не знаю, врачи говорят то же что и раньше.   
\- Ему можно говорить?   
\- Нет. Но он и не может.   
\- В прошлый раз у него голос пропал ровно на день,…   
\- Том, ты думаешь, я не волнуюсь что ли? – голос Йоста дрогнул против воли.   
\- Я думаю тебе вообще на него насрать, - жестко сказал Том.   
\- Чего? – переспросил Йост.   
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты оставил его одного?   
\- А чего такого-то, он чего, маленький что ли? Билл сам так захотел.   
В этот раз применение классической формулы успеха в дискуссии Тома взбесило.   
\- Да мало ли чего он там захотел! Йост, он прав, ты порой сам как дите неразумное! Он же серьезно болен! КАК ТЕБЕ ВООБЩЕ В ГОЛОВУ ПРИШЛО, ЧТО ЕГО МОЖНО ОСТАВИТЬ ОДНОГО?   
\- Том, не ори на меня!   
\- Я не ору!   
\- ТЫ ОРЕШЬ! А чего ты мне предлагаешь? Поселиться у него на коврике у входной двери?! Я сказал тебе, он попросил меня его не трогать, он сказал ему надо отдохнуть, окей, в доме есть консьерж и охрана, он пишет мне по нескольку раз в день, Саки водит его ко врачу каждый день, я приезжаю дважды в день, бля, скачу вокруг и веселю его как могу, я привожу все, что нужно, и даже кормлю твоего сраного кота! Да какого черта ты распсиховался, Том? Не перекладывай на мою голову свои проблемы, что он с тобой не разговаривает, а?   
\- Йост, какая ж ты змея, а? – мрачно сказал Том. Йост попал ему по самому больному.   
\- С кем поведешься… - прошипел Дэвид.   
\- Сколько мы будем сидеть в осаде, Дэвид? Мы отменили еще три концерта, это уже не смешно. Чего мы ждем? – холодея, спросил Том. Он не знал, что он хочет, чтобы Дэвид ему сказал в ответ, но он прекрасно знал, о чем сейчас думает Билл. И от этих его мыслей Том не мог спать уже третий день. Билл напрасно думает, что это все касается только его одного. Всех их это касалось ничуть не меньше. Даже Георг спал со своего обычно глумливого настроя в последнее время, а Густав вообще ходил черный как ночь. Они были вместе с детства, и они слабо представляли себе свою жизнь без Билла. Мысли Тома вообще не поддавались никакому анализу. Они состояли из постоянной тревоги, которая заставляла его вскакивать посреди ночи, ходить кругами по номеру, нервно куря сигарету за сигаретой, обрывков мыслей Билла, он был уверен, что это были его мысли, и рациональных размышлений о том, как вырваться из оцепления и рвануть домой, к Биллу.   
\- Я не знаю, - тихо ответил Дэвид, и вот тут Том понял, что теперь он по настоящему испугался. За все время, что они были вместе, Йост в первый раз произнес это, - Завтра ему сделают рентген.   
\- Почему не сделали до сих пор?   
Когда Том узнал, почему не сделали, он обматерил Йоста, хлопнул трубкой о тумбочку, и пошел будить Георга, чтобы тот помог ему заказать билет в Гамбург на ближайшее время. Оказывается, в большом журнале должна была выйти статья с интервью Билла, и для этого интервью надо было доделать фотосессию. Нет, ну а чего такого? Билл же чувствовал себя не так уж и плохо, ну не мог говорить, но ходить-то мог?! Надо же было поддерживать интерес публики во время вынужденного простоя.

***

О том, что у Билла на связках обнаружили опухоль, он узнал в машине, по дороге из аэропорта. Со страху чуть в прыжке не выкинулся из окна, когда мать пояснила, что она имеет в виду кисту. Это было конечно тоже плохо, но все-таки:   
\- Бля, мам, ты меня щас чуть не лишилась, йопть, - он отодвинул трубку от уха, ловя ртом воздух, и чувствуя, что вот-вот лишится чувств от охватившего его торнадо чувств, - бля… - он старался обычно, конечно не выражаться при матери, - бля. Бля. Бля.   
У него самого сдавило горло так, словно металлическим кольцом. Одно слово и у него парализовало мозг напрочь. Он все еще не мог отдышаться и избавиться от призрака охватившего его смертельного ужаса.   
\- Будут делать операцию? Когда? Еще не назначили? Ждут, когда пройдет воспаление и результатов биопсии? Ты же сказала что… ах, обычный медицинский порядок такой… Нет, мам, я не волнуюсь, мам, ну с чего мне волноваться, господи, мам я тут с тобой точно обосрусь, пока доеду… Да нет, я уже в Гамбурге, уже подъезжаю. Конечно, передам, мам. Конечно, все будет хорошо. Когда вы приедете?   
Билл открыл ему дверь и уставился с удивленным выражением на лице. Был он все так же бледен, черные волосы лишь усиляли излишний потусторонний эффект и даже опухавшее с лекарств лицо казалось удивительно худым. Том с первого взгляда понял, что Билл пересрал ничуть не меньше чем он.   
\- Не сказали еще? – вместо привета спросил Том.   
Билл отрицательно помотал головой. И прошествовал в комнату, горестно шаркая ногами.   
Том облобызался со Скотти, погладил мурлычащего в тупом экстазе Казимира. Том разобрал свой чемодан, закинул вещи стираться, не глядя. Убрался на кухне. Приготовил жрать. Через два часа он нашел Билла сидящим все в той же позе, в которой он видел его в последний раз, с ногами на диване, тупо пялящимся в телевизор. Хотя Том был уверен, что он вряд ли видит или слышит, что там происходит.   
\- Казимира покормил. Скотти пожрал, - отрапортовался Том, с вилкой в руке. С кухни доносился запах съедобной горячей еды, - Только брат остался некормленый.   
Билл фыркнул, покосившись на него. Издеваешься? Читалось в его глазах.   
\- Пошли быстрей, я умираю с голода!   
Навыки воспитания Казимира не прошли даром для Тома. Ему все-таки удалось выманить Билла из комнаты! На кухне Билл надолго был занят им большой тарелкой со спагетти в томатном соусе, которую он основательно засыпал тертым пармезаном. Взгляд его на горячую приготовленную еду выдал ему с головой, что позаботиться об этом самому ему не приходило в голову. Понятно, не было настроения, и было не до того. Первые пару укусов способствовали значительному повышению его настроения.   
\- Рассказать тебе чо там было-то? – спросил Том чавкая.   
Билл с готовностью закивал. Ему было очень интересно.   
Том долго размахивал руками, рассказывая и изображая в лицах все что произошло за эту долгую неделю. Он рассказывал, чего ему стоило выдать эту речь залу, и про то, как ребята поскандалили с Бенджамином. Они все окрысились на него так, словно это он был виноват в болезни Билла. Том даже заставил Билла рассмеяться пару раз, изображая суслика и яростного Густава в лицах.   
Том чувствовал, что настал его звездный час.   
Билл слушал его внимательно. Нет, раскрыв рот, конечно нельзя было так сказать, потому что рот у него был занят его стряпней. Но он смотрел на него так внимательно и пристально, и порой чуть даже вилку не ронял. Он ничего не говорил. Ну, не мог сказать, конечно, но потребность к общению было никуда не деть, потому он просто не мог отвести от Тома глаз и перестать его слушать. Тома перло. Перло не по-детски. Он рассказал ему все, и про свою ругань с Йостом, и про то как он сваливал через задний ход отеля в аэропорт, ночью на такси, а охрана подгоняла их минивэн к основному входу и одновременно с этим Густав с Георгом пафосно отправлялись поиграть в боулинг. Телевизор в кухне показывал музыкальный канал, и Том даже было успел прочитать Биллу минилекцию о немецком рэпе. Сложно было бы удержаться от подобного искушения, согласитесь. Билл покорно проглотил и это. В его глазах даже зажглось подобие странного извращенного интереса. Том сам ударил себя по рукам, чтобы слишком уж не давить свою удачу. Он так растрогался от поведения Билла, что, кажется, готов был его уже обнять и поцеловать в макушку. Он уже три года хотел ему это рассказать. Он вообще, как выяснилось, столько всего хотел Биллу рассказать! Даже не касаясь болезненных для них тем, выходило, что он проболтал часа три без остановки. А Билл не был даже привязан к стулу!   
Поблагодарив Тома за ужин кивком головы, Билл подошел к раковине, чтобы помыть посуду.   
\- Вали оттуда, не надо, я уберу, - сказал Том, но Билл уверенно оттолкнул его, упершись раскрытой ладонью ему в грудь. Я сам, сказал Билл.   
Прикосновение обожгло, заставило Тома задохнуться и отпрянуть назад. Это было в первый раз, когда Билл сам к нему притронулся за то время, когда эта злая вселенная абсолютного холода, пролегла между ними. Никто больше Тома не знал, что это значит для него. Никто кроме Тома не знал, что прикосновения значат для них обоих. С детства, с самого детства это был их тайный язык. Еще до того как они научились использовать слова, они разговаривали так. Прикосновение могло значить «мне хорошо», «мне плохо», «я болею», «я тебя люблю», «ты, придурок, отстань от меня», «замолчи», «поговори со мной», «будь осторожнее», «смотри туда, там происходит что-то интересное», «вперед, бежим туда»! И масса и масса прочих нюансов и значений…одно прикосновение раскрытой ладони к плечу, к локтю, к коленке передавало такую массу нюансов, которую выражать в словах они так до конца и не научились. А какой был смысл? Так они не общались больше ни с кем, а друг друга они понимали итак.   
Том с наслаждением потер грудь, скрывая довольную ухмылку. Кожа в этом продолжала гореть так, будто бы ладонь Билла была намазана перцовой мазью и оставила ее всю на его коже. Билл опустил глаза, как видно тоже несколько смутившись, делая вид что крайне увлечен помывкой посуды и тря тарелку губкой. Том молча выдавил на тарелку средство для мытья посуды. Биллины навыки профессионала в домашнем хозяйстве выдавали его с головой.   
Он увидел зубы Билла, обнажившиеся в улыбку, ему самому стало смешно от этого.   
Температура между ними явно повысилась на пару градусов. Это было охренительное достижение для первого дня их общения. Он не стал, бы давить дальше ни за что на свете, но ему было так хорошо, что он не хотел и уходить. Он оперся животом на край кухонного стола рядом с раковиной и зачарованно смотрел на движения свеженаманикюренных с фотосессии рук Билла с посудой под водой. Билл подозрительно посматривал на Тома искоса, уж очень экстатическое выражение застыло у него на лице при этом.   
\- Я уже забыл КАК это клево,… - начал Том, говоря, разумеется не совсем о том, о чем он делал вид - Ты. Моешь. Посуду….   
Билл снова фыркнул, рассмеялся его шутке.   
\- Ггы, - лицо Тома расплавилось как масло на сковородке, - А помнишь это… - он хихикнул, - ну,…это… - он снова хихикнул, - «Том, а чего эта кастрюля вся в дырках?»   
Том наверное в первую ночь заснул в своей кровати более или менее нормально. Не отрубился спьяну, не упал замертво, набегавшись по стенам, надрожавшись и нанервничавшись, а заснул, нормально, спокойно, до утра. Нет, конечно, он по-прежнему нервничал за брата, переживал за его здоровье, ничего не стало яснее от того, что он приехал, и Биллу не стало легче, но было ощущение что-то сдвинулось, отчего-то стало теплее и приятнее. Появилась какая-то смутная надежда, на то что, прорвемся, справимся, не так, так иначе. Поодиночке – никогда. А вместе – справимся. Сцепим зубы, и прорвемся чего бы нам это ни стоило. Нам не привыкать, одной пощечиной от жизни больше, одной меньше. Они есть друг у друга. Пусть им придется завоевывать доверие друг друга заново, приручать друг друга к себе, сближаясь по миллиметру в день, но это стоило того.


	12. Chapter 12

Конечно же, было бы излишней самонадеянностью Тому рассчитывать, что его бенефис перед любимым братцем продлится долго. Уже к вечеру второго дня он его достал своими непрекращающимися монологами, до такой степени, что Билл изготовил себе плакат, из листка бумаги, который он периодически демонстрировал Тому, когда его словоохотливость особенно его доставала, плакат гласил:   
«ЗАТКНИ ХЛЕБОРЕЗКУ!!!»   
А что было делать? Приходилось затыкаться и молчать хотя бы несколько минут. До того как пытка становилась для Тома невыносимой и он не начинал говорить снова.   
На самом деле они жутко нервничали. И оба не находили себе места. Билл не мог Тому ничего рассказать, но и не надо было, Том прекрасно понимал все сам до самых малейших нюансов. Он довел Билла до сущей истерики от хохота, начав философствовать вслух на тему того, как они будут выходить из ситуации в самом худшем случае. Том сказал, что так и быть, если что, он будет петь вместо него. Том сказал:   
\- Не, ну а чо? Никаких проблем, переоденем пирсинг, шмотки и все дела, никто ничего не заметит!   
Билл коснулся его дредины пальцем и наигранно передернул плечами, словно коснулся змеи, он хотел сказать, ВОТ ЭТО НОСИТЬ?! ЭТО УЖАСНО! Хотя в принципе идея Тома ему очень понравилась.   
\- Билл, я же молчу, сколько работы над собой мне потребуется, чтобы носить на яйцах твои неприлично обтягивающие жопу штаны!   
Билл захихикал и задумчиво вздернул бровь с пирсингом. А я бы посмотрел, читалось у него на лице.   
\- Но-но-но, размечтался! - гордо сказал Том и сложил руки на груди в позе «Я крутой мачо», - Я не знаю как ты на гитаре-то играть сможешь, с твоими-то врожденными талантами к любого рода труду!!!   
Он получил от Билла легкий возмущенный подзатыльник.   
\- Бля-а, а тяжело мне будет с тобой общаться без дредов, - стойко снес побои родственника Том, - придется, как видно, носить каску.   
Билл зевнул и потянулся. Твои проблемы, очевидно, имел в виду он.   
\- Или знаешь, вот с другой стороны, можно и не идти на такие жертвы, - добавил Том, - вспоминая пример «Генезис» и Фила Коллинза. Вот смотри, жил себе человек. Жил не тужил. Стучал в барабан. А потом, потом стал известным певцом! Да-да, вот кто знает, может тебе, Билл, посчастливилось присутствовать при рождении новой звезды, великого певца Тома Каулитца! Билл, я понимаю, ты в восторге от идеи и ты мой первый фанат, но не надо меня душить, а? НЕ НАДО!!!   
Том стал отбиваться, Билл повалил его на подушку, крепко вцепившись обеими руками ему в глотку.   
\- ВОТ ВИДИШЬ! Я ЕЩЕ НЕ НАЧАЛ ПЕТЬ, А МЕНЯ УЖЕ ГОТОВЫ ЗАДУШИТЬ ФАНАТЫ!!! - Билл разжал руки, нависнув над ним угрожающе, однако он улыбался от души. Улыбка выглядела довольно агрессивно, а стало быть, точно от души. Том замер на секунду, упиваясь ощущением. Он лежал спиной на подушке, а Билл угрожающе нависал сверху. Он чувствовал его тепло, и вообще-то ассоциации эта поза начала вызывать у него не такие уже и невинные. Том прикрыл глаза на секунду, купаясь в теплом эротическом напряжении, таким знакомым образом рождающемся между ними. Билл, очевидно, тоже почувствовал это, потому что улыбка вдруг исчезла с его лица так, будто ее и не было вовсе.   
Он резко подался назад и сел.   
Том тоже сел, с большой неохотой. Ресницы его трепетали все еще возбужденно. Ох, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы эта шуточная борьба между ними закончилась иначе. Мысленно он уже цапал Билла где только можно, а в особенности там, где нельзя, и обсасывал его губы до умопомрачения. Однако он прекрасно понял чувства Билла. Том долго сидел и игрался с собственным пирсингом в губе языком. Он думал обо всем, что было. Они оба сидели и смотрели в стену.   
\- Я дурак, да? - сказал Том.   
Билл искоса глянул на него. На его взгляд поводов для особого самоуничижения у Тома не возникало.   
\- Я дурак, - подтвердил Том, - я знаю, это я виноват во всем этом. В том, что случилось с тобой, я тоже виноват.   
Билл выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.   
\- Да нет, понимаешь ты прекрасно, о чем я, - возразил Том.   
Билл ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.   
\- Ну конечно, ты сам тоже, и Йост с Ебелем, и Хоффман, и все мы, что ввязались в эту гребаную «Формулу-1».   
Билл снова покосился на Тома, в этот раз испуганно. Он помнил точно, что про «Формулу-1» это были его мысли, а вслух он ее точно никогда не говорил.   
\- Но ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я.   
Билл вяло махнул рукой, в смысле, что сделано, то сделано. Чего уж теперь рубашку на груди рвать?   
\- Да, ты прав, - кивнул Том.   
Вообще так было значительно легче разговаривать. Он все равно понимал Билла, но Билл не мог ляпнуть ничего, что бы сорвало его с предохранителей и заставило потерять контроль над ситуацией. Как это не цинично звучит, Тому даже НРАВИЛАСЬ сложившаяся ситуация в определенном смысле этого слова. Он даже испугался сам, увидев, сколько он на самом деле значит, поняв, как много в действительности зависит от него, и насколько на самом деле нуждается в нем Билл. Ему стало немного стыдно перед собой, что он мог рассуждать так эгоистично, думать, что можно взять в руки ножницы и разрезать все пополам. Разделить их жизни пополам. Он испугался от того, насколько ему самому нужен Билл. Его одобрение, восхищение, уважение, его любовь. Одобрение, восхищение, уважение и любовь других не имели такого значения для него. И десятитысячной доли не имели. Ему не было нужно то, что не было нужно Биллу, которому же, в свою очередь, как воздух были нужны его, Тома, одобрение, восхищение, уважение и любовь. Замкнутость этой ловушки впервые ударила его сильно повзрослевшие за последние несколько недель мозги. И слово «нужно» тут употреблялось не в смысле каприза или прихоти. А просто банальной биологической необходимости. Если человеку не давать воды – он умрет. Если их лишить этих их основных потребностей друг в друге, они тоже не смогут жить.   
\- Ты это,… - сказал Том, забрасывая подушку себе на колени и закусывая уголок зубами, - я не знаю, как сказать,…щас…это…ну… ты только табличку про «заткни хлебало» мне сейчас не показывай, ладно, я иначе умру тут сейчас.   
Билл набрал в грудь воздуха и тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Бля, как тяжело говорить-то, - сказал Том.   
Билл поскреб подбородок скептично. Да, молчать ничуть не легче.   
Том подумал, что сейчас он тут прямо и издохнет. «Прости» кажется было самым сложным словом. Еще пара минут молчания и оно, как и та СМС-ка с расхреначенного Биллом телефона «Я тебя люблю», он кажется так и останется не посланным в черновиках.   
Билл положил руку ему на коленку. Потом договорим, сказал прикосновением ему он, и встал.   
\- Ты куда? – испуганно спросил Том.   
Билл указал пальцем по направлению к кухне.   
\- Да, отличная идея, мне что-то тоже жрать захотелось… - Том радостно принял от Билла помощь в смене темы разговора.   
Операцию назначали и переназначали.   
Воспаление отступало с трудом, и врачи не решались на оперативное вмешательство.   
Потом уже точно назначили на субботу, но переназначили из-за того, что Билл умудрился сожрать какое-то не то лекарство, которое мешало свертываемости крови, а стало быть, эта сложная хирургия под микроскопом была под угрозой.   
Вообще, когда им рассказали всю технологию проведения операции, у Билла перекосило лицо так, что Том сразу ответил ему на невысказанный вопрос:   
\- Нет. Нет, Билл. Убить тебя сразу, чтобы ты не мучился, врач категорически отказывается.   
Билл надул губы жалостливо, брови съехали к переносице:   
\- Да, он хочет вначале поиздеваться, - кивнул Том, - трубку в глотку это конечно жестко.   
Но вообще-то его самого мутило от ужаса.   
Врач, в общем, успокоил их, что это довольно частая в практике операция. И, в принципе, как бы, осложнений быть не должно. Но, с другой стороны, он добавил, что операция тем не менее сложная, голосовые связки дело тонкое, и никаких гарантий по поводу восстановления голоса, его тембра, в сущности дать нельзя.   
Все это, прямо скажем, не успокоило ни одного из близнецов.   
Пока они ехали домой, Том не проронил вообще ни слова.   
С приближением часа Х волнение росло. Том с трудом засыпал ночами. Может быть, конечно, сказывалось его вынужденное затворничество. Ни о каких тусовках, на которые звал его Георг, разумеется, не могло быть и речи. Все его поездки заключались в поездках в супермаркет, на заправку, джип его жрал феноменальное количество бензина, и обратно домой. Билл вообще не мог заснуть. Однажды поздним утром Том обнаружил его спящим на столе на ворохе журналов. Билл спал, положив голову на руки, очевидно, был настолько не в состоянии заснуть в собственной кровати, что поперся на кухню читать литературу быстропортящегося содержания, и там и отрубился.   
Тома больно кольнуло, конечно, то, что раньше, всегда, когда Биллу становилось очень плохо или страшно, он приходил к нему спать. Но с другой стороны, он и не мог бы его всерьез в этом винить, по ряду вполне понятных причин.   
А час Х все близился и близился.   
Минуты ползли как заговоренные, часы ожидания превращались в дни, а дни в вечности. Они ждали теперь еще и приезда родителей. Симона, разумеется, хотела поддержать их обоих в этой сложной ситуации.   
Том с утра затеял генеральную уборку. Он старательно приводил их с братом нору в пригодное для того чтобы показать ее кому-нибудь кроме стрессоустойчивого по долгу службы Дэвида Йоста состояние. Билла Том тоже загрузил уборкой посильно, призвав выполнять несложную физическую работу. Билл ходил по квартире с тряпкой для пыли, обмахивая ею попадающиеся не очень грязные поверхности и зевал с видом смертельно уставшего человека.   
Пока Том отвернулся, чтобы отнести ворох гигантских джинсовых панталон высотой в два человеческих роста к стиральной машине, Билл написал на пыльном трюмо в спальне брата пальцем «ТОМ-ДУРАК»! Потом, хихикая взял в руки рамку с фотографией. На фотографии были они с Томом и родители. Билл поумилялся на нее минуты три, потом подышал на стекло и протер рукавом. Поставил рамку обратно на пыльную поверхность трюмо и с чувством выполненного долга отправился на кухню, что-нибудь съесть. От невероятных усилий у него внезапно разыгрался зверский аппетит. Он схватил из холодильника кусок сыра, мяса, сложил их на половину булки для бургера и зажевал, не закрывая дверь и так же внимательно оглядывая содержимое холодильника, чтобы найти чего еще сожрать. От этого медитативного созерцания его оторвал Том.   
\- Билл! – окликнул он его.   
Том стоял в дверях с большой коробкой. В коробке лежали скопом порнофильмы, порножурналы, презервативы и анальная смазка, далеко не одна, надо сказать, ну и прочая подобная компрометирующая фигня, которую издавна традиционно дети прячут от родителей, а родители от детей, играя в ролевую игру друг перед другом, что они подобной гадостью не занимаются.   
\- Можно я это дерьмо у тебя в комнате спрячу? – спросил Том.   
Билл чуть не подавился бутербродом.   
Том понял это как вопрос, а какого, собственно…?!   
\- Мы же положим родителей у меня, правильно?   
Билл удивленно поднял бровь.   
\- Ну, ты у нас больной, тебя трогать нельзя! – уверенно сказал Том.   
Билл откусил большой кусок от бутерброда и кивнул, мол, ну, валяй, спрячь только получше. Потом проследовал за Томом в комнату. Том попытался засунуть это невероятное богатство в шкаф, но оно выпало. Пытался поставить вниз, но тогда дверь не закрывалась. Он долго ходил с ящиком по комнате, примеряясь. Билл все это время смотрел на него с превеликим интересом. Вообще он успел сходить за это время за вторым бутербродом, и дожевывал уже теперь его.   
По ходу пристального осмотра Тому попался на глаза постер с видами Нью-Йорка над кроватью Билла.   
\- О! – восхищенно сказал он и поставил коробку на пол, задвигая ее ногой под прикроватный столик, уставленный разнообразнейшими лекарствами, - Билл, а можно я у тебя этот шедевр живописи возьму?   
Билл жестами показал Тому, что хуй он ее отсюда заберет.   
\- Ну, я не навсегда, - сказал Том, а Билл покачал головой, - Я в обмен!   
На что?! Читалось в глазах Билла, когда он подозрительно посмотрел на него.   
\- На Грету!   
Билл темпераментно развел руками в стороны, мол, на кой мне сдалась твоя Грета?! Гретой Том ласково звал постер голой порнозвезды, который украшал его комнату дынеобразными силиконовыми богатыми сиськами и неестественно широко раздвинутыми ногами, с момента получения собственной отдельной от Билла жилплощади. К постеру Том питал странную романтичную привязанность, он говорил, Грета приносит ему удачу, вытирал с него пыль, и вообще, при переездах брал с собой в первую очередь. Он говорил, что она уже не привлекает его как секс-объект, любовь их прошла давным давно, но когда-то она стала его первой женщиной, а первую женщину настоящий мужчина никогда не забывает!   
\- Билл, ну подумай сам, вряд ли маме будет приятно смотреть на эту пизду с силиконовыми батонами?!   
Билл жестами показал, что он лично, эту пизду тоже в гробу видел вместе с силиконовыми батонами сразу. Том даже не знал, что Билл знает столько неприличных жестов. Он с уважением покосился на брата.   
\- Ну, потерпи, - попросил он, - пожалуйста. Нет, даже и не начинай это! Билл! Я ее не выкину. Нет. Это мой талисман!   
Билл жестом показал, что он готов уже от него застрелиться.   
\- К тому же, я же тоже буду здесь жить! - быстро добавил Том.   
Билл упер руки в боки с удивленным видом. Ничего себе!   
\- Нет! – быстро поправился Том, теребя футболку, - хорошо, если ты так принципиально против, если я так тебе противен, что ты не можешь находиться со мной в одной комнате, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я буду спать на диване в гостиной!   
Он возмущенно взмахнул руками и направился к двери.   
Потом сообразил, что Билл все равно не сможет его окликнуть, и повернулся.   
\- Я могу спать на диване в гостиной! – с видом страдальца сказал он, - но как, я спрашиваю тебя, как ты будешь объяснять родителям тот факт, что ты всю жизнь без проблем, с удовольствием со мной спал в одной кровати, более того, всегда сам ко мне прибегал спать, а тут, как отрезало, ну вот не можешь и все?!   
Билл манерно поднял пальчик, ткнул им в Тома и надул губы, мол, это ты, между прочим, будешь объяснять, а не я. Подонок, он и без слов его умудрялся переговорить, а?   
\- Хорошо, я лягу на диване, - обиженно проговорил Том.   
Билл прошел в комнату, рухнул на кровать, ближе к окну, сложив руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен. Один: Ноль в его пользу.   
Том подошел и прилег слегка на подушку с другой стороны кровати, задумчиво поглядывая на Билла. Билл покосился на него мрачно: Брысь!   
\- Нет, я передумал, - внезапно сказал Том, - я не буду спать в гостиной на диване, я буду спать тут.   
Билл приоткрыл рот, ни фига себе?!   
\- Нет, ну подумай сам, Билл, а вдруг с тобой что-нибудь случиться?   
Билл удивленно приподнял обе брови, так что лоб перерезали две параллельные морщинки.   
\- Ну, мало ли, - пожал плечами Том, - Ты серьезно болен, тебе предстоит сложная и рискованная операция, вдруг тебе что-то понадобится? Ну, все что угодно, вдруг, станет хуже…ты же…ну, ты же не сможешь позвать?   
Билл восхищенно потряс головой. Охуенно логично. Один: Один. Он развел руками и кинул подушку на середину кровати.   
\- Окей, - сказал Том, - Та половина кровати – твоя, эта моя, я не лезу на твою, ты не лезешь на мою. А хочешь, мы как на границе демаркационную линию по середине кровати проведем?   
Билл кивнул и жестами показал, что он будет не против, если Том проведет демаркационную линию по всей квартире.   
\- Хорошо, любовь моя - сказал Том, - любой каприз за ваши деньги! А пока вон отсюда!   
Возмущенное «ЧЕГО?!» так и читалось в лице Билла.   
\- Пшел отсюда, говорю! - сказал Том, - пока я приберусь в твоем свинарнике, так и быть, можешь полежать в моем. Уже убранном.   
Билл фыркнул и продефилировал мимо него, каждым движением бедер изображая полное презрение к собеседнику.   
Первое, что сделал Билл в комнате Тома, это подскочил к трюмо. Как он и предполагал, пыли там не уменьшилось. Зато его послание не осталось неотвеченным. Рукой Тома внизу было подписано: «САМ ДУРАК!». Коммуникация между ними постепенно налаживалась. Хихикая, Билл завалился на кровать Тома, плюхнувшись на живот и рассматривая свой черно-белый постер висящий над изголовьем кровати, на месте бывшего цветного с Гретой. Комната и вправду выглядела вполне прилично, обезличенно и незнакомо. Том затолкал в ящик комода все провода, зарядные устройства, переходники, диски, всевозможные наушники, работающие и уже не очень, обычно плотным ковром покрывавшие все горизонтальные поверхности у него в комнате. Воздух пах только что убранной чистотой, а шкаф в кои-то веки закрывался. Билл зевнул, вытянул две руки вперед одновременно потянулся, как Казимир когда его сгоняли с насиженного места и упал лицом в подушку, предполагая немного поспать. Внезапная сонливость навалилась на него придавив к кровати многотонным весом. Уже почти засыпая, он почувствовал рукой прикосновение странного материала. Не похожего ни на материал покрывала кровати ни на постельное белье. Билл схватил это и вытащил это наружу.   
Так его и застал вошедший в свою комнату Том. Лежащим на животе, и с открытым ртом взирающим на собственную давно потерянную майку. Черную. Любимую. С черепушкой. Том тоже застыл с открытым ртом на пороге собственной комнаты. Как был, так и застыл. Он что-то важное собирался сказать Биллу, но как-то сразу же и забыл. Билл медленно перевел свой взгляд на Тома, какого черта?! читалось в его глазах.   
\- Что? – возмущенно переспросил Том. Нет, он уже понял, что его запалили, и делать было нечего, кроме как изображать, что ничего такого в этом нет. Он подошел к Биллу вырвал у него из рук майку, и деловито засунул ее обратно под подушку.   
Билл пальцем показал пальцем на себя, пытаясь сказать Тому, очевидно, что это ЕГО майка.   
\- Да, это твоя майка, - подтвердил Том, и взбил подушку, ставя ее равнее. Он отошел на пару шагов, чтобы полюбоваться на результаты собственной деятельности, - хватит сверлить во мне дырку взглядом, Билл, - независимым тоном проговорил Том, он понял как никогда, что в данном случае наглость – его единственное оружие защиты, - да, я спиздил твою майку и сплю с ней. Потому что мне так лучше спится. Потому что она пахнет тобой. Еще вопросы будут?!   
Билл растерянно посмотрел на подушку, потом на Тома, потом снова на подушку. Кажется его убитый антибиотиками мозг медленно и с трудом переваривал полученную информацию. Потом задумчиво воздел в небеса указательный перст. Имея в виду, что один вопрос у него все-таки еще остался.   
\- Хочешь спросить, а с бабой я спал тоже с твоей майкой или нет?   
Билл ухмыльнулся, именно это он бы и спросил, если бы ему можно было говорить.   
\- Бля, ну не добивай ты меня, будь человеком, а? – возмутился Том.   
Билл положил руку на грудь, мол, прости чувак, не хотел. Том гордо развернулся и с видом, разговор окончен, пошел на кухню. Он не видел, но знал, чувствовал спиной, каким знакомым до боли блеском сверкнули глаза Билла ему вослед.   
Ну что же, он не мог сказать Биллу этого вслух, Билл понял это сам. Так что по-любому, это к лучшему. Когда он вернулся к себе, Билл отрубился на его кровати, на самой середине, растянувши длинные ноги, мордой в подушку. Было уже темно, почти ночь. Том не стал его будить, не решился трогать. Билл так мало спал в последнее время, а ему нужны были силы как никогда, Том принес плед из гостиной и накрыл брата.   
Родители внесли в их жизнь нотку отрывного распиздяйства. Они не думали, что смогут проржать весь день до операции до коликов. Но находился повод за поводом.   
Изучив всю макулатуру дома, включая пару случайно найденных книжек, Билл перешел на чтение старого Плейбоя из запасов Тома. За этим занятием его и застал отчим.   
\- Как дела, сын? – заботливо спросил он Билла.   
Билл поднял большой палец вверх, мол, лучше некуда.   
\- Ага, - ответил отчим. Шею у него скособочило от удивления.   
Билл поднял глаза вверх и проследил за направлением его взгляда. Отчим смотрел на Грету, которая теперь украшала его комнату своими прелестями.   
\- Странно, - когда наконец смог говорить, прокомментировал он, - А я почему-то всегда думал, что это плакат Тома…   
Билл презрительно пожал плечами, мол, всегда ты меня недооценивал, родитель.Том сидел в кресле с открытым ноутбуком и давился от смеха чипсами.   
Позже, этим же днем, кроме «ЗАТКНИ ХЛЕБОРЕЗКУ» Билл изготовил еще несколько жизненно важных и необходимых плакатов. День был весь какой-то трогательный и давно забытый по атмосфере. Мама была дома, она готовила на кухне что-то, пахло домом и уютом. Гордон трепался по телефону, играл со скулящим от восторга Скотти, громко гудели телевизоры в трех комнатах сразу, и магнитофон наигрывал томовский рэп, рассказывая о нелегкой жизни гастарбайтеров с Ближнего Востока, косящих под крутых ниггеров с West Coast. С 12 до 15 было его время, согласно расписанию, вывешенному им с Биллом над музыкальным центром. Это было их новое изобретение. В детстве у них было у каждого по магнитофону. Пускай они жили и слушали их в одной комнате, соревнуясь друг с другом, кто громче включит свою музыку, ни один из них не хотел уступать. Прогресс в навыке нахождения компромисса в смысле совместного проживания за последние 10 лет был просто налицо! Хотя ощущение было такое, будто бы с того времени не прошло ни дня. Билл с Томом сидели с ногами на убранной кровати и рисовали плакаты. Том вызвался помочь посильно, сказав, что сам сделает плакат, который ему нравится.   
Он работал долго, высунув язык, пряча то, что он делает от Билла, старательно выводя линии и заштриховывая буковки. Билл уже изготовил плакатов десять, когда этот шедевр нечеловеческой мысли увидел, наконец, свет. Том пафосно вручил его Биллу, и не понял, когда тот скатал его в трубочку очень нехорошим образом и угрожающе двинулся к нему.   
Старший из близнецов с воплем и отчаянным визгом соскочил с кровати, и бросился прочь из комнаты, Билл огромным прыжком едва не догнал его у двери, но Тому удалось выскользнуть прочь, закрыв перед носом Билла дверь, и таким образом, давая себе фору в пол секунды. Однако преградивший ему путь в коридоре Гордон застопорил его:   
\- Эй-эй-эй, чего тут происходит?! – спросил он.   
Билл нагнал его, обрушивая свой праведный гнев на голову несчастного Тома. Праведный гнев в виде свернутого в трубочку плаката.   
\- Хватит драться, а? – возмутился отчим.   
Он выдернул плакат из рук Билла, и развернул его, чтобы прочитать.   
Оба близнеца замерли, офигевши и вытянувшись от неожиданности, в постойке смирно, нависнув над отчимом во всю длину своего почти двухметрового роста.   
\- «ТРАХНИ МЕНЯ, ТОМ!» - озадаченно прочитал Гордон.   
Билл втянул щеки чтобы не начать ржать.   
\- Э…Гордон, ну, ты не пойми неправильно, - начал Том, - просто…эээ…понимаешь, это мой любимый плакат на концертах, понимаешь?   
\- Э-э-э, - сказал Гордон, - понимаю, с одной стороны, но с другой…   
Том перебил отчима нетерпеливо:   
\- Я как на концерт прихожу, всегда его вижу! Я так уже стосковался по работе, что…а-а…я решил, а фигли, он все равно говорить не может, - Том показал пальцем на Билла, - и мне плакаты всякие показывает типа, «Заткни ебало» и «На хуй, это туда!» мля, со стрелочкой, пусть доставит мне удовольствие своим присутствием, и поизображает моего фаната!!! Все равно от него никакого толку….   
Билл фыркнул, согнулся пополам и пошел ржать куда-то вдаль коридора. Гордон скептично уставился своими хитрыми глазенками прямо в глаза Тома, но Том уже не в первый день был в шоу-бизнесе, и так просто его было не смутить, он даже не моргнул. Отчим отдал плакат Тому.   
\- Ну-ну, - покачал головой он, - орлы.   
Что-то он явно заподозрил нехорошее, по глазам его было видно. Хотя по глазам его всегда казалось, что он подозревает тебя в том, что ты сделал что-то нехорошее. Такое вот у его глаз было странное свойство. Нет, натурально, будь это год назад, Том бы со стыда бы сгорел бы, покраснел бы, провалился бы под землю. Будь это год назад.   
\- Гордон, ну хочешь, ты поноси этот плакат?! – мило улыбаясь, спросил Том. Билл, кажется, уже бился головой об стену. Он бы скулил бы, если бы мог, но он не мог.   
\- Нет, спасибо, сынок, как-нибудь в другой раз! – сказал Гордон.   
\- БИЛЛ! – заорал Том, - Тогда придется тебе!!! - и пошел за Биллом обратно в комнату, все еще хихикая.   
Силы покинули его, едва за его спиной закрылась дверь.   
\- ЗА-ПА-ЛИ-ЛИ! – он бухнулся на кровать, собираясь порвать компрометирующий его плакат, но Билл шлепнул его по руке.   
\- ЧЕГО? – возмущенно спросил Том.   
Билл вместо ответа легко шлепнул его по второй руке Тома, и отобрал у него плакат. Медленно взял, разгладил на собственной коленке. Лицо у него было непроницаемое, только лишь уголки губ, обычно опущенные вниз, подрагивали и то и дело задирались наверх. Билл разогнул загнувшийся уголок на кусочке бумаги. И заботливо отложил плакат в сторону медленно, под удивленным взглядом Тома.   
После, он медленно повернулся к брату и пожал плечами, улыбаясь. А что, вдруг пригодится? Том закусил губу, засранец, опять начал его провоцировать. Черт, черт, черт!   
\- Ы-ы-ы! – многозначительно проскулил он.   
Ночью они снова не могли спать. Между ними больше не было того знакомого холода, абсолютно, но демаркационная линия незримо присутствовала. Перевернувшись с боку на бок раз тридцать пять Том нарвался на взгляд Билла в упор в темноте. Билл лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, разумеется он не мог сомкнуть глаз, в ожидании завтрашнего дня.   
\- Чо? – обиженно пробубнил Том, - Как ты полагаешь я могу заснуть, когда там у тебя на столе лежит тот плакат, а?!   
Билл показал ему фак. От всей души.   
\- И почему я позволяю с собой так обращаться? – несчастно проныл Том, отворачиваясь от Билла, - Все, теперь я тоже с тобой не разговариваю. Да! Так вот и знай. Попробуй теперь, найди подход к моей сложной, нежной и легкоранимой душе! Это будет непросто, Билл, ох, как непросто…. Бля-а-а, так я и знал, что сейчас получу подушкой по башке…сколько я себя помню, ты всегда был прирожденный дипломат, Билл Каулитц!   
Ну конечно, Том нарочно его смешил. А что было делать, он сам боялся так, что у него перехватывало дыхание порой. Он лежал и молился, чтобы не случилось самого страшного. Он говорил, что он справится, что они справятся с любым испытанием, которое судьба или бог или как его там, им пошлет. Они сильные люди, оба. Билл все равно будет бороться, и он, Том, будет бороться за него. Только бы не случилось самого страшного.   
Угомонившись более или менее, подумав с часок-другой в темноте Том первый решил проверить демаркационную линию на гибкость. Он поворочался с боку на бок, посопел громко, притворяясь беспокойно спящим, потом, в три приема подкатился к Биллу и ткнулся головой ему в плечо. Он замер, даже задержал дыхание, когда почувствовал движение руки Билла. Том был более чем уверен, что Билл сейчас оттолкнет, отодвинет его. Однако, этого не произошло. Холодные нервные пальцы Билла скользнули ему по лбу, тронули дреды, осторожно коснулись щеки и ласково погладили его за ухом и под подбородком, словно котенка.

***

Из них двоих Билл всегда был более дерганный. Нет, натурально, он вообще не мог долго сидеть на месте. Ерзал, прыгал, поджимал под себя ноги, чесался, снова ерзал. У него даже из-за этого были проблемы в школе поначалу. Спустя двадцать минут с начала урока в него как бес какой вселялся, его было неугомонить. Он начинал скакать вокруг блохой и не угомонялся до вечера, до того момента, пока его не скашивала усталость где-то в непосредственной близости от Тома. Тома конечно эта блоха тоже провоцировала скакать, потому что она делала это убийственно увлеченно и заразительно. Казалось, интереснее времяпрепровождения и придумать невозможно! Но, тем не менее, Том порой мог сосредоточиться и зависнуть на чем-нибудь, что было ему интересно. Потому обыкновенно нервозность его, одна на двоих с близнецом, проявлялась чаще всего в том что он постоянно теребил что-то, пальцы, майку, пирсинг, болтал ногой. Сидел правда, при этом спокойно, в тот момент, когда его братец носился в нетерпении по стенам.   
Пока там, за широкими белыми дверьми Биллу делали операцию, в Тома словно вселилась Биллина блоха. Он ни секунды не мог сидеть спокойно. Он ходил кругами, вставал, садился, говорил с мамой, задирался к отчиму, сбегал пару раз попить водички и каждые три минуты на улицу покурить. Однако в больницу скоро подъехал человек, который морально чувствовал себя ничуть не лучше Тома. А вообще-то хуже их всех вместе взятых.   
Йост выбегал с Томом курить каждые три минуты. На пятый раз, когда Том сказал ему:   
\- Слышь, у тебя курилка с непривычки не отвалится?   
\- Я не могу сидеть там, наедине с его родителями, - сипловато сказал Дэвид, - пиздец, это пытка какая-то китайская, особо извращенная! Я так не могу.   
\- Чо ты боишься-то, никто тя не зажопит за совращение малолетних, - подбодрил его Том, - ему давно восемнадцать уже.   
\- Какая разница, - Йост снова затянулся, и закашлялся, - когда он ТАК смотрит.   
Очевидно Йост говорил про Гордона.   
\- Да брось ты, у него просто глаза косые, - сказал Том, нервно хихикнув, - его небось пьяные согрупники-сотоварищи по башке бутылкой пивной как-то саданули, с тех пор у него такое подозрительно-недоверчивое выражение на лице и застыло.   
\- Да ну тебя, Том, он точно что-то знает. Среди наших не щелкай клювом, все разносится со скоростью звука! Говорю тебе, он знает!   
\- Может и знает, - хихикнул Том, - да только ему пох…   
\- Бля-а, Том, я не могу, там еще и его мать…   
\- Наша мать.   
\- Ваша мать.   
\- Дэвид, ты сам мне говорил, что у вас, продюсеров, стыда и совести не бывает? – ехидно напомнил Том.   
\- Я забыл сказать, что мы еще и врем постоянно, - не потерялся Дэвид.


	13. Chapter 13

Операция прошла успешно.   
Можно было бы сказать, что Том вздохнул с облегчением и спокойно вернулся домой спать, но вы мне не поверите, и будете абсолютно правы. Он первый ворвался в палату Билла, взвизгнул громко по девичьи от ужаса, увидев иголку капельницы, воткнутую в вену на руке брата, чем мгновенно довел больного до истерики от смеха, за что получил фигурально конечно, подзатыльник от врача, который строго-настрого запретил ему смешить Билла, потому что теперь ему нельзя было не только говорить, вообще в принципе, но и смеяться. Том, конечно, ночевал в больнице. А как еще могло быть? Мать с отчимом он отослал домой, а сам ночевал в палате с Биллом.   
\- Мам, не болтайтесь тут под ногами, а? – Том очень любил родителей, но очень не длительный период времени.   
К тому же в больнице и вправду устроился маленький проходной двор. Примчался Густав с сестрой, Георг с Наташей, Саки, Хоффман прямо из аэропорта, возвращаясь из командировки из Южной Америки, непроспавшийся, изрядно пахнущий перегаром, у него даже очки сидели косо. Он заплетающимся языком наговорил чего-то Биллу, забыл посередине, с чего начал, потом сказал:   
\- Ну, парень, короче, ты понял!   
Билл понял. Хоффман о нем волновался.   
На следующий день, к вечеру, когда они забирали отчаянно рвущегося домой Билла, Йост сообщил Тому тет-а-тет, положив руку на плечо сочувственно, что доктор сказал что не только смеяться, но и трахаться Биллу тоже нельзя. Весь процесс восстановления после операции.   
\- Чо вообще никак? – удивился Том, - а если...   
\- Вообще никак. И никаких если.   
\- А как он…эта…   
Йост злорадно захихикал.   
\- Ну не знаю, придется вам находить себе какие-нибудь другие интеллектуальные развлечения.   
\- Ну, дрочить-то ему можно?! – испуганно уточнил Том.   
\- Том, я сейчас говорил об интеллектуальных развлечениях другого рода!   
\- У меня на плэйстэйшн нету игр для детей трехлетнего возраста, – мрачно сказал Том, - там думать надо.   
Йост насмешливо ухмыляясь, развел руками. Мол, как-то все-таки придется следовать настоятельным рекомендациям доктора. С тех пор как Гордон с Симоной исчезли из поля его зрения, он значительно осмелел.   
\- Я знаю, это ты подкупил доктора, чтобы он это сказал, - Том фыркнул на Йоста и пошел в машину.   
Впрочем, долгие размышления об играх для детей до трех лет, навели Тома на здравую мысль, и он подарил брату доску с мелками, чтобы Билл мог выражать свои мысли языком более привычных человечеству абстрактных символов, букв и слов.   
Лично он, Том, более чем удовлетворялся биллиной убийственной мимикой и жестами, а также языком прикосновений и телепатией, ему даже так казалось комфортнее. Во-первых, он все понимал до мельчайших философских нюансов. Во-вторых, потому, что кроме него Билла так не понимал никто и он чувствовал себя единственным в мире переводчиком с редчайших языков. И, в-третьих, потому что это напоминало им обоим их самое раннее детство, когда они друг с другом вообще общались исключительно таким образом. Симона даже водила их по детским врачам, потому что слова для общения с окружающим миром они запоминали очень плохо, и в принципе плохо понимали, зачем они им вообще нужны. Существо, которое было важнее всего, понимало все и так, мама гораздо хуже, но с пятого раза даже ей удавалось объяснить. Кому нафиг нужны были какие-то странные слова?   
Том помнил детство с достаточно раннего периода. Хотя все, что Том помнил о детстве, носило имя Билл. Симона рассказывала, что даже первое слово, которое Том произнес, было «Билл». Первое слово, которое произнес Билл, было «Мяу». И так у них, как видно, по жизни-то и повелось. Том, честно говоря, в глубине души, порой обижался что это именно так, но став взрослее он понял разницу в их мировоззрении. Признаться, с детства, Том привык воспринимать Билла как свою собственность, свою персональную живую куклу – лучшего друга – полную копию себя. Вообще до определенного возраста он был свято уверен, что мама подарила Билла лично ему и Билл принадлежит вообще безоговорочно ему и никому больше. И другие люди общаются с Биллом, только если он дает им с ним поиграть.   
В процессе взросления ситуация переменилась. В их близнецовой паре это Билл командовал им, а не наоборот. В принципе, если подумать, ничего странного в этом не было. Билл был маминым любимчиком. С детства более эмоциональный, более открытый, и более идущий на контакт с существами извне, он первый понял выгоду использования слов в общении с мамой и другими родственниками. И вообще манипулировать окружающими в своих целях (а значит в целях их обоих) у Билла с грудничкового возраста удавалось гениально, аж дух захватывало. Тому это было не надо, будь у Тома выбор, он бы просто кивал головой и мычал. Билл итак мог объяснить маме его насущные нужды. А Томовы, потребности в общении в детстве полностью удовлетворяла его живая кукла. К тому же кукла была прикольная, что-то придумывала, заводила его эмоционально, и потому что они вечно реализовывали ее планы, она, понятное дело, вечно им командовала. В общем, так Тому было удобнее.   
Итак, понимая Билла без слов, в общем и целом, Том до конца не мог понять один нюанс отношения Билла к нему. В детстве они почти не расставались. Один раз только расстались, на неделю. Мама забрала Билла из лагеря, куда их отправили на лето. Потому что у Билла вечно все было не слава богу, то ли его укусил кто, то ли у него просто была аллергия на природу, короче он заболел тогда. Однажды на интервью Билл стал рассказывать, что мама забрала Тома. Это был такой абсурд, что Том разозлился, обозвал его ненормальным, и вруном, и вообще, обиделся на Билла не на шутку. Спустя полгода, или что-то в этом роде, сидя дома у родителей, на Рождество, они разбирали свои детские фотографии и снова разругались в пух и прах, кажется, даже подрались. Гордон растащил их по разным углам, потому что дрались они не на шутку, и орали так, что стекла звенели. Злой Том сбежал вниз, в гараж, мрачно ходил и ходил кругами вокруг машин Симоны и Гордона, и вдруг до него дошло, что Билл не идиотничает, не издевается над ним и нарочно не доводит его до белого каления. Он вдруг понял, что Билл правда не понимает где на детских фотографиях он, а где Том.   
Том вспомнил вдруг, что в детстве Билл был на сто процентов уверен, что слово «я» это он и Том, или он, или Том отдельно. Короче, он мог сказать «я был там-то и там-то», хотя там не был, но был Том. Мать орала на него, но Билл не врал, он просто так понимал, что Том это было тоже его «я». Он рассуждал так логично и был так убедителен в этом, что через неделю Том стал отзываться на имя Билл. Он помнил, что мама билась в истерике, хотела их как-нибудь проштамповать, что ли, потому что хотя она их и различала, этим вот они запутали ее просто окончательно. К тому же она думала, что это они специально так издеваются над ней. Потом махнула рукой и сказала, а мне вообще уже все равно как кого из вас зовут, я больше не могу, на кого хотите, на того и откликайтесь. Нет, специально они тоже издевались над окружающими. Когда в детском саду на них надели майки с надписями Том и Билл (правильно) – первое что они сделали, это поменялись так, что Билл стал Томом, а Том Биллом. Но это было уже значительно позже, значительно позже.   
Когда они выросли они, конечно стали более правильно по нормам человечества идентифицировать собственные личности и определять границы собственного «я», и научиться уважать интересы партнера по паре и признавать его личность. Однако, вытесняемое в самые глубины подсознания детское мировоззрение обоих вылезало наружу порой в несколько неожиданных и причудливых формах.   
Том походил кругами по гаражу, думая эту мысль, а потом пошел к Биллу наверх мириться. Мысль о том, что Билл, пускай где-то глубоко, и подсознательно, но считает себя Томом, показалась ему невероятно крутой и лестной. Тогда он окончательно простил Биллу его «Мяу».   
А Йост звонил Тому.   
\- Але, а, привет, Дэвид. Да, все нормально. Хорошо, я скажу, чтобы он посмотрел почту и отписал тебе срочно. Да. Мы ездили к доктору, ну, он сказал что типа, все идет по плану. Нет. Нет, мы ведем себя хорошо. Что? Приехать? Но Гордон еще здесь. Ну да, они собирались уехать вчера, но Симона хотела еще поездить по магазинам, все такое…   
Разумеется, Гордон с Симоной уехали давно. Просто Том категорически не хотел пускать Йоста сейчас к ним домой. А фобия Дэвида перед родителями Билла никак не уменьшалась. Том кстати, подумал, что Дэвид прав. Он присмотрелся тогда к Гордону. Он точно понял, что Гордон все знал.   
Том не хотел пускать Йоста сейчас, но не из-за ревности.   
Есть такая народная поговорка, «Не было счастья, так несчастье помогло». Том уже не ревновал Билла к Йосту. Ну, почти, учитывая конечно, что с его куклой в принципе никто не имел права играть кроме него,…как серьезного соперника, из-за которого он может потерять близость с Биллом, Том воспринимать Йоста перестал. Говоря по правде, он теперь относился к Йосту с легкой снисходительностью. Хороший мужик, но не орел.   
Дэвид Йост много для них сделал. Заботился даже. Как умел. Научил. Многому научил. Не всегда хорошему, и не всегда по-хорошему. Немногое из того, что он привнес в их жизни можно было назвать Добром, но с другой стороны жизнь вообще оказалась гораздо более жестокой, циничной и трудновыносимой сукой, чем они с Биллом думали, к тому же, оба молодых парня были достаточно амбициозны и на многое были готовы закрыть глаза, и в общем, они обсуждали это, они знали на что они шли. Ну, да, Йост научил их адаптироваться в этой жизни и цепляться когтями и зубами. Падать лицом в грязь, вставать и продолжать улыбаться, как ни в чем не бывало. Ограничил их свободу до нуля и заставил играть по своим правилам. Научил их как в тюрьме, не верить, не бояться и не просить. И, прежде всего это касалось их взаимоотношениям с ним самим. Дэвид был мягок в обхождении, деликатен, осторожен, хитер, но жесткость его и жестокость внутри не давала забываться. Он долго мог просить, бесконечно долго уговаривать и обольщать, но когда он решал нанести удар, бил он на поражение. Он был крепким орешком, отчаянной беспринципной сукой, прикрывающейся образом хорошего товарища и немного инфантильной мямли. Том хорошо понимал, что зацепило в нем Билла. И ему на самом деле доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за их противоборством. Нравилось подыгрывать Биллу. И не нравилось, когда Йост пытался разыграть его как козырь против Билла.   
И только что он едва не позволил Йосту это сделать.   
В сущности, Йост с его, Томовской случайной, но действенной помощью едва не сломал Билла. Едва не победил. Что он бы делал с побежденным Биллом, Дэвид и сам не знал. Ну, походил, погордился бы, прибил бы его шкуру к стене в своей каминной комнате…ну, фигурально, конечно, а дальше-то что? А ничего. Но у Дэвида явно крышу снесло в этой эротической игре кто кого, видать так крепко Билл держал его за яйца.   
Том знал, о чем думает Билл.   
Он знал, что Билл думает об этом. Он знал, что Йост последний человек на этой земле, которого он бы хотел видеть сейчас, когда он был открыт и незащищен. И это говорило Тому об их близости все. Йоста Тому не было жаль. Йост получил то, что хотел. Получил каменную стену именно тогда, когда Том оплакивал свое поражение и решился доверить ему Билла окончательно.   
Когда он позвонил Дэвиду и обнаружилось, что он со спокойной совестью оставил Билла одного, хотя было более чем очевидно, что учитывая ограниченность возможностей Билла это по меньшей мере жестоко. Любящий человек не мог бы так поступить никогда. А Дэвид еще и успокоил свою совесть тем, что Билл его якобы послал с его настойчивым желанием помочь. А чего он ждал? Что Билл будет умолять его на коленях, посиди со мной, я не знаю, что будет дальше, мне страшно, мне плохо, мне не хочется оставаться обузой и унизительной причиной для жалости всех окружающих, но и лишить себя жизни тоже страшно? В этих мыслях страшно признаться даже самому себе, не говоря уже о чужом человеке. Билл послал Дэвида и правильно сделал. Матерь Божья. Можно подумать, Билл мало посылал Тома. Ну и хрен бы с ним, имеет право человек сохранять свою гордость в такой сложный для себя период?   
\- Дэвид, ты обосрался в шаге от победы, - сказал Том отключенной трубке, - так позорно и мелко, как никто бы не обосрался кроме тебя.   
Впрочем этого он тоже не будет рассказывать Биллу. Пусть это останется между ним и Дэвидом.   
В дверь позвонили. Том пошел открывать.   
Это пришел Густав проведать Билла. Густав с каким-то своим приятелем. Он собрал все свои ДВД с фильмами, а получилось их огромная коробка из-под домашнего кинотеатра, и поменьше из-под телевизора.   
\- На, держи, это тебе, - сказал он Биллу, - будет хотя бы чем развлечься, пока голосовые связки не восстановятся. Тут надолго хватит, смотри хоть круглые сутки.   
Билл улыбнулся и обнял Густава за плечи.   
\- Густав, это что, мировое наследие кинематографа за последние двадцать лет? – глумливо спросил Том.   
\- За тридцать. - Серьезно поправил его Густав, - Это вся моя коллекция. Строго говоря, там, в основном Американское и Европейское кино, а учитывая что Азии там маловато, едва ли больше десяти процентов, мировым его точно назвать нельзя.   
Про кино он никогда не шутил. Шутить про кино при Густаве было нельзя. Можно было схлопотать в морду лица.   
\- Пивка? – предложил Том.   
Густав и его приятель с готовностью кивнули.   
Они отправились на кухню все вчетвером.   
Ребята сидели за столом, пили пиво, и задумчиво рассуждали вслух можно ли Биллу, с довольно-таки несчастным видом взиравшему на них всех, пить пиво, если врач запретил ему употреблять алкоголь. После первой бутылки они решили что пиво – это не алкоголь. Приятель Густава клялся и божился что в Баварии, откуда родом его дедушка, пиво дают даже грудным младенцам при простуде, главное, его надо подогреть до 37 градусов, или что-то типа того. И вообще, доктора ни черта не понимают, от пива нет вреда, а одна только польза. Если так говорят в Баварии – то это правда!   
После второй бутылки Густав с Томом пошли греть пиво Биллу в микроволновке до 37 градусов. Самое сложное было определить где эти чертовы 37 градусов находятся. Густав засекал секунды на часах, а Том пробовал температуру пива губами. Опять же по старому баварскому рецепту. Оно быстро кончилось, и пришлось повторять процедуру снова.   
Билла было передернуло с непривычки от вкуса теплого пива, но он строго пресек все попытки его у него отобрать, и вскоре понял, что более божественного и животворящего вкуса он не пробовал никогда. От этого так отдавало нормальной здоровой жизнью, по которой он отчаянно соскучился, ребятами рядом, запахом бензина и автобуса, сумасшедшим графиком работы, выступлениями, закулисьем, гримом, перегретыми софитами, здоровой усталостью, потом, счастьем, что у него слезы сами собой выступили на глазах.   
Может быть, виновато было пиво, может быть забота Тома и активное участие Густава и даже его приятеля, которого он видел во второй раз в жизни, но в этот вечер в Билла странным образом вселилась надежда, что все будет хорошо. Он в первый раз подумал, что все может кончиться не так уж и плохо. Они сидели на кухне и трепались часов до пяти утра, причем, часов до двух Густав с другом очень извинялись, но говорили, что им куда-то надо еще пойти, причем срочно. Сходив пописать, и на обратном пути, натолкнувшись в коридоре на часы, Густав икнул философично и сказал:   
\- Ядрена вошь. Как время-то бежит!   
И больше они уже никуда не собирались.   
Ну, разве что сходили все вчетвером еще за пивом в круглосуточный магазин на заправке через улицу за углом.   
Биллу от пива хуже не стало.   
Наоборот, на взгляд Тома, он стал выглядеть получше, не таким серым и осунувшимся как раньше.   
\- Ну, по крайней мере, теперь ты хотя бы похож на освобожденную жертву лагеря Аушвитц а не на гостя с того света!   
Билл счел слова брата за комплимент, и даже покраснел.   
Билл сидел и смотрел теперь ДВД практически круглосуточно. И это было хорошо, потому что так быстрее текло время, и можно было вообще ни о чем не думать. Йост организовал троим ребятам, Тому, Густаву и Георгу очередную пиар акцию с гонками, чтобы фанаты не скучали во время их вынужденного простоя. Продюсер сам очень много общался с прессой в эти дни. Сам. Без помощи их обычной спасительницы, специалиста по связям со средствами массовой информации. Аттракцион неслыханной щедрости, хихикали ребята между собой.   
Том вернулся домой после этих гонок, гордый собой и победой, все дела, и оторопел. Билл сидел и смотрел какой-то остросюжетный сериал про зеков, и пил пиво. Относительно слащавой романтической трагикомедией и ведерком шоколадного мороженного, прогресс в личностном развитии Билла выглядел более чем убедительно.   
Том сел на диван рядом с Биллом, и положил руку ему на плечо:   
\- МУЖЫ-Ы-ЫК! – с гордостью похлопал брата по плечу он.   
Вскоре впрочем, мужик уже лежал головой у него на пузе, расположившись у Тома между ног, и опираясь на его левую, полусогнутую ногу как на подлокотник кресла. Ему так удобнее было пить пиво и смотреть кино. Том, понятное дело, совсем не возражал. Он смотрел в телевизор, и ничего там не видел. Он чувствовал себя одним существом с братом. Ему было тепло, и он боялся пошевелить рукой или ногой, лишь бы Билл не переменил свое положение в пространстве относительно его. Его захлестывала нежность, и состояние у него было прямо скажем, какое-то предоргазменное. Ну не в том смысле что он так бы прямо сейчас бы и кончил, но все его тело пронизывал какой-то покалывающий, словно лопающиеся пузырики шампанского, теплый, ласкающий изнутри, тягучий как чашка горячего шоколада расплавленный экстаз, и он знал что Билл чувствует в этот момент абсолютно то же самое. Он чувствовал, как экстатический поток циркулирует по его телу через тело Билла, и это плавило его как воск. Они снова стали чувствовать себя единым существом, и это ощущение поглощало его полностью. Мира попросту не существовало больше. Жизни и смерти не существовало. Не было ничего вне их «мы» все так же, оказывается близкого к понятию «я» как и раньше.   
Сколько сил было брошено им на борьбу с Биллом. Сколько сил было брошено Томом на борьбу с собой. Как оказалось, абсолютно бесполезно. Где-то в его расчетах сидела заложенная глубоко роковая ошибка, и он так и не понял где. Понял только, что в следующий раз он решится побороться с собой снова совсем не скоро.   
\- Увлекательнее всего бороться с самим собой, - ни с того ни с сего сказал он вслух, - Никогда не знаешь, кто победит.   
Билл ухмыльнулся, посмотрел на него искоса через плечо и кивнул. Он прекрасно понял о чем Том говорил.   
Ладно, Тому конечно впадлу было признаваться Биллу, но фильм даже ему казался скучным. Он представлял себе, какое отчаяние могло заставить Билла его посмотреть. Билл впечатлился тут недавно одним фильмом, хотя Том не очень понял, чего в нем было такого, «Интервью с Вампиром». Том сказал, что это очень скучный и длинный фильм про нравы и обычаи убежденных пидарасов, усиленно пытающийся сделать вид что фильм вовсе не про пидарасов. Девка Клодия недоебанная сучка, а у Антонио Бандераса модный маникюр, почти как у Билла. Билл жестами показал брату, что он паршивый кинокритик, хотя по глазам было видно, что определения Тома ему очень понравились, и охотился за ним весь вечер по квартире, так и норовя наскочить и цапнуть зубами за шею. Том закусывал губу и сдерживал мурашки бегущие по его телу от прикосновения губ и зубов Билла к его чувствительной и ничем не защищенной шеи, и, наконец вынужден был признать, что в фильме все-таки было пара интересных лично ему моментов. Но у него сложное отношение к этому фильму. Ну, хотя бы потому что трахаться им по-прежнему было нельзя. Этого он не сказал, это читалось между строк. Это нельзя заполонило мозг плотной пеленой, размышлений о том, а как все-таки можно преодолеть этот запрет, которые, кажется, подавляли прочую их интеллектуальную деятельность.   
«Интересно, а что в таких случаях делают баварцы?» - написал невысказанный вопрос на доске Билл, очевидно намекая на чудодейственные рецепты Густавского приятеля.   
\- Гы-гы-гы-гыыы, - рассмеялся Том, радуясь, что мысли у них следовали с Биллом в одном направлении, - Не знаю, но я думаю, они там большие экстремалы, - сказал Том, - Я не думаю, что ты согласишься.   
Билл подавился чаем и показал Тому кулак.   
\- Извини! – поправился Том, - Я, кстати, не знал, что Густав смотрит такие фильмы, - проговорил он задумчиво, пытаясь отвлечь себя от навязчивых мыслей покусать Билла в ответ в шею или где-нибудь пониже, - не знал.   
«Том, до чего ж ты лицемерный и ханжа!»   
Написал ему Билл.   
\- Да! – сказал Том, - Я лицемерный. И ханжа. За это меня все и любят!   
Билл прикрыл лицо руками и в ужасе покачал головой. Неисправим, прочиталось Тому, абсолютно безнадежен.   
Вместо того чтобы наблюдать за перипетиями на экране, Том увлеченно рассматривал волосы Билла, лоб, лениво лежащую на его колене руку. Ну и что, что он мог бы рассказать все с закрытыми глазами, вплоть до последней родинки? Он смотрел и понимал, что просто не хочет отрывать от него взгляд.   
Многие говорили, что они с Биллом были плохо адаптированы социально. Многие говорили, что они не понимают очевидных вещей в общении с людьми, Йост говорил, что они порой очень инфантильны. Том, в принципе был согласен. Но с другой стороны, он понимал и другое. Он понимал, что делает их выше и сильнее всех прочих людей. Что делает их более развитыми социально, чем может быть тысячи других людей. Это абсолютное чувство, что объединяло их. Если называть вещи своими именами, это была Любовь. Да, она делала их неуверенными в себе, да, она делала их слишком требовательными друг к другу, все что они могли друг другу дать, всегда казалось слишком мало, недостаточно, недостаточно, недостаточно. Но до тех пор, пока они хранили эту любовь, они были неуязвимы.   
Секс, как они не пытались убедить друг друга в обратном, становился сакральным актом единения. Они играли в цинизм, играли в разврат, их собственным соревнованием друг с другом было доказать друг другу, что в этом нет ничего серьезного, просто физиология, просто секс, просто глум и игра, потому что в противном случае им вдвоем можно было бы просто тронуться умом.   
Билл протянул бутылку Тому.   
Задумавшись, он не сразу понял, что тот просит его поставить ее на столик. Том взял бутылку, Билл улыбнулся ему. Расслабленно, благодарно. Том улыбнулся ему в ответ. Отхлебнул пива из горлышка бутылки, он снова посмотрел на Билловский профиль. Билл наблюдал за ним искоса. Том ухмыльнулся. Он не знал, как это пришло ему в голову, и когда, просто что-то пнуло его под локоть это сделать. Он поднес бутылку к губам Билла, очевидно, собираясь сам его поить.   
Уголки губ Билла дрогнули, посылая в воздух между ним и Томом разряды электричества. Он медленно-медленно облизнулся. Язычок скользнул по верхней, потом по нижней губе, он закусил нижнюю губу и медленно сглотнул. После этого он слегка приоткрыл рот, соблазнительной буковкой «о» и застыл в миллиметре от горлышка бутылки.   
\- А-а-а-а, божежты-можежты! – выдохнул Том.   
Этого хватило, чтобы у него сбилось дыхание и быстро-быстро застучало сердце. То, что Билл изобразил сейчас, имело мало общего с распитием слабоалкогольных напитков. Том застыл, раскрыв рот, глядя на то, как губы Билла, все еще раскрытые, тянутся к стеклянному горлышку и лениво берут ее самый кончик между собой, словно головку его члена, когда Билл собирался его подразнить.   
Том заерзал на месте. Горячий всплеск возбуждения мгновенно оживил его находившийся в ожидательной готовности, благодаря их странной позе, член.   
\- Ой-й-й-й… - не выдержав, застонал он.   
Билл продолжал имитировать оральный секс с бутылкой лежа у него на коленях, потираясь спиной об напрягающийся с каждой секундой хуй. Он подсунул язык вниз, словно щекоча обратную сторону головки члена. Пирсинг стукнул о стекло. Том думал, как бы только не уронить эту идиотскую бутылку, рука уже начинала подрагивать от напряжения. С другой стороны, за неимением другого, он совсем не хотел бы прекращать шоу сейчас…черт, эта имитация завела его больше чем порно. Снова острый приступ удовольствия от бедер по животу, наверх, к легким, заставляющий дышать глубже и чаще, и, обратно. Поступающий кислород словно возбуждал сильнее и заставлял возбуждение возвращаться обратным потоком к яйцам, усиливая этот блядский круговорот в его организме, напрягая и напрягая член до того момента, когда он понимал, что назад пути нет, и просто так ЭТО не опадет.   
Губы двинулись по узкому горлышку дальше. Том был уверен, что кто-то, а Билл то уж точно давно почувствовал его усиливающийся с каждой минутой стояк, и, если поначалу, даже он и собирался его подразнить исключительно из любви к провокации, то сейчас его уже явно захватил процесс возбуждения Тома не на шутку.   
\- Все, бля, - Том закрыл глаза, - концерт окончен.   
Он отставил бутылку в сторону. Испуганно открыв глаза только тогда, когда привычный вес исчез с его колен. Билл стоял, глядя на него в упор, сверху вниз. Тому почему-то хотелось заскулить, как нашкодившему Скотти от пронзительной черноты его взгляда. Однако кроме странной агрессии, было и еще другое и это другое завораживало не меньше. Том уставился ему в глаза, неуверенно, вначале, не зная, чего ждать от Билла, потом увереннее, чувствуя, как взгляд теплеет, растапливается улыбкой на лице. Том вообще был мужик, и все такое, но ему отчего-то жутко хотелось сейчас, чтобы Билл его трахнул. Он аж сам испугался и задышал чаще, наверное это даже хорошо, что нельзя, хихикнула рассудочная часть мозга, наверное даже хорошо, он сам боялся, как он мог бы ему сейчас дать.   
Но Том не говорил ничего.   
Билл не мог говорить, а значит и ему было не время. Он просто плавился долгим ленивым разглядыванием Билла, таким властным и хозяйским, заерзал под ним, подчиняясь без слов, раздвигая шире ноги, словно его личная, собственная шлюха. Лицо Билла тронула самодовольнейшая ухмылка. У Тома словно отпустило что-то внутри, теплым облегчением растекаясь по телу. Он сделал так, как Ему понравилось. И какого же гребаного черта его так возбуждает мысль о том, чтобы угодить Биллу?!?!?   
Билл повел указательным пальцем снизу вверх, указывая Тому куда-то в район торса. Он приказал ему снять футболку. Том повиновался медленно, глумливо ухмыляясь и хихикая. Ерзая попой по дивану, лениво стянул себе через голову сначала одну футболку, оставаясь в «мусульманском исподнем», как глумливо обзывал его нижнюю майку Билл. Вторую майку он снял гораздо медленнее, устроив из этого целое шоу.   
Билл наблюдал за ним, ухмыляясь, и сложив руки на груди. Том и не знал, что раздеваться при нем может быть так сексуально. Сами понимаете, они столько раз это делали на глазах друг у друга, что прямо скажем, насколько сильна эротическая составляющая процесса, ими, как правило, оставалось ими незамеченной. До сих пор. Раньше они как-то больше глумились и храбрились друг перед другом этим. Это медленное раздевание под пристальным взглядом серьезных, узких глаз, возбудило Тома не на шутку. Он снова откинулся назад, в угол дивана, опираясь на высокий подлокотник и спинку. Билл кивнул ему, одобрительно и сделал шаг вперед.   
Он подхватил голову Тома за подбородок и чмокнул его в губы. Господи, до чего же это цинично он сделал, до чего глумливо, до чего ж возбуждающе… Только бы он не прекращал этого поцелуя…   
Прекратил, конечно, сразу же. Скотина.   
Том облизнулся, и снова откинулся назад, пытаясь отдышаться. Губы теперь горели соприкосновением с губами Билла и требовали еще и еще, посылая вибрацию неутолимой жажды вниз по телу. Билл, как видно не собирался двигаться. Ну что же, настало, значит наше время показывать шоу, подумал Том.   
Том провел несколько раз большим пальцем по губам. Медленно, чувствуя ответные всполохи внизу, они еще не начали заниматься сексом, а он уже так возбудился, что вместо того чтобы соображать, что он делает, гладил себя, свою грудь, живот, опуская ладонь ниже и ниже с каждым движением, под разгорающимся с каждой секундой взглядом брата.   
\- Би-и-илл, - простонал он, ничего не прося, ничего не требуя, просто, кажется, получая от произнесения этого имени такое же эротическое удовольствие, как и от физической ласки, - Билл…Билл…Билл.   
Том опустил руку вниз, на штаны, начиная откровенно гладить себя там, где он все это время на самом деле и подразумевал, он будет. Что-то он забыл за давностью времен, как это клево, дрочить с собственным братом. Сколько времени было потрачено зря! Он продолжал ласкать себя, и Билл кажется не смог устоять перед этим зрелищем. Как всегда, поразительно нежно и тактично, ногой он отбросил ногу Тома, раздвигая и шире, чтобы поместиться между. Том испуганно открыл глаза, видя перед собой лицо близнеца, прекращая движения руки по собственной ширинке. Но Билл ласково провел по его руке, вниз, удерживая и подталкивая его руку двигаться дальше.   
Кто бы мог подумать, сколько важных вещей могло быть сказано без слов. Том снова стал ласкать себя через штаны, Билл снова отклонился назад, прожигая взглядом и кожу и штаны и все на свете. Хоть бы он поцеловал его еще раз, Том облизнулся, возбужденно, ресницы Билла дрогнули. Он точно видел, чего хотел Том, но он этого не сделал. Точнее он сделал, но не совсем то.   
Он еще сильнее подался назад, наклонился и поцеловал Тому руку. Заставляя Тома возбужденно застонать. О, нет, это уже было не как в детстве. Далеко не как в детстве. Дрожащая рука Тома остановилась на выпирающем бугре джинс, губы Билла снова коснулись его руки, и опять, покрывая ее медленными короткими почти сухими, но теплыми поцелуями. По кисти руки вниз, по пальцам и снова вверх.   
Немного отойдя от шока и наблюдения за тем, как Билл целует кисть его руки, лежащую на члене, Том понял, что вообще-то, он так долго точно не продержится, с такими шутками. Словно ответом на его мысленное предупреждение, рот Билла скользнул по его руке вверх, языком чертя влажную дорожку до самого плеча. Том больше не мог участвовать в этом акте так пассивно, как до сих, пор, он убрал руку, подхватывая Билла за плечи. Билл ловко вывернулся из его объятий, снова спустившись вниз по его телу, и повторив движение языком, снизу вверх по всему торсу, от живота до шеи, тупо вылизывая его как кошка котенка.   
\- Господи, можно я так подохну? – не нашел лучших слов, чтобы выразить свое восхищение действиями Билла Том, заставив его улыбнуться и нависнуть над в коварной и опасной близости к его лицу. Том медленно переводил свой взгляд с глаз Билла на его губы, потом обратно. Ну давай уже, решись уже.   
Билл тронул рукой застежку на штанах Тома. Ну, если уж Том решал повиноваться, то он делал это до конца. Том сразу же рванул застежку, расстегивая штаны так, как того хотел Билл. Как того уже слишком давно хотел он сам. Билл погладил его член через тонкую ткань трусов, не сводя глаз с его лица, получая искреннее удовольствие от наблюдения братской мордочки, тонущей в абсолютнейшем наслаждении, концентрирующейся на движениях его руки ниже пояса. Билл подхватил резинку трусов указательным пальчиком, смешно шлепнув резинкой по мускулистому стройному животу Тома. Том улыбнулся ему широко. О, да, снять для тебя трусы это мы завсегда пожалуйста, обращайтесь чаще.   
Он опустил их вниз, под внимательными взглядами обоих, не выдержав, все-таки и заорав на всю квартиру, когда голая сверхчувствительная кожа его члена ласково сжалась рукой брата. Все, бля, шутки кончились, бля! Он быстро задвигал бедрами навстречу руке Билла, побуждая его наращивать темп. Билла впрочем, с детства не надо было учить обращаться с членами, у него был к этому натуральный, врожденный талант. Том всхлипнул от этой мысли, не зная уже стонать в экстазе или смеяться, но подумал, что оставит этот комплимент для другого случая. Уж очень его счастье в жизни сейчас зависило от этой тонкой аристократичной ручки с ободранным маникюром. Блядь. На нем даже неаккуратно ободранный лак на длинных совершенно не мужских ногтях смотрелся возбуждающе, красиво и похабно. А особенно красиво он смотрелся на его, Томовском красном, твердо прижавшимся к животу хую. Том точно знал, что ни одно полотно, ни одного величайшего художника за всю историю человечества, не способно так глубоко тронуть его эстетизм и тонкое чувство прекрасного, как собственный хуй, истекающий возбуждением в руку брата. Он мог бы смотреть на это веками. Это вам, блядь, не Джоконда Леонардо да Винчи!   
Билл накрыл его рот своим, когда он кончал, чувствуя его дрожь, его крик. Продолжая медленно поддрачивать его хуй, размазывая по нему сперму, чувствуя затухающие жаркие волны Томовского оргазма. Когда марево оргазма стало тихо рассеиваться в мозгу Тома, увлеченно цепляясь за ритмичные соприкосновения их губ, Тома начала мучить одна мысль, назойливая как весенняя муха. Они целовались с Биллом. Легко, неглубоко, одними губами, просто чтобы чувствовать теплоту и упругую, словно спелая черешня мягкость губ.   
\- Билл, тебе надо кончить, - в промежутках между короткими соприкосновениями ртов вставил Том.   
Лицо Билла вытянулось озадаченно.   
Минуту или около того Том наблюдал мучительную борьбу на его лице. Разумеется, ему надо было кончить. Тому не надо было касаться его, или смотреть на него, чтобы чувствовать степень охватившего его возбуждения. Однако Билл очевидно сомневался, что если Том дотронется до него, он в принципе, сможет не орать. Очень сомневался. Вот это сомнение Том и прочитал у него в глазах, оно же и придало ему невероятной силы и мотивации делать что-то дальше.   
Все, считай, власть переменилась, братик, хмыкнул он сам себе. Вывернулся и уронил ловко Билла на спину на диван. Отбрасывая в сторону руки, упершиеся ему в грудь в тщетной попытке его сдержать:   
\- Моя очередь, - мрачно сказал Том, стаскивая с его бедер предмет глубочайшего своего глума и обожания Биллом, идиотские треники. Но черт, он врал, он тоже любил их теперь до самой глубины души. Как же, сука, легко они снимались с его жопы, и как же, сука, было приятно, что он носил их как обычно без белья. Том почувствовал, что начинает, кажется возбуждаться снова. И взгляд на покрасневший от возбуждения хуй брата, разумеется только подсыпал красного перца в его раздразненные дрочкой, и на самом деле уже мечтающие о нормальном сексе чресла.   
Он не то чтобы думал, о том, что он делает, оно как-то получилось само собой. И его левая рука закрыла Биллу рот, давя, сильно, заставляя челюсти раздвинуться и вталкивая лежащие вдоль на губах пальцы, безымянный и средний глубже, заставляя Билла захватить их зубами, широко раскрывая ему рот, а правая захватила в свой сладострастный обхват его член.   
Он гладил его сверху вниз, большим пальцем щекоча головку, заставляя Билла дернуться под ним, словно от разряда электричества. Он гладил его член так, как гладил бы свой, и черт бы его подрал, чтобы он не чувствовал себя так же. Еще одно уверенное, с нужным давлением и лаской движение по стволу, обжигающее соприкосновением нежной кожи члена Билла, и отдающееся на собственном так, будто он ласкал себя.   
\- Блядь, нам надо чаще встречаться, - сквозь зубы прошипел он, стараясь отвлечься от боли, когда зубы Билла отчаянно закусили его пальцы, - а-а-а, черт Билл,…не…волнуйся, сожми сильнее,… мне не больно.   
Еще немного, и он прокусит их до крови. Но какое значение могла иметь сейчас эта смешная боль? Сейчас, когда последняя ледяная преграда рухнула между ними, и таяла осколками льда на прогретой весенним теплым солнцем земле, превращаясь в лужи и исчезая, питая измучившуюся от жажды землю. Том влез выше на Билла, так что теперь его член соприкасался с его голым бедром, добавляя стимуляции и без того более чем стимулируемому члену ощущением твердой эрекции Тома. Вообще Том конечно, ничего не мог поделать, он уже вполне всерьез размышлял о том, как бы ему сейчас бы трахнуть Билла, и, извините, мысли эти отгоняться совсем не хотели. Да, ему и правда уже стало похуй на все, мозг его громко и цинично пожалел о том, что Том так сильно любит своего брата и не хочет ему навредить, и быстро показал Тому, что могло бы быть, если бы он его любил немного поменьше. Том зарычал и вцепился зубами Биллу в шею. Ему хотелось орать от того давления, что осуществлял его член трущийся о голое билловское бедро его хуй. Ему хотелось орать от теплого запаха его волос, от вкуса его пота.   
Он слизывал пот с его шеи, чувствуя, как эта странная соль заводит его каждой своей микроскопической каплей, растворяющейся в его слюне словно какой-то неизвестный доселе наркотик-афродизиак.   
А счастье было так возможно, и так возможно, и даже вот так. Достаточно развернуть его одним рывком, голой попой наверх, и потом только лишь одного движения хватит до достижения Томом полной нирваны. А еще можно было только лишь спустить с него штаны ниже и…   
Билл испуганно вцепился ему в плечо ногтями, словно прочитав его мысли, да, черт подери, это очень сложно было скрыть. Билл, боящийся того, что он тупо хочет его выебать. Тому хотелось, и плакать и смеяться. Восьмое чудо света, кто бы ему сказал, что он это увидит, он бы не поверил.   
\- Блядь, да…не буду… я….тебя…трахать,… блядь, - ну не получалось у него без мата, уж очень отчаянно болел у него хуй от этих мыслей, и невероятные усилия воли чтобы сдержаться поглотили собой весь контроль отпущенный Господом Богом его несчастному мозгу, - дай…хоть…потрусь, мля….   
Он задвигал рукой быстрее на члене Билла, понимая, что сам уже продержится недолго, знакомое покалывание в яйцах говорило ему об этом очень прямо. Билл снова дернулся, запрокидывая голову назад и кажется, блядь, все-таки прокусывая ему пальцы, потому что боль была просто адская, хули она не сказывалась на его стояке, Тому было вообще не понятно. Ногти Билла впились в его руку, расцарапывая и оставляя отметины и на ней. Бесполезно было спрашивать сейчас Билла, что он хочет этим сказать, скорее всего, он уже ничего не собирался говорить. Он всеми силами старался не орать, а делать это одновременно с тем, как он кончал Тому в руку, чувствуя дрожь и влажность, и сперму свою, и брата, стекающую по своему животу и бедрам, было чрезвычайно и невероятно сложно.

В принципе, после этого Том посчитал, что вполне может позволить себе пустить Врага с официальным визитом к ним в квартиру. Учитывая, что он держал теперь Билла за яйца и в прямом и в переносном значении этого слова, в способности Билла думать о чем-нибудь другом, в масштабах его нынешнего спермотоксикоза, вызывала у него оправданный скепсис. Надо было использовать момент, пока Билл у него совсем ручной.   
Йост сидел у них на кухне, и пил кофе.   
Билл сидел напротив, но был какой-то странный. Тише воды, ниже травы, и с совершенно расслабленным, счастливым выражением на лице. Йост интересовался, как его здоровье, не болит ли у него горло, а у Билла выражение на лице было как будто он лучше себя сроду не чувствовал.   
Том поставил перед Йостом пачку печенья.   
\- Чего это с тобой? – спросил Йост, косясь на замотанные пластырем посередине пальцы на руке Тома. Он знал, что как все гитаристы, Том испытывает маниакальный психоз по поводу своих рук, и, в отличие от массы мальчишек его возраста, подобные вещи бывали у него крайне редко.   
\- Чего? – испуганно переспросил Том, - а,…пальцы…эта…   
Билл показал пальцем на сидящего на пороге кухни и виляющего хвостом Скотти.   
\- А, да, - воспользовался Билловской подсказкой Том, - это Скотти. Я со Скотти играл.   
От цепкого взгляда Йоста не ускользнули и царапины идущие от локтя к кисти на другой руке Тома:   
\- А это что? – он подозрительно посмотрел сначала на Тома, потом на Билла.   
Билл с видом «ссы в глаза, скажет божья роса», который он научился изображать гениальнейше за все годы работы на сцене согнул пальцы в подобие лапки Скотти, царапнул себя по другой руке осторожно, снова показал на собаку и изобразил лицом, что мол, Скотти так больно царапается!!!   
\- Вы чо с собакой собственно делали-то, а? Извращенцы? – сквозь зубы мрачно поинтересовался Йост.   
Как же его выводили из себя эти два абсолютно чистых, невинных косоглазых и одинаковых гребаных личика напротив. Он только не мог сформулировать даже для себя, почему. А Скотти сидел, счастливо сиял на него черными глазами, и влюбленно вилял ему хвостом. Его любимый дядя Йост снова принес ему что-то пожрать.


	14. Chapter 14

\- А ну-ка, малышка, иди-ка сюда, - хихикнул Том, ловя при входе в гостиную Билла за руку.   
Билл приоткрыл ротик и цинично смерил Тома циничным взглядом, словно оценивая клиента наметанным глазом опытной бляди. Том встретил родной взгляд так же похабно и нагловато. Оба расхохотались. Сегодняшнее посещение доктора сильно расслабило их и привело в эйфорическое состояние, во-первых. Во-вторых, на Билле были обтягивающие джинсы и черная водолазка, и это так сильно контрастировало с привычными вытянутыми майками и застиранными трениками, что Том, понятное дело, возбудился от непривычно стильного и аккуратного наряда. Черные, недавно вымытые волосы Билла мягкими блестящими волнами спускались по плечам, а получившаяся прогулка, поход в магазин, как впрочем, и все это постепенное возвращение к привычной суете нормальной жизни подсветили цветом каштанового меда изнутри глаза и убрали привычную опухоль с лица не меньше чем наполовину. Ладно, что там говорить, Билл выглядел очень секси. Он еще никогда не выглядел так секси. Хотя, Том думал, что уж чего-чего, а уж секса то Биллу не то что не надо было занимать, а стоило бы отдать кому-нибудь половину. Ради собственной же безопасности. Йост тоже что-то почувствовал. Он ездил к доктору сегодня с ними. Ходил за Биллом высунув язык и осоловев мордой, как кобель за течной сукой. Всю дорогу Том ревниво отпихивал неожиданно перевозбудившегося Йоста от собственного брата, хотя самому было ему ничуть не проще. Йост заворожено смотрел на Билла олигофреном, всю дорогу почти, то в зеркало заднего вида, то повернувшись к заднему сиденью, едва слюнку не пускал в уголок рта. Эта его манера сидеть на сиденье вполоборота рядом с водителем взбесила Тома, который был за рулем.   
\- Йо-о-ост! - недовольно покосился на бесстыдно пялящегося на его брата продюсера водитель, - Ты чего его в первый раз увидел, что ли?   
Тон Тома был полон сарказма и иронии, но Дэвид Йост их не оценил. Он внимательно посмотрел на Тома, и очень серьезно…пугающе серьезно кивнул. Да. У него было стойкое ощущение, что он увидел Билла в первый раз. Этого Билла он еще не видел.   
Билл был вежлив с ним и мил, и даже неагрессивен, но немного отстранен, что ли… впрочем, он радушно улыбался и делал вид, что не замечает стойкого запаха бурно рождающихся миллионов сперматозоидов, который стоял в воздухе вокруг него. Однако восхищение Йоста наливало сиянием китайского полупрозрачного фарфора его кожу.   
А, да, и доктор разрешил ему говорить.   
Конечно, все было не так-то просто. Связки по-прежнему нельзя было сильно напрягать. И надо было теперь заниматься, и заново учиться петь. Но он снова говорил. Том услышал знакомый голос. Пусть полушепотом, тихо, пусть с трудом и сипловато и срываясь, поначалу, но это был знакомый и родной голос. Любимый голос. Голос Билла. У Тома разом свело сердечную мышцу, ту, которая держит яйца тоже свело и все сразу вообще свело, что только могло свести. Он открыл рот, понимая, что не может, просто физически не может выдохнуть. Легкие кажется, тоже парализовало.   
\- Бля! Щас обосрусь от счастья, - хрипло прошипел он Йосту и вышел из кабинета доктора.   
Свернув по коридору Том и в самом деле, стремительно ворвался в туалет. Закрыв дверь кабинки, он опустил крышку унитаза, сел на толчок и уперся лицом в руки. Тупо, как в детстве, отчаянно зарыдал, размазывая слезы по лицу, с каждым спазматическим болезненным всхлипом понимая, что он просто не может этим управлять, и остановить охватившую его истерику. Плечи его тряслись, перехватывало горло, слезы катились и катились по лицу нескончаемым потоком, изливаясь всем ужасом и если называть вещи своими именами, обоюдным отчаянием последних четырех недель. Том даже и не знал, не подозревал даже, какое нервное напряжение держало его в своих железных лапах все это время. Страх, постоянный страх. Не за себя. За любимого. За самого дорогого человека на Земле. Каждый день. А вдруг не выздоровеет. А вдруг станет хуже. А вдруг что-то сделали как-то не так. Мысль о том, каково ему это. И невозможность. Полная невозможность помочь. Дурь. Собственная неуверенность и дурь. Ужас от мысли что едва не убил все сам. Не убил то, на что не имел права даже покуситься. И знал же, знал что так нельзя. Идиот. Господи. Какой же. Идиот.   
\- Том….Том, ты тут? - неизвестно, через сколько времени Том услышал голос Йоста, - Ты в порядке?   
\- Да, - хрипло и очень сильно в нос проговорил юноша, - я щас.   
Он попробовал дышать. Стало получаться. Боже ж ты мой. Вдох. Выдох. Больше не сводило болезненно грудь. Он растер слезы по лицу рукавом «мусульманского исподнего».   
\- Том, выходи.   
\- Да выхожу я.   
\- Том, пора идти. Билл уже ждет нас.   
\- Идубля!   
Снова вдох. Выдох. Вдох.   
Том быстро рванул дверь и не глядя по сторонам, подошел к раковине. Пустил воду и громко высморкался, наивно пытаясь скрыть следы своих слез. Напрасно. Йост похлопал его по плечу, словно в поддержку. Том дернул плечом, скидывая его руку.   
\- Черт, - оправдываясь и умываясь холодной водой чтобы морда не была такой опухшей, сказал Том, - Он единственный человек на этой Земле, кто может заставить меня плакать.  
Он пытался смеяться над самим собой.   
\- Меня тоже, - коротко кивнул Йост.   
Мужчина быстро отвернулся, но Том успел заметить, что глаза у него тоже были красные. По всей видимости, он тоже не смог сдержать своих чувств.   
\- Я это… - Том даже не знал что сказать. Он вырвал из держателя бумажное полотенце и вытер физиономию. Йост плачет. Еба-а-ать! – Я готов.   
Йост, бля. Оказывается, ты даже еще больший, как видно, придурок, чем я! Том неуверенно коснулся плеча продюсера, втайне опасаясь, что тот сбросит его руку. Йост не сбросил его руки. Просто улыбнулся ему как-то грустновато и философски.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Том Дэвиду.   
Дэвид молча кивнул. Слезы снова подступали к его горлу. Вообще уже непонятно из-за чего. Они вышли из уборной, и быстро прошли по коридору к выходу, где их ждал Билл. Юноша стоял у окна, зачарованно пялясь куда-то вдаль, в окно, отвесивши нижнюю челюсть и выглядел, мягко говоря, не адекватнее обычного. Он выглядел так, как будто видел и окно, и голое дерево за ним, и шпиль церкви, и дома на улице в первый раз в жизни.   
Том надвинул шапку ниже на глаза, и пихнул Билла плечом.   
\- Что, Луи, ты столько лет не видел солнечный рассвет? – с явной аллюзией на меланхоличного и донельзя склонного к рефлексии вампира-филантропа, главного героя фильма «Интервью с Вампиром» ухмыльнулся Том.   
\- То-о-ом!? – ох, как же он скучал по этой искренней обиде в голосе, вперемешку с вызовом, типа «какого хрена?». Билл пихнул его плечом в ответ. Том захихикал.   
\- ЧО ЗА ТОМ? – Том снова пихнул брата, остановиться и не хихикать он не мог, - Чо за Том, нах? Я не узнаю своего близнеца. То-ом, бля….не Том, а «Мяу», бля!!!   
Том вполне прозрачно намекал на первое сказанное Биллом в жизни слово.   
\- Мя-я-яу, бля!!! – фыркнул Билл, он тоже согласился, что это выглядело в данном случае уместнее.   
Потом они оба расхохотались как дети.   
Том обнял его и прижал себе к груди. Банальное клише, но он чувствовал тело Билла в своих объятиях, будто в первый раз.   
\- Ты… - Том прижал его крепче, еще крепче, - ты мое «Мяу, бля», - он зарылся рукой в биллиных волосах, - блядское ебаное Мяу, - он уже снова был готов разрыдаться от всего этого, от близости Билла к нему, во всех смыслах этого слова, от того, что он был здоров, от того, что все было по прежнему, все было в порядке, так, будто бы и не переживали они этот жуткий кошмар, от переполняющей его нежности, от благодарности, судьбе, Богу, или кто там у них на небе за это отвечает, от счастья, от любви, от яркого солнца бьющего в окно, которое он тоже увидел в первый раз за этот месяц.   
Том жмурился и медленно терся щекой о щеку Билла. Бил терся носом об его щеку в ответ. Потом они оба потерлись носами, фыркая, и снова, щека к щеке. В этой нежности которую они излучали сейчас, не было ничего сексуального. Они просто разговаривали о чем-то своем, о том, что было ни для чьих ушей. О том, что было для двоих важнее всего. В этом не было ничего сексуального. Для них. Но не для Йоста. Два здоровых холеных лося выше его ростом, глумливых и сексуальных, нежничающие друг с другом с невинной откровенностью и чистой любовью маленьких детишек. Дэвид подумал, что еще секунда и его парализует. От всего.   
\- Ну-ну, хорош обнюхивать друг другу мордочки …, котята блин,… на вас пялятся уже, - Дэвид осторожно тронул Билла за рукав, - милый, и шерстку ему лизать тоже не надо, здесь, сука, люди не привитые, - потому что Билл высунул язык и задумчиво лизнул Тому дред, - БИЛЛ! Я кому сказал?   
Ресепшн уже перешептывался. Господи, за что ему такое наказание? Билл облизнул губы и скривился.   
\- Я же тебе сказал не мазать больше дреды этим воском! – возмущенно сообщил Билл Тому. Перейти в своих эмоциях от безграничной нежности к возмущению занимало у близнецов менее одного хлопка ресниц. Единственное, что, как видно не проходило внутрь никак, - так это сигналы извне. Дэвид, тащащий его на улицу и ругающийся себе под нос, ничуть не мешал Биллу продолжать видеть только своего брата и общаться только со своим братом. Близнецов замкнуло.   
\- Как это…не мазать? Они же лохма-а-атятся, - Но в этом был и свой плюс, потому что Тома, например, теперь тащить не надо было, он все равно шел за Биллом, как будто привязанный веревкой, не глядя под ноги и спотыкаясь поэтому, порой.   
\- Это дерьмо мне не нравится!   
\- Ну не было в магазине моего обычного дерьма!!!   
\- Он же горький!!!   
\- НУ, ЙОПТИТЬ!!! – отчаянно развел руками Том, - Послушай, откуда я мог знать, что именно сегодня Великий Джа ответит на упорные молитвы правоверного растафарианина, и ты решишь пососать мой… - они как раз проходили мимо охранника, - дред.   
\- Бл-л-ля, - Дэвид выпихнул обоих на улицу, но им, кажется было глубоко похуй на весь окружающий мир. Они обсуждали разные марки воска для Томиных дредов. Ничего важнее и интереснее в мире для близнецов не существовало в эту секунду.   
\- Понимаешь, зато с этим воском они хорошо подкручиваются… - сказал Том, - и держится долго.   
\- А там ты тоже им намазал? – спросил Билл.   
А еще Дэвид не мог понять, почему обсуждение дредов каждый раз мгновенно и напрямую ведет к обсуждению того, что и у кого «там» растет и кто какую интимную стрижку имеет. Не укладывалось у него это как-то в голове. Наверное, он был уже слишком стар для понимания подобной взаимосвязи.   
\- Ггы, - сказал Том, - не-а, там не стал.   
\- Хааа… - ухмыльнулся Билл, - А чо так? Типа лохматишь?   
\- Придурок, - влюбленно улыбаясь от уха до уха сообщил Том, - это я тебя лохмачу. А там так…   
Дэвид покраснел.   
\- Только подкручиваешь? – не менее влюбленно посмотрел на брата Билл. Слова Тома абсолютно не смущали его. Скорее даже доставляли, как видно определенного рода удовольствие.   
\- А-га, - жизнерадостно хихикнул Том. Мордочка его просто сочилась абсолютным счастьем. Он обожал, когда близнец говорил о нем. Неважно что, просто любил и все. А уж если темой обсуждения становилась область так близкая географически к его члену как лобковая растительность, он был уверен, что интереснее темы они сроду не обсуждали. Разговор этот Том определенно воспринимал как ласку и особое расположение брата к нему. Не, ну а чего? Логика проста. Коли Билл говорит об его интимной прическе, стало быть, он думает о том, что у Тома в штанах. А коли он думает о том, что у Тома в штанах, это уже само по себе лестно и приятно, и выражает его особо хорошее к нему отношение. Ну, такая вот у Тома была логика. Короче Биллу сложно было бы донести свое хорошее отношение к нему каким-либо иным способом. Этот же путь вел прямо к сердцу Тома.   
\- Теми вот щипцами? – с интересом спросил Билл, - которыми я тебе морду подпалил? - он хихикнул, - Поосторожнее там,… это,… с яйцами, Том!   
\- Ха-а-а-а! – рассмеялся Том, - нормальные кстати щипцы, Билли, у тя просто руки из жопы растут, - нежно проговорил он.   
Да будет вам известно, что старший мачо каждое утро начинал с закручивания дредов на голове на щипцы. То время, что было отведено у него на дреды, было временем священнодействия, отвлекать его или мешать ему было строго запрещено кому бы то ни было. Если ему мешали это сделать, он устраивал форменную истерику. Даже Йост, если что было нужно, предпочитал просить его перезвонить, чем влезать в этот шизофренический ритуал. Единственный человек, который порой бывал допущен к этому сакральному акту с целью помочь подкрутить пару дредин на затылке – был брат. Том даже гримерше Наташе не давал к ним притрагиваться.   
\- Там мне надо будет чем-нибудь другим намазать, - продолжал свою философию в будуаре от маркиза де Каулитца Том, - не знаю. Чем-нибудь сладким, думаю.   
\- За-чем-эта? – спросил Билл. Внося лингвистическое разнообразие в свою речь в замену легендарному «Па-чи-му-эта».   
\- А чтобы ты мне там облизывал почаще, - ухмыльнулся Том, - не знаю… чем ты хочешь, чтобы я обмазал себе член? Чем-нибудь там, шоколадным, или эта…типа, со вкусом желейных червяков?   
Билл расхохотался продолжая влюбленно и восхищенно пялиться на близнеца:   
\- Свинья ты больная, - нежно и чувственно пропел он.   
Нормальный человек счел бы их разговор за хамство или разврат. У близнецов подобное пикирование не имело ничего общего с какими бы то ни было домогательствами, на самом деле, Йост и то не сразу это понял. Привык потом, хотя поначалу шокировался. Подобное поведение у Каулитцев просто выражало апофеоз хорошего настроения и выражения искренней приязни друг к другу.   
\- Ой, ну поверить не могу, как же вы соскучились друг по другу за эти три недели совместного проживания, - ехидно прошипел Йост, - Поосторожнее с шоколадом. Смотри не отгрызи там у него лишних пару сантиметров, Билл, а то чем же Том будет нам каждый день хвастаться!   
Билл внезапно заорал:   
\- Банза-ай! - и с разбегу запрыгнул Дэвиду на спину, - Зубов бояться – в рот не давать, - не мог не проявить свое знание народного фольклора он, и проныл громко Дэвиду в ухо, - Поката-а-ай меня, большая черепаха…   
От внезапного проявление своеобразной нежности от Билла Дэвид чуть не упал, но сбросить груз ему не позволило чувство собственного достоинства. Однако глас осторожности строго предупредил:   
\- Билл! Спиногрыз. Мозговой слизняк….слезь сейчас же. Билл! Это не смешно. На нас уже вся поликлиника пялится. БЛЯДЬ, ТОМ?!?!?!   
Последний комментарий относился к Тому, который решил спасти ситуацию доступным ему способом. Попытавшись запрыгнуть сверху на сидящего на спине Дэвида Билла, и подвывая от смеха.

***

Том потянул Билла за рукав, и тот сделал шаг к нему навстречу. Облизнулся и остановился.   
\- Какие у вас сегодня планы на вечер? – поинтересовался Том.   
Билл задумчиво пожал плечами.   
\- Слушай, Билл…   
\- Ага?   
\- А давай… давай я тебя… трахну, а? – заботливо поинтересовался Том, - по-моему неплохая мыслишка…. У меня уже с утра на это дело хуй сильно чешется, - смущенно признался он.   
Дабы скоротать так медленно тянущееся время до посещения доктора, утро, массовик-затейник, Том Каулитц, начал бодренько и жизнерадостно. Том Каулитц учил голого Билла в ванной перед зеркалом, стоять раком. Нет, ну, не поймите неправильно, не то чтобы Билл этого прямо так и не умел, за столько то лет тренировки-то,… но Том учил его стоять раком перед собой так, как ему нравилось, и как ему хотелось бы, чтобы Билл это ему делал. Учил очень ласково и нежно, с теплом, однако ж, не без глума.   
Пол был теплый. Белый пушистый коврик в ванной был мягкий. А Скотти с Казимиром, видимо спрятались где-то, учуяв видно, что один из их хозяев в опасно игривом настроении с утра. Билл, спрятаться, как видно не успел и ему пришлось стать жертвой издевательств брата. Том был относительно одет. По крайней мере, он был в длинных цветастых семейных трусах и майке. Билл полностью раздет. Билл стоял на полу на четвереньках, и выслушивал глумливые комментарии счастливо пользующегося своим преимуществом братика, который вдумчиво оценивал выполнение своих приказов, глядя на то, что происходит в большое зеркало от пола и почти до потолка, в стене напротив.   
\- Спинку прогни больше…ага, еще больше, ко мне. Голову ниже, - Том рукой пригнул плечи Билла к полу, заставив опереться лбом на руки, - Так. Да. А-ха…так вот уже становится интереснее. Гораздо интереснее. Раздвинь ноги. Шире. Еще шире. Я знаю, ты хочешь. Я же знаю, как сильно ты меня хочешь, - Том погладил раздвинутые бедра изнутри снизу вверх, заворожено наблюдая за результатом собственного ораторского искусства. А оно, искусство это, в смысле впечатляло все больше и больше. Их обоих впечатляло, надо сказать.   
Как-то так получилось все достаточно спонтанно. Том вошел в ванную, всунул голову в душевую кабинку, потому что звонил Дэвид, и Тому пришлось поинтересоваться, хочет ли Билл, чтобы он съездил с ними сегодня к доктору. Билл кивнул. Том ответил трубке:   
\- Нет. Он говорит, что не хочет. Он тебя вообще не знает. Он жестами спрашивает, мужчина, вы кто? - за что получил увесистого мокрого пинка от Билла, - Ай. Ой. Он чота бьется. Отстань от меня, демон! И не надо меня тащить в душ! Я чистый! Я уже мылся… полгода назад… МОИ ДРЕДЫ!!! ТЫ НАМОЧИЛ МНЕ ДРЕДЫ, УПЫРЬ!!! Мои растафарианские вши утонули во всемирном потопе Вавилонского душа. Надеюсь, они попали в Зион! Дэвид…ты это, не ори на меня, я может туповат, но я не глухой, да. Это Густав у нас глухой…да, а Билл - немой. Георг он просто…Георг. Ггы. Ваще, все уроды, только я красавец... Ай!!! БЛЯДЬ! Билл, по почкам нельзя бить…там пиво,…нервные вы все какие-то. Ладно-ладно, я пошутил, конечно, приходи, Дэвид. Понимаешь, Дэвид, ну, ты должен меня правильно понять. Он не взял с собой в ванну табличку «ТОМ, ЗАТКНИ ХЛЕБОРЕЗКУ!». Я могу хоть обпиздеться тут, а он ничего не может мне сделать, ДЭВИД, БЛЯ, Я В РАЮ!!!   
Билл вышел из кабинки, заворачиваясь в большое пушистое полотенце. Развернувшись, Том рывком сдернул его с бедер Билла, деморализуя противника, обхватил поперек живота обеими руками и ловким борцовским приемом завалил его на пол:   
\- Я тебе покажу, как бить старшего брата, … - прошипел он Биллу на ухо, - с утра пораньше…   
Билл вытянулся на руках, пытаясь подняться с пола, придавленный весом близнеца.   
\- Ай…яй…ай, - сказал Том, перехватывая рукой его под шею, и снова придавливая обратно, - кончай ерзать. Ерзать кончай. Кончай там тереться об меня, Билл, я по-немецки разборчиво говорю? А? В твоем случае,… тот факт,… что я твой брат,… тебя ни хуя… не спасет. Хватит там хихикать, голожопая зараза. Все! Хватит. Ай. Я. Это. Тебе. Говорю. Ай. Билл. Билл! БИЛЛ!   
Верхняя часть обнаженного тела под ним не ерзала, впрочем, нет. Руками Билл уверенно упирался в пол, голова его была запрокинул назад под кулаком Тома, упиравшимся прямо под его подбородок. А вот нижняя часть тела, или, называя вещи своими именами, его голая попа елозила под томиным пахом, уже непонятно, пытаясь ли освободиться, или попросту ему назло, вызывая вполне логичную, я не побоюсь этого слова, закономерную реакцию в трусах близнеца.   
\- Ща кто-то доиграется, - мрачно предупредил Том. Про себя мечтая, чтобы Билл не останавливался. Голая попа нагло и ритмично терлась об его вставший член. С каждым разом медленнее, и, как-то, как бы это сказать, все более явно показывая, что Билл уже забил на свое первое желание от Тома освободиться. Теперь он уже точно просто нагло и провокационно терся задницей о его хуй. Прямо под ним. Голый. И они одни. В ванной, - Билл, я тебя сейчас трахну! Выебу, то есть. Слышь? А? Я тебя выдеру в задницу, и, блядь, никакое Общество защиты животных или чего там почетный член-академик, твой ебаный в рот врач, меня не остановит!   
Собрав последние силы в кулак, Том с рыком поднялся с Билла и рывком, подхватив его под живот, поставил на четвереньки. Билл заерзал у него в руках, сдвигаясь вперед, и заставляя руки Тома съехать по его животу вниз, ну Том и без того уже понял прекрасно, какого хуя Биллу от него надо… Он одной ладонью уверенно сжал его член, второй рукой поджал вперед его яйца, просунув руку между его ногами сзади. Тело Билла словно молнией пронзило, он, кажется, даже, сдуру попытался освободиться от Томского сладострастного захвата. Если бы он мог орать, он бы точно заорал. А так только лишь всхлипнул отчаянно и вернулся в теплое и сладостное окружение его рук, обратно, ерзая и устраиваясь в обхвативших его со всех сторон руках поудобнее. Хрена лысого он собирался освобождаться от всего этого. Билл тяжело дышал. И с каждой секундой все тяжелее и надрывнее. Рука Тома на его члене горела огнем. Ласка же обеих рук была и вовсе крайне убедительна, и спустя несколько минут Том понял, что Билл уже готов.   
Тут-то Тома и осенило доставить самому себе удовольствие на все двести процентов. Он изменил свой захват, положив одну руку Биллу на жопу, на другой лениво лизнул большой палец, и по-хозяйски потер свою горячо, жадно и часто любимую им дырку, каждым теплым мягким ласковым движением высекая в теле Билла сотни искр. Они уже столько уже еблись с Биллом, Том без слов понял, чего он хочет. Он сам заругал себя за эту мысль, но он подумал, что когда Биллу можно будет говорить, он явно будет скучать по тому времени, когда мог делать с этой Бессловесной Тварью все что душе угодно.   
\- Вот та-а-ак, маленький, - хихикнул Том, самодовольно закусив сережку в собственной губе, и всерьез уже мечтая о том, как было бы хорошо держать Билла дома голым и в наморднике, и исключительно для удовлетворения собственных сексуальных нужд, - хочешь меня? М-м-м… люблю смотреть на тебя, когда ты меня хочешь. Так бы и смотрел бы сутками,… но что-то все время мешает, блядь.   
Том выдохнул, скривился и поправил в трусах то, что обычно ему мешало его процессу созерцания прекрасного. Билл-Биллом, но он и сам находился в диком и нечеловеческом восторге от собственного сольного выступления сегодня. Весь вечер на арене. Том Каулиц. В клетке с тигром без пистолета. Он медленно погладил выставленную голую попу Билла.   
\- Ты хочешь член? – сквозь зубы проговорил Том. Так получилось, потому что он гладил в трусах рукой теперь и свой собственный и это не оставило его равнодушным. Игра заводила их обоих одинаково сильно, - ты хочешь… мой член. Сколько раз уже за все то время, что нельзя, в твоих мечтах я уже выдрал им тебя в зад, м-м-м? Раз пятьсот наверное. Гы. Ну не меньше, да?   
Билл в зеркале обжог Тома яростным взглядом исподлобья. Тома торкнула эта гребаная игра с огнем. Однако, он разозлил Билла, и надо было отвлечь его внимание от своего глумливейшего стеба. Том рванул штаны вниз, доставая и взвешивая на руке свой хуй, с явным удовольствием и самодовольством, разлившимся у него по лицу. Он вздохнул громко, несколько делано, может быть, хотя, движения его руки по плоти были крайне приятны и долгожданны. Разумеется, как он и ожидал, взгляд Билла на сто процентов отвлекся от прожигания его насквозь, созерцанием его большого покрасневшего, возбужденного члена.   
\- Ну, признайся,… ты же о нем мечтаешь, когда дрочишь?   
Том видел, у Билла аж дыхание перехватило. Наверное в уме он уже вспомнил все матерные слова которые слышал с детства. Нет, не то чтобы Том был в принципе неправ, но… Том одним движением оказался ближе к лицу Билла, едва не касаясь стоящим колом членом его лица, настроение у Тома было просто великолепное, и приступ вдохновения все еще бил из него фонтаном, и этот блядский фонтан просто так не собирался затыкаться.   
\- А теперь, дружок,… - загадочным голосом ведущего детской телевизионной передачи «Улица Сезам», проговорил Том, - у тебя есть уникальная… удивительная… возможность… - голос Том снова стал обычным и глумливым - Получить его…сразу… во все дырки!!!   
Билл опустил голову, плечи его заходили ходуном в попытке сдержаться. Нет, определенная доля удовольствия для него в шоу Тома для него, конечно, присутствовала, но как же эта сука позволяла себе над ним глумиться!   
\- Подними голову. Голову подними, тебе говорят, - стараясь не смотреть в зеркало, а сосредоточив взор на розовой разбухшей головке сказал Том. Билл поднял голову. Член скользнул ему по щеке и остановился у закрытых губ. Воистину, он решил, что не будет облегчать мероприятие для Тома.   
\- Рот. Раскрой.   
Раскрыл. Том медленно провел по нижней губе, по верхней, потом член снова соскользнул ему на щеку. Том сжал член крепче, легко похлопывая им по губам Билла. Заставляя рот открыться сильнее, а взгляд впериться в него снизу вверх, умоляюще но как-то по-блядски нагло почему-то. Кажется кое-кто снизу начал получать свою долю закономерного удовольствия от соприкосновения своих губ с нежной кожей члена Тома. Кое-кто очень хотел получить его в рот теперь.   
Том убрал головку члена от губ Билла, заставив того облизнуться нетерпеливо.   
\- Нравится вкус? – ехидно спросил Том, несколько задыхаясь уже, впрочем от возбуждения.   
Биллино выражение лица не изменилось ни на йоту. Кажется, ему начинало надоедать то, что Том над ним глумиться. Губы его впрочем, оставались по-прежнему полуоткрытыми.  
\- Ладно, неважно, - сказал Том, деловито закладывая головку прямо между губами брата, - нравится, не нравится, соси короче уже…как-нибудь уже…   
Билл засосал. Медленно и осторожно. Неглубоко беря его член в рот. Но видит Бог, этого было итак более чем достаточно. Том закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на мягких нежных ощущениях, ласковых влажных скользких движениях. Таких знакомых и таких забытых. Нет. Не забытых нихрена. Том выдохнул и забросил голову назад. Это наверное ненормально было так тащиться от минета, который делал ему его собственный брат, но он ничего не мог поделать, он делал это идеально. Рациональная часть его сознания побуждала его выдать сакраментальную фразу о том, что мужики, де, делают минет гораздо лучше женщин, но иррациональная часть, боялась что Билл несмотря на ограниченность в средствах, все-таки, найдет способ вставить ему пиздюлей за кое-какие ассоциации, и Том подумал что ему точно будет больно. Потому Том решил не играть с огнем, а просто молча наслаждаться медленной лаской губ вдоль напряженного ствола собственного члена, и богохульно благодарить Бога за то, что ему пришлось вновь это испытать! И блин, он будет не он, если он не позаботится о том, чтобы испытывать это снова и снова!   
Том стащил майку через голову, случайно посмотрев вниз, и так и замерев с открытым ртом. Сосредоточившись, было на осязательных своих ощущениях, он и забыл КАК Билл это с ним делал. Забыл о том, что он стоял на коленях, голый, опираясь на руки, фактически, раком, и увлеченно обрабатывал его член только лишь ртом, зажмурившись даже от удовольствия.   
\- Ой-ей-ей…. Ой, - задумчиво произнес Том, теряясь в шоке от добавления чрезмерной визуальной стимуляции собственным ощущениям, и, закусив губу, заскулил жалостливо, принимаясь поглаживать голое плечо Билла, - блять,… как жеж душевно-то, а? Ты это…ты не останавливайся только, маленький, ладно, а? Не останавливайся только… Ох…спасибо, спасибо,… Билл…Би-и-лли,…Билл, - он подхватил голову Билла с одной стороны, почесывая пальцами под подбородком и за ухом, ласково, словно щенка. Он знал, это странно, но Биллу это очень нравится. Да. Точно. Именно там. Так.   
\- А-а-а-а-а-а-а…, - удовольствие становилось просто невыносимым, когда находило такой отклик еще и в его теле. Где бы найти сил от этого оторваться вообще, а?!   
Том подхватил его голову обеими руками и приподнял к себе выше, наклоняясь и целуя Билла в губы. Во-первых в благодарность, во-вторых, он ничего не мог поделать, ему нравилось целовать Билла в рот, после того, как там побывал его член. В случае с другими, хоть их в его жизни было и немного, он делал это скорее по обязательству, типа, чтобы им обидно не было, …в случае с Биллом, его самого заводило это невероятно. Было в этом какое-то декадентское эстетство, добавляющее невинному и нежному по самой своей сути соприкосновению братских губ привкуса откровенного, пускай и болезненного эротизма. Он давал ему ебать себя в рот, а стало быть, он не был его братом в этот самый момент. Он был его шлюхой, которую можно и нужно было трахать, целовать, ласкать, ну… и все такое, все что угодно можно было делать, это, блин окрыляло, позволяло его чувствовать себя мужчиной… а с другой стороны, он оставался при этом его братом. Вот от этого в конце каждого подобного философствования у Тома и сносило крышу окончательно и замыкало логические цепи коротким замыканием. Его родной брат, такой же мужчина как и он, его зеркальное отражение, такой же сильный как он, такая же личность как он, заставлял его чувствовать себя мужчиной с ним в постели сильнее, чем любая женщина. Может быть, у него просто было мало женщин. Он не знал точно. Но он знал точно, что у него есть охуительный брат. И пока этого было ему более чем достаточно.   
Они замерли в неглубоком поцелуе, сцепившись одними губами. Пиздец. Но какой же невероятно приятный, пиздец.   
\- У тя как крыша, в порядке? – с трудом размыкая губы спросил Том Билла. Билл удивился несколько, но кивнул. В смысле не хуже обычного, он хотел сказать.   
\- Это хорошо, - Том тяжело дышал, - Потому что с моей совсем плохо дело,…   
Скажи мне что-то, что меня удивит, ответило ему лицо Билл.   
\- Ладно. Проехали, - резко сказал Том отодвигаясь от Билла подальше, - а теперь покажи мне как ты понял мой урок, Билли.   
Билл нахмурился и мрачновато глянул на него через плечо.   
\- Встань так, как мне нравится, - пояснил Том, и сложил руки на груди. Ну-ну, только попробуй этого не сделать.   
Билл попытался. Честно. Не то что бы задача была такой уж сложной, но в такой ситуации, когда Том откровенно требовал от него повиновения, руки и ноги отказывались его слушаться. Это было ужасно. Да, это кажется глупым, но это было ужасно сложно. Но Билл попытался как мог, опустить голову ниже на руки и отклячить зад. Одновременно. Эта сука в дредах тем временем, продолжала над ним глумиться.   
\- Учись предлагать мне себя… - сурово сообщила она.   
Ах ты, блядь, а?   
Том увидел в зеркале покрасневшее, и вряд ли только лишь от одной позы лицо Билла.   
\- Хочешь сказать мне, хули я Скотти не взялся дрессировать, Билли? – хихикнул Том над лицом Билла в зеркале. Оно было очень сложным, - С ним неинтересно, - сказал Том, - он же собака. Он же не может ответить.   
Билл ТАК глянул на него из зеркала, что Том едва не зарыдал со смеху.   
\- Ой, бля, - он уткнулся лбом Биллу в поясницу, продолжая подвывать, - Ох, прости Билл, я не нарочно….это…ггы…вырвалось...   
Билл отчаянно уткнулся лбом в скрещенные на полу руки. Том его натурально взбесил. И обидел. Он не ожидал, как сильно он может его задеть такой ерундой. Том внезапно перестал ржать как ненормальный, почувствовав изменения в настроении брата.   
\- Ну, прости… - миролюбиво начал он. Билл не шелохнулся, - Билл, ну прости дурака, я пошутил…ну неудачно. Ну не получилось…так…ну, просто надо чаще тренироваться…наверное, ну… чаще ты же…не даешь же…   
Биллу очень хотелось удариться головой об стену несколько раз. Иначе его чувства к родному существу, несущему эту чушь и целующему ему спину вниз, к рукам, выразить он бы не мог, даже если бы мог говорить. Господи, когда же это уже кончится на сегодня?   
\- Бил-ль…а, Билль. Билль-чик, - горячо ему в ухо, знакомое дыхание касаясь чувствительного участка его тела вызвало новы прилив забывшегося было в пылу эмоций возбуждения, - м-м-м, - Том закусил его ухо и внизу у шеи, - ну тебе что, сложно что ли, а?   
Том смотрел теперь на него, в зеркало опять, не прекращая ласково поглаживать его спину, плечи, живот, попу и бедра, заставляя дышать глубже, ровнее, тая в удовольствии, которое это все, несомненно, доставляло Биллу. Ему нравилась и абсолютная беззащитность своей позы перед Томом. И тот факт, что он был абсолютно голый. И даже то, что Том заставляет его подчиняться ему, ему тоже нравилось. И еще теплые руки Тома на нем, так ласково и по-хозяйски управляющиеся с его телом.   
\- Я так много от тебя хочу, - тихо и серьезно, без тени улыбки на лице проговорил Том. Да и ему как-то тоже стало уже не до улыбок, - А прошу так немного… - рука Тома скользнула ему под живот, со знанием предмета на отлично обхватив его крепкий хуй заставив Билла шумно выдохнуть через ноздри, от вновь возрождающегося, впрочем да и не уходившего никуда наслаждения - Смотри на меня!   
Билл встретился глазами в зеркале с глазами Тома. Том не прекращал поддрачивать его член, чувствуя как тело брата растворяется в горячем потоке возбуждения, охватывающем тело. Чувствуя как это же наслаждение, расходясь вокруг, словно круги по воде, разливается и по его телу тоже.   
\- Я просто хочу чтобы ты мне подчинялся. Сейчас. Каждому моему слову, каждому движению. Это ясно, Билл? Я понятно выразился?   
Билл кивнул.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Том, - стой так.   
Он перебрался к Биллу назад, не убирая руку с его поясницы, чувствуя, как тело Билла чуть подрагивает от напряжения, даже против его воли.   
\- Просто стой. Расслабься.   
Том и сам наверное уже нервничал. Непонятно, впрочем, от чего, но адреналин в крови делал свое черное дело. Вряд ли он решиться сделать с ним все, чего он наобещал конечно, ну не раньше вечера, когда это чертово напряжение их всех отпустит. Не сейчас, хватит с Билла потрясений на сегодня, да и слишком в неравной они находились теперь позиции, чтобы Тому и в самом деле могла принести удовольствие мысль о том, что он победил Билла. Потому Том несколько изменил свой первоначальный план работы с Биллом. Нет, сейчас он не станет его трахать, в буквальном смысле этого слова.   
Том снова погладил его, ласковее и теплее с каждым прикосновением.   
\- Тише, - сказал он, - Тише. Я не сделаю ничего того, что тебе не понравится. Билл, ну расслабься уже, а? Том сделает все как полагается, я тебя уверяю, ты не пожалеешь,…еще попросишь, - Том хмыкнул и да, именно так. Он задумчиво вытащил язык и не менее задумчиво лизнул ему попу.   
\- Нравится? – хмыкнул он, чувствуя, как сомнения Билла и нервозность тоже как рукой сняло, - Нра-а-авится, - сам себе ответил Том, продолжая щекочущие движения вверх и вниз, то слегка касаясь вылизываемой им дырочки, то усиливая давление, ритмично засовывая его внутрь, - всем людям нравится, когда им лижут жопу, - сообщил Том, в промежутках между переменой темпа, - но не все умудряются от этого кончать, как ты.   
Билл закусил губу и покачал головой.   
Том снова лизнул его. Медленно и ласково.   
Билл снова вздрогнул в его руках, но уже совсем по другой причине чем раньше. Язык Тома, слова его, наотмашь ударом оголенного провода стеганули по нервам, заставляя сойти с ума сердце, кровь глухо зашуметь в ушах, и отчаянно забиться в голове мысль, можно ли нельзя ли, пошли все лесом, я сейчас точно заору и пошло все к чертовой матери. Том трахал его языком, поглаживая как и раньше прямо под животом рукой, чувствуя, как тело Билла извивается словно бы пытаясь освободиться, да, он правильно понял ту мысль которая посетила внезапно голову Билла. Потому с трудом, но прекратил свое занятие. Поднимаясь на коленках повыше, и прислоняя головку своего члена к вылизанной дырке. Только головку. Медленно потираясь ею, но не более того. Билл дергался под ним пытаясь двинуться навстречу, но Том был непреклонен.   
\- Чувствуешь, Билл? - задумчиво проговорил он, - Чувствуешь его? Он тебе тоже нравится да?   
Разумеется.   
\- Будешь о нем думать? М-м-м-м? Он будет по тебе скучать… - Билл возмущенно попытался извернуться в его руках, - До вечера, маленький,…только до вечера, не бойся...   
Том снова убрал свой член, и заменил его на язык. Интересно, сколько выдержки ему потребуется, чтобы не сунуть его сейчас по самые помидоры, и натянуть Билла так зверски и бесчеловечно, как им обоим было надо? И кто-нибудь когда-нибудь скажет ему спасибо, за то что он этого не сделал? Что он не схватил Билла за волосы, и не выдрал его как последнюю суку, заставляя задохнуться в крике от рваного ритма своего хуя внутри. Том сжал бедра Билла обеими руками до боли, недовольно рыча. Черт. Черт. Черт. Никто ж не оценит такого бережного отношения…   
Однако, в итоге вынужденно вымещал всю накопившуюся сексуальную фрустрацию, отчаянно и настойчиво лаская языком его попу, все-таки здоровым краем мозга решив, что взять на себя ответственность за то, что Билл снова сорвет голос, и это произойдет по его вине, он не сможет.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил от моего языка в твоей попе, - на всякий случай указал дальнейшее развитие событий уже давно ничего не соображающему самому Биллу, - я же знаю, ты готов уже…ну?! Давай, покажи мне, как тебе это нравится…я блядь, не могу уже, я и сам щас кончу, черт тебя дери, твою ж мать, а…от своего языка в твоей, блядь, ебаной по-пе! БИЛЛ, НУ, ДАВАЙ УЖЕ, А?!   
Кажется, он все-таки заставил Билла застонать, он не был уверен, ему вообще все стало пофиг, после того как он почувствовал, что Билл под ним кончает. Он крайне быстро вскочил на ноги, переворачивая временно слабосоображающее тело Билла под ним на спину, решив, что заслужил маленькую радость в жизни за свое бесценное представление.  
\- Так, внимание, - сказал он, открывшему тяжелые веки и взирающему офигевши на нависшие над ним томины яйца Биллу, - А вот сейчас, дамы и херры, буду кончать я!   
Том стоял, широко расставив ноги прямо над ним и надрачивал свой член в упоении от внимания благодарной аудитории, лежащей у его ног в буквальном смысле этого слова и внимающей каждому его жесту и слову с открытым ртом. Да, это заняло немного времени до того, чтобы он кончил таким вот оригинальным способом на Билла под собой, измазав в сперме ему все что только можно было измазать. Впрочем, братец и тут не подкачал. Привстав в самом конце, и заставив последнюю каплю спермы Тома приземлиться ему на губы, медленно облизался и ловко прихватил губами головку его смягчающегося члена, словно бы лаская и успокаивая от ненормального но крайне интенсивного оргазма.   
Ну и вот теперь, пользуясь тем, что ночь на дворе, Том повторил свое предложение:   
\- Ты же хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

***

Они сидели вечером в баре с Хоффманом. Прошла, кажется, целая вечность с тех пор как они делали это в последний раз.   
\- Ты будешь надо мной смеяться, - сказал Дэвид, играя с бумажной подставкой из-под Гинесса, - но я больше не знаю, что делать с Биллом.   
\- Полазай по Интернету, - Хоффман ковырялся зубочисткой в зубах. Он был краток, но емок, как обычно, - или, в крайнем случае, купи Камасутру.   
\- Петер!   
\- С картинками, блядь, - Хоффман на самом уже догадался, к чему клонит Дэвид, но черт его дери, если он сам знал что делать.   
\- ПЕТЕР!!!   
\- Я слышал, вышло новое издание, исправленное и дополненное!   
\- Петер Хоффман!!!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Чего тебе от меня надобно, Дэвид Йост?   
\- Мудрости, золотая рыбка, и ума немного, - сказал Дэвид Йост.   
\- У, парень! - Хоффман махнул рукой, - а ты уверен, что оно те надо?   
\- И то, правда, - быстро кивнул Йост, - с умом я ебнусь еще быстрее.   
\- Ты что-то плоховато выглядишь в последнее время.   
\- Да, - мрачно кивнул Йост, - это стресс, наверное.   
\- Наверное, - Хоффман закусил зубочистку и медитирующим удавом уставился куда-то сквозь бармена, - Кто выжил в бойз-бэнде, тот в цирке не смеется.   
Дэвид расхохотался. Они оба сидели за барной стойкой и пялились в многоэтажный ряд бутылок.   
\- Сильно много пьешь? – со знанием дела спросил Петер.   
\- Нервы ни к черту, - наконец на выдохе сказал Дэвид – И еще. Мы потеряли много денег.   
\- Ну, а как ты хотел? - развел руками Хоффман, на лице его не отражалось ничего, скорее всего он просто не хотел делиться своими мыслями с Йостом, ясное дело, что он думал об этом и думал очень много. - Но, тем не менее, несмотря на все старания докторов, наш цирковой пони же не издох?   
\- Нет, - сказал Йост, - он больше не пони. Он теперь арабский скакун.   
\- Те же яйца, только профиль, - сказал Хоффман.   
\- Не строй из себя большего циника, чем ты есть, Хоффман, - скривился Йост. Он так устал от всего, что поведение Хоффмана стало вызывать в нем скрытое раздражение.   
\- Слушай у меня таких блядских скакунов целое стойло, Йост, - ехидно сказал Хоффман, - это ты, если что, лишишься работы и постоянного притока бабла, а мне… мне посрать сходить сложнее чем забыть кто из них кто. Одним больше – одним меньше, я не замечу.   
\- Да не пизди, - сквозь зубы сказал Йост, он тоже умел кусаться, - Из твоего стойла половина марионеток вытащена из жопы арабского гастарбайтера, и всплыло это дерьмо исключительно на волнах нашего успеха. И на заработанные НАМИ с моим, бля, цирковым пони деньги. Это ничего, что я называю вещи своими именами, Петер? Ты получишь с них гроши, которых хватит только на оплату твоих штрафов за неправильную парковку и завтра тебе придется поднимать новых, потому что эти исчезнут, и самое главное этого никто не заметит. Хоффман, а нас ты захочешь, не забудешь.   
Хоффман фыркнул, с шумом выпуская воздух через ноздри, потом расхохотался.   
\- Да уж, - сказал он, - Вот с этим да, с этим, конечно же, не поспоришь.   
\- Так что же делать с Биллом дальше? - Хоффман был хитер, но Йост упорен как голодный дятел.   
Стратегия их, до сих пор четкая железная и продуманная от и до, в каждой мелочи и детали, искусно, словно брильянт, под фокусную группу потребителей, мало по малу, становилась все хаотичней. Пока об этом не знал еще никто кроме них, но еще полгода и кризис, скорее всего, должен был стать очевидным для каждого, имеющего глаза и уши. То, на что они более всего рассчитывали в раскрутке своей идеи идеального подросткового коллектива, очередного нового бойз-бэнда, по веками отработанной технологии, их в некотором смысле, и сбило с толку. Причина их разговора, и этого и десятка тысяч других, Билл Каулитц, обладал харизмой отнюдь не рядового порядка. Каким-то невероятным образом он умудрился заставить их, матерых хищников и прожженных деятелей шоубизнеса, которым сам черт не брат, считаться с собой.   
Да, и характерец у него, к слову сказать, был не самый простой! Билл обладал крайне нехарактерной для существа мужского пола осьмнадцати лет от роду, женской хитростью, гибкостью, умением отступать, не сдаваясь, умением засунуть свою невероятную по размерам гордость себе в жопу, умением получить от самого откровенного унижения извращенное удовольствие и комплимент собственному «Я». Все это намертво спаялось у него в характере с тестостероновой целеустремленностью и злобой самца гремучей змеи в брачный период, бычьим упорством, невероятной работоспособностью, властностью, силой духа и умением держать себя в руках. Он заточил свой характер в каждодневной рутинной борьбе за свое право существования, на манер холодного оружия, и этот гребаный штык-нож в восемнадцать с половиной уже умел разить наповал.   
И еще. Он очень быстро учился. Быстрее чем они могли бы ожидать.   
Этот человек несколько выбил продюсеров из седла. Билл исцарапался в кровь, поломал половину костей и зубов, но прошиб упрямым лбом потолок выделенный для бойзбэндов. Он не должен был этого делать. Хоффман на это не рассчитывал. Токио Отель должны были отжить свои положенные полтора-два года – как это отведено порядочному бойзбэнду – и благополучно кануть в Лету, оставаясь в детских комнатах пожелтевшими вырезками из газет в комнатах подросших девочек-фанаток. Окей, три года, как очень успешный и прибыльный проект. Четыре – максимум. На дольше растянуть программу двух лет было бы просто нереально. Хотя итак, надо сказать эту нечеловеческую живучесть объяснить было невозможно просто.   
\- Дэвид, сколько вы уже живете вместе? – внезапно спросил Петер.   
\- Мы не живем вместе, - начал было больную тему Дэвид.   
\- Я не об этом, Дэвид, сколько вы уже сожительствуете, твари божьи, встречаетесь, совокупляетесь, года два?   
\- Три.   
\- Три года, - хихикнул Петер идее, которая мелькнула у него в голове, - В нашем бизнесе это огромный срок для супружеских отношений, - он снова рассмеялся, - А я знаю, в чем дело. Знаю, в чем проблема, Дэвид.   
\- Да, ну? – Дэвид глумливо подпер голову кулаком.   
\- Он не девочка!   
\- О, да! Но в отличие от некоторых мужчин вокруг, для меня это не проблема, - парировал Дэвид, - Меня все устраивает!   
Они заржали оба.   
\- Нет, я серьезно, Дэвид, - тем временем продолжал Петер. - Я даже как-то думал об этом. Мне чего-то третьего дня не спалось. Моя мегера приехала из Ниццы, где она гостила на вилле у дочери. А моя мегера, да будет тебе известно, храпит, как стартующий гоночный болид, так что заснул я не сразу, все ворочался, и думал. Мысли всякие думал,…и о вас, кстати, тоже думал.   
Дэвид тихо хихикал, подставляя стакан бармену, чтобы тот снова наполнил его.   
\- Спасибо Петер. Мне так приятно, что ты думаешь обо мне ночью, в кровати с собственной женой.   
\- «Спасибо» бы не отделался, - мрачно сказал Петер, - только, боюсь, придушит, черт косоглазый.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - рассмеялся Дэвид, - «Черт косоглазый», он же «тупое быдло», он же «цирковой пони»?   
\- Ага. Он самый, - серьезно кивнул Петер, - Так вот, пока мой гоночный болид выдавал свои рекордные децибелы, я лежал и думал, как же все-таки жаль, что Билл не девочка. Это не так смешно как кажется на первый взгляд, Дэвид. Подумай сам. Тех проблем, что мы имеем сейчас, попросту не возникло бы в природе.   
\- Это каких таких проблем мы бы не имели бы если бы он был девочкой? – с большим интересом, даже где-то с удивлением, спросил Дэвид.   
\- Ну, этих… - Хоффман провел рукой по воздуху в неизвестном направлении, - Ты сам все лучше знаешь, Дэвид Йост, гораздо лучше чем я. Я говорю о том, что раскрутили бы мы ее, как сейчас. Все окей, продажи, альбомы, золото, платина, издания и переиздания, бесты, и прочее, прочее, прочее… И вот вопрос. А что, блин дальше? Что, спрашиваешь меня ты, Дэвид Йост, мне делать с Биллом, вашу мать? А что я, Петер Хоффман могу тебе сказать? Жаль что он не девочка, я могу сказать. А то я бы тебе обрисовал ей судьбу вперед на много лет с точностью до дизайнера ее нижнего белья через семь лет. Я тебе скажу, что было бы с ней дальше. Вместо того, чтобы заливать за воротник ты бы занялся делом. Она у тебя бы типа случайно залетела, ну ты понимаешь,… сам знаешь, не маленький мальчик уже, как это бывает, …. Конечно, она ребенка не хотела, у ней карьера, в смысле мечты покрутить жопой еще лет десять, но у кого же поднимется рука сделать аборт? Ребенка надо было бы оставить, да и ты бы на ней сразу же как честный человек, конечно, женился, опять же, ты далеко не мальчик уже, Дэвид, семьей и детьми тебе обзаводиться давно пора, и она бы получила выгодную партию. А там бы и второго завели, так, на ближайшие лет десять тебе был бы обеспечен и тыл и дом. А ей бы, где-нибудь в уютном пентхаузе с бассейном, личным тренером, поваром и массажистом с большими мудями, нахрен бы сдалось это Поле Чудес в Стране Дураков, вся эта псевдомузыкальная тряхомудия-деньговыжималка. В гробу бы она видала этот чес по сраным городишкам, жизнь на чемоданах, ночевки в автобусах, вечные скандалы и нервотрепку, плохую жратву, алкогольную зависимость, сигареты, стимуляторы, непроходящую усталость, хронические болезни в восемнадцать лет, и быстрый, надоевший до чесотки перепихон по обязательству с вечнопьяным и вечнозлым продюсером во вшивых отельчиках.   
\- Гениальный план, - саркастично вставил Дэвид. Комментировать Хоффмановский изуверский подъеб его по поводу секса он не стал, сделав вид, что его не заметил. Все велись на Хоффманские подъебы, он втравливал в дискуссию, а потом медленно и мучительно выклевывал печень своей несчастной жертве, ибо перепиздеть Хоффмана не удавалось еще никому, все велись, а Йост сжимал зубы и мрачно смотрел вперед, - Хоффман, ты себя превзошел, - это было единственное, что он ему сказал.   
\- Спасибо, Дэвид, - сказал Хоффман, упорно делая вид, что не замечает его сарказма, - Тебе тоже был бы сплошной плюс. Делай все что хочешь. И всегда запасная постель, и жена на зависть всем друзьям. А хули? Ты с детства из нее лично под себя любовницу лепил! Да, и совесть твоя была бы спокойна, хоть объебись со своими новыми проектами… Ты же не бросил ребенка, которого ты сам с лицемерной заботой гребаного Пигмалиона, исподволь, приручил и приучил зависеть от тебя во всем по жизни, без средств к существованию! В твоем случае это можно будет приравнять к предумышленному убийству. Потому что от отчима он помощь не примет, а я не предложу, из принципа, - незаметно для самого себя Хоффман перешел от иносказаний и стеба, к вполне себе прямому высказыванию всех страхов Дэвида. - Врагов у него столько, что он и глазом моргнуть не успеет, как его растопчут прямо на глазах у его любимой такой же косоглазой злобной чебурашки в штанах. Ах да,…чуть не забыл. Ты, Дэвид. А ты будешь в его глазах выглядеть предателем, и он тебя никогда не простит. А тебе придется быть предателем, потому что надо же кому-то из нас быть крайним? А оказываться крайним – это твоя роль в нашей веселой и жизнерадостной игре. Тебе за нее, милый мой, деньги-то и платят.   
Дэвид чуть не подавился виски.   
\- Хоффман, какой же ты засранец, - сказал он. Старая ядовитая королевская кобра покусала его во все больные места сразу. Вообще во все. О существовании некоторых он еще даже не подозревал, но Хоффман цапнул и за них так, что они теперь жарко болели. - Блядь. Какой же ты засранец, Хоффман, а?   
\- Из песни слов не выкинешь, - кивнул Хоффман. Неизвестно, впрочем, соглашаясь с определением Дэвида или еще раз подтверждая свои собственные слова, - Если тебе на ум приходит какой-нибудь другой способ, каким наша почти что транссексуальная Дива сможет зарабатывать себе на жизнь, чем тот, о котором я думаю, назови его сейчас, Дэвид. И я не о пении.   
Рука Дэвида судорожно сжалась на коленке в кулак, так что побелели костяшки пальцев. Ему очень хотелось ударить Хоффмана. Хотя, конечно, дело было не в Хоффмане, и это было очевидно, но ударить хотелось все равно.   
\- Не можешь, - мрачно кивнул Хоффман. - Потому что сам не веришь. Слушай, давай продадим его Т с потрохами, пока не поздно?   
\- А мы разве сейчас не этим занимаемся? – сквозь зубы спросил Дэвид.   
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой Хоффман, - ты понимаешь, что я не об этом. На волне нынешнего интереса Т легко найдет спрос на свежее мясо. И может в благодарность покрутит еще эту команду по той же программе по недоразвитым странам Южной Америки. Разумеется, не просто так, а на какие-то вложения, стало быть, найдет ему какого-нибудь покровителя, вместо тебя, повлиятельнее и побогаче. Он его быстро уложит у своих бесконечных ног. Ничего аморального. Ничего нового ни для тебя, ни для него. Ни к чему нам лукавить друг перед другом, одним из первых умнейших шагов, по собственной раскрутке, которые кое-кто сделал, была чрезвычайно успешная, фееричная, я бы даже сказал, гениальная в своем блеске и простоте попытка тебя окрутить. Я сидел как старая крыса в углу, хохотал, бился в экстазе и аплодировал: «Браво, юный Билл Каулитц, Браво!». Наши продажные времена с полнейшим засильем быдла на экранах и сцене, и знать не должны были таких гениальных актеров как Билл Каулитц! Это искусство высшего класса и только для избранных! Я признаться не думал, что увижу это на своем веку. Ты оценил тоже. Ты оценил его по достоинству. Ты пал к его ногам как осенний лист. Как перезрелый плод. Ты растянулся и распластался по матушке-земле под его элегантным каблуком. Он сполна платил тебе искусной имитацией того, что он тебе подчиняется, и ты был счастлив как ребенок, Дэвид. А теперь вот, теперь ему до смерти надоело отыгрывать твою полоумную подстилку, и его аристократичная волосатая ручка схватила тебя за горло, Господин Управляющий. И если ты дальше не будешь делать так, как он хочет, он просто начнет сжимать свои пальчики из нержавеющей стали на твоей шее, и бровью не поведет над медленной агонией подыхающего продюсера. Очнись пока не поздно, дурак!   
Дэвид даже не шелохнулся. Он смотрел в одну точку, но не видел ничего.   
\- Давай, сделай это, Дэвид. Это нужно сделать. К черту твои сомнения, к черту совесть. С ним все хорошо теперь, ты не бросаешь человека, когда он болен, когда он в отчаянии. Он сильный. Мы вырастили его, но эти отношения надо разрывать. Для твоей же пользы. У тебя есть последний шанс спастись, Дэвид, не выбрасывай его к херам! Давай, ну, давай же, посмотри вокруг внимательно, ну не сошелся же клином белый свет на его татуированной тройной звездочке в паху! Что мало симпатичных парней вокруг?!   
И тут в голове у Йоста что-то щелкнуло вдруг. Р-раз, и щелкнуло.   
\- Это ты что ли мне Суслика подослал?! – пораженно выпалил Йост, - А я-то думаю, что он ко мне клеится как подорванный?! Никто не парит мне серьезных отношений, все знают, что я не свободен, и это не обсуждается. А этот как будто не понимает ни черта. То-то он мне плешь проел, твою мать, а? ХОФФМАН, БЛЯДЬ!!! Старый ты сводник!!!   
\- Какого такого суслика? – уточнил Хоффман, - И я не понимаю, чем плохая профессия, профессия сводника? Раньше тебя все устраивало!   
\- Суслика Бенджамина Ебеля, - пояснил Йост, - Заслуженного массовика-затейника. Типа от Юниверсал, типа, я не справляюсь с возросшим количеством задач….   
\- Ну, согласись, концерты теперь и вправду не те, что были раньше, - уклончиво ответил Хоффман, поправляя очки.   
\- Ты пытаешься подложить под меня Ебеля?   
\- Ну, это вы сами разберетесь, кто под кого, ребята!   
\- Хоффман!   
\- А чо сразу Хоффман? – удивился старший товарищ, - тебе всегда нравились симпатичные блондины! И я согласен. Хороший, кстати, вкус. Настоящий немец, европеец, а не черт знает каким Чернобылем отравленное наследие советского режима из Восточной Германии. Характер мягкий, выдержанный, нрав спокойный. Ни тебе нервов, ни блядства, ни истерик, ни еще более больного на голову братца-ебаря! Хорошо воспитанный приличный мальчик из нормальной семьи. Ну, чисто твой бывший, твой Ян.   
\- Ну и еби его сам, раз он тебе так хорош, - мрачно сказал Йост, - а Яна не тронь. Ты ни черта не понимаешь.   
\- Окей. Не понимаю. Ну, а чем тебе Бенджамин плох, а?   
\- Ты мной манипулировать пытаешься, блядский ты фюрер, а?   
\- Да, - сказал Хоффман, - Сделай это, и я смогу умереть спокойно!   
\- Хоффман, да ты нас всех переживешь, старый ты еврей, - ласково сказал Йост.   
\- Вашими молитвами, Йост, вашими молитвами. А Бенджамин не самый плохой человек, чтоб ты знал. Он твоего уровня и твоего круга. Вы много сможете сделать, если объединитесь все вместе, это принесет пользу всему, чем бы ты не решил заниматься дальше. Он определенно талантлив. У него есть награды, есть имя…   
\- Господи, Хоффман, кто бы мог подумать, а? – Дэвид покачал головой, - и ты так яростно защищал от него Билла, хитрая ты лиса…   
\- Мухи отдельно – котлеты отдельно! - хихикнул Хоффман. – Эмоциям не место в нашем бизнесе. Ебель, конечно априори сильно ревнует тебя к Каулитцу. Но, во-первых, Бенджамину в любом случае еще с Биллом работать до конца этого года, это точно, а, во-вторых, если кто обидит Билла, ты же первый его убьешь, еще даже до того, как черный глаз твоих ведьмаков его сглазит и проклянет его род до седьмого колена! Ладно, пацан, не бойся ты так за него. Он не пропадет, коли мы ему поможем. Чего тут такого, а? Пусть Т найдет ему там престарелого милого пидара без излишних садистских наклонностей,…а ни к чему нам садистские наклонности... баловство это... Заодно пока не поздно и мы сами поимеем изрядный процент от благодарного покупателя!   
Дэвид молча, не глядя на него, вылил на голову Хоффмана свой стакан с виски. Хоффман меланхолично вытряхнул из рукава льдинку, и, щурясь под удивленным взглядом бармена, стоявшего с открытым ртом, и опасливо ожидающего потасовки, спокойно снял очки, взял салфетку и задумчиво принялся вытирать лицо и протирать очки.   
\- Идиот, - ухмыльнулся Хоффман, - хули ж ты так влюбился-то?   
\- Типа у меня был выбор? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Выбор всегда есть. Виски, черт тебя дери с твоими истериками, Дэвид, ужасно жжется, - сказал Хоффман, щурясь и вытирая кулаком глаз.   
\- Я не собираюсь перед тобой извиняться, Петер, - сквозь зубы сказал Йост, - ты сам нарвался.   
Хоффман хихикнул.   
\- А я тебя предупреждал когда-то чем тебе будут чреваты эти отношения, Дэвид. Ты же меня не послушал. Ты хотел найти моральные обоснования своего нездорового, но закономерного желания трахнуть четырнадцатилетнего женоподобного кокетливого мальчика? Да, сатана тебе в помощь, родной, мы-то знаем, что из всех зол, что могли бы с ним случиться, ты оказался наименьшим. Разве ж я тебе не друг чтобы не помочь в этом деле, тем паче, что мальчик уже и сам из штанов выпрыгивал?   
\- Пятнадцатилетнего, - сквозь зубы прошипел Йост.   
\- О, это сильно меняет дело….   
\- У меня не было выбора, - внезапно вскинулся Дэвид, он был в ярости. Петер наверное никогда не видел Дэвида в таком состоянии, - он вскочил со стула и ударил кулаком по барной стойке, - Какого хуя ты не понимаешь? Какие слова тебе, Хоффман незнакомы?! У меня НИКОГДА не было выбора ЛЮБИТЬ его или НЕТ! – Дэвид мало смущался бармена и одиноких посетителей, он их и вовсе, кажется не замечал, бармен, впрочем, предпочел отойти от них подальше, - Я любил его уже тогда, когда и думать не думал о том, что он когда-нибудь будет мне принадлежать! А с тех пор как он стал, ты знаешь, Петер, мне ничуть не стало легче. Да, ты прав. Я теперь не принадлежу себе, когда он рядом. Я принадлежу ему. Он может сделать со мной что угодно. Когда ему плохо мне хочется сдохнуть, когда ему хорошо меня плавит от счастья. Ты говоришь я идиот? Хорошо, значит я идиот! – у Дэвида была форменная истерика, и черт его знает, как это можно было прекратить.   
\- Ну, я немного преувеличил, - осторожно вставил Петер в его увлеченный монолог, - это из-за виски за воротником. Ты, конечно же, не идиот, Дэвид. Ты просто неисправимый романтик. А мы,… а мы с ним нет. Он видит тебя насквозь. Он знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам.   
\- Он любит меня? – внезапно резко спросил Дэвид. Он посерьезнел как-то и успокоился. Сел обратно на стул.   
\- Ты ебешься с ним четвертый год, и не можешь сам ответить на этот вопрос?   
\- Я ебусь с ним четвертый год и не могу сам ответить на этот вопрос, - кивнул Дэвид.   
\- А как он тебя называет, когда кончает под тобой? «Дэвид» или «Еще, Томми»?   
\- Я убью тебя, Хоффман!   
\- Нет, ну, правда?   
\- Как повезет, - Дэвид задумчиво подпер голову рукой, - а если серьезно, не знаю. Боюсь даже задуматься об этом.   
\- Дэвид. Ты сам сотворил из него божество. И сам же первый стал ему преклоняться. С ужасом ожидая каждого очередного божественного волеизъявления, потому что ты не в состоянии прочитать то, что на самом деле скрыто за этими непроницаемыми человеческому взгляду прекрасными очами.   
\- А что там скрыто? – Дэвид задумчиво почесал нос.   
Хоффман пожал плечами.   
\- Там пустота, - ухмыльнулся Хоффман, - Вакуум.   
\- Все так просто? – переспросил Дэвид.   
\- С другой стороны, в вакууме создалась Вселенная.   
\- Ни хуя ты сам не знаешь, гребаный ты Фридрих Ницше, - внезапно хохотнул Дэвид.   
\- Ни хуя я сам не знаю, Дэвид Йост, - с готовностью кивнул Петер, - Так же как и ты, так же как и ты. А знаешь, в чем разница между нами, Дэвид? Ты слишком серьезно относишься к себе, друг мой. Пьяный Хоффман опять сидит ослит, а пьяный Дэвид разыгрывает из себя героя древнегреческой трагедии и выливает Хоффману на голову виски.   
\- А чем, блядь,… чем моя жизнь не древнегреческая трагедия, Веселый Петер, а? - мрачно спросил Йост, - Педофилия, насилие, инцест и неразрешимый любовный треугольник, за пределами психической нормы и морали – все в наличии! Голову даю на отсечение, в Древней Греции мы бы срывали кассу каждой постановкой!   
\- Времена меняются, а люди все те же, - тихо промурлыкал Хоффман, - вы и сейчас срываете кассу. Просто греки были честнее перед собой и имели смелость смотреть на себя и свои желания с открытыми глазами.   
Дэвид начал ржать так, что у него слезы показались на глазах.   
\- Так вот… - он хихикал и все никак не мог остановиться, - так вот каков был твой тайный сценарий по нашей раскрутке, Хоффман!?   
\- Ну-ну, мальчик мой, не утрируй. Такие сценарии пишет только сам Бог, это его чувство юмора, порой исполнить пару наших заветных желаний и поржать над тем, что мы с этим всем дерьмом будем делать и как его разгребать! Мне просто повезло, что и мне перепала маленькая скромная сатирическая и эпизодическая роль старой сводни в этой постановке.   
\- Петер Хоффман!!!

***

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?   
Глаза у Билла сузились резко, так что не понять стало совсем, что у него теперь на уме. Ухмыльнувшись, он отрицательно помотал головой. Том не ожидал такого ответа. Всего чего угодно ожидал, а вот отрицательного ответа на свое предложение - не ожидал. Он постарался скрыть свое расстройство как мог.   
\- А как мы тогда будем кончать сегодня? – сразу перешел к прямой формулировке своих планов на вечер Том, - Снова будем гонять шкурку, как типа бойскауты в палатке?   
\- Н-не-ет, - полушепотом сказал Билл. Голос у него стал как-то мягче, с придыханием, конечно, потому что доктора пока запрещали ему напрягать связки, да и вообще, говорить и петь ему каждый день приходилось учиться попросту заново. Это все Том понимал умом, но чреслами чувствовал, что, он стал звучать еще сексуальнее.   
\- Слушай, я тебе говорил, какой у тебя сексуальный голос? – спросил Том.   
\- Раз пять… за… сегодня….   
\- Ммм, - Простонал Том. Черт, Билл говорил так, будто бы яйца лизал, - Охуеть. Я с утра был таким очаровательным, а ты до сих пор не смазал свою попку и не лежишь на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами? Тебе не стыдно?   
\- Мне стыдно, – смущенно сказал Билл и подхватил ногу Тома, закидывая ее себе на бедро, - ужасно стыдно. Но я все еще не лежу на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами.   
\- Плохой мальчик, - сказал Том.   
\- А-ха, - многообещающе.   
\- Очень плохой.   
\- У-ху…   
\- Тебя надо наказать.   
\- Да. Только позже, - внезапно жестко отрезал Билл и положил обе руки ему на попу, - позже, Томи, ты сделаешь это со мной позже.   
\- Но… - Да понял он прекрасно, на что намекал Билл этим всем, конечно же, понял, что он совсем что ли дурак, у Билла на лице было вполне доходчиво написано в каких позах и как он Тома уже поимел - я.. я… но я… хочу сейчас.   
\- Позже, Том.   
\- Ну, Би-и-ил-л-и-и, - жалостливо протянул Том. Он вообще-то совсем не хотел обидеть Билла. Тем более из-за такой ерунды, просто ну вот…вот конкретно сегодня, вот сейчас, он был несколько…нет, он был совсем не готов. Это сложно было объяснить, но он так расслабился с мягким и податливым, а самое главное молчащим Биллом под боком, что он как-то и вовсе не ждал с его стороны подобных подъебов. И вообще, он с утра мечтал, как он его уделает сегодня…просто уже во всех деталях и подробностях все продумал, а Билл взял и спутал ему все карты своим неожиданным обострением сволочизма! – я знаю, ты это нарочно из мстительности натуры…   
\- Нет, Том.   
\- Из гадства…   
\- Нет, по другой причине.   
\- Ты просто хочешь мне отомстить за утро, да?   
\- Отомстить? - Билл мягко поцеловал его в губы, продолжая массировать его попу, и Том вынужденно ответил на его поцелуй, - Не-е-ет, ну что ты. Конечно, нет.   
Ну что, что? ЧТО? Что Том, НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, мог бы убрать его руки со своей задницы, сам добровольно, находясь в трезвом уме и светлой памяти?   
\- Билл, ты сволочь.   
Поцелуй в губы.   
\- Похотливая скотина.   
Ухмылка Билла у самого его рта и снова поцелуй.   
\- Мстительная тварь.   
\- Говори, говори, - дыхание Билла щекотало ухо, и посылало мурашки вниз по спине, - мне так нравится, когда ты меня обзываешь,…   
\- Бля, - то прозвучало как-то не очень. Как-то двусмысленно, и напрягло почему-то, подумал Том. Ладно, понадеемся на то, что это не более чем его личная паранойя. Хрен Билла теперь разберет с этими его новыми интонациями в голосе, прятаться от него уже нужно или еще можно повыебываться минут пять-десять.   
И он точно был уверен, что Билл знал прекрасно, о чем Том мечтал весь день. Он специально это придумал, Том мог бы поклясться, нарочно, лишь бы ему досадить. Он сейчас ласкал его подбородок губами, так, как будто это было что-то еще совсем другое, с влажным звуком отнимая губы и обеими руками задирая его майку выше, заставляя терять и без того так тяжело дающийся Тому контроль.   
\- Билл, я…я… просто не понимаю, в кого…ну в кого ты такая злобная и мелочная зараза? Ай…ай…яй-яй…у тебя такой хороший и добрый брат… великодушный даже порой. Билл, я не знаю с какой целью сейчас ты лезешь ко мне в штаны, но я вынужден предупредить, что от этого я теряю волю…   
Билл внезапно вытащил руку у него из штанов, как будто бы он был марионеткой, и кто-то дернул бы его за веревочку. Он сделал шаг назад, опустил руки и тяжело выдохнул.   
\- Ты чего это? – спросил Том.   
Билл отрицательно покачал головой, лицо его казалось грустным.   
\- Что случилось? – к тону старшего близнеца добавилось изрядной доли испуга.   
Билл пожал плечами и отвернулся.   
\- Ничего, - внезапно сказал он.   
\- Эй, - осторожно позвал Том.   
\- Том, я…   
\- Билл.   
\- Я, наверное… - о, боже, только не это. Опять глаза на мокром месте.   
\- Билл, иди сюда, - Том схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, - Иди сюда, сейчас же, я сказал. Ну, блин, Билл, сюда иди, я кому сказал?   
Билл неуверенно шагнул к нему. К тому времени, как по щеке его скатилась слеза, и рука брата накрыла его внезапно похолодевшую руку, Том уже прекрасно знал, что явилось причиной внезапной смены настроения Билла. Не поводом, а именно причиной. Он почувствовал, как слеза Билла скатилась по щеке и упала горячей тяжелой каплей ему на шею.  
\- Билл, - Господи, он знал, что рано или поздно это время настанет, он так и боялся его и благодарен был судьбе, как это ни цинично звучит, за те несколько недель передышки, что у него были, - Билл, обними меня. Обними меня, пожалуйста, Билли. Пожалуйста, мне очень это нужно. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты меня обнял, Билл. Пожалуйста, люби меня, Билл.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Том. Я очень сильно тебя люблю, Томми. Ты знаешь, я больше никого не могу так любить. Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, Том. Зачем ты делаешь мне так больно? – он даже не всхлипывал, Том просто чувствовал как слезы стекают между его щекой и щекой брата, и чувствовал их соль на своих губах. Спустя пару минут стояния так, прижавшись, Том осознал, что не все слезы, попавшие ему на губы слезы Билла.   
\- Я просто мудак, - шепотом сказал Том, - Просто влюбленный в тебя до безумия мудак. Я не знаю, что я делаю. Не плачь больше из-за меня, слышишь? Мне это невыносимо. Не плачь, пожалуйста, никогда не плачь. Лучше наори. Или ударь.   
\- Да пошел ты, - Билл шмыгнул носом. Том не мог всерьез обидеться на его слова, потому что он стоял рядом, и даже не вырывался. Том молился о том, чтобы в момент, когда им, рано или поздно придется поговорить, он просто стоял рядом и не вырывался.   
\- Мне нужен только ты, Билл, - Том, наконец, решился поднять руки, и обхватить его плечи, - Только ты. Мне вообще ни черта на свете не нужно без тебя. Билл. Ты знаешь, мне всегда больше всего нравились те игры, которые ты придумывал. Я и сейчас не хочу играть в другие. Я хочу делать то, что нравится тебе, только то, что делает тебя счастливым. Мне неважно, что. Если тебе это не нравится – мне это не нужно.   
Том почувствовал, что Билл уперся локтями ему в грудь, пытаясь отстраниться.   
\- Я тебя не убедил, да?   
Билл молча покачал головой.   
\- Я так и думал, - кивнул Том, - и боялся этого. Я вообще не знаю, как сказать что-то убедительное в данном случае. Я не знаю. Я не умею просить прощения. Я не знаю, можно ли меня простить. Но мне надо. И я пытаюсь наугад. Хочешь, на колени встану?   
\- Том, мне не смешно.   
\- А хули,… я и не смеюсь, - сказал Том, - я бы за такое никого бы не простил. Ну, это…тебя…если только. Я тебя вообще за все могу простить, вообще-то. Вообще за все, даже за то, что вообще-то нельзя, только ты не пользуйся этим особо, ладно? Мне на все насрать, когда ты рядом. Я очень слабый, Билл. Но это я только с тобой такой. Я за тебя убью, и это не красивые слова.   
\- Отпусти меня, Том.   
\- Билл, не говори так никогда. Не смей, слышишь?   
\- Но ты сказал.   
\- Я слабее тебя.   
\- Паршивая отговорка.   
\- Ты существуешь без меня, а я – нет. Я думал, я тебе не нужен. Я думал ты со мной только потому, что тебе меня жаль. Для меня было невыносимо знать, что я тебе на самом деле не нужен.   
Билл ударил в сердцах его кулаком в грудь. Не больно нет, просто от эмоций.   
\- Идиот. Придурок. Ты мне нужен. Ты мне всегда нужен. Как чертов этот воздух необходим. Я без тебя считаю секунды, сколько я проживу. Том. Блин, Том! Именно ТОГДА ты БЫЛ мне нужен еще даже в тысячу раз больше чем обычно!   
\- Я понял. Но потом, - грустно кивнул Том, - и поэтому я идиот и придурок.   
\- Убери руки, - Билл всерьез уперся Тому в грудь, чтобы освободиться.   
\- Не-не-не, - отрицательно покачал головой Том.   
\- Чо «не-не-не»? – Билл все еще пытался высвободиться, а Том сжимал его в руках все сильнее.   
\- Щас, я тормоз, до меня не сразу дошло, что ты сейчас сказал…   
\- Чо? – Билл так удивился, что даже затих в его руках.   
\- Ты сказал, я тебе нужен?   
\- Том, придурок, я именно это и сказал. Убери лапы свои…   
\- Нет, стой, блин, ну постой. У меня сбылась мечта всей моей жизни, а я ее пропустил, прохлопал ушами, слушай, ну не будь такой врединой, Билли, ну повтори, а? Бля, ну такое не каждый день случается, что я виноват что проворонил?   
\- Чо те повторить-то?   
\- Ну, про то, что я тебе нужен, повтори, а?   
\- Том,…   
\- Билл, просто скажи. Я тебе нужен?   
\- Да.   
Том так смотрел на него, что он не мог не повторить.   
\- Ты мне нужен, Том. Ты мне очень нужен.   
\- А-а-а-а, - простонал Том, закрывая глаза и счастливо ударяясь затылком об стену, - Бля-а-а-а, я щаслив. ЯЩАСЛИФФБЛЯ!!! Я щас обкончаюсь тут от счастья…Билл. Еще раз? А? Ну еще раз? Ну повтори?   
\- Том, ты мне нужен.   
\- Билли, братишка…братик мой, - Том счастливо сунул лицо ему в шею, - Братишечка… маленький мой… единственный… родной мой… половинка…   
Он искал его губы и встретил такие родные, теплые, мягкие такие.   
\- Половинка, - зачарованно повторил Билл ему в ответ.   
Тому захотелось завизжать. Что он и сделал.   
\- Том, ты спятил? - Билл рассмеялся тихо.   
\- Я? Йа-а-а? Да-а-а…теперь да. Ггы, - сказал Том.   
\- Я тоже, кажется, - смущенно сказал Билл, - слушай, а это мне не снится нет? Это взаправду все?   
\- Ага. Писец, да?   
\- Да.   
\- Мне тебя отпустить теперь? – тихо и счастливо улыбаясь проговорил Том.   
\- Нет, спасибо, мне уже никуда не надо, - зеркаля его улыбку в тон ему ответил Билл, - вообще уже не надо, Том, Томми, Том …мой родной, мой Томми.   
\- Бля-а-а. Знаешь, у меня сегодня второй день рождения. У нас с тобой. По крайней мере, я так не радовался со дня нашего рождения.   
\- Том, ты все врешь, ты не можешь помнить дня нашего рождения!   
\- Это ты не можешь, потому что ты младше меня на десять минут, а я помню, потому что я тебя ждал. Очень долго. Мне казалось, очень долго. Я даже распсиховался. Я целых десять минут был без тебя, я не понял, почему я без тебя, почему тебя нет рядом, почему нас разделили, я чуть с ума не сошел, для меня прошла вечность!   
\- Томми… ты,… ты все время разводишь меня этими своими разговорами дурацкими, ты надо мной смеешься, да?   
\- Да не, перец, я тя люблю просто…   
\- Том-ми… - невыразимым и неповторимейшим тоном теплым медом в уши.   
Том сцепил свои губы с его. Они целовались некоторое время, даже не то что бы целовались, просто терлись губами, носами, щеками, чувствуя, как эйфория захватывает их полностью.   
\- Биль-чик.   
\- Томик?   
\- Билль-чо-нок, у меня вопросик. Актуальный. Очень.   
\- Ммм?   
\- Так кто на кого сегодня залезет?   
\- Й-й-йя, - сказал Билл, - на тебя.   
\- Я тоже хочу.   
\- Давай в камень-ножницы-бумага?   
\- Раз-два-три! – скомандовал Том.   
Ножницы Билла легко порезали бумагу Тома.   
\- Я поддался! – гордо сказал Том.   
\- Спасибо, Томи, - Билл поцеловал его в рот. Они просто стояли у стены и целовались. Том, конечно, на самом деле не поддался, но надо же было помочь ему сохранить лицо в данной ситуации? Билл медленно, но верно подталкивал Тома в сторону своей спальни.   
\- Так это,… - пятясь задом и отступая не переставал спрашивать между поцелуями Том, - как это,… ну мы что,…мы типа займемся любовью, что ли? – на всякий случай спросил Том.   
Билл кивнул, медленно целуя его в рот.   
\- И дрочить типа не будем, да?   
\- Не-а, - сказал Билл.   
\- И шкурку гонять?   
\- Ну, это только если тебе надо будет мне помочь, - сказал Билл, прижимая к себе крепче. Том таял. Таял на глазах. Таял как кусок сахара в горячем чае с лимоном, таял как лед в бокале мартини жарким летним днем. Плавился и клеился к подошвам как блядский битум на асфальте.   
\- А как насчет свистеть в кулачок? Я не то что бы знаешь, настаиваю, просто проверяю, так сказать…это…терминологию…. – он пытался трепаться, отвлекая себя от биллиных губ и рук, от того, что он вообще не мог поверить что это снова происходит с ним. Ой, а вот и кровать.   
\- Том, придушить одноглазого мы всегда успеем, если что! - с очень серьезным лицом сообщил Билл.   
Том расхохотался и растянулся под ним на кровати. Веселости его, впрочем хватило ненадолго. Не больше чем на то время, как Билл задрал его майку наверх и принялся лизать ему грудь.   
\- А…а…а….а….ебать, еба-а-ать, ЕБА-А-А-АТЬ!!! Мне брат сиську лижет! – восхищенно сообщил соседям, небу, или с кем он там собирался поделиться случившейся с ним радостью Том, - Еще-еще-еще…а….шарик…ша-рик….ша-а-а-а-а-ари-и-и-ик…   
Твердым мокрым прохладным шариком по напрягшемуся соску это было круто. Очень круто. Алмазная дорога щедро рассыпалась перед его закрытыми глазами с каждым быстрым и ловким движением языка его брата.   
\- Эээ…херр Каулитц, на правую,… дайте две! – нашел в себе силы дать указание Том, - О, боже ты мой… - Билл послушался его. Том держал свою майку теперь обеими руками сам. Потом сам же быстро от нее избавился, когда рот Билла опустился чуть ниже, медленно лаская языком его в месте соединения ребер, там, где солнечное сплетение, где-то, где, говорят, живет душа, заставляя шипеть и извиваться от изысканной ласки. Пальцы Билла тем временем ущипнули его с двух сторон жестко сжав оба соска сразу. Том не понял, было это больно, или от этого сильнее зажглось в яйцах, но на всякий случай заорал, заставив Билла испуганно убрать руки. Хотя наверное это было все-таки плохо, что он это сделал. В смысле, что убрал.   
\- Поцелуй меня, а? – попросил Том.   
Билл оперся на руки медленно, нависнув над ним и ласково, но как-то по-хозяйски взял его рот. Том раскрылся ему навстречу, принимая язык внутрь, рукой однако скользнув по телу брата вниз, ловко цапнув его в районе ширинки. Ловя губами дрожь и короткий вздох. М-м-м, это же надо же, как у нас хорошо стоит.   
\- Это лучший комплимент, который я от тебя когда-либо получал,…бра-тик - довольно ухмыльнулся Том, облизываясь, и поглаживая большим пальцем надувшуюся дугу в штанах Билла, - просто мега-комплимент.   
Он улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами в свете ночника. Биллу, впрочем, было не до смеха, он смотрел за рукой Тома, со знанием дела поглаживающей его там. Не торопясь, ласково, но не слишком нежно, хорошо зная, как ему приятнее всего, и именно так. Обводя большим пальцем границы и подхватывая так, как надо.   
\- Погладь его еще, - попросил Билл с так сексуально прозвучавшей вдруг хрипотцой в голосе. Можно подумать, Тома надо было просить! Но раз уж попросил, то пожалуйста, конечно,…Том чувствовал, как сам начинает заводиться от ощущения твердого члена брата под своей ладонью. Он уже теперь, кажется и сам постанывал, пока гладил член Билла. Черт подери, а я наверное и вправду пидарас, подумалось вдруг Тому, причем редкостный. Учитывая тот факт, как сильно его завел один факт наличия стоячего хуя рядом, но почему-то временно это перестало его волновать так же быстро, как и начало.   
Билл осторожно убрал его руку, вскоре сдвинув на бедро, как ни жаль ему было это делать, и снова склонился над растянутым под ним стройным телом Тома. Губы медленно скользнули по животу вниз, задерживаясь в каждой ямочке и впадинке. Том, конечно, не мог лежать спокойно, он изогнулся весь, вопросительным знаком, чтобы не дай бог, не пропустить посвященное ему одному шоу.   
\- Да…да, малыш-ка, ниже, давай, ниже….правильно движешься….   
\- Бля, - мрачно сказал Билл, отрываясь от своего занятия - Том, бля…ну, бля… Том, бля - он был так зол, что даже, кажется слов нужных сразу подобрать не мог, - Ка-ак, ну как же ты, сука, мне…остопиздел уже со своими мачовскими комментариями, бля, а? Слушай, а? Еще одно слово и я…, я уйду нахуй,… я, блядь,… я не могу это слышать больше уже…   
\- Ггы-ы, - сказал Том. Получилось, впрочем, несколько испуганно, потому что он напоролся на осатанелый взгляд Билла, - Понял, - сказал он, - Заткнул хлеборезку! Все, я понял, я осознал. Билл, ты только не волнуйся!   
Том молча развязал бандану у себя под дредами, опустил ее себе на губы, и так же меланхолично, не говоря не слово, завязал себе рот.   
\- А чо, по-другому заткнуться никак? – опасливо спросил Билл, взирая на молчаливые манипуляции близнеца.   
Том уверенно замотал головой, жестом пригласив Билла не останавливаться на достигнутом. Билл еще раз опасливо покосился на Томовский импровизированный кляп, и расстегнул его штаны. Впрочем на этом его интерес к Томовскому кляпу и закончился. Он медленно опустил с него штаны, поглаживая голые бедра и живот близнеца, подхватывая обеими ладонями попу, когда Том поднялся навстречу ему, чтобы помочь в нелегком деле вынимания его из трусов.   
Член Тома лежал у него на животе, и помощи рук, чтобы удержать его на этом месте уже не требовалось. Билл ласково коснулся губами точки прямо под головкой сзади.   
\- Ну, здравствуй, мой любимый, - нежно сказал он члену Тома, - с утра тебя не видел…   
Несмотря на кляп, Том издал какой-то ультразвук, словно как возбужденный дельфин-подросток, при виде сородича. То ли он вопил от смеха, то ли от восторга, что Билл так нежно разговаривает с его хуем. Впрочем, к этой реакции Билл отнесся с пониманием, потому только лишь ухмыльнулся и обхватив слегка ладонью напряженный ствол с противоположной стороны, нежно провел раскрытыми губами вверх и вниз. Том изогнулся сильнее. Ну, очень же хотелось посмотреть! Однако, Билл словно не замечал самого хозяина, он разговаривал исключительно с его членом.   
Билл сжал его сверху сильнее, оттягивая кожу вниз, и, словно выдавливая из кулака покрасневшую влажную возбужденную головку.   
\- Соскучился по мне? – спросил он его, чувствуя как в ответ на его слова возбужденный ствол повело, он чувствительно дернулся в его руках, словно живой. Билл не смог сдержать улыбку, - ммм…да, и правда…соскучился, мой сладкий…   
Том сдернул повязку со рта одной рукой, тяжело дыша.   
\- Билл, заканчивай с этим, а? Я…я…это… я щас того, иначе…ну ты понял... столько хороших слов, а я все еще жив…   
\- Том, а я не с тобой разговариваю, - строго ответил Билл Тому, - хоро-оший мальчик… - ласково сказал он его члену. Том снова взвыл, надел кляп обратно и упал головой на подушку, стараясь по крайней мере не смотреть на это безобразие. Ему вполне хватало слышать комментарии Билла, и чувствовать его губы перевозбужденной нежной кожей собственного члена. Цепляясь побелевшими пальцами за простыни, и подаваясь бедрами в сладкий плен его рта. Он не хотел кончать. Он очень не хотел кончать до того, как Билл в него войдет. Мысль о члене Билла как это ни странно, хоть и возбудила его сильнее, помогла ему сдержать приближающийся оргазм, а хотя бы и силой воли, потому что сейчас он уже хотел большего, - хороший, - Билл погладил его рукой, прижимая к животу, и медленно по очереди подхватил губами яйца Тома.   
Ошарашенный этими ощущениями Том дал стащить с себя штаны молча и истово глядя в потолок. Как он понимал, у Билла вновь обострилось желание «иметь сестренку», а ему оставалось только расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Что он и делал. И получалось у него с каждой секундой все успешнее и успешнее.   
Билл перевернул его на живот, кусая лопатки и плечи, несильно, конечно, но это, зараза, как-то стимулировало. Странно, Том думал, что у него на спине нету эрогенных зон. Он вообще с гордостью всегда говорил, что у него как у настоящего мужчины эрогенная зона вообще только одна. Но черноволосая похожая на него как две капли воды сволочь каждым движением своего рта, каждую секунду, на самом деле заставляла пошатнуться такую твердую его уверенность в этом.   
Билл подтянулся на руках, снял с его рта изрядно изжеванную тряпку и поцеловал его в губы. Тяжело вздохнул потом, оторвавшись. Том повернул голову.   
\- Бильк, слышь, а ты прав, - сказал он, - до чего ж мерзкий на вкус этот воск!   
\- Ггы-ы. Кто ты и что ты сделал с Томом? - сказал Билл, имея в виду, что это так непохоже на его брата, что они не успели поругаться еще и полдня, как он с ним согласился, не иначе, как в него кто-то вселился!   
\- Хе-хе-хе, - демонически хохотнул Том.   
Билл опустился ниже и лизнул ему бок, от сиськи до локтя одним гладким движением языка.   
\- Ой-ей, - сказал Том, - ой-ей,….ой-ей.   
\- Не нравится? – ласково спросил Билл.   
\- Не знаю, не понял, повтори, - хмыкнул Том.   
Билл только улыбнулся теперь. Его пронзило дикое ощущение абсолютного счастья. Просто потому что они были рядом, просто оттого, что они были вместе. Не физически, технически даже рядом, а на самом деле рядом. Так близко друг к другу, как нельзя быть. Он, кажется, даже вынужден был отклониться назад, от Тома, задумчиво шмыгая носом. Вот уж некстати пришла охота расчувствоваться! Том перевернулся, глядя на него, в первую секунду не понимая, что случилось. Он понял, мелкий все равно не скажет, да и не надо с другой стороны. Все, все он знал сам. Он схватил Билла за голову и прижал к своей груди. Пытаясь насильно заставить себя дышать, чтобы его самого не разорвало к чертовой матери от этой хронически и мучительно протекающей, с обострениями и рецидивами, с агониями и спазмами, с разрывами и кровотечениями, суки-любви.   
\- Билл, ты это…ты опять поцелуй меня, щас прям? – хрипло прошептал он, замечая мгновенно только резкое движение воздуха и мягкость волос, мазнувших по щеке, и губы, тяжело, и будто бы неумело, ткнулись, но быстро приспособились, мгновенно притерлись, приобрели форму идеально совпадающую со всеми изгибами его губ, словно горячий воск к форме.   
Том думал, сколько же можно целоваться без возможности напиться этим поцелуем так, чтобы больше не хотелось? Час? Два? Ночь? Неделю? Месяц? Год? Жизнь? Он всегда на словах презирал все эти дурацкие поцелуи, говоря, что это шуточки для маленьких девочек, и пустое времяпрепровождение, уводящее от самого главного. Но это конечно была неправда. Слияние их губ, оно просто не надоедало. Снова невозможно было думать ни о чем. И не мешало ничего. Ни зубы, ни нос, как бывало, когда целуешься с кем-то еще. И нет назойливых мыслей глупых отвлекающих о каком-то сущем бреде. Просто тепло, ласка, потом еще теплее, ласковее, мягче, и темнота, полнейшая тьма, пустота, вакуум вокруг, ничего кроме ощущения поцелуя. Они всегда зажмуривались, крепко-крепко, когда целовались оба. Ну и кому из них нахрен нужен был этот Свет, если он хотел прекратить и разорвать это?   
Билл взял его. Он мог быть очень убедительным, да и Том ломался больше по приколу, и чтобы тот не думал, что он ему так легко доставался! И вообще не думал там себе чего. Цену, набивал, говоря прямо. Но тем упоительнее и сладостнее была его полнейшая капитуляция младшему. Его рукам, его губам, его растягивающему его несчастную задницу хую. Кажется до упора, до боли, до невозможности двигаться и дышать, до парализующего страха перед этой самой болью. Но через мгновения вроде бы и не так страшно, и не так уж и больно, и не так уж до упора. Нет, совсем не до упора. Можно было бы гораздо сильнее. Сильнее. Еще. Склеивая их тела, животы, вязкой белой спермой.   
Оба юноши тяжело дышали. Том внезапно обхватил его талию ногами.   
\- Билл,… нет, - хрипло проговорил он, - не вынимай…только.   
Билл заерзал на нем, устраиваясь, как видно, поудобнее. Член его по-прежнему твердый протаранивал его насквозь, Том закрыл глаза, двигаясь как возможно навстречу, и его мало волновало то, что он сам уже кончил.   
\- Я хочу чувствовать твой член в себе, бля, я с ума сошел, да?   
Билл пожал плечами. Он считал, что Том несколько утрирует степень своего сумасшествия, по крайней мере, он бы тоже сейчас бы более всего хотел бы чувствовать свой член в Томе. Его черноволосый близнец был сильно возбужден, и это ощущение, как и твердокаменный его хуй до боли натянувший его, как-то странно по-бабски заводило Тома. Почему по-бабски? Да потому что он чувствовал такое глубокое моральное удовлетворение от того что Билл так заведен, от его возбуждения, от его удовольствия, которое он получал трахая его, что у него забивалось сердце и перехватывало дыхание от восторга, что Билл его ебет, хотя он в данный момент сам и вовсе не был возбужден. Вряд ли на свете существовал еще один человек, который мог бы доставить ему столько удовольствия сунув свой член ему в жопу, учитывая, что у него не было стояка. Зря он об этом подумал. Придется переписать заново. Он уже был возбужден. Рот Билла раскрыл его рот себе, и теперь его ебал скорее его язык. Член его, как видно, дал Тому передышку, чтобы прийти в себя, не желая причинять ему боль, просто властно обозначая свое присутствие в его теле.   
\- Давай…это,… Билл, давай еще…я хочу тебя еще.

***

Погода в Нью-Йорке выдалась прохладной для мая месяца.   
Но сегодняшний день и вообще был как нарочно. Если с утра еще худо-бедно порой сквозь плотную серую пелену туч проглядывало солнышко, давая хоть немного тепла, то к вечеру, когда их автобус прибыл на стадион в пригороде, небо затянуло намертво и площадь около стадиона обдувал пронизывающий ветер. Том ходил и рычал на Йоста так, будто бы это лично он виноват в странностях погоды, и нарочно хочет, чтобы Биллу стало хуже. Йост огрызался ему в ответ. Они все вообще были сильно нервные. И немудрено. Сегодня Билл должен был в первый раз после операции выступить на публике.   
Они стояли за сценой, в ожидании своей очереди выступить. Густав разминался как перед боксерским матчем, подпрыгивая и делая махи руками, Том просто переминался с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на темно-серый зубастый ощетинившийся силуэт Манхэттена вдали, занявший весь горизонт. Георг зевал. Билл отчаянно мерз, он стоял, обхватив себя обеими руками, и шмыгал носом. Накрашенные глаза отчаянно слезились от сильного ветра. Наташа крутилась вокруг Билла с карандашом и пудреницей и психовала по- поводу судьбы мейк-апа так, будто бы от этого зависела ее жизнь. Она вообще была очень уравновешенной девушкой, в отличие от них всех, но общая нервозность заразила и ее, у нее с утра тряслись руки.   
\- Блин! – она очередной раз кинулась вытирать спонжиком потекшую тушь.   
\- Наташ-ш-ш-ша, - сунул рядом с лицом Билла свое лицо Том, - А меня, а меня, меня тоже, а?   
\- Я тебя уже загримировала, - сказала девушка, - вон у тебя уже от пудры шерсть на щеках дыбом стоит!   
\- Стоит! У меня всегда стоит! – сообщил Том Наташе лежа подбородком на плече Билла и поглядывая на щеку Билла, и многозначительно двигая бровями гримерше, словно на что-то намекая, - у брателлы, кстати, тоже.   
Наташа рассмеялась над видом сильно озадачившегося, если не сказать, смутившегося Билла, и мазнула пуховкой Тома по носу.   
\- Том, даже и не пытайся, - сказала она.   
\- Ну, один разочек, ну, Наташ-ка, ну чо от тебя убудет чоли, а? Мы с Бильком потом никому не расскажем… - это был национальный спорт Каулитцев в туре номер два, по популярности после легендарного «Доебись до Йоста». «Доведи Наташу до ручки намеками на разные вариации секса втроем», назывался он. И иногда варьировался в варианты вчетвером с Георгом или впятером с Георгом и Густавом. А один раз пьяный Том убедил поучаствовать в этом деле вместе с ними даже самого Саки! Саки в принципе был «за», только сильно волновался, чтобы жена не узнала, кажется, он тоже был слегка подшофе. Но, девушка опять не согласилась. Она нажаловалась Йосту, а Йост дал им всем пизды.   
Билл в сердцах пнул брата ногой.   
\- Клево жгут, - сказал Георг про заканчивающееся выступление какой-то невероятно популярной местной эмо-группы.   
\- Отстой, - не согласился с ним Густав.   
\- Ну, чо, как, орлы, готовы? - к ним подскочил Йост. Только что от сцены, где он долго разговаривал о чем-то с Бенджамином.   
\- Го-то-о-о-овы-ы-ы, - лениво протянули Том, Георг и Густав.   
\- А я нет, - внезапно сообщил Билл, мрачно глядя на заднюю часть черного экрана, натянутого за одной из сцен фестиваля, - я не могу петь.   
\- С утра еще мог, - сказал Том.   
\- Не, я не поэтому, - сказал Билл, - Там люди.   
\- О, правда, ты заметил? – ухмыльнулся Дэвид, - на концертах это такая редкость!   
Вообще уж кто-кто, а Дэвид был довольнее всех. Он теперь словно именины праздновал. Народу перед их сценой и перед их выступлением набралось больше всего на фестивале. Они с Сусликом Бенджамином этого не ожидали, но это было чертовски приятно.   
\- Мне страшно, - сказал Билл.   
Он типа шутил, но лицо у него было белое с сероватым оттенком даже несмотря на грим. Точнее сказать, грим сильно это отменно подчеркивал.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал Том. Хотя у него тоже зуб на зуб не попадал. Не уронить бы гитару с такой жуткой дрожью в руках… господи, это было значительно хуже, когда они в первый раз вышли на сцену к большому залу. Он убеждал себя, что ну чего такого может случиться сейчас? Они уже десятки раз репетировали, и доктора разрешили Биллу выступать. К тому же это будут всего три песни. Целых три песни, которые он не знает, как он переживет.   
\- Билл, если это случилось тогда, это не значит, что это случится и в этот раз! – разумно откомментировал Дэвид. Продюсер стоял рядом, в куртке, застегнутой до самого горла, и увлеченно глядя вдаль грыз ноготь на большом пальце. Том в сердцах шлепнул Дэвида по руке. Господи, Дэвид, не мог за все время общения перенять у Билла что-нибудь получше, чем эта его дурацкая привычка!   
\- Да знаю я…я…я…умом понимаю, - сказал Билл, зябко кутаясь в кожанку, - Но я ничего не могу, поделать, у меня челюсти сводит от страха….   
\- Джеймс, слышь, коньяк принеси срочно, а? – крикнул Йост, зевающему рядом с автобусом долговязому помощнику в желтой ветровке. Тот подметнулся быстрым кабанчиком, - На, выпей, - он протянул бутылку Биллу, на ходу отворачивая крышку - только немного, говорят, это…расслабляет. Связки там, нервы, все такое…   
Билл глотнул коньяка из бутылки, шмыгнул носом, потом вытер его рукавом кожаной куртки:   
\- У меня это,… у меня, наверное людебоязнь, - он протянул бутылку Тому, - как это по научному? Человекофобия?   
\- Антропофобия, - подсказал Йост.   
\- Я думаю, по сравнению с тем, что ты разговариваешь с моим членом, Билли, твоя антра… антру…ну эта, фобия, короче, это просто ерунда какая-то, - сказал Том, отпивая свою порцию, и передавая бутылку Йосту.   
\- Ты разговаривал с его членом? – переспросил Билла Йост, и тоже выпил для храбрости.   
\- Да, - ответил Билл, на некоторые особо скользкие вопросы он привык отвечать прямо, с подкупающей собеседника абсолютной серьезностью и правдивостью в лице. Спустя почти пять лет их знакомства Дэвид так и не понял, толи Билл иногда не понимает ЧТО говорит, толи у него такой глубоко скрытый способ извращенного глума над собеседником. Он однажды спросил об этом Тома, но Том с невыносимой нежностью в голосе проговорил: «Ггы-ы-ы. Упы-ы-ырь», и Дэвид понял, что они оба не расколются даже под пытками. Но очень сильно подозревал подвох.   
\- Билл, а… ты, это, ты вообще, хорошо себя чувствуешь? - Йост задумчиво положил ладонь ему на лоб, видимо, ожидая обнаружить жар.   
\- Да, спасибо, Дэвид, - сказал Билл.   
\- Бедный зайчик. Намолчался, наверное, за три недели, - глумливо сказал Йост, а Том восторженно завыл от смеха.   
\- С-с-суки, - сквозь зубы прошипел Билл, - вы, оба…   
И, не оборачиваясь, стремительно пошел к сцене.   
Густав очевидно, уже водрузил свою серьезную и сосредоточенную задницу за барабанную установку. Визг толпы усилился многократно, и сменился с «САКИ! САКИ! САКИ!» на «А-А-А-А-А! ГУСТАВ!».   
\- Ну, давайте, ребята, - Дэвид подтолкнул Тома в плечо, - с Богом.   
\- Спасибо, Дэвид, - вполне серьезно сказал Том.   
\- Том, а с чего это вдруг Билл разговаривал с твоим членом? – озадаченно спросил Тома Георг почти на ухо под самым боком Саки у выхода на сцену.   
\- Я тебе не скажу Георг, - отрезал Том, - вдруг ты тоже захочешь?!   
Цирковое представление, тем временем, продолжалось.


	16. Chapter 16

Должно быть, Хоффман, таки, поговорил с Бенджамином, чтобы тот потактичнее вел себя с Йостом насчет Билла, объяснив, что по целому ряду объективных и субъективных причин Билл Каулитц есть крайне болезненная для Дэвида тема, и именно поэтому подобная стратегия лишь отдаляет Бенджамина от победы. Ну, либо подобно всем окружающим Билла млекопитающим, суслик Бенджамин начал постепенно прогибаться под безжалостным и многотонным весом очарования этого германского коня, героя германского народного эпоса, даже против собственной воли.   
По крайней мере, в дороге до Филадельфии, во время выступления и позже, по дороге в Лос-Анджелес, в самолете, Ебель мало того, что воздерживался от критических замечаний в его адрес, более того, находился в приподнятом настроении, и обсуждал его с Йостом в крайне восторженных и лестных эпитетах.   
Йост пристально рассматривал его, но так и не смог заметить в его лице явных признаков лукавства. Нет, лицо молодого человека было довольно высокомерным и закрытым, но особо напряженным оно не было. Мало по малу, Дэвид расслабился и стал смеяться вместе с ним. Ему даже как-то стало хорошо. Он вынужден был признать, что ему приятно общаться с этим человеком, да, действительно, Хоффман был чертовски прав. Ебель имел одно несомненное преимущество. Он был социально ему ровней, по происхождению, опыту и возрасту. Он, и правда, появился в тот момент, когда в тяжелое ярмо организации едва не угробило вслед за Биллом еще и самого Йоста. Действительно, с ним было о чем поговорить, действительно он был достаточно умен, носил в своей светлой голове интересные идеи, не чурался работы.   
Дэвид вынужден был признать как обычно, всю простоту и гениальность мнения Хоффмана. Нет, он не строил по поводу Ебеля далеко идущих планов. Скорее он попросту несколько расслабился, поняв, что за появлением этого человека стоят всесующиеся щупальца Петера, и тупо начал получать удовольствие от жизни и от общения с коллегой. Он, впрочем, не отказал себе в удовольствии представить себе в красках реакцию Билла, и все красочные эпитеты, которыми молодой человек удостоит своего любимого Петера Хоффмана, когда он ему расскажет историю появления Бенджамина Ебеля в их команде. Если расскажет.   
Дэвид так насмотрелся на их внеочередной медовый месяц с Томом, у него уже даже глазные яблоки болели. Вообще, это теперь уже выглядело забавно. Близость их, не исчезавшая никогда, заметно трансформировалась после всех потрясений. Она эволюционировала как-то, стала взрослее. Дэвид с удовлетворением отмечал, что внешне на людях они стали вести себя более скрытно, независимо, что ли. Появилась дистанция, и сцепленные на груди руки, они научились понемногу закрывать этот свой внутренне-внешний мир постоянных взаимодействий, дистанция конечно порой шокирующее нарушалась, да и их феномен, когда один говорил, а мысли его отражались в мимике другого, никуда не деть было.   
Но детишки выросли, это был факт.   
Даже не смотря на то, что они весь полет кидались в Георга конфетами.   
Дэвида Билл несколько избегал. Он не проявлял к нему враждебности, скорее косил под дурачка, но это было еще хуже. Да, и у Дэвида, если честно, не хватало духу на него давить. Хоффман опять был прав, Дэвид сам лучше старого еврея знал, что глаз Билла как рентген, всегда читает его насквозь, и его феноменальная чувствительность к нюансам отношений не позволила бы ему упустить те моменты колебания и сомнения, а также тяжелые размышления Дэвида, а вот он, Дэвид не знал о чем Билл думает, и, как ни старался, понять не мог. Строго говоря, Билл не был к нему враждебен, но, приближаясь к нему на неформальное расстояние, Дэвид каждый раз ощущал, что шерсть у пацана на холке стоит дыбом. Он покорно опускал глазки под взглядом Дэвида, и нежно и мило улыбался, но против его воли, его тело насыщало пространство между ними пощелкивающими электрическими разрядами. А это, по меньшей мере, значило, что Дэвид не может предсказать его реакцию на свои действия, а точнее говоря, в ответ на любое свое действие он получит немотивированную агрессию в ответ. Уж неизвестно, спровоцированную ли ненавистью, обидой, страхом ли или неуверенностью Билла, но агрессию. Они все еще были слишком слабы и измождены, оба. Ни он, ни Билл не были готовы для очередной битвы за любовь.   
Как это не смешно звучит, секс у них, впрочем, несмотря на это, как-то был. Но, против обыкновения, вместо того, чтобы разрешить старые вопросы, поставил новые.   
Билл приперся к нему сам как-то рано утром, или по его, по его, по инопланетному времени, поздно вечером, типа по делу. Почему «типа»? Потому что был он почти стеклянный. И губы у него похабно распухли, уже, сволочь успел где-то перепихнуться со своим отражением. Просто так они никогда не целовались. Их суровый свод братских законов такого баловства не позволял. А хули начинать если не собираешься кончить? – удивлялся Билл, когда Йост спрашивал, а почему… Отражение, наверное, осталось пить с друганами дальше, а этого, как обычно спьяну потянуло на подвиги эротического содержания. Короче, Билл явно нарывался.   
Дэвид не спал. Не успел еще, задержался с работой допоздна. Он стоял, жевал жвачку, пялился на задницу умывающегося Билла и думал, проявить ли мудрость и опыт и такт, за которые его всегда так хвалили, а также взрослую принципиальность, типа «без любви ни-ни», или обидеться, что его опять используют, и услать ли пьяную заразу спать, или молча поглумиться над полубесчувственным телом так как то того заслуживало. Потом подумал, что на хуй мудрость, опыт и такт, от заразы с очередной ебли не убудет, и ему Дэвиду, как-то надо снять стресс, и все такое, и вообще он уже большой мальчик, а он ему не отец, в конце концов, и даже не старший брат. Хотя, вот уж у кого бы ему было еще учиться и учиться. Потому грубо схватил его за шкирку и, ни слова не говоря, потащил в кровать.   
Поначалу тело вело себя довольно пассивно. Оно не рыпалось, не вырывалось, лежало полудохлым бревном, давало себя целовать, мацать хозяйской рукой голые бедра, трахать, вообще-то, Дэвида глодало смутное подозрение, что оно попросту спало. Но потом ему каким-то образом, очевидно, довелось задеть особо чувствительные струнки его души. Или попросту растрясти его, раздергать, и настроение его жесточайшим образом переменилось. Давая Дэвиду шанс снова встретиться лицом с тем, что он называл ЙППП (Йостовский Персональный Пожизненный Пиздец).   
Билл теперь ерзал под ним, изгибался, стонал, всхлипывал, кусался. Потом, практически сам набросился на него сверху, потираясь об него всем телом, царапаясь, до боли цепляясь пальцами в плечи, в грудь, в бедра и живот, снося ему крышу к чертовой бабушке а может быть и подальше, насаживаясь на него. Дэвид запрокидывал голову назад и сам уже стонал, кричал и всхлипывал на разные лады. Хуй его знает, что происходило между ними в эти моменты. Нет, хуй его, конечно же лучше всех знал, что происходит, ибо он принимал в этом самое непосредственнейшее участие, но дело было далеко не только в этом. Дело было не в романтике, уж на что, на что, а на романтическое слияние душ их секс никак не походил. Там был возбужденный до потери памяти Билл Каулитц и забывший как его зовут от страсти Дэвид Йост. С другой стороны, это не было и примитивной физиологией, потому что каждый стон и крик в натуре вытаскивал к черту из тела гребанную и давно проданную известно кому душу. Не делали они…ничего особенного,… не делали. Все всегда было по писанному. И до убийственного примитивно даже. Дэвид думал, что он по жизни проявлял себя порой и получше как мужчина и как любовник. С Биллом ему много чего хотелось сделать, иногда даже и получалось, но чаще всего никогда не хватало ни времени, ни сил. Потому что стоило их губам соприкоснуться, кожей ощутить чужую кожу, хотелось уже только одного и побыстрее. Химия какая-то, волшебство, колдовство, чары, он не знал, как это обозвать, запах кожи словно был заговорен, учуяв раз нельзя было оторваться. Трахались вечно как под коксом, словно натерев белым порошком все тело, не соображая, ни черта, очумевши от интенсивности простых и элементарных ощущений, часами упиваясь теплыми движениями рук и губ по коже, движениями члена внутри, каждый сантиметр которого рождал волны экстаза, словно заговоренный.   
И Дэвид знал что, что бы между ними не случилось, что бы не случилось в его жизни, как бы далеко его Билл не послал, как бы не обжигал его холодностью, или невниманием, он будет ходить за Биллом как наркоман в поисках дозы, и добьется ее. Добьется этой чертовой близости, забывая о гордости и принципах. Да и Билл продержится не дольше него. Мозг питал себя иллюзиями, но тело знало, чего и кому ему было надо.   
Капля пота Билла ударила его по груди, заставляя открыть глаза, сжать руками бедра до боли,   
\- Да, да, да, о да, еще, Билл, еще…   
Он бы никому об этом не смог бы рассказать. Никто бы не понял. Никто бы не понял, как Билл заставлял его орать, ни когда был условно сверху, как сейчас, ни в каком другом случае, когда он был сверху не условно. Или не был сверху. Неважно. Он никогда не думал, что это не важно. Но это было не важно. Йосту просто хотелось кричать и кричать громче, еще громче, криком расцарапывая себе глотку, чтобы хотя бы на секунду от этой боли обрести хотя бы кусок реальности, вернуть в это гребанное тело, хотя бы часть души, разума, понимания себя, хотя бы из-за инстинкта самосохранения. Кричать и кричать, я тебя люблю, черт тебя дери, твою мать, скотина, Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!   
Билл уже, кажется, начал уставать, а он еще не натянул его так, как следовало бы. Он ничего не мог поделать, ему до сумасшествия нравилось, когда Билл ебался с ним именно таким образом. Выглядело это так, будто бы он охуенно его хочет почувствовать в себе, и, наверное учитывая, что при этом Дэвид его все-таки ебал, это был наиболее пассивный способ это сделать. Это позволяло сохранить пару разумных мыслей для получения от этого акта и чисто визуального эстетического удовольствия, потому что, блядь, было на что посмотреть!!! Дэвид просто умирал от счастья каждый раз как в первый раз.   
Билл, задыхаясь, вытянулся на нем, сквозь зубы прошипел,   
\- Еб твою мать, Дэвид, проснись! Долго я буду себя сам ебать? - голос был такой нежный мягкий, со сбившимся дыханием, выражал, правда свои насущные нужды он по-пацански прямо и жестко. Дэвид очень жалел, что лучшие его перлы ему бы никогда бы не удалось издать. Его не так бы поняли, и, прежде всего сам Билл, но таких емких определений ему в своей жизни больше ни с кем не приходилось слышать.   
\- Бля буду! - хихикнул Дэвид, - сколько энтузиазма! А ну стой! Куда пошел с хуя? – он схватил Билла за талию, жестко скользнув пальцем по тройной звездочке вниз, заставляя Билла скривиться, - А ну вниз, - и не отпустил не смягчил давление рук пока не усадил вновь до конца, до самых яиц, - А, отлично, - выдохнул сам, потому что иногда дышать конечно забывал. Глаза Билла были закрыты, голова, слегка запрокинута назад, давая ему любоваться длинной шеей, медленным движением кадыка и красивой линией сильной нижней челюсти, - Вставай теперь, только медленно, Билл, очень медленно, о, Боже, Боже, Бля-я-я-а, - он так и сделал конечно, не без помощи его рук, но сладость этого ощущения чуть не разорвала Дэвида на тысячу маленьких продюсеров, ему так хотелось напиться ощущением того, что он в нем. Он в нем. Упиться каждым мгновением словно самым пьяным молодым бродящим ароматным вином. – Теперь давай, садись опять, - сделал все молча, дернулся впрочем, назад, снова запрокидывая голову, отклоняясь назад и опираясь руками о его бедра, очевидно на взгляд Билла это все-таки было не так прекрасно, как на его. Билл задумчиво шмыгнул носом, внимательно и изучающе глядя в потолок.   
\- Давай, вверх…давай мальчик…ну, давай, милый, встань.   
\- Вот, блядь, ебаный ты физрук, Дэвид, а? - ухмыляясь пробубнил себе под нос Билл, лениво переводя взгляд с потолка на Дэвида.   
До чего же наглая у него бывала все-таки порой морда! Дэвид возмущенно шлепнул его по бедру сзади.   
\- Ай, - сказал Билл.   
\- Твоюма-а-аать, - простонал Дэвид, потому что мышцы сжались рефлекторно на его члене, добавляя напряженному стволу лишней стимуляции. Это так они сейчас оба доиграются тут.   
Он скинул с себя Билла и оперативно, пока тот не успел еще ничего сообразить, перевернул его на спину, заводя руки наверх, одной рукой, другой подхватывая бедро, сливаясь в поцелуе на долгие, невыносимо сладкие мгновения, и он заранее знал эти семь букв, которые Билл скажет ему теперь, заранее сгорая от желания, и всеми силами стараясь отсрочить их, делая этим слияние их губ, ртов еще желаннее, танец языков еще более провоцирующим. Семь букв и два слова, которые станут для него пропуском в Рай. Или в Ад. Но это потом, попозже, уж там-то точно его терпеливо подождут, никуда не денутся. А пока в Рай.   
Семь букв и два слова.   
\- Еби меня!   
Раздвинуть ему ноги, так, чтобы коленки успели соскучиться друг по дружке, чтобы сдвинуть потом только собственной же рукой, вместе, за щиколотки вверх и чуть в сторону, чтобы засадить жестче, тверже, чтобы выть самому от интенсивности их соприкосновения. Уже не думая, каково ему там, под ним внизу, потому что уже не хватало на это мозгов, а хватало только на то чтобы ебать еще и еще, сбиваясь со счета, сколько раз кончая, срываясь на крик, снова и снова, вновь раздвигая ноги в стороны и засаживая в полную силу, до грохота в ушах. Билл, блядский ты инкуб. Вынь у меня из тела душу, я и не почувствую, блин! Зато чувствал, ох как чувствовал, как ногти эти длинные, где только доперло до этой гениальной твари божьей носить их, по приколу, как дошло только это сделать на манер Князя Тьмы из Средневековых книжек,… сдирают кожу на боку, больно, на плече, там полегче.   
\- Би-и-илл! – со слезами в голосе, но забывая тут же все обиды, слыша ответное, – Дэвид. Дэвид. Он сказал Дэвид. Господи, да неужто любит-то, божеж ты мой?   
\- Дэвид, - Дэвид воззрился на него с умилением, - ты сказал Дэвид.   
\- Дэвид, бля, - мрачно ответил Билл. Он не очень понял его счастья по поводу того, что он сказал Дэвид, - а что я должен был сказать?   
Дэвид схватил его лицо, целуя без разбору, щеки, нос, губы, ресницы.   
\- Просто мы мы… - ему так хотелось поделиться сейчас с ним всем, всем, что было у него на душе, всем, что было, всем что волновало, просто взять и очистить душу от той черноты, что съедала его ежедневно, - мы с Петером Хоффманом как-то, - он запнулся, не зная, как донести свою мысль, и вдруг испугавшись на то, как Билл отреагирует на имя Том и тем более на свое имя рядом с его именем. Он, очевидно понимал, что это все еще крайне сложная тема для обсуждения, и черт его дери, со временем проще она не становится. Однако, Билл лишил его необходимости продолжать свой приступ откровенности.   
\- Дэвид, - Билл серьезно обхватил его шею руками, - обещай мне одну вещь.   
\- Обещаю, Билл, - он не знал еще   
\- Дэвид, если я когда-нибудь, когда ты меня будешь, ну ты понял, - сказал Билл.   
\- Я понял, Билл, - вполне серьезно ответил Дэвид.   
\- Если я когда-нибудь скажу Петер Хоффман, убей меня сразу, ладно? – ухмыльнулся Билл.   
Дэвид громко расхохотался.   
Упал на него, обессиленный, все еще пытаясь отдышаться и покрывая легкими едва чувствительными поцелуями лицо молодого парня. Понимая, краем мозга что убийственно будет утром раздирать склеившиеся спермой животы, и чувствуя как зубодробительно ноет изуверски расцарапанный бок у самой подмышки, где кожа оказалась предательски нежной. Но без сил встать, потому что встать, это значило бы разрушить ту магию близости что родилась между ними, убить своими собственными руками то тепло, томящее душу мучительное и сладостное, от которого наворачивались на глаза радостные слезы. Тепло которое само умрет к утру, но которым надо было успеть напиться. Должно быть, это ведьминское варево, сладкое и горькое одновременно, бодрящее живой водой и отравляющее изнутри, все-таки и была та чертова любовь, о которой они где-то слышали оба.

Впрочем, даже несмотря на то, что в целом близнецы научились сами контролировать свое поведение на людях, они все равно жгли. Тихо. Но жгли. Очередной термоядерный удар соединившихся двух протонов водорода наконец своей ударной волной достиг и Бенджамина. И произошло это приблизительно на пути из Лос-Анджелеса в Германию. Йост сидел в самолете, у прохода, с ноутбуком на коленях. Бенджамин сидел у окна, практически в носу самолета, и задумчиво смотрел на проплывающие под крылом самолета белые облака.  
Спустя час полета интеллектуалы как обычно заскучали, и с задней части салона прямо к нему на колени приземлился бумажный самолетик. «НАЧАЛЬНИЧЕГ! СНЭКИ КОНЧИЛИСЬ. КОГДА ЖРАТЬ ДАДУТ?» гласила надпись на листке бумаги свернутым в самолетик. «ЧУВАК, АХТУНГ! ГДЕ БРАТЬ БУХЛО?!» гласила приписка почти таким же, но немного другим почерком внизу, обозначая две основные потребности подрастающего поколения. «НачальнИЧЕГ» это был Йост. В личной электронной переписке с Каулитцами. А бухло, как известно, детям до двадцати одного года в Америке не продавали.   
\- Это тебе, - сказал Бенджамин и отдал самолетик Йосту.   
\- Ручка есть? - спросил Йост, закрывая ноут.   
\- Есть, - сказал Бенджамин. Потом долго рылся в сумке, потом протянул свой эксклюзивный подарочный Паркер Йосту, тот нацарапал ответ и, не глядя зашвырнул самолетик обратно, продолжая свою работу.   
Дружный гогот близнецов возвещал о том, что бумажный истребитель достиг своей цели. Бенджамин обернулся на них, но они были чем-то очень заняты, потому сидели и шептались, уткнувшись лбами во впередистоящее сиденье.   
\- Дэвид, - осторожно начал он.   
\- М-м-м? – Дэвид оторвался на секунду и посмотрел на Бенджамина.   
\- Не знаю, как начать, - признался Бенджамин, и нажал на кнопку вызова стюардессы.   
\- Что-то случилось? - Дэвид потянулся, зевнул, и снова закрыл ноутбук. Видимо не судьба была ему сегодня поработать, да и разреженный воздух в самолете отчаянно резал глаза. Он потер глаза.   
\- Девушка, водички принесите, пожалуйста, - попросил Бенджамин.   
\- Конечно, сэр, - кивнула темноволосая стройная стюардесса.   
\- И бутылку бурбона, - добавил Йост.   
Бенджамин вообще не пил крепких напитков, и он, конечно же, посчитал что это многовато для одного Йоста, но решил оставить до поры до времени свои комментарии при себе.   
\- Так что стряслось, Бен? – спросил Йост, ерзая на сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вытягивая вперед ноги.   
\- Послушай, ты только не нервничай, ладно?   
\- Ваша вода, сэр, - мило улыбнулась вернувшаяся девушка в форменной одежде, - Ваше виски, сэр, - она отдала бутылку Йосту.   
\- А чо такое-то? – спросил Йост.   
\- Вы с Биллом, вы…   
\- Бен, как ты мне надоел! – в сердцах воскликнул Йост, - Да, мы с Биллом!   
\- Подожди, не кипятись, - предостерегающе поднял ладонь Ебель и задумчиво маленькими глоточками принялся пить свою гребанную минералку, - Вы все еще встречаетесь с Биллом? Вот сейчас, в настоящий… в этот самый исторический момент.   
\- Регулярно, - мрачно сказал Дэвид, - Он уже ненавидит меня, а я его. Я думаю, мы даже оба предпочли бы пореже встречаться, на самом деле! Ты знаешь, мне порой охота его удавить. Особенно когда он смотрит на меня с мыслью когда ж ты, Дэвид, сука, уже наконец подохнешь. Нет, я знаю, ничего личного, при его врожденной мизантропии, на остальных людей он вообще только так и смотрит! Но знаешь, привыкнуть все равно сложно…   
Это у них с Биллом шутка такая была, выражающая всю гамму чувств, которую они порой испытывали друг к другу, светясь друг у друга на глазах по двадцать четыре часа в сутки в поездках и на выступлениях.   
\- Я вообще его очень люблю, - пояснил Дэвид, - но знаешь, у него тяжелый характер. Если ему чего в голову пришло, ему хоть по лбу с разбегу чугунной сковородкой бей, он даже не почешется! Я иногда не знаю вообще, на каком языке с ним разговаривать. Я, конечно, тоже не подарок, он обычно говорит мне прямо в лоб на все мои к нему претензии, «Дэвид, молчи, ты ни хрена в этом не понимаешь!». Не, ты прикинь, а? Это он мне, своему менеджеру говорит. Я ему говорю, «Билл, яд-ре-на вошь! Много ты сам знаешь? С чего ты вообще взял-то что ты в этом разбираешься? У тебя ни знаний, ни моего опыта, ты вообще, ты чистый лист, с чего ты берешься судить? Тебе в контракте что прописано? » А он мне знаешь чо? А он мне говорит, «Дэвид, в моем контракте, кстати, не написано, что я обязан повторять все твои идиотские ошибки! Давай я буду учиться на них заочно!». Охуеть, да? Вот ты вообще знаешь что в таких случаях делать, а? И я не знаю… а я знаешь, а приходится блин влезать в дискуссию с этим железным лбом, потому что вроде знаешь, я вроде опытнее и старше, знаешь, всегда думаю, и правда, мне надо было бы быть умнее…как-то, по-видимому, надо было найти какой-то иной подход,…Это знаешь, он на первый взгляд только мягкий и податливый!   
\- Я не то имею в виду, - кисло проговорил Бенджамин. Двадцать часов из двадцати четырех он выслушивал монологи Йоста о сложном характере Билла, и о том что Дэвид думает он должен был сделать. Ему уже порой казалось, что он знает уже Билла так, будто сам живет с ним четыре года. Это было невыносимо! – Я не о том, Дэвид! – отчаянно проголосил он.   
\- Угу, - кивнул Йост, задумчиво изучая надписи на бутылке Бурбона из Кентукки, - а скажи-ка мне тогда, почему тогда тебя вообще вдруг ебет моя непростая половая жизнь, друг Беня?   
\- Еб… - начал Бенджамин но поправился, - Интересует. А интересует она меня с того самого момента, когда я, перед полетом, застал непосредственного участника твоей непростой половой жизни, целующимся в туалете совсем с другим мужчиной. Ты знаешь, коли уж мы с тобой друзья, я считаю, что это долг друга вовремя предупредить…   
\- Это Билла шоль? - на всякий случай удивленно уточнил Йост, перебивая Ебеля.   
Бенджамин кивнул.   
\- А чо это за мужик-то был? – с интересом спросил Йост. Он даже что-то как-то испугался. Очень неожиданный был пассаж для Бенджамина. Ну, и для Билла, кстати, тоже. Хотя, конечно, с его-то личностным потенциалом…который он уже успел проявить…   
\- Вот об этом я как-то и не решаюсь сказать, Йост…   
\- Ну, давай, убивай уже, - сказал Йост.   
\- Дэвид, я всерьез опасаюсь, что ты посчитаешь меня ненормальным! – осторожно начал Бенджамин.   
\- ЧО, С САКИ, ЧТОЛИ?! – удивился Йост, - во, бля, дает, а?   
\- Да бог с тобой, что тебе в голову только лезет?! – возмутился Ебель, - С Саки… - он фыркнул, - Йо-о-ост…   
\- А чо Йост-то? Ты сам сказал с мужиком, - пожал плечами Дэвид.   
\- Ну, с парнем, скорее,…тогда, - поправился Бенджамин.   
Йост через плечо глянул на пялящегося на портативный экран ДВД-плеера Густава, и изучающего рекламный журнал «Дьютифри», Георга.   
\- Быть не может! - сказал он, - Эти в трезвом уме и светлой памяти не станут. Жизнь дороже.   
\- Боже, - Бенджамин воздел тонкие холеные лопаточки рук вверх, - Дэвид, они в туалете целовались с Томом!   
\- Уфф, - выдохнул Йост, его разом как отпустило, - так бы сразу и сказал, Бен. Нельзя так надо мной издеваться, у меня аж сердце заболело! Ну и что?   
\- Дэвид. Билл целовался с Томом!   
Йост задумчиво пожал плечами.   
\- Они братья, Бенджамин, - он принялся зачитывать Ебелю вслух историю создания Бурбона из Кентукки, которая была написана на противоположной стороне этикетки.   
\- Ну, я, как бы…немножко в курсе,…, - обиженно пояснил Бенджамин, - но, поверь мне, они целовались совсем не как братья!   
\- Мдя-а? – со скучающим видом переспросил Йост. Бенджамин так понял, что он в упор не понимает, о чем он ему говорит, - а как, по-твоему, целуются братья?   
\- Йост, у меня тоже есть брат, я точно тебе скажу, братья ТАК не целуются! – возмутился Бен, - Я так со своим братом под страхом смерти целоваться бы не стал!!!   
\- Ну, они же близнецы! – скучающе проговорил Йост.   
Да прекрасно он уже понял, что учудили эти два гребаных эксгибициониста-экстремала перед Ебелем, в красках просто видел, как живых. Он на самом деле уже хихикал даже где-то внутри. Но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поглумиться над товарищем, которому довелось поприсутствовать на этом зрелище в первый раз. А еще он ржал над тем, что Старая Сводня, как оказалось, тактично умолчал Бену об одном важном и неотъемным двухметровом нюансе его романа с Биллом Каулитцем. Очевидно, неслучайно умолчал, а из глубоко укоренившегося садизма. Видимо сам хотел проверить Беню на вшивость, старый манипулятор.   
\- Близнецы!!! – фыркнул Ебель, он от возмущения даже пролил воду себе на рубашку, - ДЭ-ВИД!!! ДЭВИД ЙОСТ! О чем ты мне говоришь?!   
\- Я? – спросил Дэвид, - Я вообще молчу, это ты мне паришь какую-то фигню, Бенджамин Ебель.   
\- Парю?! Фигню?! – переспросил Бенджамин, - Твой любовник обнимается в сортире с собственным братом, это фигня?   
\- Бен, я слышал, это бывает… от… недоеба, - заботливо сказал Йост, глядя на Ебеля как на тяжелобольного.   
\- Что бывает?! – переспросил Бенджамин, - Братья сосутся по-французски, с языком? Один держит другого за задницу, и сосредоточенно втирается к нему бедрами в пах? Да они в натуре, почти что трахались там, даже кажется стонали оба,… Это часто по- твоему так бывает, а?! И это нормально?!   
\- Нет, Бен, я не об этом. Я говорю, это от недоеба молодым продюсерам мерещится всякая фигня в туалетах, - пояснил Йост. Сказал, ухмыляясь, но очень жестко. Даже где-то, немного, словно бы угрожая Бену. Бен еще ни черта не понял, но уже немного испугался.   
\- Что ты…хочешь…этим…сказать? – настороженно спросил Бенджамин. В эту самую секунду он понял, что Йост его гнуснейшим образом развел, - Какого черта, Йост?!   
\- Ты прекрасно понял, что я хотел тебе сказать Бенджамин, - металлическим голосом проговорил Йост, - Ничего не было. Тебе это просто показалось, Бенджамин.   
\- Матерь Божья! – воскликнул Бенджамин.   
\- Том! – крикнул Йост, оборачиваясь, - ТОМ КАУЛИТЦ?   
\- Чо-за-нафиг? – любезно отозвались сзади.   
\- Подойди.   
\- Если чо, ЭТО НЕ Я!!! – сказал Том.   
\- Это он! Это все он! – сразу же отозвался Билл.   
\- Том, подойди, кому сказал?   
Том подошел, задумчиво зевая, и наклонился над Йостом.   
\- Выпить хотели? – спросил Йост.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Том, - а чо, дашь что ли?   
\- На, - Йост дал ему в руки бутылку, - много только не пей, козленочком станешь.   
\- Гыгыгы, - хихикнул Том, - Спасибо, Фея-Крестная!   
\- А поцеловать? – спросил Йост.   
Том не иначе как понял, братцы в некотором смысле обладали сверхъестестественной интуицией, так что точно понял, что происходило до, потому он зыркнул хищнически на Ебеля, и с чувством впечатал свой рот прямо в губы Йоста. Совсем не по братски и очень по мужски впечатал.   
\- Все пока? – ухмыльнулся Том двусмысленно у самых губ Йоста. У Йоста все в душе ухнуло и провалилось, но он вынужден был отчаянно кивнуть. Том гордо удалился с добытым бухлом.   
Йост сидел ухмылялся не глядя на Бенджамина, а Бенджамин молча смотрел в окно на облака.   
\- Йост, ну ты и жук, - наконец выговорил он, - ну ты и жук, Йост.   
\- О, сейчас жрать дадут! - жизнерадостно переменил тему Йост, увидев мелькнувшую в проходе спину девушки в форме.

Они сорвали банк на Комете.   
Натуральнейшим образом. Они даже сами не верили в это до самого конца. Примчались из тура по Штатам. Как прибыли на награждение в состоянии «кто я? и где, черт возьми, мои вещи?» так и прифигели дальше напрочь.   
Напились, конечно потом, на радостях на афтерпати.   
При входе в туалет поставили охрану, заставив бомонд зашушукаться за спинами о зазвездившихся засранцах.   
Билл стоял у умывальника и задумчиво намыливал руки.   
Том внезапно подошел сзади, обхватил его за руки обеими руками. Билл от неожиданности подскочил на месте, Том схватил его крепко накрепко.   
\- Ты чо, епть?! – возмутился он.   
\- Ничо, - ухмыльнулся Том. Он хоть и был буховат, но цепкие руки знали свое дело, - Давай помогу! – он вцепился пальцами в кольцо на пальце Билла. Вы знаете, о каком кольце идет речь. Палец от злоупотребления спиртными напитками немного распух, и сделать это было непросто.   
\- Том, мне больно так! – Билл повернулся к нему.   
\- Прости, половинка, - хмыкнул Том, заставив Билла тоже улыбнуться полюбившемуся прозвищу. Такому, только для них.   
\- Ай! – Том рывком сдернул кольцо с его пальца. И поднес внимательно к глазам.   
\- Отдай, - сказал Билл.   
Том отвел его руку в сторону. Внимательно прищурившись и рассматривая камушки на кольце.   
\- Том?   
Он повернул на свет, видя, как камушки сверкнули в ярком свете туалетных ламп радужным светом. Брильянты.   
\- Ебать, - хихикнул Том, - струя кардинала, почерк австрийский!   
\- Ты чо несешь? – Билл мрачно сложил руки на груди.   
Том мрачно глянул на него семейным взглядом ханским, татаро-монгольским.   
\- Йост? - задумчиво подкинув колечко в руке спросил Билла Том.   
\- Йост, - сказал Билл, и протянул руку Тому ладонью вверх, требуя свою собственность назад.   
\- То-то оно мне сразу не понравилось, - сказал Том, нарочно игнорируя жест брата. Можно было бы подумать, он его не понял. Билл продолжал держать руку перед ним, а он продолжал его все также игнорировать.   
\- Том, отдай мне его обратно.   
\- Чо? – мрачно переспросил Том, носо-губная складка его дернулась агрессивно.   
Билл на всякий случай отступил назад. Как показала история, спьяну его величество в кепке бывало изрядно агрессивным. Однако, слава богу, или история чему-то научила записного психа Тома Ка, или он недостаточно еще выпил, но испуг брата не прошел для него незамеченным, он соизволил даже пояснить свои действия, и тон его звучал даже несколько извиняясь.   
\- Билл, я не хочу, чтобы ты его носил.   
\- Том, ты не так,..   
\- Билл, я этого вообще никак и никогда не пойму, родной, так что даже и не трать слова на то, чтобы мне объяснить. Ни мое, ни свое время не трать.   
\- Отлично, - Билл обиделся и разозлился даже, - отдай мне кольцо.   
\- Нет, - очень спокойно и очень твердо сказал Том.   
\- А почему? – спросил Билл. Том был упорен. Но их сделали из одного бруска металла, или как?!   
Том еще немного повертел в руках кольцо, рассматривая его и так и так. Потом так же задумчиво развернулся и зашвырнул его куда-то в самую дальнюю кабинку сортира.   
\- Том? - осторожно позвал Билл. Адекватность его поведения внезапно стала вызывать в нем определенную долю сомнения.   
\- Билл, послушай, брат, - важно и серьезно проговорил Том, поворачиваясь к нему, как ни в чем, ни бывало, - ты знаешь, я долго думал тут. И разговаривали мы с Дэвидом очень долго. Я думаю, мы с Дэвидом все решили, нет, я уверен даже…   
\- Чего это вы там у меня за спиной понарешали? – скептично поднял бровь Билл.   
Том пожал плечами.   
\- Да ничего, просто, знаешь, побазарили по-пацански, чо да как, брат.   
\- И чо набазарили, брат? – передразнил его типа-пацанскую манеру Билл.   
\- Ты по-прежнему хочешь быть с ним? – спросил Том, внезапно делая шаг вперед.   
Билл быстро опустил глаза. Он бы отступил назад, но сзади была мраморная полка раковины, и она уперлась ему в зад.   
\- Том, - он сцепил руки на груди, - я не хочу это обсуждать сейчас.   
\- Ты любишь его?   
\- Том! Я не могу обсуждать это. С тобой. Прости меня. Это сложно. Я… Я НЕ МОГУ!!! Ты понимаешь, а?! – Билл внезапно сорвался на крик, - Есть вещи, которые я не хочу обсуждать, Том! Том, ТОМ! Я просто не МОГУ их обсуждать. Ни с кем-то еще, ни с ним, ни с тобой. Том, я никогда не обсуждаю тебя ни с кем, ты знаешь это! Неужели тебе так сложно уважать одну мою просьбу?   
\- А ты любишь меня? – быстро в лоб.   
\- Больше жизни.   
И они оба знали, это не просто два красивых слова, а приговор.   
\- Билл.   
\- Что, Том?   
\- Я буду уважать твою точку зрения и не буду повторять предыдущего вопроса. Ответь мне, пожалуйста, на другой вопрос.   
\- Чего, Том?   
\- Билл. Ответь мне, только честно. Вне зависимости от твоего к Нему отношения. Если я скажу тебе бросить Его, ты сделаешь это?   
\- Да, - очень быстро и резко, не думая ни секунды. Даже как-то зло.   
\- И не задашь мне ни одного вопроса?   
\- Нет.   
\- И ни слова упрека?   
\- Нет.   
\- Отлично, - Том сделал еще шаг вперед, впечатываясь всем телом в тело Билла, подсаживая его слегка наверх, и, таким образом, оказываясь между его раздвинутыми ногами. Губы у самых губ. Спасибо, Йост, за охрану, выставленную у входа в сортир. Я твой должник, - А почему?   
От этой близости становилось трудновато дышать, потому что сердце начинало забиваться.   
\- Потому что ты мне скажешь это сделать.   
\- Только поэтому?   
\- Да.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Том. С трудом проглотив ком в горле. Блядь, его детская эротическая фантазия, кажется, осуществилась наконец-то в полной мере. У него аж зашумело в ушах и разом стали ватными коленки. «Потому что ты мне скажешь это сделать». Том не знал сам, как сильно его возбуждает это ощущение власти. Власти над ним. Над этим человеком. Это штырило по оголенным нервам круче любой самой эротичной ситуации, круче любого порно. Наотмашь, до боли, заводя сполоборота. Он стоял рядом с Биллом теперь, и, кажется, был уже полностью возбужден. Он тяжело дышал, борясь с фантазиями сжать его тело в руках теперь, сдавить до боли, вцепиться в губы, раздавить собой. Он знал, что после этого его живым от Билла не оттащат, потому пока терпел.   
\- Том, - голос откуда-то издалека звал его из того транса, куда он же, этот голос некоторое время назад его и погрузил.   
\- М-м-м?   
\- Том, ты, правда хочешь, чтобы я его бросил? – спросил Билл.   
Том поднял на него взгляд. Он несколько напугал Билла. Многотонная разлитая нефть взгляда давила маслянистой тяжестью. Он припечатывал и удушал. Мало кто знал, что Том может это делать. Том хотел ответить сразу на вопрос Билла, потому что думать ему не надо было, думал над этим он очень долго. Каждый день, с того момента как они вообще встретились с Йостом, думал. Потому ответ уже давно был готов. Но он увидел лицо Билла. Оно было даже слегка испуганным, он понял, что передавил слегка, потому что Билл, правда, испугался. Он не хотел его ТАК напугать. Биллу было сильно не по себе, он поставил его словно перед выбором, и ему было больно, близнец смотрел на него в упор, даже чуть кося, как в детстве. Билл был прав, ему нравилось порой причинять ему боль сознательно. И Том не мог удержаться от садистского желания помучить его еще хотя бы пару секунд. Том рассматривал его лицо, упиваясь каждой его деталью, питаясь его неуверенностью и страхом, глумливо теребя сережку пирсинга языком. Никто не знал, что БИЛЛ может на кого-то ТАК смотреть. Черт подери, эти болезненные эмоции его, этот страх, все это заставляло Тома чувствовать себя живым.   
\- Не-а, - поимев наконец совесть, а точнее вдруг почувствовав, что причинение боли близнецу его уже больше не прет, ответил Том, - не хочу. С чего бы это вдруг?   
\- Ч-черт, - Билл с досадой шлепнул его ладонью по груди, до него внезапно доперло, что именно делал сейчас с ним Том, - Том! Какого тогда черта…   
Том со смехом поймал его руку.   
\- Все в порядке, - сказал он, - я просто проверял.   
\- Проверял?! – Билл и вправду разозлился теперь, он пытался вырваться из объятий Тома, что, учитывая разницу их позиций, было не так-то и просто. Тем более, что Том, вообще-то не давал ему возможности вырваться.   
\- Я проверял, принадлежишь ли ты… МНЕ, - горячо шепнул Том у самых его губ, отбирая способность к сопротивлению, - до тех пор, пока ты принадлежишь мне, меня все устраивает, - хмыкнул он.   
\- Блин, Том!!!   
\- Бля, я чуть не кончил, это было круто, спасибо, Билл, - хихикнул Том, заставляя Билла заорать что-то возмущенно, отчаянно брыкаясь, но хватая обеими руками и заставляя их губы слиться воедино, с громким сладким мокрым звуком, усиленным акустикой пафосного санузла, заведшим их еще сильнее, заставив сливаться в поцелуе снова и снова. Пусть дыхание и перехватывало возмущением, адреналином, злостью, восторгом и возбуждением.   
\- Мой брат – псих, - в рот Тому сказал Билл, заставив его ухмыльнуться самодовольно.   
\- Ты знаешь, да, - Том подхватил его голову под волосами и осторожно сцеловывал грим с нижней части его лица. Он, наверное, уже тонну сожрал пудры и блеска для губ за всю свою жизнь, честно сказать, вообще, он скептически относился к этой идее на девушках, но с Билла ему нравилось. Это было так же как с чертовым минетом, его это только возбуждало сильнее в этом самом вот уникальном случае, - мне так нравится делать с тобой то, что ты не позволяешь делать больше никому. Понимаешь, меня заводит сама мысль, ты понимаешь? Чо ты краснеешь-то? А? Ты чего покраснел-то так, Билл…ты вообще о чем сейчас подумал, м-м-м? Не надо пытаться от меня вырваться, я слишком крепко тебя держу, а будешь вырываться вцеплюсь еще крепче,…   
\- Том, ну отпусти, - он попытался спрыгнуть с мраморной плитки, но в итоге только уперся наиболее возбужденными частями собственного тела в тело Тома, заставив их обоих застонать, Том сразу же подхватил его рукой под яйца, большим пальцем обрисовывая линию напряженного члена под ширинкой, заставляя застонать под провокационной лаской, - отпусти меня.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Том, он впрочем, не убрал руки с ширинки Билла. Хотя, отступил немного назад, позволив Биллу поставить ноги на пол. Он перехватил ладонь поудобнее, чтобы она теперь грела ему весь хуй, и совсем лишала возможности соображать, - я отпущу тебя сейчас, хорошо. Ты только обещай мне…   
\- Обещать? Чего обещать?   
\- Обещай мне, что ты расскажешь мне о том, о чем ты подумал сейчас, ага? – хихикнул Том продолжая поглаживать член Билла сквозь штаны и покрывать его губы короткими сладкими поцелуями.   
\- М-м-м, - неуверенно и сомневаясь ответил Билл.   
\- Я обещаю, я все сделаю так, как ты хочешь, - продолжал свою соблазнительную речь Том, - все-все. М-м-м? Расскажешь.   
\- Рас-ка-жу, - наконец решился Билл, - Потом только, ладно?   
\- Ладно, - кивнул Том.   
Он отклонился назад, внимательно изучая собственную руку медленно поглаживающую Билла.   
\- Слушай, - очень серьезно вдруг спросил он, - Я чота не подумал,…подскажи мне. А мне…мне тебя сейчас прям вот так вот просто отпустить, или отсосать сначала?   
\- Том, ты чо, совсем глупый? – искренне возмутился его предположению Билл, - Отсоси сначала!   
Нет, ну не то что бы Том на самом деле сомневался хотя бы секунду в выборе брата, но ему было приятно, что его ответ развеял все имеющиеся у него сомнения.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Утоплю. В раковине. Как новорожденных котят блядь, - глядя в сторону и улыбаясь кому-то в толпе, резко и отрывисто проговорил Йост.   
\- Так вот куда девались все твои предыдущие проекты, - идиотски хохотнул Билл.   
Йост очень медленно смерил его взглядом. И без того тонкие губы его вытянулись в нитку. Он был чертовски зол.   
\- Вы чего в сортире делали? – спросил он.   
Билл задумчиво почесал в затылке. Потом обнаружил у себя в руке пару сигарет, и тут его осенило.   
\- Сигареты стреляли, - сказал он.   
\- Вы там были одни, - мрачно напомнил Йост. Билл хорошо умел врать, но память порой подводила, - Я же сам там охрану поставил.   
\- Упс, – хихикнул Билл, - Окей, на выходе стреляли. Там был этот…как его…кумир молодежи, ггы…как его…в шляпе, - Билл обратился за помощью к брату, который в это время быстренько и жизнерадостно догонялся потраченными за время орального секса калориями, алкогольного происхождения, лакая третий коктейль разом, - Том?   
\- Джерри… - изо всех сил пытался вспомнить Том, - Джонни…   
\- Джимми, - внезапно вспомнил Билл.   
\- Джимми, бля, - хихикнул Том, - Джимми Бля-а.   
Они заржали оба.   
\- Джимми Бля, - повторил Билл и захихикал еще идиотичнее, - Там был Джимми Бля!   
\- Джимми Блю? – сквозь зубы напомнил Йост. Чувство юмора близнецов воистину порой было просто фееричным.   
\- Да, ггы, скулил у дверей, что едва не обоссался там, - хихикнул Билл, - но сигаретку дал!   
\- Полчаса, - напомнил начало своего вопроса Йост.   
Том долго облизывался, смотрел в одну точку, точнее пытался развести по сторонам упорно съезжающиеся к носу глаза.   
\- Й-йост, - искренне решив, что он переменил тему, сказал он, - А ты когда-нибудь пробовал сосать в кепке? Эт…знаешь, эт… пиздец как смешно!   
Оценив разом и способность Тома соображать, и вспомнив его мучительные но упорные попытки сделать это в туалете, Билл жизнерадостно закатился от хохота.   
\- Бля-а-а-а, - это было все, что он в принципе, смог из себя выдавить.   
Йост закрыл глаза и медленно считая до десяти вдохнул, и так же медленно выдохнул, потом еще раз, стараясь прийти в себя и сконцентрироваться. И не убить никого из них. Господи, прости мою душу грешную, если что, сказал он.   
Билл поднес к губам коктейль, хотя Йост уже точно знал, что этим уже хватит, это точно.   
\- У меня просто козырек короче, Том, - сквозь зубы сказал Йост.   
Билл фыркнул, разлив половину коктейля по полу, в новом приступе хохота. Том тоже заржал от неожиданности.   
\- Да!!! – внезапно хихикнул Том, чувство самосохранения в нем спьяну явно терялось, - у меня вообще из всех вас самый длинный. Гы…   
\- Дорогой мой, это ты с Биллом меряйся, у кого из вас длиннее, а не со мной, - сквозь зубы сказал Йост, мрачно припечатав Тома взглядом к полу.   
\- А-а-а-а, - пьяно протянул Том, затягиваясь с седьмой попытки, - не-е-е-е. Не буду я с ним мерятся. Билл, сука, хитрый. Он в магазин за кепкой с сантиметром пойдет!   
Билл типа незаметно пнул его длинной ногой под коленку, не найдя, как видно ответного аргумента и переходя в рукопашную. Не нарочно, конечно но как-то неудачно, Том едва не упал, должно быть он был совсем пьян. Йост едва успел подхватить Тома под руку.   
\- Та-а-а-ак, - тоном железного всадника проговорил Йост, - Гуманоидам больше не наливать. Бал закончен, принц оказался крысой, Золушки уебывают нахуй. Прием, Билл Каулитц, Центр Управления Полетом вызывает! Прием, как слышите меня?! – Билл вообще все это время смотрел куда-то далеко в другую сторону, а может быть и в другое измерение, и походу мало чего слышал из речи Йоста. Он залпом допил свой напиток, когда Дэвид тронул его за руку.   
\- А? Чо? Чо такое?   
\- Ты, черный, пойдешь первым, вот чо! – сказал Йост и подтянул Билла за руку к себе. Молодой человек подошел, заплетаясь ногами и спотыкаясь о ботинки Йоста.   
\- Йост, чо ты такой зловредный, а?! – возмущенно спросил он.   
\- Ми-лый, – очень как-то сквозь зубы и металлически сверкнув очами сказал Йост, - ты... только… вот… пожалуйста… не нарывайся, ладно? Вот сейчас, блядь, не нарывайся, я тебя в последний раз предупреждаю…   
\- Да ладно, ладно, чо ты разнервничался-то, - хмыкнул Билл, неожиданно для Йоста сдав назад, но, конечно, куда было девать характер-то, потому конечно насмешливо передразнил интонацию Йоста, - Ми-лый.   
Йост сжал зубы. И пообещал себе, если он доведет этих пьяных сволочей до машины без происшествий, нажрется сегодня сам в гребанную сосиску и уснет на унитазе счастливым как ебаный слон.   
\- Ты! – он показал пальцем на покачивающегося из стороны в сторону как маятник Тома, - с самым длинным…   
\- Гы-гы-гы! – с готовностью отозвался Том, сразу же безошибочно узнав в описании себя, - Й-й-йя!!! – бодро отрапортавал он.   
\- Головка от хуя! – так же бодро отозвался Йост, заставив их обоих снова закатиться от хохота. Им искренне казалось, что Йост так шутит - Ни с кем не разговаривать. По сторонам не смотреть. Ни на чьи вопросы не отвечать. Не фотографироваться. Автографы не раздавать. Я ясно выражаюсь?! Достаточно доходчиво? Девочкам на свой хуй в уголке посмотреть не предлагать!!!   
Том счастливо захихикал.   
\- А мальчикам можно? – задумчиво ковыряя в носу, спросил Билл, - Если они сами попросят?   
\- Я те чо сказал? – очень тихо спросил Йост.   
\- Не нарывайся! – так же меланхолично глядя вникуда и, не вытаскивая палец из носа ответил Билл.   
\- Молодец! – похвалил его за понятливость Йост. Да, они явно прошли большой путь вместе. Прогресс был просто на лицо, - Билл. Что ты делаешь пальцем в носу так долго, а?   
\- Внутренний массаж мозга, - очень серьезно и очень честно сказал Билл.   
Том завизжал раненным дельфином от хохота. Он подумал о несколько другом внутреннем массаже, конечно.   
\- По-лу-ча-ет-ся? – по слогам спросил Йост.   
\- Чо?   
\- Стимулировать?   
\- Да не особо, - Билл покачал головой, но палец все-таки вытащил, и придал лицу осознанное выражение. В отличие от Тома он это умел даже спьяну. Сделать вид отягощенный нелегкими думами о насущном, усталый и философски-грустноватый. Актерство было его второй натурой в любом, даже самом измененном состоянии его сознания. Он рассказывал Йосту, что умудрялся лет с десяти приходить домой на бровях, и скрывать от матери, что в жопу пьян. Она его еще и жалела, что, зайчик, устал сильно и приболел, ну, слабенький здоровьем младшенький, что с него взять? Ползущему и весело икающему во все стороны Тому доставались все крепкие родительские пиздюли! Йост смотрел на него сейчас и был уверен, что Билл ничуть не преувеличивал, когда рассказывал об этом.   
\- Значит так, ты в кепке, приклеился к этому интеллектуалу в подтяжках, и вперед до выхода. Шаг вправо, шаг влево приравнивается к побегу, это ясно? Нет, так не пойдет, - он за руку вытащил из-за спины Билла пытающегося греть свои яйца об его бедро Тома, - Интервал три шага. Раз. Два. Три. Три я сказал. И дальше рядом иди. Ясно?   
Йост потащил интеллектуала в подтяжках к выходу. Он уже итак знал, что завтра будет во всех газетах и Интернете. Он только надеялся, что не все. Саки отрапортовал, что оба зайчика были доставлены в отель. Куда вошли, согласно командирским указаниям, ни на кого не глядя, ни с кем не разговаривая. На расстоянии трех шагов друг от друга. Правда в самом отеле они попытались вломиться в номер к Густаву, почему-то очень громко интересуясь вслух тем, как именно Густав дрочит, и непременно желая это видеть, добавил Саки.   
\- Саки, если что, я официально разрешаю тебе его убить, – грустно сказал Йост. Разумеется, он говорил не о Густаве.   
\- Видишь ли, Дэвид, - пояснил Саки, спустя короткую паузу, - Густав не открыл дверь, спал наверное, или спиртное подействовало на орлов наконец, но они довольно быстро потеряли интерес к мероприятию, и молча и оперативно разошлись по номерам.   
Йост выдохнул с облегчением.   
\- Спасибо, Саки, - сказал он, - и спокойной ночи, Саки.

В Лос-Анджелесе они снова сидели в ресторане после выступления в клубе Рокси. И именно тогда Билл Каулитц сказал историческую фразу, которую они все цитировали потом очень долго. Все. Билл очень сосредоточенно грыз трубочку из-под воды. Он был без мейка-апа, поэтому ни соблазнительный блеск помады ни инфернальная дымчатость теней не скрывали легкой усталости и выраженной мизантропии неевропейской раскосой физиономии. Густав мазал маслом горячую булочку и ворчал себе под нос, из каких таких запасов Второй Мировой Войны из бункера фюрера пиндосам присылают сливочное масло… Густав был гурман. Он воспринимал категорическую страсть американцев к соленому и ничем не пахнущему сливочному маслу как личное оскорбление. А потом Билл Каулитц сказал:   
\- А вы знаете, а мне…я думаю, ну, мне…кажется, мне типа, все-таки нравятся женщины!   
Йост, Том и Ебель сидели спиной ко входу и резко обернулись.   
В ресторан вошла Николь Шерцингер.   
\- Николь, - хихикнул Том.   
\- Не-е-ет! – простонал Ебель.   
\- Убейте меня кто-нибудь сразу? – грустно сказал Йост.   
\- Если чо, обращайся! – сразу же предложил свои услуги Том Каулитц.   
\- Посадят, - мрачно ответил Дэвид.   
\- Мы вместе сядем, - хмыкнул Том, - Так что в нашей жизни мало что изменится.   
Йост почесал в затылке и рассмеялся.   
\- А я, оказывается, каждый день рискую, - сказал он.   
В целом, вопреки опасениям Дэвида, встреча прошла значительно легче первой. Билл вел себя как человек разумный, и даже пару раз проявил рудиментарные зачатки джентльменства, подвинув шарахнувшейся от него как от чумы Николь стул и подняв с пола полотняную уроненную ей салфетку. Так получилось, что свободный стул оказался только рядом с ним. Дэвид уже проклял все на свете и готов был по первому знаку тревоги поднятся и бежать, схватив Билла отсюда к чертовой матери. Но…Билл вел себя как человек. Толи внял его просьбам и убеждениям, толи, Николь ему уже наскучила. Дэвид, честно говоря, подозревал, что, скорее всего второе.   
Никому кусок не лез в глотку. Только Том сосредоточенно жевал спагетти с мясными шариками, уткнувшись в тарелку, ну и Густав закатывая от счастья глаза наслаждался своим стейком средней прожарки. Повар насчет мяса был просто гений и за него Густи простил пиндосам даже их сливочное масло!   
Позже на их огонек заглянул и сам Великий Т. Без особого смысла или цели, проездом. Скорее всего, из интереса, посмотреть на предмет разговора. Он поржал о чем-то с Ебелем, с выражением явной эмпатии пожал руку Йосту. Он пошутил о чем-то с ними со всеми, собрался было уходить, напевая и покачивая широкими плечами обтянутыми убийственно стильным белым пиджаком, удаляясь, большой и шикарный, словно начищенный до блеска только что спущенный на воду новенький сияющий трансконтинентальный океанский лайнер класса Люкс, как вдруг вспомнил что-то, рассмеялся сам своей шутке, подскочил к ним обратно, оперевшись с невероятной для своего водоизмещения ловкостью на стол ровно между Йостом и Ебелем, и уверенно тыкая пальцем в сидящего напротив них парня:   
\- Это же ты? – спросил он Билла, - Билл?   
Билл коротко кивнул. Он вообще опешил, что Т запомнил его имя. Он привык, что чужие продюсеры не помнят его имени даже после тридцатого повторения. Поэтому приучил себя смеяться в пятисотый раз шутке: «Это кто вообще? Мальчик или девочка?», любезно улыбаться и имитировать синдром Дауна в ответ на: «А ну-ка подойди, улыбнись, повернись…где-то я тебя уже видел…», и продолжать улыбаться во все тридцать два зуба, сердечно благодаря за слишком лестное для него предложение отсосать за пятьдесят евро, чтобы проснуться суперзвездой. К тому, что чужой продюсер запомнил его имя, он не привык. Потому, даже чуть не подавился пластиковой трубочкой.   
Т протянул ему руку.   
Билл испуганно привстал и ухватился за его руку.   
\- Джэй Зи просил передать тебе привет, - хохотнул Т, - очень просил. Настаивал. Ты нашел путь к большому сердцу моего большого друга! – он снова расхохотался громко, не переминув отметить как побелели пальцы Йоста вцепившиеся в стол. Ничего особенного, просто профессиональное внимание к деталям, - Он звонит мне каждый день и говорит, Т! Твою, мать, ну почему он не девушка?!   
Билл ухмыльнулся.   
\- Спасибо большое, - сказал он. Привычная шутка немного привела его в себя от первоначального шока, - И удачи Джэй Зи с будущей тещей! – внезапно широко улыбнувшись от уха до уха царапнул Билл взглядом Т, впавшего от его намека в недетский восторг с подвываниями, потому что история взаимоотношений Джэй Зи и мамаши Бийонсе, по совместительству ее менеджеру, костюмеру и воспитателю. Шутка была рискованной, но Джэй Зи сам ему жаловался,…   
Т ударил кулаком об кулак Билла, заслугами близнеца обученного манерам рэпперов, и довольный собой отправился домой. Николь бросилась за ним к выходу, громко спрашивая, не подвезет ли он ее до салона,…   
Йост выдохнул и сполз по стулу вниз.

***

Была поздняя ночь. Что-то около трех.   
Они сидели с Биллом в пустом фойе отеля, в креслах, у бара. Кроме них там больше никого не было. Они пили кофе. Билл утверждал, что от него ему лучше спится, а Йост попросил без кофеина.   
Разговаривали обо всем. Йост подробно рассказывал о том, что они пытались сделать в Америке. О нюансах всяких, в раскрутке тут, о разнице в менталитетах, Билл задумчиво кивал. Он вообще очень внимательно слушал Йоста в такие моменты. Этот момент тоже не был исключением. Потом они вспомнили Т, потом поржали над Джэй Зи.   
\- А знаешь, Хоффман кстати тут тоже недавно выразил мне сожаление, что ты не девочка, - неожиданно для себя разоткровенничался Дэвид.   
\- Петер?! – Билл скептично и почти не похабно облизал сливки с ложечки.   
\- Петер, - кивнул Йост и отпил кофе.   
Потом он вкратце пересказал утопический роман Петера Хоффмана о женитьбе и ребенке, заставив Билла тихо смеяться прикрывая лицо рукой, ржать на сентенциях о массажисте с большими мудями, чесе по сраным городишкам и рыдать уже просто от хохота над лицом Дэвида, цитирующим «вынужденный перепихон с вечнопьяным и вечно злым продюсером во вшивых отельчиках».   
А потом Билл еще долго сидел, смотрел в свой высокий бокал с кофе, улыбаясь. Дэвид тоже просто сидел напротив него, молча. Мысль Дэвида ушла давно куда-то в сторону, они так давно так не сидели, ночью, где-то, вдвоем, наедине, где-то, это было странно, это было как-то упоительно даже. Напомнило их первые встречи, украдкой, ощущением сладости вкуса запретного плода.   
\- Хоффман меня ненавидит? - ухмыльнулся Билл. Глаза у него были узкие-узкие, словно щелочки.   
Йост тихо рассмеялся:   
\- На мой субъективный взгляд, Билл, Петер испытывает к тебе странную нежность. Нежность столь же противоестественную как материнский инстинкт у старой королевской кобры по отношению к своей только что вылупившейся из яйца неопытной, еще не убившей никого крохотной коброчке…   
Билл откинулся назад в кресле и громко расхохотался.   
\- А что, правда, кобры из яиц вылупляются? – спросил он Дэвида.   
\- Я думал ты только половое воспитание прогуливал, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид, - ну, с таким братом как Том, я думаю, практические занятия были …   
Билл перебил его.   
\- Нет, биологию я тоже как-то не очень, - сказал он, - А Том тогда еще маленький был.   
\- Том?! – выразительно переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Ну, я имел в виду,… мы оба, - поправился Билл.   
\- Угу, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- И это, Дэвид, - Билл задумчиво потер шею под свободно лежащими на плечах черными волосами, и неожиданно выдал, - Я не девочка.   
\- Я знаю Билл, - кивнул Дэвид, едва сдерживая смех, - В деталях.   
Билл хмыкнул против воли, хотя в целом лицо его было очень серьезным.   
\- А знаешь, я ведь подумал, ну, если бы даже я и был бы. Ты бы на мне не женился.   
\- Эт почему эта? – спросил Дэвид.   
Билл пожал плечами.   
\- Я не большой в этом специалист, знаешь, - смущенно ухмыльнулся он, - я не знаю, как сказать. Как это говорят, я… не твоего круга что ли?   
Дэвида неприятно поразил легкий отзвук слов Хоффмана в словах Билла. В тот раз это касалось Бенджамина, но в целом, он уже начал опасаться того, к чему клонит Билл.   
Он решил попробовать отделаться как обычно пошлым клише.   
Обычно срабатывало.   
\- Разве любви это помеха? – усмехаясь, спросил он Билла.   
\- Любви? – переспросил Билл.   
\- Любви, - повторил Дэвид.   
\- А я не сказал, что ты сможешь меня когда-нибудь забыть, - и опять это чертово сослагательное наклонение ушло так, как будто его и не бывало, шутка превратилась в жесткий разговор, - впрочем, как и я тебя.   
\- А ты что, уходишь? – в лоб спросил Дэвид. Типа полушуткой, но на самом деле всерьез. А чего ему было терять с полупустой чашкой остывшего кофе без кофеина в пустом фойе гостиницы в три часа ночи?   
\- Нет, - серьезно ответил Билл. Вопросу он не удивился, - Я не ухожу. Да ты и сам знаешь, Дэвид, мне некуда идти. И даже если вдруг я уйду, ты сможешь засечь секундомер до того, как я приползу обратно.   
Дэвид прекрасно помнил кто автор этих слов, которые ему сейчас Билл припомнил. А также то как, и когда они были сказаны.   
\- Ты никогда мне ничего не забываешь? – сквозь зубы спросил он Билла. Он был зол, но он сам не знал на кого, на Билла вряд ли даже, скорее на самого себя, понимая, насколько он заварил эту всю чертову кашу в их жизнях, но хоть убей не понимая, что он мог сделать по-другому.   
\- Н-нет, - Билл серьезно помотал головой, - не забываю. Ничего. Я вообще злопамятный. В принципе. Мне даже записывать не надо. Я всем все помню.   
\- И не прощаешь?   
\- Мне не за что тебя прощать, - сказал Билл. Голос его звучал довольно мягко, а лицо ничего не выражало, как маска. То ли было поздно, и он устал, то ли просто не хотел, чтобы Дэвид видел его эмоции.   
\- Так уж и не за что?   
Билл пожал плечами:   
\- Ну, в целом. В целом, ты со мной считаешься, честно порой пытаешься меня уважать и даже не унижать слишком часто. Дэвид, … - Билл задумчиво уставился на свои руки подбирая слова, - я же не слепой, я тоже видел много ублюдков. Ты…хорошо к нам относишься, ты…тратишь много времени, ты,…много нам дал, многому научил… научишь еще, наверное…ты, хороший человек, Дэвид. Ты мне нравишься, Дэвид.   
\- Спасибо, Билл, – очень двусмысленно звучали все его слова. Двусмысленно, но почему-то невероятно для него честно.   
\- Не за что… - тихо проговорил Билл ему в ответ, - Я, я…думаю, мы все будем в порядке, ну, до тех пор, пока нас не продали новому хозяину, я думаю…   
\- Кто тебе сказал, что вас собираются продавать? – Йост едва не подпрыгнул.   
\- Никто, - сказал Билл, - так, мне просто подумалось, что если вдруг.   
Скорее всего, он говорил ему правду.   
\- Я буду очень польщен, если кто-то из вас спросит моего мнения, Дэвид, но ты же знаешь, что никто из вас не обязан, - пояснил Билл.   
В принципе, вот он и случился. Тот разговор, которого Дэвид сильнее всего и боялся. Он тысячу раз думал об этом и тысячу раз представлял его себе. Он представлял его иначе. Он ждал обвинений и обид, агрессии, быть может, и молился, чтобы силы влечения хватило, чтобы перетащить ссору из области конфликта самолюбий в область секса.   
Дэвид молчал. Он смотрел куда-то Биллу за спину и молчал. Он знал, что это случится, но не знал что так скоро.   
\- Ты… - Билл внезапно посмотрел на него, ставя пустой стакан на блюдце с салфеткой, - уже поставил на мне крест?   
\- Чего ты несешь, а? – возмутился Дэвид.   
\- Ответь. Это просто.   
\- Это у тебя все просто – сквозь зубы проговорил Дэвид, - а мне потом это разгребать, если что!   
\- Хорошо, я поясню свой вопрос, чтобы ты не обижался, - сказал Билл, вспышка Дэвида не смогла сбить его с толку, - Ты устал, Дэвид. И от этого всего – он развел руками, в стороны неопределенно, но в целом, было понятно, конечно, о чем он говорит, - и от меня тоже устал. И ты…ты ничего не планируешь, мы докатываем то, доделываем это…только не говори про мое здоровье, Дэвид, я тоже так думал долго, но это глупо, так не делалось никогда, и я понимаю про то что у каждого проекта свой период и…   
\- Да, сейчас очень сложный период… - внезапно согласился Дэвид, - а может и нет. Я не знаю. Не все так просто. Надо думать, и надо что-то делать. Мы обсуждали с тобой варианты раньше. Ну, давно еще. Если ты помнишь.   
\- Я помню, - странным тоном повторил Билл.   
\- А ну да, - хмыкнул Дэвид, - Скорее всего, надо рисковать. А могут и не дать. Мы с тобой люди подневольные. Не только ты. И я тоже. Я вряд ли свободнее тебя. Я… тоже…многого боюсь. Хотя это вообще-то мне не к лицу было бы говорить тебе. Но, как я уже сказал, я стараюсь быть с тобой откровенным. А с чего это ты начал об этом думать?   
Билл пожал плечами.   
\- Ну, не знаю. Я, наверное, просто пессимист, - сказал он.   
\- И давно? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Я всегда был таким.   
\- Это ты…рановато, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Это я поздновато, - позволил себе не согласиться с ним Билл, - в моем случае, наверное, поздновато, Дэвид. Мне стоило бы быть умнее.   
\- Знаешь, когда я попросил ума у старой кобры, - ухмыльнулся Дэвид, - Старый кобра сказал мне, а ты правда уверен, что оно те надо?   
Билл опустил глаза и рассмеялся. Не очень весело, но очень старательно растягивая губы в улыбку и обнажая сцепленные зубы.   
\- Я на самом деле несу какой-то бред, - внезапно признался он, - Я не об этом хотел с тобой поговорить.   
\- Угу, - да я и так знаю, что не об этом, - Только Билл…   
\- Да?   
\- Перед тем как начать. Потому что я пока не знаю, чем ты решил закончить, - осторожно начал Дэвид.   
\- Да?   
\- Я люблю тебя.   
\- Нет, - Билл быстро покачал головой.   
\- Нет? – с удивлением переспросил Дэвид.   
\- Ну, да, то есть. Это секс и…еще… драйв, и это… - Билл с трудом подбирал слова, - успех. Я это…я понимаю. Но, я здесь…как бы, я…здесь не особенно при делах, как бы, - выдал он.   
\- Чего? – удивленно переспросил Дэвид. Вторую половину фразы он не понял. Хотя она была сказана тоже по-немецки.   
\- Я имею в виду, что это удача. И деньги и совпадение какое-то. Это все. Ну и, ваши заслуги. Наши. Но удача больше. А я… это…то что ты любишь, это…ну, это не я…я, другой, наверное…мне просто повезло. И встретить тебя. Повезло.   
\- Билл.   
\- Дэвид?   
\- Билл, мы наверное и правда, оба слишком устали. Мне…мне почему-то сильно не нравится то что ты говоришь, потому что это конечно правда, но это только часть правды, а передернуть можно ее как угодно, ты сам знаешь,…   
\- Дэвид, ты меня сейчас не…поучай только. Я может дурак, конечно, но знаешь, я давно об этом думаю, но… ты уверен, что то, что ты любишь, это и есть я? – спросил он   
У Дэвида от неожиданности отвисла челюсть. Билл выстрелил черным взглядом ему в лицо, в упор, пробивая дырку в голове.   
\- Э… - сказал Дэвид.   
Нет, он понял вопрос. Отлично понял вопрос, как бы странно он не звучал.   
Но он, правда, не ожидал такого вопроса. Глубина его от Билла показалась ему некоторой неожиданностью. Да нет, все это все вранье. Вранье перед самим собой. Он ждал его. Каждый день ждал. Все эти последние гребаные полгода и больше. Он каждый день ждал его.   
\- Я,…уверен, Билл, - сказал он.   
Билл кивнул.   
\- Спасибо тебе за эти слова, Дэвид. Я думаю я не забуду их никогда, - сказал он тихо. И было ясно, что и правда, не забудет. Хотя между строк и читалось, что не то что бы верит, конечно, но сильно благодарен. Дэвид даже рот приоткрыл, так внимательно он всматривался в полуосвещенное лицо Билла. Оно было совсем незащищенным теперь, ни агрессией, ни позой, ничем, он слишком устал, в том числе и от холодной войны, которая продолжалась между ними уже так долго.   
\- Дэвид, я… хочу задать тебе еще один вопрос.   
\- О, нет, - сказал Дэвид. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие.   
\- Последний… ну…на сегодня, - поправился Билл.   
\- Давай, добивай, - кивнул Дэвид.   
\- Ну, ты…можешь не отвечать на него сразу, Дэвид. Пожалуйста, это очень важно для меня, чтобы ты подумал на самом деле до того как скажешь мне. От этого зависит очень много, Дэвид.   
\- Хорошо, я подумаю, прежде чем ответить, - сказал Дэвид, он сам не заметил, но поерзал на кресле и уперся ногами в пол, словно сидя рядом с водителем-экстремалом на скоростной трассе.   
\- Дэвид, мы можем стать друзьями? – тихо спросил Билл.   
Огромная глыба льда ухнула откуда-то сверху и рассыпалась мириадами мельчайших кусочков у Дэвида внутри. Он раскрыл рот, но не мог произнести ни звука. Дэвид закрыл рот обратно усилием воли. Чтобы хотя бы не выглядеть идиотом. Хотя конечно, именно так он себя и чувствовал. Он, правда, не знал что сказать. Он даже не знал, что подумать. Мысли все разом и оптом заполонили его мозг, расталкивая, друг дружку. Нет, он знал, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Он понимал, что Билла ничуть не меньше чем его самого достало это вопиющее неравенство их отношений. И рано или поздно он захочет их прекратить. Он только не ждал того, что это все пройдет именно так. Именно так. Спокойно. Без скандалов и выяснений отношений, без истерик и вызова. Он не ожидал, что это произойдет на нейтральной полосе в час перемирия, и закончится банальным предложением дружбы. На его взгляд это было слишком жестоко. Он закрыл глаза устало, очень боясь, что песок, засыпавший вдруг глаза, прольется слезами.   
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты стал моим другом, Дэвид, - тем временем продолжал Билл, все так же тихо, но он прекрасно слышал каждое слово, он задумчиво смотрел на свои руки, даже не на Дэвида, - Я…сильно привязался к тебе.   
Ну что же, это, наверное, самое теплое и честное, что я от тебя когда-либо слышал.   
\- Нет, серьезно, - повторил Билл, рассеянно скользнув взглядом по Дэвиду, - я даже не думал, что я могу к кому-то так сильно привязаться, Дэвид. Мне… важно твое мнение и мне дорого каждое твое слово. Не только доброе, - Билл хмыкнул, - Ты важен для меня ну, как…просто…ты, Дэвид.   
Нет, правда, приятно слышать. Почему только так отчаянно хочется плакать?   
\- И мне слишком больно, ну, когда ты относишься ко мне как к… - Билл явно сделал над собой невероятное усилие, чтобы это выговорить, - своей подстилке. Я вроде как ну, твой любовник, твой…мальчик, это…унижает.   
Странно. А я почему-то думал, что тебе известны правила игры, подумал Дэвид. Но не сказал, потому что иногда бывает так, что не до цинизма.   
\- Да, я понимаю, что это правила игры, - словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Билл, - и,…я знаю, что я сам виноват в этом. Ты знаешь, раньше меня даже на самом деле это и возбуждало даже сильно, - он усмехнулся как-то странно даже мечтательно немного, но скептично, словно рассказывал о своих школьных приключениях.   
Дэвид смотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову в сторону, внимательнейшим образом рассматривая его лицо, и думал, что он бы вряд ли мог бы в его возрасте так спокойно сидеть в кафе со своим любовником и в полный голос, задумчиво размышлять о том, какие эротические игры его возбуждают. Хотя, он опять врал себе. Он и сейчас бы не смог рассуждать об этом вслух. О том, что было у них с Биллом. Та тайна и страсть, и интимность, что-то на пороге волшебства, что заводило, что лишало его разума и самолюбия, заставляло ползать у его ног и целовать начищенные ботинки, что отравляло и отправляло в Рай, на языке его Билла звучало как «меня, на самом деле, наверное, возбуждало быть твоей подстилкой». Господи, как же ухохатывался над их дуэтом, должно быть Хоффман!   
Это даже внезапно заставило его самого усмехнуться.   
\- Билл, - вполне серьезно сказал он, - хорошо. Но ты же отдаешь себе отчет, что даже тот факт, что мы, допустим, станем просто друзьями, это…по сути мало что изменит…для…других. Ну, я хочу сказать, что ты никак не сможешь повлиять на то, что тебя все равно будут воспринимать именно так. И ни ты, ни я, мы не вольны ничего изменить. Даже если между нами бы не было ничего вообще, это все равно бы выглядело так.   
\- Это-то я отлично понимаю! – с готовностью кивнул Билл, - Но меня мало волнует то, как и кто смотрит на это со стороны. Мне вообще давно уже насрать на то, как и кто на меня посмотрит, и что они про меня подумают. Я могу хоть из штанов выпрыгнуть от стараний, но я все равно буду выскочка, бездарь, урод, трансвестит, гей и проститутка. Я делаю все не так, я пою не так, говорю не так, хожу не так, выгляжу не так, и вообще, всем было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы меня не существовало вовсе. Но ты понимаешь, Дэвид, я тоже много чего о ком думаю, и много кому бы чего посоветовал с собой сделать, если бы меня спросили, но они почему-то не спешат учитывать мою точку зрения! И я честно не понимаю причин, почему я должен уважать их мнение насчет себя.   
Дэвид расхохотался.   
\- Я тебя обожаю, - признался он.   
Билл улыбнулся ему в ответ, очень тепло, внезапно прогрев улыбкой словно инфракрасными лучами его грудь насквозь. Начавшее отогреваться застывшее было сердце отчаянно заболело.   
\- Но мне важно. Мне отчаянно просто важно, что ТЫ думаешь обо мне, Дэвид, - мгновенно посерьезнел Билл, - и мне важно твое мнение и твое отношение ко мне. Я знаю, мы не равны исходно, и я не знаю, интересно ли тебе со мной, достоин ли я в твоих глазах уважения как человек, и вообще, я понимаю, это как бы довольно самонадеянно с моей стороны делать это предложение тебе, Дэвид. Я всегда мечтал, конечно, что когда-нибудь ты предложишь мне сам, - странно, но лицо Билла внезапно стало смущенным, когда он заговорил об этом, он усмехнулся, - но я не знаю, ну, не дождался я. А тут знаешь, меня прижало как-то сильно, - он провел ребром ладони себе по горлу, - вот уже где у меня это все, - честно признался он. - Я, знаешь, после того как мы в последний раз трахались, лежал в ванной и минут сорок всерьез размышлял о том, как бы мне утопиться, чтобы повернее сработало,… ну, это так, ерунда, нервы, потом отпустило конечно… . Нет, ну ты не делай только такое лицо, ладно, Дэвид? Это я не потому что… ну ты понял, …так, просто сразу все навалилось как-то,…, ну я это к тому все говорю, почему, как бы…ну, я взял на себя смелость предложить это тебе сам.   
Есть такое хорошее выражение. Глаза на лоб полезли. Дэвид раньше не знал, как это, а теперь можно сказать, почувствовал прямо на себе, как медленно и неуклонно, несмотря на все его мужественные попытки сдержаться глаза его лезут на лоб. Здравствуй, Билл Каулитц. Здравствуй, Жопа, Новый Год. Да. Дэвид вдруг понял, что ему поменьше надо было обсуждать его с Хоффманом в тщетных попытках изучить Билла методом научного диспута о преимуществах дедукции над индукцией или наоборот, и почаще разговаривать собственно с Биллом. Очевидно, он бы узнал значительно больше нового. У него даже зачесалось где-то в районе основания спинного мозга в ужасе, что он на самом деле едва не проебал что-то крайне важное. Желание шутить с Биллом у него внезапно пропало, словно его и не было никогда. Блядское очевидное невероятное какое-то.   
\- Ты…сможешь стать моим другом, Дэвид? – прямо и в лоб повторил Билл.   
\- Что?… - медленно переспросил Дэвид, все еще не в силах до конца отойти от того шока, в который после всего его поверг последний монолог Билла. Ему внезапно тоже честно захотелось застрелиться. Или утопиться. Или повеситься. Не так уж и важно, главное, чтобы повернее сработало. Билл умудрился столько раз ударить ему поддых, что он уже своего солнечного сплетения совсем уже не чувствовал.   
\- Мы будем друзьями? – терпеливо повторил Билл.   
\- Щас… - старательно старался выговаривать буквы слабо подчиняющимся ему ртом Дэвид, - я…я…уточнить…просто…я так понимаю, если я в принципе еще правильно понимаю тебя, Билл, в чем я, честно говоря вообще не уверен, что я тебя в принципе, понимаю,…но ответ «Нет» на твой вопрос,…это будет значить, что между нами вообще не будет никаких отношений не при каких условиях. Так?   
\- Именно так, - кивнул Билл, обрадовавшись его невероятной понятливости.   
\- Но, это…ультиматум,… Билл?   
Билл задумчиво скользнул взглядом по потолку.   
\- Да, ты прав, - сказал он, задумался, потом зевнул, - но я вообще-то не давлю на тебя, Дэвид. В том смысле, что, ну, конечно, знаешь, я так давно жду, мне не впадлу подождать ответа столько, сколько будет нужно. Устал я чота, - он снова зевнул, - я это…ну я пойду, что ли, уже тогда?   
\- Иди, - медленно проговорил Йост, - Я посижу еще.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Дэвид.   
\- Спокойной ночи, Билл.   
Билл встал и повернулся, чтобы уйти.   
\- Билл, стой, - внезапно позвал его Дэвид.   
\- Чо? – с обычнейшей детской непосредственностью спросил Билл, на секунду заставив усомниться Дэвида в реальности всего происходящего, особенно в сравнении с тем, что ему довелось увидеть ранее.   
\- У-тя-сигареты-есть? – спросил Дэвид. Он сам не замечал, как перенял эту манеру говорить эту фразу быстро и в одно слово у Билла.   
\- Угу, - Билл вытащил из кармана слегка помятую пачку, и протянул ему - Тока там немного осталось. Штуки три.   
\- Спасибо, - сказал Дэвид. Он привстал чтобы взять пачку, старательно избегая прикосновения руки Билла. Он боялся, что в его нынешнем состоянии его просто убьет током от этого прикосновения. Ему срочно надо было закурить. Завтра он снова бросит. Если, конечно, он доживет до этого гребанного завтра.   
Билл ушел. Как он и говорил, он и не ждал ответа сразу. Он удалился к лифтам, где его встретил охранник, чтобы проводить до номера. Дэвид методично выкурил все три сигареты подряд. Медленно, мелкими глотками допил вконец остывший кофе, потом медленно подошел, чтобы расплатиться, отдавая карточку, медленно прочитал чек. Можно было бы этого не делать, на самом деле. Надо было бы просто сказать номер его комнаты и расплатиться потом, но ему нужно было время, чтобы привести себя и свои сошедшие с рельс скоростные поезда мыслей. Как уже говорилось, он знал что это будет, но не знал, что будет так плохо. Он точно не знал, что Билл сможет выбить землю у него из-под ног, и что он абсолютно не будет знать что делать. Он стоял, удивлялся на чек, на котором он ни черта не видел и чувствовал себя новорожденным. Что это за мир вокруг? Кто все эти люди? Билл мало того, что решил бросить его, так и еще выбрал для этого наиболее изуверский из всех возможных способов. Загнав его в угол его любовью к нему. Можно подумать, можно подумать, у него и правда был выбор? Ладно. Был. Он просто не ждал такого Билла. Он не знал такого Билла. На самом деле он может ответить на удар ударом. Это не убьет Билла. И это не убьет его. Но это точно убьет ИХ навсегда. Это точно сломает в Билле и в нем что-то важное как в личностях, то, может быть, почему они встретились когда-то. Ему самому стало стыдно за свои мысли через минуту. Он слишком любил Билла, для того чтобы иметь этот выбор. Да, пусть он романтичный дурак, но он бы, пожалуй, предпочел просто видеть его, дружить с ним, общаться и делиться эмоциями, чем убить все теплые чувства Билла к нему одним коротким словом «Нет». Тем более после того, как он искренне доверился ему сейчас в своих тревогах и страхах. Пока он высчитывал в уме сумму чаевых и подписывал ее в чеке, сумбурные мысли его внезапно остановили свой ненормальный бег и выстроились в стройный ряд.   
Это на самом деле был не вопрос Билла. Это был вызов. Он как-то вскрыл тот нарыв, что болел уже очень давно, разом, пускай болезненно и жестко, но как умел. Он Дэвид и так-то бы не сумел. Не решился бы, так что сложно было бы его оценивать или судить. Отдавая чек бармену, Дэвид уже понял, что он уже принял решение. И ни к чему тянуть время дальше. Будь что будет.   
Дэвид поднялся на этаж к Биллу. Он постучал в его номер. Билл открыл не сразу. В номере его шумела вода. Кажется, он был в ванной. И правда, когда дверь отворилась, он стоял там в халате и вытирал лицо и волосы полотенцем.   
Он без слов уставился на Дэвида.   
\- Сигареты кончились, - хрипло сказал Дэвид. Он что-то как-то нервничал под его узким, пронзительным взглядом таким в упор, из-под влажной черной челки. Сколько времени уже прошло, а все нервничал. А ведь он и раньше смотрел на него так.   
\- Ггы, – радостно приветствовал его Билл, - возьми на тумбочке, - сказал он и отступил, пропуская Дэвида в свой номер.   
\- Можно у тебя тут курить-то? – осторожно спросил Дэвид, подходя к окну и упираясь в него лбом.   
\- Угу, - сказал Билл, встряхивая влажными волосами, закидывая походу полотенце в ванную и проходя в комнату следом за ним. Он встал, подпирая плечом стену, рядом с окном и лениво смотрел на то, как Дэвид пытается поджечь папиросу дрожащими руками, тщетно щелкая зажигалкой. Билл отобрал у него зажигалку и щелчком с первого раза заставил ее загореться.   
\- Ш-па-ши-бо, - с сигаретой в зубах прошепелявил Дэвид.   
\- На здоровье, - не без нотки глумливости сказал Билл.   
Дэвид крепко затянулся, выдохнул дым и наконец решился. Жребий брошен и назад пути нет, не за сигаретами же он, в самом деле приперся к Биллу.   
\- Ты это, Билл,…мне вопрос сегодня задал, - начал он.   
\- Я помню, - Билл был серьезен и сосредоточен. И это как-то отбило желания у Дэвида тоже философствовать на эту тему. Потому что а чего тут было философствовать. Он молча протянул Биллу руку. Билл пожал ее, скорее автоматом, словно в прострации глядя на него, не понимая толком, что происходит.   
\- Сочту за честь, - сказал Дэвид.   
\- Э… эт чо, ты это… типа, согласен, чтоли? – удивленно переспросил Билл. Он, кажется, даже не поверил. Приготовился, чтоли к долгому сопротивлению Дэвида? Или просто не верил в успех мероприятия. Сложно сказать однозначно.   
\- Эт типа, да, - как-то тоже смущенно проговорил Дэвид.   
\- ДЭВИД!!! – Билл в восторге завопил и бросился ему на шею. Как-то не очень у него мужественно и по-дружески это получилось, или просто Дэвиду поплохело сильно от неожиданной уже теперь, когда он со всем попрощался было близости его тела. Он, понимаете ли как-то совсем не мог выкинуть так на раз из головы, что на нем ничего нет кроме этого банного халата. И это было так близко, и обнимало его, и Дэвиду хотелось слизать каждую оставшуюся каплю воды с его кожи. Все. Это было уже слишком для него.   
\- Билл уже поздно, пора спать… - запах его мокрых волос, прикосновение к его щеке, он сам не знал, возбуждало ли его это или заставляло хотеть закричать в голос от боли.   
Билл кивнул, отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него, но рук не разжал.   
\- Да, - кивнул он. Судя по его лицу, в нем самом никакой бури эмоций не происходило, и в Дэвиде он ничего подобного, как видно, не подозревал, - Я как раз собираюсь ложиться, - серьезно сказал он.   
И не убрал рук.   
\- Я…пойду? – осторожно спросил Дэвид. Проблема была в том, что он не мог убрать руки Билла у себя с плеч. Находясь в здравом уме и светлой памяти, он этого делать не смог бы никогда. Мозг предательски намекал на то, что можно было бы постоять так еще секунду. Лицо Билла выглядело удивленным теперь.   
\- А чо так? – спросил он, - надо?   
\- Ну…спать, - ответил Дэвид, - надо.   
\- Ложись со мной, - совершенно обыденным тоном сказал Билл.   
Дэвиду показалось, что он ослышался.   
\- Чего? – переспросил он.   
\- Почему ты не хочешь спать со мной? – терпеливо переспросил Билл.   
\- Я? – спросил Дэвид, - Я. Не. Хочу?   
Это я-то не хочу? Это я не хочу с тобой спать?   
\- Да, ты, - очень серьезно сказал Билл. Дэвид стоял и не знал, он над ним издевается или это у него от чистого сердца. Как всегда, впрочем. Он стоял рядом с прижавшимся к нему полуголым Биллом, глядящим на него, и лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что, собственно здесь происходит. Внезапно его посетила странная мысль, что может быть разрыв в его логической цепи начинался от того, что они разный смысл вкладывали в слово спать. Но Билл обломал его с этой догадкой очень жестко, осторожно наклонив голову в сторону и поцеловав его в губы.   
Нет, вот это уже как-то уже что-то было слишком.   
\- Билл…это… а… ты чо?   
\- А чо? – мрачно спросил Билл, руки его скользнули по плечам Дэвида вниз и вверх, беря его голову в руки подхватывая под челюсти, чтобы сподручнее было, облизнулся и снова поцеловал Дэвида.   
\- Ты чего делаешь-то? – спросил Дэвид.   
\- Дэвид, ты чо, перегрелся что ли? – с интересом поинтересовался Билл.   
\- А это...а как же дружба? – наконец заставил себя выговорить Дэвид, все еще не в силах справиться с потрясением, - Это у тебя что, по-дружески так? Билл, я…тебе что, я тебе для опытов? Ты чего, издеваешься?   
\- Дэвид, ты чего совсем дурак чтоли? - возмутился Билл, - я вообще не к тому это все говорил!   
\- ЧО?!- спросил Дэвид.   
\- НИЧО! – мрачно сверкнул глазами Билл, - ты блин, как всегда ни черта не понял, вот чо! – Он в возмущении убрал руки с плеч Дэвида.   
\- А ну верни, - мрачно сказал Дэвид, забрасывая его руки себе за плечи сам, делая пару шагов вперед от окна по направлению к кровати, и подталкивая Билла к ней спиной, - И чо я не понял? Я упустил что-то, блин, очень важное из твоей гениальной, блин, цепи размышлений, да, господин мыслитель?   
\- Вероятно, - хмыкнул Билл у внаглую пялясь на губы Дэвида. Вот теперь Дэвид уже не сомневался, что он над ним издевается, - упустил. Я, Дэвид, вообще-то, говорил не о сексе с тобой. Я вообще о нем не говорил. Наверное, это было большой моей ошибкой, конечно… - зубы Билла сверкнули в улыбке. Он уже откровенно ржал. Дэвид, впрочем тоже. Чертов засранец. Развел его, как ребенка.   
\- Наверное, - кивнул Дэвид задумчиво подхватил его под задницу, голос его слышался если не угрожающе, то по меньшей мере многообещающе.   
\- Так вот, о сексе… - начал Билл.   
\- Слышь, ты… - сказал Дэвид, начиная целовать его в рот в ответ, он искренне считал, что еще одной речи Билла за один вечер он точно не переживет.   
\- О сексе… - повторил Билл. Черт бы его подрал с его железным упорством.   
\- Ну? – скрипнул зубами Дэвид.   
\- Слышь, ты, - передразнил его Билл, - я тебя хочу очень.   
Дэвид натурально взвыл. Нет, ну самым натуральным образом. Он все-таки взорвал ему мозг. Подорвал нахуй последние его остатки. Он сделал это!!! Дэвид мрачно кинул его на кровать и рухнул сверху, рывком выдирая его из его идиотского халата, который он уже ненавидел.   
\- Бля, - сказал он, заводя руки Билла за голову, не в силах, впрочем, оторвать взгляда от его сияющих в темноте карих глаз. Сияющих, как-то странно, не чернотой пожирающей его, а словно искрящихся, смехом, возбуждением, игрой, словно бы в первый раз впустившие его за скрывающую обычно от него занавесь. Странно, а вроде бы оказалось и не так пафосно и не так страшно. Но, оторвать взгляда от заливающего его изнутри теплотой взгляда не было возможности никакой. Он наверное говорил грубо с Биллом теперь, защищаясь от собственной глупости, от сладчайшего поражения наверное, которое он когда либо потерпел, но тон был нежнее самого нежного признания, - Я на тебе живого места не оставлю, - ласково простонал Дэвид, - Билл!   
\- М-м-м? – не то что бы его так уж напугала его угроза.   
\- БИЛЛ!   
\- Ну?   
\- Би-и-и-и-илл! – отчаянно уткнулся ему в лоб лбом Дэвид. У него натурально кончились слова, ну выразил он свои чувства насчет Билловских представлений о дружбе как мог. Как мог так и выразил. Он поцеловал его в рот. Так, откровенно, без церемоний, быстро, по-мужски, что-ли, сложно сказать, резковато но искренне очень. Он его так не целовал раньше. Билл оценил. Он резко перевернул его на кровати, оказываясь сверху, и мгновенно отвечая точно таким же поцелуем Дэвиду, заставляя того терять уже и последние остатки разумных мыслей, - Что ж ты, сволочь, половое воспитание-то прогуливал?   
\- Дэвид.   
\- Что?   
Билл царапнул ногтями ему по животу и нагло схватился за пряжку его ремня.   
\- Слышь, Дэвид, - сказал он, - пока ты рядом, я за свое половое воспитание всегда спокоен, - ухмыльнувшись, сказал он.

***

_Новая кровь пришла на Землю,_   
_И быстро, сквозь унижения и боль,_   
_Мальчик учится подчиняться их правилам._   
_Время идет, но этот мальчик для битья делает все не так!_   
_Молодой человек борется и борется и борется,_   
_Дает себе слово, что никогда больше никто не сможет подчинить его волю себе._

_Metallica “The Unforgiven”_


End file.
